


RWBY: Team Rifle (RFFL)

by chadmaako



Category: Black Lagoon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Final Fantasy XIII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Black Lagoon - Freeform, Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, final fantasy 13 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 98,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadmaako/pseuds/chadmaako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozpin, Headmaster of the prestigious Beacon Academy knows something's coming. Birds whisper in his hear about threats that loom. He trusts his staff, he trusts his students, but more is needed. Remnant teeters on the brink. He wishes nothing more than to save his world.<br/>With spies in his midst, monsters at his gates and dragons at his walls, Professor Ozpin will do something drastic.<br/>His search leads him beyond Remnant to other worlds, seeking those that have the strength, courage, and passion to fight for a world they know little about and have no true stake in.<br/>A story of war, passion, humor and boobs. Lots and lots of boobs (It's me, people. Did you really expect anything less?). Join our newest team of Huntresses as they tackle the world that is Remnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that I had rolling around in my head. Spoke with a friend about it and hashed out some of the details. He's been a long time follower and I want to thank him for his work. He knows who he is. Don't really have a posting schedule with put chapters up when the mood strikes me.  
> A note on Timelines: Story takes place in Remnant beginning of the series onward.  
> Roberta enters six months after events of Roberta's Blood Trail.  
> Faith enters just before the events of Season 3 Episode 'Consequences'.  
> Fang enters after Final Fantasy 13 - Lightning Returns.  
> Luna enters a few days after the final battle at Hogwarts.

 

Roberta sat quietly, staring out at the gardens. It had been six months since she’d cut a bloody swath through the festering cesspool of a city known as Roanapur. She sighed contentedly as she watched Fabiola and her young master, Garcia Lovelace clip at the flowering plants. She was a touch saddened that she couldn’t join them.

But the injuries she suffered in her crusade to avenge the death of Diego, Garcia’s father had left her able only to stand for very brief periods of time and to walk no further than a few meters. The loss of her right leg, left arm, right eye and the index and middle finger of her right hand was very much a game finisher for the _Bloodhound of Florencia_. It did grate on her that she was now confined to the wheelchair she rested in. Tears threatened her eye. She lifted her face to look out at the pair.

Garcia’s bright eyes met hers. The look of love and appreciation on his face was like nothing she’d ever seen before. He was young, but he was strong. He had traveled across the world to save her. She wholly expected to die in that godforsaken Asian jungle. But he hadn’t let her. He had been willing to be a killer, just like her if that was what it took to save her. For that, she would be forever grateful. She would be his in any manner he wished of her. If, when the boy got older…she blushed as she smiled and averted her eyes.

The sharp ring of the doorbell caught her attention. Though she couldn’t stand or walk, she was still a part of the household. Master Garcia still allowed her some duties. It was out of respect and not pity, she knew. She backed her wheelchair away from the large open glass door and rolled quickly over to the double doors. With considerable effort, she rose to her feet and peered with her one good eye, looked through the peephole.

She furrowed her brow and limped back, dropping into her wheelchair. She gripped the handle and pulled the door open, rolling backward. “Greetings.” She said, politely. “Welcome to Lovelace Manor.”

He stepped in and gave her a warm smile. “Thank you.” He said, bowing. “Allow me.” He said, taking the door and gently closing it.

Roberta’s single eye swept over him like a laser. Though she no longer fought, she still analyzed everything and everyone as though they were a threat. It was a habit, she was sure that would die hard, if at all. He was _big_ , simply put. He easily topped six and a half feet and she figured he would easily crest the two hundred and fifty pound mark. Both the uniform he wore and the way the man moved marked him as advanced military, though what country or branch, she couldn’t guess. And that put her on edge. “Are you seeking the young master?” She asked him, trying very hard to maintain her politeness.

“I am actually hoping to speak with both you and your Master if possible.” He offered his right hand to her. “I’m General James Ironwood.”

She took his hand, taking a bit of comfort in the strength of his handshake. She was, however a little taken aback that his hand seemed to be solid as steel. “I am…”

“Roberta Cisneros.” He said, nodding. “I know.” As her face turned hard, he gave her a disarming smile. “You have nothing to fear from me, Miss Cisneros. It isn’t your far from laudable past I’m interested in. I’m here to speak with the loving and caring woman you are, not the beast you were.”

Roberta wasn’t sure why, but that made her feel a lot better.

“Roberta?” Garcia asked, as he moved into the room with Fabiola in tow. “Ah, we have a guest.” The boy stepped up and offered his hand to the man.

“Master Garcia Fernando Lovelace, head of the Lovelace Family.” Roberta said, motioning to the boy. “This is General James Ironwood.”

“General.” Garcia said, nodding to the man and shaking his hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise, Master Lovelace.” James returned. “You have a very lovely home.” He then looked to Fabiola and Roberta. “And very fine taste.” Both women blushed at the attention.

“Thank you, General. And please, call me Garcia.” He motioned toward the gardens. “It is a fine day. Let us speak outside.” He looked to Fabiola. “Refreshment please, Fabiola?”

The girl curtsied happily and turned to carry out her duties. Garcia immediately took hold of the back of Roberta’s wheelchair and began pushing her out as the General fell in step beside them. “What brings you so far from home, General Ironwood?”

“I’ve come with a proposal for you, Garcia. You and your lovely maid, here.”

Garcia slid Roberta’s chair up to the table and took a seat beside her. Ironwood sat opposite him and rested his hands on the polished wooden surface. “What manner of proposal, General?” The boy asked.

“I suppose I will come right out and say it.” He looked to Roberta. “I know what you used to be.” He lifted a hand to forestall the pair of them. “I am not interested in reopening old wounds. Rest assured, I know how dangerous such things can be.”

“Then you know she isn’t that person anymore.” Garcia said, somewhat defensively. He rested a protective and possessive hand on the woman’s arm.

Ironwood stared deeply into Roberta’s single eye. “He is young.” He said to the woman. “Young and naïve, isn’t he?” Roberta said nothing. But her thousand yard stare spoke volumes. Ironwood nodded and turned to Garcia. “Your beautiful maid and I share a lot in common. We were both soldiers, _killers_ for the cause.” He motioned to himself. “I continued my service, while Roberta got out when she could. Out of the pair us…” He gave the pair a soft smile. “She was the intelligent one.”

“What do you want, General Ironwood?” Roberta finally asked. Fabiola came with a tray of tea. She politely poured a cup for each of them. She then stepped over and stood behind Garcia and Roberta. Ironwood didn’t miss the way the girl moved. It was obvious to anyone with a trained eye that she was far more than just a maid.

 _Boy’s smart_ , James thought to himself. _Surrounding himself with pretty girls puts everyone at ease_. “I’m offering you a chance to be whole again, Miss Cisneros.”

“What do you mean?” Garcia asked him.

He took a sip of the tea and rose to his feet. “Once upon a time, Roberta Cisneros was dubbed the Bloodhound of Florencia. She was one of the most feared and respected fighting women on the planet.” He slowly began unbuttoning his uniform. “It is no secret that she fell in with the Lovelace family and became your most trusted friend and bodyguard. Kings and Queens, Presidents and Prime Ministers could be so lucky as to have a guardian angel possessing half of this woman’s skill.”

“As my young master said…” Roberta offered, her tone filled with sadness. “I am not that person anymore.”

“No, Roberta, you are not.” Ironwood said. “Nor should you ever be. The Bloodhound, that is.” He pulled the shirt from his chest and lay it on the table, revealing his torso. The display caused all of their eyes to go wide. “But the loving and dedicated protector of the Lovelace family? That is a role that is far more honorable. And that is a role that I am willing to help you regain.”

Roberta, Garcia and Fabiola stared in open amazement. The right side of the man’s upper body was as gleaming steel. His right arm matched the silver sheen of his chest. “The alterations do not stop there.” He said, tapping his right leg. He moved about and offered his arm to Roberta. She tentatively reached out, running her fingers along the metal. “I can rebuild you, Roberta. I can make you what you were before. I can give you your life back.”

Roberta looked up at him. She then slowly turned to Garcia. He immediately saw something that he hadn’t seen in her eyes in a long time; _hope_. The boy, however was a very practical young man. “How is this even possible?” He asked, likewise touching the man’s metallic limb.

“The people of my country have made some rather significant advancements as you can see. I believe Roberta can benefit from these same advances.”

“At what cost?” Fabiola asked. She immediately bit her lip. “Sorry, Master Garcia.”

“No, you raise a valid concern, Fabiola.” Garcia said to her. “Nothing is free, General Ironwood. My father taught me that. What is the cost for this?”

He lifted his uniform and began buttoning it. “You are a sharp young man. I can see your family is in safe hands.” He retook his seat. “It is no secret that Roberta possesses quite a skill set. It is that experience I wish to avail myself of. Her training is invaluable. I would like to… _hire_ her, you could say.” He again lifted his hand. “Not as an assassin or anything that unsavory. A colleague of mine oversees an Academy that trains young individuals that deal with… _inhuman_ threats.” He motioned to Roberta. “I would like her to attend this Academy, adding to what she already knows to help deal with some…problems we will soon be facing.”

All three of them furrowed their brows. “You wish me to go to school?” Roberta asked. “I’m almost forty.”

James shook his head. “You are still a young woman, Roberta. And experience such as yours is a gift. What you could pass on, what you could accomplish…”

She turned to Garcia. “How long is this…Academy?”

“Four years.” Ironwood offered. “You give four years to the academy and one year to me, using what you’ve learned. In exchange for that, I’ll give you your body back.”

“That’s five years, Roberta.” Garcia said, taking her hand. “That’s not so long.”

“But young Master…” She reached up and touched his cheek. She then saw her mutilated hand and tried to quickly pull it away, but he caught it.

“I think you should go.” Garcia said. “This, what happened to you is killing you, Roberta.” He said, softly. “I know you don’t feel…” He swallowed past the lump in his throat. “You want to be what you were. You want to be able to protect me again. I know you do.” He rose to his feet and looked down at her. He leaned in and threw his arms about her, his lips close to her ear. “I know you want to be strong for me. And I want you to be happy.” He drew back and looked at her. “You need this, Roberta. You know you do.”

Ironwood watched the display. He could see the love the pair shared. Though Garcia was young, he had had to grow up rather quickly. He was forced to become a man before his time. It was sad in a way, but it was a situation he knew very well.

Roberta stared at Garcia. “Will you…?” She bit her trembling lip.

“Yes.” He said, leaning down and kissing her lightly. “I’ll wait for you.”

The pair stared into each other’s eyes. Finally, Roberta nodded. She turned to Ironwood. “You give me your word that you can make me what I was?”

“Better.” He said to her. He looked to Garcia. “She’ll return to you, you have my word.”

Garcia offered his hand. “Roberta is very dear to us, General. I appreciate what you’re doing.”

“And when she returns to you, she’ll be the protector you need her to be.” Ironwood said. “That’s a promise.” He moved over and effortlessly lifted Roberta from the wheelchair, holding her close. “Come, Roberta. Your future awaits.” A swirling black and red portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Before anyone could voice protest…the pair was gone.

“What was that, young Master?” Fabiola asked in surprise.

“I don’t know.” Garcia said. “But I trust him. And I trust in Roberta.” He looked to his younger maid. “We have to.” Fabiola nodded. Something told her that they’d see Roberta again.

 

~~~

 

Faith stalked through the streets of Sunnydale. Her face was a mask of grim determination. She clenched her fists so tightly her knuckles cracked and her joints almost ached. Her emotions were at war with themselves. She was scared, angry, disgusted, tired…

She didn’t notice the subtle flash behind her. And she was caught completely by surprise when she heard his calm, pleasant voice. “You seem to be in a bit of a hurry.”

“Gah!” Faith shouted, jumping away from the man. “Who the fuck are you?”

He was extremely tall, with shaggy gray hair, a lean build and a pair of friendly caramel brown eyes. He looked rather dapper in his dark suit, hunter green slacks and small wire rim shades. He carried with him a plain, but fine quality walking stick and, oddly enough, a porcelain mug with a crossed axe emblem emblazoned on its glossy surface. “Forgive me. I am Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy.”

Faith furrowed her brow. “Beacon Academy? What the hell is that?”

He gave her a disarming and cheerful smile. “It’s a school of combat training.” He offered her. “I’m not surprised you’ve never heard of it. It’s…not entirely local.”

“Okay.” She said, crossing her arms. “What does any of that have to do with me?”

“It doesn’t.” He said, shaking his head, taking a sip of his beverage. “At least, not yet.”

“And…what is that supposed to mean?” Faith asked him.

“Let’s just say, I’m a man that can recognize potential when I see it.”

“Look, Ostrich or whatever your name is…” Faith said, backing away from him.

He gave her a chuckle but didn’t correct her.

“I’ve got shit to do and places to be, so if you’ll excuse me…” She turned on her heel.

“What did you plan to do once you confronted him?” Ozpin asked. She stopped walking, but didn’t face him. “His vampire underlings made an attempt on you and your fellow slayers’ life. No surprise they failed. They were, after all, your natural sworn enemies.” He smiled as she slowly turned to regard him. “And you are _very_ effective at what you do.”

She stormed up to him, standing chest to chest with him. “Start talking.” She growled. “Before I get impatient.”

“You are Faith Lehane, the Vampire Slayer. A very gifted girl from…Boston, if memory serves. I know quite a bit about you.” His eyes were suddenly filled with sorrow. “My deepest apologies for what befell your Watcher Diana. Though your time together was brief, I understand you cared very deeply for her.”

“How do you know…?”

“Someone in my line of work knows quite a bit, Faith. It’s my job to know.” He said to her. “I came to offer you a chance. A chance to be _everything_ you were meant to be. To see Diana Dormer’s vision for you realized. With what you can learn at my academy, that vision can be a reality. You just have to be willing to take the first steps.”

Faith stared at him. She wasn’t sure what it was about the old coot, but something made her want to trust him. And yet… “How do I know I can trust you?”

He gave her a smile. “Short answer?” He sipped from his mug and shook his head. “You don’t.”

Faith continued to stare at him for a moment. She then gave him a smirk. “Good answer.” She sighed heavily. “But I need to do what I’m doing. I need to finish what I started.”

“What exactly is that?” He asked her.

“The Mayor of this town.” Faith said, hugging herself. “He’s bad news. He’s…there’s something off about him.”

“He’s immortal,” Ozpin said, giving her a nod. “I know.”

“I think I was planning on getting inside his organization. Try and find a way to stop him.”

“That isn’t what would have happened, Faith.” He said to her. “Walk with me.” He began making toward city hall.

“What do you mean, that isn’t what would have happened?” She asked him. “What are you drinking, anyway? Smells like hot chocolate.”

He lowered the mug for her to see. “Mint chocolate truffle, to be exact.” He said to her.

She sniffed it and nodded. “That’s the good stuff.”

“Indeed it is.” He said. “And what I meant was that you aren’t in the proper mindset to wage the kind of mental and emotional war this man is. He would have manipulated you and turned you on your friends and compatriots.” Ozpin looked at her. “He would have turned you to his cause.”

“I can take care of myself.” Faith said, indignant.

“Against physical foes, absolutely. That most certainly cannot be argued. But think back to Gwendolyn Post. She had you and your blonde companion at each other’s throats.” Faith looked at him in surprise. “She knew you. She read your emotions, knew how to drive the wedge between you and those you saw as allies. This man is a great deal older, wiser and more crafty than Miss Post. He has been at this a very long time.”

“So…what should I do?” Faith asked him. She didn’t like the fact that he was able to point out something that she hadn’t even thought about.

“Not you, dear. _We_.” Ozpin said. “I’ve dealt with much in my time.”

“Just how old _are_ you, anyway?” Faith asked him, point blank.

“A lady never reveals her age,” Ozpin said, giving her a smirk.

Faith couldn’t help but chuckle. “Hot damn. I’m starting to like you.”

“I’m going to help you solve this issue,” Ozpin said. “As a token of trust.”

“What are you gonna do?” She asked.

“You’ll see.” He offered to her. Curiously, she followed beside him. She asked him about his academy and where it was.

“Better for me to show you.” He said to her. “But I promise you that you will want for nothing while you are there. And what you learn will not only help me, but help you as well. When you graduate, _if_ you agree to come with me, what you’ve seen, what you’ve done will have been beyond your wildest imagination.”

“I don’t know. I can imagine quite a bit.” Faith said to him.

He patted her lightly on the back. “I’m sure you can, Faith.”

They arrived soon after at Sunnydale City Hall. Silently, they made their way to the Mayor’s office. They were at the door when it opened, revealing Mayor Richard Wilkins III. His eyes quickly swept over her and up into the face of the tall gray-haired man beside her.

“You sent your boy to kill me.” Faith said, her glare doing nothing to intimidate him. His eyes again flicked to Ozpin as he took a sip from his mug. The man had a somewhat bemused expression on his face. As if he was aware of a joke none of the rest of them were in on.

Mayor Wilkins looked back at Faith. “That’s right, I did.”

“He’s dust.” She said, snidely.

“I thought he might be. What with you standing here and all.” He said in return.

Faith wasn’t sure what to say to his nonchalance. After a moment, she smirked at him. “Didn’t think I might take exception to that?”

“I never really thought about it.” He said, shrugging.

Ozpin decided to pipe in. “Given that you’re immortal and invulnerable for the next, what is it, hundred days?” He said, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. “Then you get to, what was it? Ah, yes. Then you ascend. Becoming some demon or other.” He enjoyed the look on Richard’s face.

“And how did you know that?” The Mayor asked. The was a slight amount of fear shaking his tone.

“Because he’s smarter than you.” Faith said, grinning. “Tell him what you plan to do about it, Oz.”

The Headmaster chuckled. He simply tapped his cane on the ground, causing a sharp green flash to cascade through the room. “Just that.” He said, calmly. “Faith? If you would be so kind as to do what it is you do best?”

“What just happened?” Faith asked, looking up at Ozpin.

“That is a very good question,” Richard asked. He quickly fell to the floor as Ozpin rapped him across the side of his head with the cane. Blood began pooling in the Mayor’s hair.

“Call it…magic.” Ozpin said. “Until you learn otherwise, it’s as good an explanation as any. I altered the time within his form. According to the spell he cast upon himself to gain immortality, it’s been one hundred…and _one_ days.” He pointed with his cane. “He is mortal.” He turned to Faith. “And he had planned to kill every graduating student of the local High School to become a demon.”

“Holy shit.” Faith said. She turned to the Mayor. “Seriously?”

“I don’t suppose denying it is going to spare my life, is it?” He asked, getting to his hands and knees.

Faith ran over and grabbed the letter opener from his desk. “No, you son of a bitch. It won’t.” She jammed the blade down into the back of his skull. Mayor Wilkins dropped to the floor, dead. She staggered back against the desk. For several seconds, she looked at his corpse. Suddenly, the feeling of dread that filled her when Finch had died came racing back in. “Oh, god.”

“Don’t worry,” Ozpin said, stepping up to her. “You did a good thing, here. This man was as evil as evil gets. And he wasn’t entirely human.”

“He…he wasn’t?” Faith asked.

Ozpin shook his head. He moved over to a shelf and pulled a photo album free. “I’ve been watching you for a long time. By proxy, I began watching him as well.” He flipped it open and stopped at a photo from Sunnydale’s founding. “Look here.” He said, pointing.

Faith leaned over to stare at the shot. She could see Richard Wilkins, the Mayor of the small frontier town smiling at the camera. The resemblance was uncanny. “Is this?” She looked at Ozpin.

“It is.” He said, nodding. “Through supernatural means, he was able to extend his life.”

“So…I was doing the right thing.” Faith said.

“You were,” Ozpin said. “Have you come to a decision?” He leaned against the desk. “I’ll not force you to come to Beacon, but I would be overjoyed if you would.”

Faith looked around and ran her fingers through her hair. “Sure.” She said, looking back to him. “It’s not like I have anything here.”

“Good,” Ozpin said, smiling. He pointed his cane and made a circular motion. “Then let us see to your future.”

A shimmering green portal appeared a few feet from them. He took his cup in his left hand, freeing his right. He offered it to Faith. She blew out a breath and took it. Together, they walked through the portal…and into the world of Remnant.

 

~~~

 

Fang Oerba juggled the bag, her motorcycle helmet and the large burrito as she put the key into the lock on her front door and pushed it open. She stepped in and kicked it closed, tossing her keys into the hubcap on her credenza, setting her helmet down beside it and carrying her bag into her apartment’s kitchen. She set it on her counter and took another bite of the burrito she’d grabbed for dinner.

She put away her groceries and turned with a soda in hand toward her living room. She made it out of the kitchen when she stopped.

Standing in the center of her living room was a rather peculiar sight. She was tall, perhaps Fang’s own height. At least she would be if it weren’t for the heels she was wearing. With them, she had a couple inches on the woman. Her long hair was much like Fang’s, jet black in color and layered almost like feathers. But the woman’s locks easily reached her bottom. The red outfit she was wearing hugged her curves and showed just what kind of shape she was in. What skin she could see was pale as could be.

Fang also noticed the rather ornate sword hilt and large sheath on the woman’s hip. Her eyes lifted as she saw the woman slowly reach up to take the white mask she was wearing from her face. What it revealed shocked Fang. The woman was _stunning_. Her face had the luster of youth, prompting Fang to believe she might very well be in her late teens, if not very, very early twenties. What made her doubt, however was the way the woman carried herself. She was a veteran of many a fight, this one. Deep lavender eyes regarded her.

“Somethin’ I can do for you?” Fang asked in her Australian accent. “An’ more to the point, care to tell me what you’re doin’ in my apartment?”

Without a word, the woman reached behind her back and pulled something out that Fang recognized. For the past couple of years when she slept, she’d been haunted by dreams, visions of a life previously lived.

She stood upon the plains of an alien world, filled with strange creatures, beautiful and sometimes terrifying flora and fauna. The endless blue skies above her, and some man-made satellite above her, housing… _something_ she couldn’t remember. _Viper’s nest_ she told herself, though she had no idea where she got that inclination. She herself always looked the same. She was a hunter, draped in a blue and white sari, clutching…

Sometimes the dreams seemed so real. They were so vivid that she could have sworn they were memories.

And the red bladed three piece rod the woman presented was a constant fixture. “Kain’s Lance,” Fang whispered softly to herself. She’d spoken the name of the weapon hundreds of times in her sleep. “Where did you get that?” Fang asked her.

Again, the raven haired woman said nothing. She merely held it out for Fang to take. She reached out and tentatively touched her fingers to the cool metal. As soon as she did, all of what she’d dreamed came rushing back to her. A life she’d lived before, all the pain, all the joy, all the failure, all the triumph came swirling to crash over her mind.

Fang Oerba, San Francisco Motorcycle Patrol Officer was immediately brushed aside for her old self her old name. “Oerba Yun Fang.” She said to herself. She held the weapon in her hand and quickly slid the rod together, forming a long crimson pole. She touched a catch and four blades, two to an end extended. In a dazzling display, Fang spun the pole about with expert precision. “Hello old friend.” She said, caressing the cold steel.

“This is who you were meant to be.” The woman finally offered. Her voice was rich and had a sort of smoky quality.

Fang looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Who are you?”

“I’m Raven Branwen.” The woman offered her hand. “From Remnant.”

Fang’s eyes grew wide. “Did you say Remnant?” As Raven nodded, Fang shook her head. “Can’t be. Remnant is a myth.”

“Every myth contains a grain of truth, Fang. You of all people should know that.” Raven offered.

 “Why are you here?” Fang asked her.

“Because this world is wasted on you,” Raven said, stepping up to her. In a flash, she drew her sword and struck at Fang.

Her sword rang harmlessly off of the red lance Fang held. In a previous life, she was a warrior nearly without equal. She’d faced down monsters, mechanical horrors and even gods. So it was no surprise that she could field this woman’s strike. Granted, she had to offer credit where credit was due. Raven was very, very fast. She reminded Fang of someone…

“You weren’t meant for this world. You were meant for something far more dangerous. Far more…challenging. Remnant is real. And she’s waiting for you, Fang. Come with me and get back to what you were. What you should be.”

“How do you know me?” Fang asked her. “And why should I trust you?”

“I know you because I’m just like you.” Raven said. “I could never be satisfied with a mundane life.” She motioned around. “You’ve never been happy here, but you can’t explain why. You’ve always had dreams of your old life, you just never knew what they meant. You were meant for war. For the fight. You do yourself a disservice by not living as you were destined to.”

“Still doesn’t explain why I should trust you,” Fang said, leaning on her lance.

“I can tell you to till I’m blue in the face. You need to decide for yourself.” Raven crossed her arms. “I can only show you the door and open it for you.” She spun and slashed at the air with her blade. A dark portal appeared in the air. “You have to walk through it. If you come to Remnant, you can be trained to harness _all_ of your power. You can get back what you lost when you were forced into this…” Raven motioned to her form. “ _Shell_ you’ve been forced to live with.” She shrugged and turned to the portal. “Choice is yours. Return to being Fang Oerba, human Police Officer, or regain your name, Oerba Yun Fang.”

Fang watched the woman disappear. She looked at the lance and back to the portal. She cast one last look about the dreary apartment…and rushed through, toward what she hoped would be a new lease on her old life.

 

~~~    

 

The southern Scotland scenery flew past the train. Luna sat with her head in her hand staring out the window. She sighed heavily and looked down at herself. Her shoes were tattered, her knee length skirt was torn, her sweater was ripped in several places and her robes, which lay across the seat beside her was threadbare. All of it was due to the rather intense fight she’d taken part in just a few days prior. Her physical wounds were healing nicely. She still sported a rather significant bruise on her cheek and a cut above her left eye.

All in all, she hadn’t really suffered that badly at the hands of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. “Not as badly as some.” She remarked to the emptiness of the cabin she was currently riding in. She tried futilely to smooth her outfit, but quickly understood the pointlessness of it and sighed, turning back to the passing countryside.

A rather bright flash erupted into the compartment. She turned from the window to the rather comely blonde woman that appeared out of nowhere in the seat across from her.

She was the very picture of propriety and elegance, sitting as she was with her fingers interlaced and resting on her crossed knees. Her face carried a warm smile, but Luna could tell that she could just as easily wear a rather significant scowl, should the situation call for it. Her eyes were a very bright shade of emerald green and caught the sunlight as the train raced along. Her white blouse was clean and crisply pressed as was the mid-thigh length black skirt she wore. Her knee high boots sported a nice four inch heel and were polished to a high mirror shine. And Luna didn’t miss the fact that the woman was rather well endowed. “Hello.” Luna said to her.

“Good afternoon, Miss Lovegood.” She offered her hand to the girl. “I’m Glynda Goodwitch. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Luna took her hand without hesitation. “Likewise, Miss Goodwitch. How are you doing today?”

Glynda smiled brighter. “I am very well, thank you.” She sat back and relaxed. “How are you feeling, dear girl? I’m given to understand you’ve had a rather trying time over the past few weeks.”

“It has been rather stressful.” Luna agreed, nodding. “But with friends, it wasn’t so bad.”

“A positive outlook in the worst of situations. I admire that.” Glynda said.

“How is it you know who I am?” Luna asked her.

“You came to my attention a short time ago. Since then, I’ve been doing some digging about you. It would seem you’re quite the gifted witch. More so, one would be led to believe than your current age and… _educational_ level would attest to.”

“I’ve always been a rather quick study,” Luna said, simply. “I enjoy magic.”

“I can tell.” Glynda returned. “If I might be so bold to ask, what are you intentions now?”

Luna shrugged. “I still have a year of Hogwarts before I can graduate.”

“Did you plan to attend your final year?”

Luna shrugged again. “I haven’t decided yet.”

“Perhaps I can suggest an alternative,” Glynda said to her. “I am Deputy Headmistress of a rather prestigious academy, not unlike Hogwarts.”

“Where?” Luna asked, curiously.

“It’s…not entirely local,” Glynda said, happily. “But I think someone of your gifts and abilities would do rather well.”

“Is it in a different dimension or something?” Luna asked. “I’ve read books about alternative realities and different dimensions. Always wanted to see one.”

Glynda couldn’t help but smile brightly. “You knew I was coming, didn’t you?”

Luna shook her head. “No.” She admitted. “But I knew the moment that you got here that I could trust you and that you wouldn’t lie to me.”

“I would never,” Glynda said to her. “Beacon Academy trains boys and girls to become what are known as Huntsmen and Huntresses. Our world is overrun with creatures known as Grimm.”

“And Beacon teaches people to fight these…Grimm?” Luna asked.

“Exactly.”

“Sounds exciting,” Luna said. “I just fought dark wizards. It would be nice to fight with something that isn’t going to use magic against me.”

“So you wish to come to Beacon?” Glynda asked, making sure she understood the girl. “Bear in mind, it’s going to four very long and arduous years. The training isn’t easy and the challenges are many.”

“I have nothing better to do,” Luna said, giving a noncommittal shrug. “And the chance to see another world sounds interesting.”

Glynda stood and straightened her skirt. “Then my dear Miss Lovegood,” She pulled her riding crop from her belt and flicked it at the door. A shimmering blue oval appeared. “Your future awaits.”

“Can I bring my trunk?” Luna asked. “I would like my things if that’s alright.”

Glynda pointed her crop at the large parcel.  It rose into the air and sailed through the doorway. “Of course, dear.” She offered her hand to the young blonde.

Luna took it and rose to her feet. “This sounds very exciting.” She said as she followed Glynda through the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Faith was equal parts excited and apprehensive. It was still all so surreal. She’d spent the past several days reading over all of the information Ozpin had given her about where she was. Remnant and it’s four kingdoms, Beacon Academy itself and everything in between.

Upon arriving, Ozpin had put her through a rather rigorous series of tests to determine her suitability for being a Huntress. He had been very, very impressed. He said, outright that her physical strength was beyond anything he’d ever seen. Faith listened to him as he explained her aura – the energy that courses through her body, allowing her to be what she was and to do the things she was capable of doing – and the physical manifestation of that energy.

Faith had always been a very fast learner. It didn’t take her long at all to figure out how to use her semblance. It came, basically, from her fight or flight response. With a simple bit of concentration, her strength grew beyond anything she’d ever experienced. She was always a touch stronger than her petite blonde counterpart. She’d managed to flip a car once.

After she’d awoken her aura and activated her semblance, she sent an old scrap box van flipping end over end for almost fifty yards before it came to a stop. She had to stare at her hands, wondering if it was indeed her or something else.

Now, she was aboard some sort of aircraft, on her way to Beacon Academy. Normally, she hated flying, but this particular…whatever it was, was a pretty smooth flight. She crossed her arms as she stared out the large bay window, overlooking the city. She was pleasantly surprised to see that there wasn’t a whole lot of difference between this city and those of Earth.

The only thing that she thought might take some getting used to is that some of the people walking about had, for all intents and purposes _animal_ parts. Ears, tails, and small antlers seemed to be the dominating feature of the race she’d learned were called Faunus. She actually didn’t care. She’d read about the Faunus war and didn’t feel one way or another about them. As long as she didn’t meet any that were dicks, she wouldn’t give a shit.

She cast her eyes about and stopped as she noticed a very peculiar sight. She hadn’t really paid much attention to the people boarding the airship at first. Now, though, she had a chance to check out the competition so to speak. She knew this particular airship was for the newest students. There were no faculty members on board. Which made the woman seem all the more out of place.

Faith noticed three things about her right away. First of which, she was tall, standing at nearly six feet. Second, was that she was far, _far_ older than anyone else on the ship. Third, and possibly the most startling was the fact that she had a metal left arm. Her hands were both wrapped in black leather gloves and she stood with her right hand clutching her left wrist. Her long brown hair hung in a careless wash down her back.

She had to admit, the woman looked damn good in the black pants and sleeveless white shirt she wore. Her right arm was slim and toned and her butt was shapely and quite inviting. _No substitute for experience_ , Faith thought to herself. She decided to go for broke and moved over to the woman. “A little old to be going back to school, ain’t ya?” Faith asked her.

The woman turned to regard her. “I believed so, but I was recruited none the less.”

Faith noticed the difference in color in her eyes. Her left was a warm chocolate brown, but her right was a pale, sky blue. Throwing propriety to the wind, Faith leaned in closer, inspecting the woman’s eye. “So…” She said, leaning back. “Left arm and right eye?”

“Right leg and two fingers on the right hand.” The woman responded. “Price paid for a lifetime of horrible choices.”

Faith reached out to touch the arm, but stopped, looking up at her. “Can I?” She received a nod. The elder student lifted her arm to allow Faith to feel it. Faith chuckled. “It’s warm. I expected it to be kind of cold.” She looked up at her. “Can you feel that?”

“I can.” She offered her right hand to the slayer. “I am Roberta Cisneros.”

“Faith Lehane.” She immediately noticed that Roberta’s grip was solid and strong. “Nice to meet ya. Where are you from?”

“Venezuela.” Roberta offered. “I was asked to come here by a General Ironwood.” She lifted her metallic arm and flexed her fingers. “I have him to thank for this.”

“So I got the General of the Atlesian army to thank for building a Cyber-hottie.” Faith said. “Gonna have to do that.”

Roberta gave her a soft smile. “I am old enough to be your mother.”

Faith shrugged but didn’t stop smirking. “That just means you know what you’re doing.”

“You are very forward.”

“Saves time.” Faith offered.

“Now that’s an attitude I can get behind.” A thickly accented female voice offered from behind the pair. They both turned to see another dark haired woman stepping up to them.

Again, Faith was forced to look up at her. “Jesus. Is everyone taller than me?” She asked, shaking her head.

“There are a few that aren’t.” She said, smiling. “Fang.” She offered her hand.

“Faith. This is Roberta.” She said taking it, motioning to the elder woman. “Pleasure.”

“Likewise,” Fang said, before extending her hand to Roberta. “Nice to meet you, Roberta.”

“And you as well, Fang,” Roberta said to her. “So you come from Australia?”

Fang bit her lip. “It’s…kind of a long story.”

“This is one of the alternate dimension things, isn’t it?” Faith asked her.

“You could say that.” Fang offered.

Faith shook her head, waved her hand dismissively and turned back to the window. “Then forget it. The words alternate dimensions start getting thrown around and my brain starts dribbling out of my ears.”

Roberta regarded her with a raised eyebrow. “You are from an alternate dimension, are you not?”

Faith nodded as she crossed her arms. “Still don’t mean I understand it all.”

Fang laughed and patted the girl on the shoulder. “Can’t say I blame I you.” She cast her eyes and about and stopped, letting out a low whistle. “You’re into the ladies, yeah?” She asked Faith.

“Given how hard I was trying to lay the smooth on Mrs. Roboto here, I would think that kind of obvious.” Faith said.

“I have a name,” Roberta said to her. If she was annoyed with Faith’s nicknames, it didn’t reflect in her voice.

“Yeah, but everyone uses that. I’m a nickname girl. You’ll either get used to it or pop my head like a grape with that aftermarket bolt on of yours.” Faith said, patting the woman’s cybernetic shoulder.

Roberta couldn’t help but smirk a touch. “I haven’t decided yet.”

“Well, when you do, I’m sure I’ll be the first to know.” Faith said to her. She looked to Fang. “What are you ogling _oh, holy shit_.” She said, following Fang’s eyes. The trio eyed the tall, statuesque blonde girl. Her long golden hair hung all the way to her bottom. “How is she keeping those tits in her top?”

Roberta raised an eyebrow. “They are smaller than mine.”

Fang and Faith both looked at her chest. “Fair point,” Fang said, nodding. “I’m a bit jealous, to be honest.”

Faith gave her an approving nod. “Gotta side with Fang on this one.”

“So what do you two know of your, what was it, semblance?” Fang asked the pair.

Faith flexed her arm. “I get stronger if I concentrate. What about you?”

Fang pulled a small red crystal from her pocket and closed her fist about it. In a small flash of light, a tiny purple dragon appeared on her shoulder. “I can summon this little guy here.” She said, reaching up to scratch his nose. “If someone’s comin’ at me with their semblance, I can drain it off and use it to make him bigger and more powerful.”

“That’s pretty damn cool.” Faith said, reaching out to touch the creature. “What’s his name?”

“Bahamut,” Fang said. “Part of my long story.”

“How big can he get?” Roberta asked, looking intently at the beast.

“When Raven and I were testing it out, he got about the size of an F-15. But that was just with Raven’s aura. She honestly doesn’t think there’s a limit.” She let go of the crystal and he disappeared. “This was just a demonstration. On average, he’ll be about the size of a horse.”

“Awesome.” Faith said, grinning. “Does he fly?”

“Oh, yeah. Faster than the hell.” Fang offered. “What about you, Berta?”

“I am not certain the extent of it, but General Ironwood believes my semblance allows me to become more… _durable_ as the fight goes on. The more damage I take, supposedly the more resistant to it I become.”

“Damn. That’s handy.” Faith said. “Wish I had some of that a while back.”

“No joke,” Fang added nodding.

“So I’m strong as shit.” Faith began. “You’re an aura vampire that can summon a dragon, and you’re an Abrams tank with boobs.” She pointed to Fang and Roberta respectively.

“Is my chest going to be a constant topic of conversation?” Roberta asked.

“Well, in our defense you did sort of call attention to it,” Fang said, smiling.

“My mistake,” Roberta said, turning back to the window. The ship looked to be pulling up to a rather resplendent looking structure atop a high bluff overlooking the city.

A holographic project of a rather attractive blonde woman appeared inside the airship along the window.

“Hello, and welcome to Beacon.” The projection offered.

“Who’s that?” The busty girl with the long golden yellow hair asked.

“My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.”

Faith stepped up to the window again. “Meet the new boss.” She said, resting her hands against the glass. “Same as the old boss.”

“We won’t be fooled again.” A soft voice offered from a few feet to her right. The three of them turned to an odd looking girl with long blonde, almost pure yellow hair. Dressed as she was in the plain brown skirt, the pale mango colored blouse and a blue knee length powder blue sweater, she looked very much like a hippy.

“You a Who fan?” Faith asked her.

“It _is_ a good song,” Fang said, shrugging. “And she does sound British.”

The girl turned to regard them. “I like music.” She said, smiling contentedly. She offered her hand to the three of them. “I’m Luna Lovegood.”

“Faith. This is Fang and Roberta.”

“It’s very nice to meet you all,” Luna said, happily. “This is very exciting.”

“Gotta agree with you there,” Fang said to her.

“Are you from Remnant?” Roberta asked her.

“No.” Luna shook her head. “I’m from England.”

“Told you she was British,” Fang said. “So who brought you over?”

“You just saw her. Glynda Goodwitch. I’ve been staying with her for the past month, learning to use my semblance.” Luna said.

“What is it?” Faith asked. “I’m basically the Hulk. Fang here is the Beastmaster, and Roberta’s a tank.”

“I summon a dragon, I don’t read animal’s minds, you freak,” Fang said to the younger girl.

“Whatever.” Faith said, pushing her lightly.

“I have premonitions. I can see ninety seconds into the future.” Luna said. “It’s a little disconcerting, but Glynda said that Headmaster Ozpin would be willing to work with me as he manipulates time and has a good understanding of the subject.”

“He’s who came and got me.” Faith said. “Cool guy. Loves his hot chocolate. Bastard got me hooked on triple chocolate butterscotch.”

“That sounds quite delicious,” Luna said.

“Too right, it does,” Fang said. She looked to Roberta. “You know, you’re pretty damn quiet.”

 “I rarely speak unless I have something to say,” Roberta said to the woman. “I am content to listen to the three of you. You all seem so happy. Most of my life all I heard was voices raised in anger. It’s nice to be around people that aren’t always angry.”

“Then be glad you didn’t know me a year ago.” Faith said, patting her shoulder. “You’d have really hated me.”

“I am certain we all have parts of our past we aren’t fond of,” Roberta said. “We are here.” The ship came to a stop next to the school. “We should disembark.”

They moved out as a quartet, taking everything in. “Okay, color me impressed,” Fang said.

“No shit.” Faith said. She stepped aside as a boy ran over and bent over the garbage can, retching his guts up. “That’s just nasty.” She said, shaking her head.

“Some people don’t fly well, I guess,” Luna said, shrugging. “He’ll get better, I’m sure.”

As a group, they moved past a girl dressed in black and red getting chastised by another student dressed all in white. “Are you listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?” The pale princess chided.

“What a bitch.” Faith said, shaking her head. “Rich girls with issues. Gotta love it.”

Fang chuckled. Roberta completely ignored the pair and Luna was still looking around the school in wide-eyed wonder. “Quick question,” Fang said to the four of them. “What um, what kind of weapons do you lot use?” She pulled her three piece rod out and quickly slid it together. “This is mine.”

They turned to regard her. Faith leaned in and checked it out. “Nice.” She pulled the sleeves of her jacket up to show the black metal bracers she wore. She flexed her wrists just so, causing the metal to quickly shift, becoming heavy reinforced gauntlets, crackling with blue energy. “This is what Ozpin gave me. I can duke it out with anything and keep from breakin’ my shit.”

“Very nice,” Fang said, nodding. “Gonna pack quite a wallop with those beauties. Roberta?” She asked, looking to the tall brunette.

The quiet woman pulled what looked like a rifle of some sort out of the large holster on her back. Her long thick hair had concealed it perfectly. “.50 Caliber rifle.” She motioned to the selector on the side. “Semi-automatic, burst fire or full automatic setting.” She then flipped a catch, causing the weapon to shift and become a long bladed sword. “And close quarters blade for when I am out of ammunition.”

“Damn.” Faith said, collapsing her gauntlets. “That’s nasty.”

“Had a friend that had a weapon just like that,” Fang said, smiling. “She was pretty damn good with it.”

“I am still getting used to it, but I do like it,” Roberta said, putting it back where she got it. “What about you, Luna?”

She reached into her large duffel and pulled what appeared, at first to be some sort beautiful folded Asian fan. “This is what Glynda suggested, given that I know how to fan dance rather well.”

“A Chinese fan? Really?” Faith said. “Aside from being sexy as hell, what um…?”

Luna flicked her wrist, causing the fan to expand. It was immediately apparent why the girl had chosen it. The edge of the fan was wickedly bladed and looked rather deadly. “I just love how light and strong it is.”

“I’ll bet. That is _awesome_.” Faith said, grinning. “You are gonna tear shit up with that.”

“We’d better hurry,” Roberta said, motioning toward the school. “Headmaster Ozpin will be addressing the students soon.”

Faith, Fang, and Luna nodded, moving into the main hall. As they entered, many of the students regarded Roberta strangely. “Is she a new teacher?” One of them asked. “I think she’s a student.” “She’s too old to be a student.” “Look at her arm.” “What happened to her?”

Faith leaned over to whisper in Roberta’s ear. “Don’t listen to ‘em.”

The woman turned to regard the young slayer. “I wasn’t.” She said, simply. “Listening to random chatter isn’t what I’m here for.”

Faith grinned widely. “I’m really starting to like you.” She patted her metal shoulder. She scanned the room and stopped. “Oh, damn. Hey, Fang. Check out the redhead.” Faith said, tapping Fang on the shoulder and motioning with her head.

The pair looked her up and down. “Very nice,” Fang said, nodding. She furrowed her brow as she saw who the girl was staring at. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Faith immediately knew what Fang was getting at. “Is it just me or she seriously checking out that kid that was shouting groceries into the trash can?”

“That was disgusting, Faith,” Roberta said, her tone sharp.

“What would you call it?”

“Vomiting, throwing up, losing his lunch…any of these would have sufficed. There was no need to be…colorful.” The elder woman offered.

“No, colorful would have been what he left in the trash.” Faith said, grinning.

Roberta reached out, opening and closing her metal fist. “Bring me your grape.”

“Alright, mommy. I’ll be good.” Faith said, backing away from her and hiding behind Fang.

Headmaster Ozpin stepped forward and stood before the microphone stand. “I’ll…keep this brief.” He said, pushing his glasses up. “You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished…” He looked right at Roberta. “You plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.” He again scanned the crowd. “But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.”

He moved away from the microphone, letting Glynda take his place. “You will gather in the ballroom, tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You’re dismissed.”

“Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm!” Faith said, biting her lip. “Talk about hot for teacher.” She said, looking Glynda up and down. “She looks like she’d definitely be a good witch.”

Roberta looked at her and tisked. “There is something seriously wrong with you, you know that?”

“Tell me she ain’t fine.” Faith said, following along with a chuckling Fang and a whimsically staring Luna in tow.

“She is quite attractive,” Luna said. “There really can’t be any denying that.”

“I’m beginning to think that Faith would find a crash test dummy in a dress attractive,” Roberta said.

Faith moved up and threw her arm around Roberta’s shoulder. “See, look at that. Two jokes in less than ten minutes. I knew hanging out with me would rub off on you.”

Roberta sighed and shook her head. She couldn’t however, stop smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Luna lay on her back, staring at the vaulted ceiling of the massive ballroom. The sleeping bag beneath her was rather comfortable, reminding her of the camping trips she took with her parents when she was a child. She could hear the quiet conversations around her. “I like it here.” She said, softly.

“Given that you haven’t stopped looking at everything with wide eyes and a huge grin on your face, I’d say that was rather obvious.” Fang offered from her place beside the girl. She rolled over and rested her head in her hand. “So what’s it like where you come from?”

“It was okay,” Luna said. “Rather boring, to be honest. I mean, aside from the dark wizards and the evil warlord that wanted to take over all of the wizarding world. That part was quite exciting, but the rest of it was…it was fine.”

“You sound kind of sad when you say that,” Fang said to her.

“I lost friends,” Luna said, quietly. “It was hard to deal with. A lot of good people got hurt because of bad people. I just…I agreed to come here with Glynda because I wanted to be able to make a new life. A new name for myself. I wanted to be somewhere where no one knew who I was. Where no one would judge me.”

“I don’t know about Faith and Berta, but I don’t judge you. You’re a little odd, but then so is everyone after a fashion.” Fang chuckled. “When I met Lightning for the first time, I told her that I had a few screws loose.”

Luna turned to regard her. “You have a friend named Lightning?”

“Her real name, as it turns out is Claire. She changed her name to Lightning. Sort of a ‘when the going gets tough, the tough gets going’ kind of thing.”

“What about you?” Luna asked her. “Is your name really Fang?”

“Yup.” The huntress offered, nodding. “Oerba Yun Fang, to be exact. Oerba is the name of the village I was raised in. Yun is my clan name and Fang is my given name.”

“Oerba Yun Fang,” Luna said, smiling. “I like that. It sounds exotic.”

“Exotic, weird. Take your pick.” Faith said, flopping down on the opposite side of Luna.

“Just because your name is boring as grass,” Fang said, eyeing the brunette.

“Hey. Faith is an awesome name.” The slayer responded.

“In Faith’s defense, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts had a rather sizeable boarhound named Fang. He was rather cowardly and drooled a lot.” Luna said to the elder brunette. Faith buried her face in her hands, snorting and shuddering.

“Well that’s a boost to the confidence.” Fang said, crestfallen. She glared at Faith and chucked a pillow at her. “Bite me, Lehane.”

“I think that’s more your speed, Fang.” Faith shot back.

“If it makes you feel any better, he also has a three-headed Cerberus named Fluffy.”

That made both girls stop their antics. “Seriously?” Faith asked. “I’ve heard of those things. They are no joke.”

“It was rather vicious,” Luna said.

“So he named the vicious predator Fluffy, but named the cowardly dog _Fang_?” The huntress asked.

“Rather peculiar, I know, but that’s Hagrid for you,” Luna said, shaking her head. She looked up to see Roberta standing by the window staring out into the night. “She seems upset.”

Faith looked at her and shook her head. “Nah. She’s just antsy. Said she always gets that way before an Op.”

“She was military wasn’t she?” Fang asked Faith.

“Yeah. Colombian Special Forces or something like that.” Faith’s eyes quickly fell onto Jaune, the boy that was puking on the airship. He was walking around in a pair of blue footie pajamas with bunnies on his feet. “Jesus Christ. Kid’s gonna get his ass whooped at this rate.” He saw her staring at him and gave her a thumbs up and cheesy grin. “That’s it.” Faith said, rising to her feet.

“Where are you going?” Fang asked her.

“My first good deed.” Faith said as she moved over to Jaune. “Come with me.” She said, taking hold of his sleeve.

“O-okay.” He said, following along behind her. She led him out of the ballroom and into the hallway. “What are we…?”

“I’ve just gotta ask, are you _trying_ to paint a huge bullseye on your back?” She asked him.

“What do you mean?” He asked, trying to turn around to look at his back.

“Jesus.” Faith said, rubbing her face in her hands. “Stop. Just…just stop.” She said, gripping his shoulder. “Dude, look at yourself. You’re like a walking bully magnet. You’re _literally_ cruisin’ for a bruisin’.”

“What are you talking about?” Jaune asked her.

“Look at you!” Faith snapped, motioning to his attire. “You’re like, seventeen years old and you're wearing footie pajamas.” She pulled him over to the doorway. “Look at everyone, Jaune. Sweat pants and tank tops. Pajama bottoms and no shirts. Shorts. And then there’s you. You look like your grandma dresses you and thinks you're world’s tallest toddler.” She reached into the pocket of her sweats and pulled out a pocket knife.

“What are you…?”

“Don’t move.” She said, quickly going to work. She sliced around the waistband of the pajamas and ripped the top off, revealing his pale, but not unsightly chest and arms. She then knelt and sliced the feet off the bottom. She was careful to make sure the cuts were clean and professional. It was a breeze, given that she kept her knife razor sharp. “There.” She said, closing the blade. She tossed the scraps into the trash can. “Now you look like a decent kid.”

“Um…” Jaune said, looking at himself.

“Now just relax. Don’t try so damn hard.” Faith said to him. “And go talk that redhead girl with the really bright green eyes.”

Jaune looked across the ballroom. “The one talking to the tall boy with the pink lock of hair?”

“No, not her.” Faith said. “God, no. Swear to god that girl’s on something.” She shook her head. “No, _her_.” She pointed to the far wall. “She has the really long hair.”

Jaune looked at her and saw her look back and him and smile. “I have no idea who she is.”

“Then go and find out, Casanova.” Faith said to him.

“Casa-what?” He asked, looking at her.

“Just go and talk to her. Find out about her.” Faith offered.

“I wouldn’t know what to say,” Jaune said, sadly.

“You’re a dork.” Faith said, crossing her arms. “Everyone in that room knows that, including her.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jaune said, sadly.

“That’s a good thing.” Faith said. “She just gave you the cheese. That means that, despite being a complete spaz, she likes you. Her first impression of you was tossing a Technicolor yawn into a trash bin and she’s still giving you the grin. At this point, you really can’t do any worse. So here’s what you do. You walk up to her, give her a smile and say ‘I got a question for you. How much does a northern Ursa weigh?”

Jaune raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“Regardless of what she says, even if she _does_ know, which is a possibility, you respond with ‘enough to break the ice and offer your hand and introduce yourself. It’s one of just about the cheesiest lines a guy can spit, but you being a colossal dweeb, it’ll work to your advantage. And as you talk, compliment her on her eyes. They’re emerald green. Say they’re pretty, stunning, something like that. Don’t do the whole poetic bullcrap. You know eyes like limpid pools or any of that garbage. Girls hate that crap. Ask her what she likes to do, what her life was like. Don’t talk about yourself unless she asks. And don’t stare at her body, either. Look at her eyes. Women hate to be objectified. Remember that and you’ll do fine.”

He stared at her and nodded. “Okay.” He turned to the room and strode purposefully over to the pretty flame-haired girl.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” She said, moving back to her friends. Roberta had joined them from the window by the time Faith got back. She dropped to her knees and watched as Jaune spoke with the girl. He said something and held out his hand. She giggled and rose to her feet, taking it and smiling brightly at him. The pair moved off, talking near the window. He said something and she chuckled again, resting a hand on his arm. “God, I’m good.” Faith said, falling back to her sleeping bag.

“I wonder why she wears the bow,” Luna said, out of the blue.

Faith, Fang, and Roberta all looked at her. “Who?” Fang asked.

“The girl with the black hair, reading the book.” Luna said, motioning. “She wears that bow to cover up her feline ears. I wonder why.”

“From what I read, Faunus are still treated pretty poorly around Remnant,” Fang said. “How do you know she has cat ears?”

“Her bow shifts every now and again as she reads.” Luna said. “Given how small the bow is and how it moves, I can only assume some sort of cat ears. It just seems the logical choice.”

“Whatever her reasons are, they are her own. It is no concern of ours.” Roberta said. “Now go to sleep, all of you. It is late and we have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Yes, mommy.” Faith said, flopping back on her sleeping bag. Roberta closed her eyes and waited for sleep to finally take her.

Suddenly, she heard Weiss’ sharp voice snap out. “What in the world is going on over here?”

Roberta, in all honesty, hadn’t really heard what the youngest new student Ruby or her elder sister, the busty blonde girl named Yang, though she didn’t look even remotely Asian, were conversing about. But the prim and proper Weiss had a voice like nails on a chalkboard and it carried like no other. She growled deep in her throat and got up, moving toward the group.

“Don’t you realize some of us are trying to sleep?” Weiss shouted, loudly.

“Oh, not _you_ again!” Yang and Weiss suddenly shouted at each other.

Ruby, for her part, was doing her best to play peacekeeper. “Shh. Guys, she’s right. People are trying to sleep.”

“Oh, now you’re on my…?” Weiss began to say, but a hand slapped over her mouth, staying her words.

Roberta eyed her dangerously. “Stop shouting.” She said, her voice calm and collected. “You are not doing the situation a single service.” She then turned to Ruby and Yang. “Go to bed.” She said, pointing toward their sleeping bags. “We all have a big day tomorrow.”

Ruby nodded quickly and took Yang by the arm, pulling her away from the elder woman. “Goodnight, Blake. Goodnight, Weiss. Goodnight…scary cyborg woman.” The teen said before retreating with her elder sister to their sleeping bags.

Roberta turned back to Weiss and released her hold on the girl’s mouth. “Go to bed.”

“How _dare_ …” Weiss began.

Roberta stepped up, looking down into the girl’s eyes. “I will not repeat myself.” She said, her voice now cold and hard. “Go. To. Bed.”

Weiss continued to stare up into Roberta’s eyes. She quickly became uncomfortable and turned on her heel, offering a “Hmph.” As she did so.

“That was…pretty impressive.” The black haired girl said to the woman. She rose and offered her hand. “I’m Blake.”

“Roberta.” She said, taking it. “I am sorry they disturbed you.”

“It’s alright. I could probably use to make a few friends.” Blake said to the woman.

Roberta smiled at her. “Having someone to care about does make things more enjoyable. And it gives one’s life a semblance of purpose.”

“How did it happen?” Blake asked, motioning to the woman’s arm.

“A lifetime of mistakes.” Roberta said. “You should get some rest, Blake. Tomorrow is a promising to be a challenging day.”

“You’re right. It was nice meeting you, Roberta.” She said. “Have a good night.”

“You as well, Blake.” The elder woman said, before turning and going back to her spot.

Blake blew the candles out and unfurled on her sleeping bag.

 

“I really hope we all end up on the same team, yeah?” Fang offered as the four of them moved along the halls toward the cafeteria.

“That would be nice.” Faith said. “You three are like, the only three people I know. Aside from Captain Spaz-oid over there.” She thumbed toward Jaune, who was chatting happily with the attractive redhead.

“Oh, he’s not so bad,” Fang said. “He’s just a bit on the…”

“Dorky side?” Faith finished for her.

“At least he doesn’t deny what he is,” Luna said, nodding. “He understands that he has a loveable, yet clumsy quality. It would seem Pyrrha is into that sort.” She smiled. “Good for them.”

Roberta flicked her eyes to the pair. “I hope they are on the same team if that is the case. They would do well together. She has the look of a rather gifted warrior.”

The girls found their lockers and gathered their gear. Faith slid her bracers on and secured them tightly. Fang affixed her lance to her back as Luna sheathed her fan on her hip. Roberta went through, checking her rifle to make sure it was loaded and ready. Then swung it into sword configuration to check the blade’s sharpness.

“Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation.” Glynda’s voice called over the PA system. “Again, all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately.”

“That’s our cue.” Faith said, nodding. “Ramblers? Let’s get ramblin’.” She said, heading for the door. She stopped and rested a hand on Jaune’s shoulder. “Hey, studly. How’d it go with you and Red last night?”

He gave her a smile. “Really good. I can’t thank you enough.” He said, shaking her head. “Did you know Pyrrha won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row?”

“You don’t say.” Faith said to him. “Sounds like a hell of a catch.”

“She’s wonderful. And she’s actually really humble.” Jaune said. “Thanks for what you did last night.”

“Don’t mention it, bud.” She said. “You better catch up with her before someone sweeps her out of your arms.” She pointed to Weiss and Pyrrha talking to each other as they moved along.

 

They all made their way out onto the cliff overlooking a massive stretch of forest. The breeze was pleasant, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Luna let out a contented sigh as she strolled along. “I love the outdoors.” She said, softly.

“Kinda dig on it myself.” Faith said. “Reminds me of my aunt’s farm in upstate Massachusetts. There was a big plot of forest like this on the back forty of her property. I always used to climb the trees when I was little.”

Fang nodded. “Gran Pulse had forests like this.” She said looking around. “Near our village, me and my little sister would play there.” She turned and looked to Roberta, to see the woman solemn. “Let me guess. Forests never really held a lot of majesty for you?”

The elder woman shook her head. “I wish I had innocent memories of my time in the forests.”

Faith moved up and slapped her on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Robo. Today is the first day of the rest of your life. You got friends waiting in those woods. Today you can start making new memories.”

Roberta looked at Faith. She reached up and caressed her cheek with her thumb. “Please…” She began softly. She then playfully pushed Faith’s head to the side. “Pick a name and stick with it.”

“Whatever you say, Bob.” She offered, grinning widely.

“Bob?” Roberta said, her eyes narrowing. “Really?”

“Sounds like a thing to me,” Fang said, leaning on her lance.

“Bob.” Luna said, likewise smiling. “I like it. Short, to the point, hard, impactful, no nonsense.” She looked at Roberta. “A lot like you, actually.”

“I am not going to let you call me _Bob_.”

“Like Fang said. It’s a thing now.” Faith said, patting the elder woman’s shoulder.

She sighed heavily. “I have just completely lost this engagement, haven’t I?”

“You have come to a sad realization.” Faith said, her arms crossed. “Accept or deny?”

“I suppose deny wouldn’t grant me any reprieve from this, will it?”

Faith snorted and shook her head. “No.” She motioned her to follow. “Come on.”

“Is Bob really that bad?” Fang asked her.

“Not so much. I have learned that it is just Faith being herself. I find it rather comforting actually. To know that she is that comfortable around me, to know all of you are. And it definitely beats what my old moniker was.”

“Do I even wanna know?” Fang asked her.  
            “Bloodhound of Florencia.” Roberta offered, sullenly.

“Once you got a bite on someone’s ass you never let go, yeah?” Fang asked her.

“More or less,” Roberta said to her.

“I know that mentality all too well,” Fang said, nodding. “Let’s hope we can keep our little family together, yeah?”

“I hope we can,” Roberta said, nodding.

The students all took their places on the rectangular metal plates set into the ground.

Ozpin and Glynda stood waiting for them all. The Headmaster had his trademark mug in his hand. “For years most of you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.” 

Glynda piped up. “Now, I’m sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… _today_.”

“These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is within your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.” Ozpin explained further.

The four newcomers all looked at each other and nodded.

“That being said,” Ozpin continued. “The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you’ve partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You _will_ meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you _will_ die.”

Roberta clenched her fists, causing the leather of her gloves to creak. The servos in her left arm whined quietly. _Roanapur all over again_ , she thought to herself. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Faith smiling at her. She shook her head. Roberta couldn’t help but smile back.

“You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene.”

“Excuse me.” A tall boy with short brown hair asked. He then pointed to Roberta. “Then what is she? I mean, she’s like, _way_ too old to be a student, isn’t she?”

“My dear boy.” Ozpin said, stepping over in front of him. “One is never too old to learn something new.” The answer seemed to satisfy him. Ozpin flicked his eyes to Roberta, who gave him a nod. “You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?”

Jaune raised his hands. “Yeah, um, sir?”

“Good,” Ozpin said, ignoring him. “Now, take your positions.”

Everyone hunkered down, ready for whatever awaited them. One by one, the platforms flipped upward, sending the students hurtling from the cliff. Jaune began asking about their supposed ‘landing strategy’.

“No,” Ozpin said. “You will be using your own landing strategy.”

One after another, Faith, Roberta, Fang and Luna were hurled into the air. Jaune's distressed cries could be heard in the background.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Faith flew through the air, her eyes locked on the forest. “How in the hell am I gonna do this without killing myself?” She asked the wind rushing past her ears. She could see the trees coming up quickly. She could hear the constant boom of Yang’s shotgun bracers and the thunder of Ruby’s sniper-rifle scythe. It was readily apparent that physics were taking a backseat as the pair used their massive weapons recoil to slow themselves. “Yeah, I don’t think guns work that way.” She said to herself. As she ripped past them, she sighed. “Of course.” 

She put the sound out of her mind and tried to come up with her own landing strategy. She nodded and flicked her wrists. The heavy reinforced steel expanded over her hands. She drew upon her aura and reached out, taking hold of branches to slow her fall. The wood broke apart in her hands, but it did what she needed it to do. She hit the ground in a crouch, none the worse for wear. “Nice.” She said, rising to her feet. She looked up into the sky, knowing that Roberta, Fang and Luna were right behind her. She saw the elder brunette rocket across the sky, her blade out. “Gotcha!” She offered grinning. She quickly raced off in the direction she saw the woman hurtling toward.

Roberta sailed on, calmly. She’d been in similar situations before. Back there and back then, she didn’t have a mystical power to call on. Now she did, and she planned on using it to her advantage. She spun her sword into rifle configuration and quickly pointed it at her own chest. She pulled the trigger. The pain caused her to grit her teeth, but her aura reacted immediately, giving her body the resilience of cast iron. She held her rifle close and tucked her arms and legs in. She crashed through the boughs and branches of the trees, her eyes closed. She could feel the wood and foliage tearing at her body, but the pain was minimal at worst. She impacted the ground at breakneck speeds, cratering the landscape where she hit. “Ow.” She said, laying flat on her back. “I am going to be very sore come tomorrow.”

Faith heard the colossal impact and kicked her pace up. She slid to a stop next to the two-meter deep hole. Roberta lay staring up at the sky, breathing heavily. “You alright?” Faith asked her.

The elder woman looked her in the eyes. “Nothing that a year in the Alaskan tundra wouldn’t fix.”

Faith grinned as she slid down the slope and helped the woman to her feet. “Normally people wanna go to the tropics.”

Roberta took the assistance to get out of the pit they were in. “I _live_ in the tropics.” She shook her head. “Not all it’s cracked up to be. Sweat in places most people don’t realize they have places.”

“That’s just gross.” Faith said. “Alaska it is.”

The pair made it out and stretched. “So I guess we head north.” Faith said, looking around.

“Then we better make haste,” Roberta said, whipping her rifle back to a sword. Faith fell in behind her as the pair ran along.

 

Fang tucked her arms in along her sides and kept her legs straight. She grinned as she shot through the air like a missile. “Nice view up here.” She said, looking about. She saw she was getting closer to the trees. She pulled her crystal from her pouch and gripped it in her hand. “Bahamut!” She shouted. A bright flash erupted behind her. She threw her arms and legs out, spread eagle, slowing her descent. She dropped onto the purple dragon’s back and patted his neck. “Thanks, big guy.” The beast roared in response and angled toward the ground.

She looked over and saw Luna falling ever so slowly through the trees like she was floating on air. She smiled and patted Bahamut on the side. “This way.” She said, pointing. The dragon veered off, heading toward the drifting girl. As soon as she landed, she again clutched the stone in her fist, dismissing the dragon. “Such a sweetheart.” She said, patting his head as he nuzzled her hair and head before rising into the sky, vanishing in a flash.

Luna was laughing heartily as she flew through the air. Her skirt and sweater rippled along behind her as she did so. “This is exhilarating.” She offered happily. She looked over to see Faith gritting her teeth, Roberta looking stone-faced and pensive, and Fang as casual as could be. The tall hunter flicked her eyes over and winked at Luna before tucking her arms and legs in, racing ahead.

The blonde sighed and pulled her wand from her pocket. “Time to slow it down.” She quickly gave a swish and a flick. “ _Levi Pinna_.” Her descent immediately halted. She nodded, satisfactorily and began slowly falling toward the ground. “Very nice.”

Fang trotted over and looked upward, seeing Luna drifting ever downward. The blonde noticed this and quickly wrapped her arms about her legs, keeping her modesty. “I’d be remiss if I didn’t ask you how you did that,” Fang said to the girl, holding her arms out ready to catch her.

“Magic,” Luna said with a smile. She fell directly into Fang’s waiting arms. “Lessons learned from my time a Hogwarts.”

“That’s handy,” Fang said looking into Luna’s pretty silver-blue eyes. “Looks like we’re partners, beautiful.”

“I like that idea,” Luna said, happily.

“Me, too.” Fang flipped her around and lifted Luna onto her back, receiving a delighted “Oh!” and a giggle from the blonde. “Hang on, Sunshine. We’re gonna cover some ground.” The huntress raced off, barely noticing the petite blonde’s weight.

 

Faith and Roberta kept pace with each other as they bounded through the forest. “Didn’t happen to see how far the temple was when you were airborne, did you?” She asked the elder woman.

“Just another mile or so,” Roberta said. “I know we are on the right…” She immediately stopped and dove to the side as a massive black and white shape rushed from the bushes, roaring.

Faith slid along the dirt, turning back to her partner. “Roberta!” She shouted, worriedly. Two hulking beasts, each standing over eight feet stalked out toward the cybernetic gunner. “Oh no, you don’t!” She growled, rushing at the nearest of the pair. She wrapped her arms around the Ursa’s back and lifted him from the ground. She spun and hurled the beast across the clearing, slamming him back first into a tree with enough force to shatter the trunk.

The Grimm got to its feet, shaking its head. It then looked at Faith and roared a challenge before dropping to all fours and charging.

Faith drove her fists together, causing a shockwave to ripple outward. She then raced toward the beast, fearlessly. She’d never, in her entire life, tangled with something as large as this. She knew she should be afraid, but she just…wasn’t. She had a good friend in Roberta and she would be _damned_ if she let the woman down. As the monster reached her, Faith drew her right fist back, ready to let fly. The bear-like monstrosity had its own razor sharp claw lifted for a killing stroke. But Faith proved far faster. Her metal gauntlet crashed into the Grimm with the force of a tank shell. The concussion was enormous. The force of the blow swelled the Ursa’s back outward before blowing him apart in a hail of gore and bone.

Faith stood, surprised as hell. She looked at her fists in shock. “Holy _shit_.” She couldn’t help the grin that began to form.

Roberta rolled along the ground into a crouch. She watched as Faith took it upon herself to handle the second of the Ursa’s, leaving her own opponent to deal with. She rose to her feet and stalked in, flipping her blade into its rifle configuration. The bear lashed out with its huge paw. She lifted her cybernetic arm and effortlessly blocked the strike. She then gripped the claw and held it fast. She jammed the barrel of her gun into its chin and fired a burst. The Ursa’s head blasted apart in a crimson vapor. She turned and tossed the limp corpse across the field into the bushes.

Faith was looking at her metal fists in astonishment as Roberta stepped up and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Nice work.” She said to the girl. “Come. We’ve still a ways to go.”

 

Fang ran along leaping over some fallen logs, ducking beneath others, all with Luna’s lean form upon her back. “There are a group of four Beowolves through that thicket.” Luna offered. “They’ve got our scent.”

Fang slid to a stop and let the girl down. “Then I guess it’s time we prove we know what we’re doin’ here, yeah?” She pulled her lance free and spun it in her hand.

Luna nodded, pulling her fan and her wand. “Indeed.”

Fang rushed ahead, leaping through the bushes. She extended her the blades on her weapon. She landed upon the first Grimm’s chest, ramming the serrated blades through the beast’s skull. As he hit the ground dead, she shoulder rolled beneath the strike of the second wolfen creature’s claws. She spun the lance in her hands, hamstringing him. He howled in pain and fell to his knees. She came to her feet and turned, punching her lance through his chest in a swift motion.

Luna came into the clearing stepping quickly to the side as the pair of Beowolves attacked. Their claws whistled past her. She dodged, dipped and ducked away from their strikes. Her semblance showed her every attack they would make before they made them. She picked her moment and struck with laser-like precision. Her bladed fan sliced across the first Grimm’s throat, severing his head in nothing flat. She slid past him, flicking her wand at the second beast. “ _Confringo_.” A burst of red light hit the nightmare, immediately blasting him apart. Luna spun, whipping her fan about, deflecting the gore and viscera that flew in all directions. “Huh.” She said, looking at the bloody ruck that was left over. “I didn’t expect that.”

“What was that?” Fang asked, stepping up to the girl. “It was nasty.”

“In my realm, it is called a Blasting Curse. It causes targets to explode, but I didn’t think it would work on something of such a size as a Beowolf. Interesting.”

Fang looked about and nodded. “Makes sense your magic would be stronger here.”

“How so?” Luna asked.

“Well, most folks around here use that dust stuff. Magic seems pretty rare. And you’re the only one using it. Seems to me, there're fewer people dipping into the pool, so you got more comin’ at you when you cast it.”

“That does make sense,” Luna said. “That does explain why my _Levi Pinna_ spell worked as well as it did.” She looked at Fang. “The spell that let me fall so slowly.”

Fang nodded. “Good deal.” She nudged one of the Beowolves with her foot. “Can’t say I’m impressed with these guys.”

“They didn’t seem to put up much of a fight, did they?” Luna asked.

Fang stepped up and looked down into Luna’s eyes. “You did really well.” She said, smiling. “Especially now that you’ve got a magic ace up your sleeve.”  

“That’s a rather significant compliment coming from someone of your experience,” Luna said. “We should get going. We are being graded.”

“Kinda sad when I’m more likely as not older than all of the students in this school combined.”

“Your memories are, you’re not,” Luna said, shaking her head. “Fine distinction.”

“True,” Fang said, nodding. “Let’s go.” She again lifted Luna and set off toward the temple.

 

The four of them emerged from the forest at nearly the same time, coming to a bluff overlooking the dilapidated stone ruins. “Glad you could make it,” Fang said to Faith and Roberta.

“Yeah, we had a bear of a time.” Faith said, grinning.

“Ugh,” Roberta said, rolling her eyes. She rested her rifle on her shoulder. “Are we sure this is the place?”

“Given that it’s the only structure, I would say so,” Fang said, nodding. She set Luna down before descending the hill. “Come on.”

They picked their way to the ruins and began sifting through. “Looks like we weren’t the first one’s here.” Faith said, looking around. “Some of the pieces are missing.”

“So…are these the relics Oz was talkin’ about?” Fang asked, looking at the chess pieces on the pedestals.

“Cute,” Roberta said, lifting a black queen in her hand. “Faith?” She asked, holding it up for her to see. “This one?”

“Nice.” The slayer said, nodding.

Fang looked to Luna. “Dealer’s choice, Sunshine.”

Luna reached out and took hold of the second black queen. “How about this one?”

“That works.” Fang offered. “Let’s get out of here, shall we?”

“Check it out.” Faith said, pointing up on the hill. “Hey, Blondie!” She said, waving.

Yang and Blake stood looking down at them. Yang waved back with a grin. The pair came down the hill, stepping up to the four girls. “Hey, guys.” She said, offering her fist to Faith. “Have any trouble finding the place?”

“Not really,” Fang said. “Ain’t that hard to spot.”

“The forests are crawling with Grimm,” Roberta said, simply.

“Hadn’t noticed,” Yang said, deadpan. Blake simply rolled her eyes.

“Looks like you’re missing a lock of hair,” Luna said to Yang. “Right here.”

The girl glowered. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” She said, angrily.

“You can barely notice the bald spot.” Faith said, grinning.

“I will punch you in the boob,” Yang said to her.

Faith put her hands up in surrender. “Sorry. Couldn’t help it.”

“You could,” Roberta said, crossing her arms. “You just chose not to.”

Fang and Luna both snorted. “If she didn’t, you’d more than likely wonder who she was and what she did with your friend.” Blake piped up. She turned and looked at the bases. “Chess pieces?”

“Yeah, we thought that was kind of weird, too.” Faith said. “But hey, whatever. Oz doesn’t strike me as an overt guy. And he’s got a pretty twisted sense of humor.”

“Yeah, I got that from him, too,” Yang said. She lifted a white knight piece. “How about a cute little pony?”

Blake shrugged. “Sure.” She said, nodding.

“That wasn’t too difficult,” Yang said, looking at the rest of the group. A sudden blood-curdling scream rent the air from somewhere nearby. They all turned in the direction of the cry. “Some girl’s in trouble.”

Faith leaned into Fang. “Five gets you ten it’s Jaune.”

Fang snorted. “That’s mean.”

“Care to make a wager?” Faith asked her.

“Only an idiot bets against a sure thing.” The huntress replied.

“Did everyone else hear that?” Yang asked.

“How could we not?” Faith asked, looking around. She then looked upward. “Hey, Yang?” The blonde looked at her. “Why is your sister flying through the air?”

“I couldn’t tell you.” The girl returned, hands on hips.

“Don’t think she’s gonna have to worry about it,” Fang said. She turned to Faith. “You were right.”

They all watched as Jaune collided with Ruby in midair, sending the pair into the trees.

“That’s gonna leave a mark.” Faith said, chuckling.

A sudden crash and growl stole everyone’s attention. From the edge of the forest, a huge Ursa stumbled into the clearing. A massive concussive blast sounded out as lightning arced in every direction behind him. The beast staggered and fell to the ground, dead. Nora, the perky orange haired girl stood upon the back of the beast with the most adorable pout on her face. “Aw, it’s broken.” She said, nudging it with her foot.

Ren, her dark haired partner panted as he leaned over with hands on knees. “Nora? Please…” He gathered his breath. “Don’t ever do that again.”

The girl was gone in a heartbeat, standing and staring at the chess pieces. She inspected the rook piece and lifted it, triumphantly. “I’m queen of the castle, I’m queen of the castle.” She said, sing-song.

“Nora!” Ren growled, loudly.

Nora giggled and saluted. “Coming Ren.” She trotted off toward him.

“Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?” Blake asked, curiously.

“Talk about making an entrance,” Fang said. “Brings back memories.”

Blake looked at her. “You are officially weird.”

“Like I said to a friend a long time ago. I’ve got a few screws loose.” Fang said, nodding to her.

“And me without a screwdriver.” The raven haired girl offered.

No sooner had Blake spoken the words when Pyrrha came sprinting out of the woods with a massive scorpion Deathstalker close behind.

Ruby left Jaune hanging in the tree upside down and rushed to the side of her sister and the rest of the students.

“Ruby!” Yang said, happily. She moved to hug her sister when

Nora popped in between them. “Nora!” She said, excitedly.

Yang staggered back, glaring at the girl.

“Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?” Blake asked, deadpan.

“No.” Faith said, looking at her. “She asked it politely to join her for a stroll in the woods and it said yes.” Blake eyed her narrowly. “Hey, don’t give me that look. You were the one that asked the stupid question.”

Ren trotted up and slid to a stop next to the girls.

“We’ve got other problems,” Roberta said, pointing into the sky. “Weiss is in trouble.”

They stared as the girl hung on for dear life to the talon of a massive Nevermore. “How could you leave me?” The white haired girl shrieked at Ruby.

“I _said_ jump,” Ruby responded.

“She’s gonna fall,” Blake said, simply. 

“She’s fine,” Ruby said, chipper.

“She’s falling.” Ren offered.

Luna quickly pulled her wand. She was ready to let fly with a spell when Jaune, in a moment of pure bravery and abject stupidity leapt from the trees and wrapped his arms around her. “Just dropping in?” He asked her, smiling brightly at her.

Luna gave her wand a flick. “ _Levi Pinna_!” She said, sternly. The pair’s descent slowed to a feather fall. She kept her wand pointed and set them both lightly on the ground.

“Nice going.” Faith said, patting Luna on the shoulder.

Pyrrha turned, doing her best to fight off the Deathstalker. A hard shot sent her flying to slam to the ground in front of the gathered group. “Great. The gang’s all here. Now we can die together.”

“Well, that’s a positive outlook,” Fang said, standing with her arms crossed.

“Not if I can help it,” Ruby said, rushing off toward the massive scorpion.

“Ruby!” Yang shouted, running after her. She couldn’t hope to match the girl’s quick pace.

“Shit.” Faith snapped, running after them. Roberta did the same.

Ruby’s attack on the Deathstalker did nothing but enrage it. She quickly thought better of her plan and rushed back toward the group. The huge Nevermore drew back and flapped its wings, sending a hail of feathers down like spears. The projectiles embedded into the ground, behind Ruby in rapid succession. One of them pierced through the flowing cape the girl wore, pinning her to the turf.

Yang slid to a stop to avoid being impaled. She looked panicked as her sister was caught. “Ruby, get out of there!”

“I’m trying!” Ruby returned, terrified.

The massive scorpion was on her in a heartbeat. The immense stinger drew back and descended. Ruby didn’t have a hope in hell of dodging it, trapped as she was. She closed her eyes, terror causing tears to form. She heard the massive reverberation ring out. For a breath or two, nothing happened. She opened her eyes and risked at look. Roberta stood towering over her, the Deathstalker’s tail caught in her metallic hand. Faith rushed in, slid beneath the huge beast. She planted her hands on the creature’s underside then shot to her feet, hurling the monstrosity upward into the sky, sending it on a flight to slam down onto its back several yards away.

Roberta, meanwhile turned and wrapped her left arm about the gigantic feather and heaved it out of the ground, freeing Ruby. “Move!” She shouted to the girl. Ruby didn’t need any further prompting.

The trio rushed past Yang. Faith helped her up. “Time to go.”

“Guys? That thing is circling back around.” Jaune said, pointing. “And he brought a friend.”

“Well, dammit,” Fang said, looking up at the pair of massive ravens. “This day just got a hell of a lot worse, yeah?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

The twelve of them made a break for it. The pair of Nevermores circled above them. It took them no time to reach the outermost ruins of the temple. The cliff was but a hundred yards distant. The birds descended and perched themselves on the top of the fallen columns, barring their path. The group slid to a stop, taking cover behind some loose pillars. “Well, that’s great.” Yang snapped, angrily.

No sooner than the beasts settled, did the Deathstalker come crashing out of the forest, angered at being denied its meal.

“Oh, man. Run!” Jaune shouted, turning to race deeper into the ruins.

Again, they were on the run. As they emerged from their cover, the Nevermores took flight.

“Nora! Roberta! Distract them!” Ren shouted.

The perky redhead and the elder woman nodded and rushed out into the clearing, making targets of themselves. The pair of beasts both flapped their wings, sending huge feathers down like javelins. Nora rushed along, with Roberta beside her. The brunette guerilla ran along, batting some of the projectiles away with her metallic arm and sword, and leaping over and away from others. The pair slid to a halt as the birds’ attacks ended. Nora immediately flipped her massive grenade launcher around and unleashed hell, giggling as she did so. Roberta spun her sword about into its rifle configuration and likewise began firing one heavy caliber round after another. The shots punched into both creatures, causing them to veer off and away from the onslaught.

Too late, the pair of fighters were aware of the Deathstalker coming at them from behind, its mighty claws raised to take them both apart.

Before they could react, Faith dropped in front of them, the creature’s massive white pincers caught in her black mailed fists. The brunette’s feet were embedded in the ground from the impact.

Weiss was there immediately to take hold of the pair and using one of her glyphs, sprung away.

Faith used her strength and gave out with a groan, heaving the giant scorpion onto its back before turning to rush after her companions.

They all sprinted toward a massive stone bridge that the Deathstalker was far too large to navigate. Pyrrha slid to a stop a few feet onto the bridge and turned, pulling her spear from her back. It quickly became a long range rifle, similar to Roberta’s. “Go! Go!” She said, taking aim at the beast and firing. To assist her, Roberta likewise stopped and turned. She flipped her rifle to fully automatic and held it out with one arm, ripping off several shots. Ren likewise offered his twin submachine guns to the mix. All of their firepower together staggered the beast for, but a moment before it surged again forward. The remaining students rushed past, clearing the bridge.

Pyrrha, Roberta, and Ren broke off and made for the center column of the ravine.

Too late they saw one of the giant Nevermores circling toward them. The nightmare raven plowed directly into the side of the bridge, sending stone in every direction.

Faith, Fang, and Roberta were immediately thrown from the bridge. Luna slid to a stop and turned, her wand in her hand. She then dove from the platform.

“Luna!” Ruby shouted, rushing to the edge.

“She knows what she’s doing,” Weiss said to the teen. “We’ve got bigger problems”

“Take each other’s hands!” Luna shouted to the three of them.

As they fell, Faith reached out and took Fang and Roberta.

An exaggerated swish and flick of her wand and a loud “Wingardium Leviosa!” The trio stopped their descent and began rising upward. Luna fell and landed on Fang’s back. “Hi.” She said happily.

“Nice work, Sunshine.” The hunter said, grinning. “Going up?”

In a matter of moments, they crested the edge of the ravine. They turned to see Nora knock Jaune to the ground and pound her mighty hammer into the broken section of the bridge. The stone heavered forward sending Jaune on a short flight across to where Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren did battle with the Deathstalker. The boy smacked into the ground hard. Nora stood upon her hammer and fired off a shot, racing across the expanse with a smile.

“Girl loves her work,” Fang said with a chuckle.

The petite huntress in training then gripped the handle of the huge weapon and flipped in mid-air coming down upon the Deathstalker’s armored skull. “Smack!” Nora shouted gleefully.

A moment later, the four of them made it to a ledge and were able to scramble onto it. They cast their eyes about. Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren and Nora were duking it out with the Deathstalker. Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss were left to deal with the pair of Nevermores.

“We need to get their attention,” Fang said, frantically.

“What about Bahamut?” Faith asked. “He can fly. Have him fuck one of these things up.”

“Not without something to boost my aura. I’d have to make him pretty damn big. On my own, he’s only the size of a horse. He’d get eaten in nothin’ flat.” She looked to them. “And if I drain aura off you lot, you’d be sitting ducks up here.”

“She has a point,” Roberta said, taking aim with her rifle.

“Save your ammo.” Faith said. “I got this one.”

“How?” Roberta asked. “You have no ranged attacks.”

Faith spun, driving her right fist into a tall column. The pillar shattered and began to fall. The slayer knelt beneath it and caught it.

“God _damn_!” Fang said, surprised.

“You took the words right from my mouth,” Roberta said to her.

“Jesus, this son of a bitch is heavy.” Faith rose steadily to her feet. “I’ll improvise.” She said, turning toward the massive circling birds.

“Not yet,” Roberta said, holding her hand to forestall the girl. “How far can you throw that?”

“As far as I have to.” Faith grunted back.

“Ready…” Roberta watched the nearest Nevermore bank, presenting its underbelly as it turned. In seconds in would be in full view. “ _Now_!”

Faith hurled the tremendous missile like a javelin. The stone flew straight and true. It crashed into the devil bird full on, sending it flying into another section of ruins. The monster shrieked in pain and anger.

Yang gave the four of them a thumbs up and Ruby waved happily. They then turned their attention back to their own adversary.

The Nevermore flapped its wings, righting itself and angled toward them, its red eyes flashing with murderous intent. “I think we made him mad,” Fang said with a grin.

“Then let us raise his ire a bit more.” Roberta took aim and let loose with a barrage of heavy caliber gunfire. Luna began hurling blasting curses.

The beast soared straight in, crashing headlong into the ledge they were all standing on smashing it to rubble.

“Not again.” Faith said as she began falling. She dug her fingers into the side of the massive column, stopping her downward progress.

Roberta leapt from falling boulder to falling boulder, finally bouncing onto a slightly lower platform.

Luna dropped down beside her with a feather touch. “It would appear these ravens are more durable than they appear.”

“I have noticed that,” Roberta said. She reached down and took Faith’s arm pulling her up onto the ledge.

“Thanks.” Faith said, dusting herself off. “This son of a bitch is really starting to piss me off.”

“Where’s Fang?” Luna asked, looking down.

Faith pointed, grinning. “She’s giving our boy a hard time.” The witch and the ex-soldier looked to see their companion kneeling on the back of the Nevermore, ramming her lance into the beast over and over again. The bird did a barrel roll and finally managed to dislodge the woman.

Fang, however, was ready. “Bahamut!” She shouted. In a flash of light, the dragon was beneath her, ferrying her to safety. The Nevermore raced after her and her small dragon.

Roberta quickly opened fire, trying to distract the Grimm. The bird circled off, seeking to regroup.

Fang dropped down beside the three of them, dismissing her pet. “Thanks, big guy.” She said, patting his head. Bahamut disappeared as quickly as he arrived. “We need to take this bastard out.”

“I agree.” Roberta offered. “Your maneuver, the Highwind I believe you called it. Can you still do it?” She asked Fang.

“Yeah.”

Roberta nodded and looked to Luna. “Have you any magic that is woefully destructive? Something that you have been fearful of casting?”

“There is a spell called Fiendfyre.” Luna offered. “It is extremely dangerous if cast in an enclosed area.”

“In which we are not.” She then turned to Faith. “How good is your aim?”

“Pretty damn good.” Faith admitted.

“What did you have in mind?” Fang asked her.

Roberta grinned like a wolf.

The Nevermore banked around, looking to devour the four pieces of meat once and for all. As it drew closer, Fang watched its progress and took a pair of running steps before leaping onto Faith’s large metal palm. Faith drew back, holding Fang’s kneeling form like a shot-put. “Been a while since I tried this,” Fang said to the group.

“Don’t worry, sexy. You’ll be alright.” Faith said. “One fastball special, coming right up.” She then let loose with every bit of strength her body could muster.

“We need to keep its attention from Fang,” Roberta said, firing repeatedly at the tremendous Grimm.

Luna loosed yet more blasting curses left and right. The impacts rocked the huge bird, keeping it off balance as it flew.

Faith broke huge pieces of stone off the ruins and lobbed them like footballs, bouncing them off of the monster’s skull.

Fang rushed through the air toward the monstrosity. She drew back her lance and thanks to the added velocity she’d received from Faith’s throw, drove it directly into the demon bird’s back, pinning it to a huge pillar. The Grimm thrashed about, desperately trying to free itself. “I can’t hold him!” She said as she struggled to keep the bird from coming loose.

Roberta turned and gripped the back of Faith’s shirt with her robotic arm. “Forgive me, Faith.” She then hurled the girl toward Fang and the Nevermore. The slayer was immediately airborne.

“Would now be a bad time to mention I hate flying?” Faith asked a moment before she slammed bodily into the birds’ spine. “Ouch.” She said, shaking her head.

“Don’t think it really matters at the moment,” Fang said. “He’s comin’ loose.”

“My ass he is.” Faith said. She wrapped her big metal gauntlet around the lance and forced it further into the stone. “He ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

Roberta then turned to Luna. “Incinerate this fucker.”

Luna spun her wand in her hand and pointed it at the Nevermore. “Daemonis Ignis!” A gout of bright flame raced from her wand into the air, toward the bird. As the fire soared, it quickly took on the form of a flaming dragon. “Burn.” She said, her tone low and calm.

“Fang! Faith! Move!” Roberta shouted.

The pair nodded and pushed away, leaping up onto the ledge above just as the inferno crashed into the massive Grimm.

The Nevermore screeched in horrible agony as the flames engulf him. The monster’s feathers caught fire and burned.

Roberta drew a bead. “This is where you die.” She fired off a burst directly into the monster’s eye. The bullets punched into the terror’s skull, shredding its primitive brain. Slowly, the raven fell deeper into the chasm, fire still eating away at its dwindling bulk.

Faith and Fang looked down at their companions. Both gave Roberta and Luna a thumbs up.

Ruby moved over and stood beside them. “That was impressive.” She said, grinning at the pair.

“You ran up the side of a cliff.” Faith said to the younger fighter.

“That was pretty awesome,” Fang added.

The group gathered together on the top of the ledge and began the trek back to the school. “I wonder how he’s gonna grade us on this,” Fang said. “I mean, we didn’t exactly make it back in a timely fashion.”

Faith kept looking at Ruby as they walked along. The teen looked at her. “What?” She finally asked. “You keep staring at me.”

“I was just kind of wondering.” Faith said, she reached out and snatched a rose petal from the air behind Ruby. “What’s the deal with this? Your cloak is like, _shedding_ these things.”

“It was a gift from my mother,” Ruby said, pulling her vestment closer around her. “It’s the only thing I have to remember her by.”

“Hey, I ain’t knocking the heirloom.” Faith said. “I’m just wondering why it shits out rose petals.”

Ruby narrowed her eyes. “It doesn’t… _poop out_ rose petals.” She said, angrily. “It’s…it’s difficult to explain.”

“It’s weird,” Yang said. “I stopped wondering years ago.”

“Faith, leave her alone,” Roberta said to her. “Forgive her, Ruby. It’s a very stylish cloak.”

“Thank you, Roberta,” Ruby said, before turning to Faith to stick her tongue out.

“Don’t tease me with that thing, little girl. That’s a good way to give people the wrong impression.” Faith said to her.

Yang moved up and pushed between Faith and Ruby. “Keep your grub hooks off my sister, perv.” The blonde said, smirking.

“Hey, no problem.” Faith said. She slapped Yang hard on the butt. “I prefer my girls a little on the butch side.”

Yang spun, her fist flying toward Faith’s face. The slayer caught it but staggered back a step. The pair looked into each other’s eyes for a moment. “I’m gonna have _so_ much fun with you.” Faith said to her.

“I’m not into…” Yang began, but Faith’s finger on her lips stopped her speaking.

“Doesn’t matter, blondie. It’s gonna happen.” Faith shot in quickly and pecked her on the lips. “Besides that, I’m not the only one interested.”

Yang furrowed her brow curiously. Faith flicked her eyes to the side and continued on. Yang followed her line of vision and saw Blake walking along her arms crossed. “No way,” Yang said, shaking her head.

Nearly a half hour later, the group crested the hill to see Ozpin and Glynda standing there, waiting for them. “Congratulations,” Ozpin said to the twelve of them. “You did remarkably well. I am surprised and impressed. Return to the school and freshen up and have something to eat. You’ve earned the break.”

More so Faith and Fang, than anyone else, appreciated the fact that the girls all shared a communal shower. The pair were in seventh heaven.

Both women raked their eyes over their comrade in arms, Roberta. They finally saw the extent of the ex- mercenary's reconstruction. They had seen the woman’s arm, but that was it. Roberta had even told Faith what had been replaced, but the slayer didn’t appreciate it all until now. From the middle of her right thigh downward, Roberta’s leg was gleaming metal. It was shaped and sculpted to look identical to her left, but that was where the similarity ended. The steel seemed to melt into the flesh of her leg, as if the skin had begun to heal around it, absorbing the metal. The index and middle fingers on her right hand were likewise artificial. They all matched the texture of the woman’s robotic arm.

But as odd as it seemed, neither Faith nor Fang was dissuaded from their belief that the woman was _gorgeous_. Both were drawn to her rather significant bust and her curvaceous figure.

After staring far longer than was polite, the pair turned their attention to the other of their group. Luna Lovegood stood slightly shorter than Faith, which was short indeed. She was slender, bordering on skinny, but she had curves. She had a sort of plainness to her that boys seemed to go for. She was very much ‘the girl next door’.

Yang was built exactly how they figured she would be, emphasis on _built_. She was lean but carried a rather goodly amount of muscle. Her assets were definitely worth notice. Her hair, once it was wet, hung clear to the back of her knees.

Ruby and Weiss, despite a few inches in height, shared the same build. Both were slender and had dancer’s frames. Weiss was a touch more endowed, but not by much. Faith and Fang both agreed that when Ruby grew into her hips and chest, she was going to be a knockout.

Blake chose not to shower with them, stating that she would after she had something to eat because she’d skipped breakfast. Faith was somewhat disappointed. She wanted desperately to get a look under all that black and white the girl draped herself in.

Nora was the surprise of the group. The girl, despite looking tiny, was thick as grits. Her arms, legs, and stomach looked like cold rolled steel. Her muscle rippled when she moved and she was quite busty. “What I wouldn’t give,” Fang said quietly, grinning. She received a smile and a wink from the perky redhead.

Pyrrha was…perfect. She was tall, well muscled, but not too much. Her flame red hair complimented her bronze skin nicely. Her breasts seemed the perfect size for her frame. “What she sees in Jaune is completely beyond me.” Faith said to Fang.

She hadn’t meant her to, but Pyrrha had somehow heard her. She moved closer to Faith and leaned into her. “He makes me laugh.” She said, simply. “He’s sweet, doesn’t care who I am or what I’m famous for.” She went back to her shower. “That means a lot to me.”

“He’s one lucky son of a bitch.” Faith said to the girl. “I’d wreck that ass, given the opportunity.” Faith grimaced. “I’m forward as hell. Didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You didn’t,” Pyrrha said, smiling. “And thank you for prompting Jaune to come and talk to me. I do appreciate it.”

“No problem.” Faith said. “He’s a good kid. He just needed to know how.”

“Again you have my thanks,” Pyrrha said to her. She paused a moment then looked back at Faith. “In answer to your earlier remark; if I were into the fairer sex,” She smiled coyly. “I’d  willing to let you try.” She then went back to washing her hair.

“Hot damn, I’m gonna like it here.” Faith said, happily.

 

Ozpin announced the teams four students at a time. Team Cardinal was no surprise. All four of the boys seemed to be birds of a feather, pun intended. They were typical bully types. Faith had known guys like that all her life. She’d have to keep her eyes on them. She suddenly felt bad for Jaune. The kid was a dork and had a perpetual target on his back.

The blonde boy, Nora, Pyrrha and, Ren were announced as Team Juniper. Jaune arc was named as team leader…which made all four of them pity the rest of the boy’s team.

“And lastly, Roberta Cisneros, Faith Lehane, Oerba Yun Fang and Luna Lovegood,” Ozpin said, as the four of them stepped up onto the stage. “You four recovered the black queen pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team Rifle. Led by Roberta Cisneros.”

The room clapped and cheered for the four of them.

“Congratulations, ladies,” Ozpin said, smiling. “Looks like things are shaping up to be…an interesting year.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

Roberta leaned back in her seat, listening with half an ear as Professor Port went on about a story from his glory days as a huntsman. She flicked her eyes to her teammates.

Fang, like her, was leaned back with her feet resting on the table in front of her. Her eyes were closed and her hands were tucked behind her head. She knew the huntress was not only listening, but could more likely as not repeat the lecture word for word, should it be asked of her.

Faith had her head in her palm and looked bored to tears. She lightly drummed on the desk with her pencil and watched the man with a severe lack of interest.

Luna, however, was watching with rapt attention and even appeared to be taking notes as he spoke. Of team Rifle, it was obvious that Luna was the studious one.

Finally, Professor Port finished his tale and addressed the class as a whole. “The moral of this story? A true Huntsman should honorable. A true Huntsman should be dependable. A true Huntsman should be strategic, well educated, and wise.” He then posed a question to the class. “So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?”

Weiss Schnee, the rather pompous member of team Ruby shot her hand into the air quickly. “I do, sir!” She snapped confidently.

“My ass,” Fang said, not opening her eyes. “Girl’s got a chip on her shoulder the size of a damn Nevermore.”

“No shit.” Faith agreed. “She seriously needs to get a hardcore ass-whoopin’. What do you think, Bob?”

Roberta let out a sigh at the nickname she’d been saddled with. She had given up arguing with the younger slayer about it. “She seems confident, which is a good trait to have. But yes, she is also very arrogant. Such an attitude is toxic for a team environment. She has no respect for anyone and it will prove disastrous if she does not curb it soon.”

“She’s proud.” Luna offered. “Given her upbringing, it should be no surprise. I’ve known many back where I am from that are very similar in temperament.”

“Well, then. Let’s find out. Step forward and face your opponent.” Port said, indicating the large metal cage that had been carried into the room.

Fang opened her eyes and raised a brow. “Does he mean to have her fight a damn Grimm in here?”

“I believe he does,” Roberta said, leaning forward. “Everyone be on your guard.” Her teammates were all suddenly tensed and ready should it be necessary.

Weiss left the room and came back wearing her Huntress garb. “I swear to god, she looks like a rich man’s escort,” Fang said, shaking her head.

“Doesn’t seem real practical, does it?” Faith asked her.

“It does look darling on her, though,” Luna said, leaning forward to rest her head in her hands.

Faith grinned and leaned over, bumping her shoulder. “You gotta thing for the Ice Princess, blondie?”

Luna gave a shrug. “She is pretty.”

“Meh. I’ve seen better.” Fang said, crossing her arms. “She’s a little too skinny for my tastes.”

Faith turned to her tattooed teammate. “Sounds to me like you’re a little jealous there, Fang.”

The huntress looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She then flicked her eyes to Luna. “Maybe a little,” She said, quietly.

“Bet you could take her.” Faith said, looking back at Weiss.

“Go Weiss!” Yang shouted. “Fight well!” Blake added. “Yeah, represent team Ruby!” The perky team leader cheered.

Weiss growled and looked at the redhead. “Ruby! I’m trying to focus!” She snapped angrily at the girl.

“Jesus, what a bitch.” Faith said, shaking her head. “What does she have against Roses?”

“She is jealous,” Roberta said matter of fact.

“Of what?” Faith asked her.

“She’s mad that she’s not the leader of the team,” Fang said, turning to Roberta, who nodded her agreement.

“Weiss believes that she is the superior Huntress and should be in charge of the team,” Roberta explained.

“Yeah, if she were my team leader, I’d throw myself into a Nevermore’s mouth and hope the fucker swallowed me whole.” Faith said. “Or I’d smother her in her sleep with a pillow.”

“No joke,” Fang said in agreement.

The Boombatusk rushed from the cage, charging straight in at the white haired girl. Weiss expertly dodged aside, striking a glancing blow across the beast's armored skull.

“If she used something other than that toothpick, she could have hammered his ass into the ground.” Faith said. “I’d have just drilled him in the center of the head and split his skull like a melon.”

“Well, yeah.” Fang said, chuckling. “But not all of us are as strong as elephant on steroids, yeah?”

“I’m betting Bob here could probably do the same thing.” Faith said, thumbing toward Roberta.

“Even with the prosthesis, I’m not as strong as you,” Roberta said, shaking her head. “I would have put four rounds into its eyes before it left the cage.”

“Friggin’ Doc Holladay over here.” Faith said, patting the elder woman’s shoulder.

“I would have simply used a levitation charm and taken him off his feet. Then I could dispatch him at my leisure.” Luna said, smiling. “But then not everyone uses magic.” She looked to Fang. “What about you?”

“I’d have speared him through the head at a distance to stun him, then stepped in to kill him.” She then shrugged. “But then I’m used to fighting things with tough hides. If Weiss were smart she’d go for a soft spot. She doesn’t have any of our strength.”

Weiss attacked head on and quickly got her Myrtenaster tangled with the beasts tusks. She struggled to free her weapon. Ruby again cheered her on, causing her to become distracted.

“Rookie.” Faith said, shaking her head. “I mean, who does that? Who just arbitrarily looks around when you’re face to face with Pork-zilla, there?”

“A novice,” Roberta said, plainly. “And what is worse is that she will no doubt blame Ruby for her mistake.”

The Boombatusk wrenched her blade free and tossed it aside, before slamming her in the chest, tossing her backward to the floor.

“Weiss!” Ruby shouted as the girl dodged out of the way of another charge. “Go for its belly! There’s no armor underneath,”

Weiss whirled about, glaring at Ruby. “Stop telling me what to do!” She shouted, cutting the girl off.

“Yeah, sure.” Fang said. “Ignore the sound advice of your team leader. That’s the bloody spirit.”

“How much you wanna bet she listens to it, regardless?” Faith asked.

“Only if she is not as mentally deficient as she has thus far proven herself to be,” Roberta said, somewhat snidely.

“Ouch.” Faith said, snickering. Fang and Luna both snorted as well.

Weiss quickly brought forth a glyph that stopped the charging hog in its tracks. She then used yet another to give herself a boost and drove her sword directly into the Boombatusk’s underbelly.

“How about that? She’s _not_ as dumb as she looks.” Fang said, giving a light golf clap.

“Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training. I’m afraid that’s all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. And… stay vigilant.”

Luna snickered at the last line. “What’s so funny, Sunshine?” Fang asked as the group gathered their books.

“One of the men from where I am from always touted ‘constant vigilance’. He was a rather peculiar man, but he meant well.” Luna said.

“Well, it’s sound advice.” Fang agreed, falling in step beside her. The four of them left the classroom, bypassing Ruby and Weiss as the elder student berated Ruby for being a poor leader, despite having offered sound battle advice.

“What up, Oz?” Faith said, playfully punching the man in the shoulder as she walked by. “French Vanilla and Caramel. Nice.” She said, pointing to the cup.

“Roberta, Faith, Fang, Luna,” Ozpin said with a smile. “And yes, it is very nice.” He took a sip as he watched the pair walk away, chatting happily.

The girls reached their dorm room and all fell into their beds. “I’m gonna go hit the gym for a little bit.” Faith said, gathering her bracers and sliding them on. “Anyone wanna come with?”

“No, but thank you,” Roberta said as she pulled her book out.

Luna and Fang shook their heads as well. “Not right now,” Fang said. “I’m waitin’ for dinner. I’m starving.”

“I will pass, but thank you for the invitation.”

Faith changed out of her school uniform and into a pair of black yoga pants and a sleeveless tee. “Cool. Catch you later.” She stepped out her room, closing the door behind her. She walked past Nora, holding her hand up. “What up, Hammer?”

“Knuckles.” Nora returned, slapping Faith’s palm as she walked past. Faith absolutely loved Nora. The pair had gotten on incredibly well since meeting for the first time in the woods.

“Heading to the gym. Wanna come with and do a little sparring?” Faith asked her.

“No. I gotta slay the homework Grimm. I think Yang said she was headed that way, though.”

“Nice. I’ll duke it out with goldi-boobs.” Faith said, nodding.

“They are kinda out there, aren’t they?”

“Ain’t it cool?” Faith asked. She then pointed to Nora’s own assets. “Don’t think I ain’t noticed your cushions, there perky.”

Nora giggled. “What can I say? I’m a girl of many talents. Catch you later.”

“Peace.” Faith said, heading off. She stepped into the gym a few minutes later to see Yang clad in her hunter gear standing in the middle of the pads, practicing forms. Faith had to admit, the girl looked good doing it. _Five bucks says she tastes as good as she looks_ , the slayer though to herself.

Jaune and Pyrrha stood in the corner, practicing their sword techniques while team Cardinal worked the free weights on the other side of the room. Faith nodded to the blonde boy and the redhead and moved up to the blonde. “Hey, Yang.”

The golden haired huntress stopped and turned to Faith. “Hey. What brings you down here?”

“If I said you, would you be flattered or insulted?” Faith asked her.

Yang grinned at her. “That depends on why you were looking for me.”

“Couple reasons come to mind.” Faith said, checking over her gear. “Sparring.”

Yang activated her Ember Celica. “You said a _couple_ reasons come to mind. Sparring and…?”

“Nothing that’s spoken of in polite company.” Faith said to her. She likewise expanded her bracers.

“Polite?” Yang asked, motioning to the four boys. “ _Them_?”

“Nothing that’s spoken of in _douchebag_ company?” Faith asked, squaring off.

“That’s more like it,” Yang said, getting into a fighting stance.

Cardin Winchester ribbed Dove Bronzewing as he tried benching far too much. He gave a casual look back to where Yang was working out and stopped when she saw the pair facing off. “Hey, check this out.” He said, motioning. The rest of his team followed his line of sight.

“This is gonna be good.” Sky Lark offered with a grin.

“Say when.” Faith said, ready.

“When.” Yang snapped, immediately loosing a pair of shots from her gauntlets.

Faith knelt, letting both shots fly over her head. The shells slammed into the barrier that surrounded the gym to ensure that mishaps didn’t occur. She shoulder rolled and rushed the blonde, her metal-wrapped fists leading.

Yang had seen what Faith was capable of in the forest. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that the dark haired girl was stronger. She kept that in mind and bobbed away as Faith launched a punishing salvo of rights and lefts. Yang blocked some, dodged other, doing her best to keep ahead of the girl. She slid sideways and delivered a hard blow to Faith’s stomach. Her Ember Celica went off, reverberating against the brunette’s torso.

Faith was lifted from her feet and hurled to the floor. She rolled and was back up in a heartbeat and stared at Yang. “Nice. Didn’t see that comin’.”

“Should have,” Yang said, shaking her head. “I telegraphed it.”

Faith slammed her fists together. “Let’s try this again.” She raced in, letting it all go.

Yang was immediately on the defensive and hard pressed. _Shit! She’s fast, too_ , she thought hastily. She did her best to bat the attacks away, but inevitably, one snuck in. She quickly learned that Faith was all about stopping power. The girl’s fist hit Yang directly in the chest, throwing her back to bounce off the wall, dropping her to the knees. “I think I taste my spleen,” Yang said, her voice suddenly hoarse.

“You alright?” Faith asked her. “I didn’t pull that punch. Probably should have.”

“No, it’s alright,” Yang said, getting back to her feet. “Full tilt, then?”

Faith nodded. “I’m game if you are.”

Yang, like Faith had, slammed her gauntlets together, activating her semblance. Her golden hair looked as if it were suddenly on fire.

“I think things just got real,” Cardin said, crossing his arms and grinning.

Pyrrha and Jaune both had ceased their training and watched the pair. “She activated her semblance.”

The pair met in the middle of the pads, letting it all hang out. Yang struck first, her right fist arcing in. Faith loosed a hard body blow. Both attacks fell, staggering the pair back. They were again in each other’s faces, trading shot for shot. The boys of team Cardinal watched in amazement. Each punch that landed seemed stronger than the last. The building was beginning to shudder with each attack.

“Their semblances are nearly identical.” Pyrrha Nikos’ voice offered from behind them.

“What do you mean?” Jaune asked her. “What are their semblances?”

“Both of them accept hits to power themselves. They each get stronger the more punishment they take.” Pyrrha offered. “Faith is naturally stronger, faster and more durable, but Yang is by far the better fighter.”

“Skill versus raw physicality,” Jaune said.

“Exactly.”

Faith and Yang didn’t have any eyes but for each other. Yang’s fist crashed into Faith’s jaw, spinning her in place. Faith utilized the momentum and came back around with a reverse spin kick that hammered Yang in the ribs. The blonde staggered to the side. As Faith came around with a follow-up shot, Yang attacked. Her fist came down onto Faith’s leg, directly in the side of the knee. The boom of her shot cracked into the room. Faith’s knee buckled and she fell to the floor.

Believing the fight to be over, Yang backed off. “Looks like I…”

“Oh no you don’t.” Faith said, shaking her head. She kicked herself to her feet and flexed her leg, causing it to pop. “Time for round two, blondie.” She slammed her fists together again. She took a pair of steps and struck with a right haymaker.

Yang had already responded and mirrored her strike.

To everyone in the room, time seemed to slow to a crawl. The two powerful fighters’ fists arced in to collide in midair. Yang’s Ember Celica met Faith’s black armored fist. The impact was cataclysmic. The resulting shockwave knocked everyone in the room to the floor. The windows in the building burst outward. Both girls’ arms went numb from the impact.

They staggered back, both gripping their arms, grimacing. “That sucked.” Faith said.

“I can’t feel my damn arm,” Yang said, shaking it to get the feeling back.

“I say it’s a draw. How ‘bout you?” Faith asked.

“I am _so_ okay with that,” Yang said, deactivating her gauntlets. “You are _strong_.”

“You’re good.” Faith said. “Come on, it’s just about dinner time.”

Yang fell in beside her. “How’d you get that strong, anyway?”

“I’m not originally from Remnant…” Faith began regaling her of the life she led and the world she was from.

Yang listened intently and was impressed, but also sympathetic. Faith trusted her enough to tell her everything, even about the man who died at her hands. “Sounds like you had it pretty rough.” She pulled her arms about herself. “It sounded like your mother actually did care. At least most of the time.”

“She was doing the best she could.” Faith said. “It was just…” She looked at Yang. “What about you?”

“My mother left when I was little.” Yang shook her head. “I don’t know why. I’ve always wanted to know. My dad never told me. He said that I would have to find mom and ask her.”

“That’s weak.” Faith said. She patted Yang on the shoulder. “Well, you got my help and the help of my team if you need it.”

“You can’t speak for all of them,” Yang said.

“Watch this.” Faith said, moving over to her teammates. “Hey, ladies.” She said, pulling Yang in and draping her arms across the girl’s shoulders. “Perky-tits here needs help finding her mom. Woman split when she was a little girl. You guys want in? Gives us something to do in our downtime.”

Roberta, Fang, and Luna looked at each other and back to Yang. “I am willing to help you,” Roberta said, nodding.

“Yeah, sure,” Fang said, nodding. “Not doing much else.”

“It sounds like fun.” Luna offered.

“See what I mean?” Faith said. “We’re a team we…who the _hell_ is that?” Her eyes fell upon a rather attractive girl with long chocolate brown hair, deep brown, almost black eyes and pale skin. Her most alluring feature – at least as far as Faith was concerned – was the pair of long rabbit ears that dominated the crown her head.

“I think her name is Velvet,” Yang said.

“She’s definitely a looker,” Fang said, nodding.

“Her ears look really soft,” Roberta said, off hand. “You should talk to her.”

Luna sighed. “She looks nice enough.”

Faith watched her a moment. “Yep. Definitely makin’ a move.”

“You were just flirting with me like, twenty minutes ago,” Yang said, crossing her arms.

“Please.” Faith said. “You’re spoken for there, blondie.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Yang asked her.

“Do you seriously not see the way monochrome over there is lookin’ at you?” Faith asked, pointing to Blake. “Get a clue.” She slapped her palm lightly to Yang’s forehead. “Seriously.” She stepped away to talk to the Faunus.

“Good luck, slugger,” Fang said to Faith. She looked at Yang. “She’s not wrong, you know.”

Yang turned to look at Blake who stared back at her with a warm smile. “Huh.” She said, curiously.

Faith stepped up to the line, grabbing a tray for her food. She then eased her way down beside the Faunus. “Hey.” She said to the girl.

The rabbit-girl regarded her. “I’m sorry.” She said, her voice tinted with a bit of accent. “I’m not in your way, am I?”

“What? No.” Faith said. “Just getting some chow like the rest of the soldiers.” She offered her hand. “Name’s Faith. What’s yours?”

The girl looked at her hand, then back up to Faith. “I’m a Faunus.” She said, pointing to her ears.

Faith blinked. “And…because you’re a Faunus, you don’t have a name?”

“I have a name.”

“And is it a closely guarded secret or…am I just that repulsive?” Faith asked as she piled food onto her plate. “Either this is mashed potatoes or wickedly overcooked mac and cheese.”

“Well, no. I mean, I…why do you want to know my name?”

“Because it beats the hell out of shouting ‘Yo Bunny-girl’ in the hallways when I see you.”

“My name is Velvet.” She said, turning back to the food. “Most people make fun of me because I’m a Faunus.”

“Nah.” Faith said, shaking her head. “That ain’t it.”

“How would you know?” Velvet snapped. “I’m sorry.” She said, sheepishly. “I didn’t mean...” She looked into Faith’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” She turned to leave, but Faith rested a hand on her shoulder that stayed her.

“It isn’t because you’re a Faunus, V.” She stepped around and eased the girl down to a table. “Personally, I think it’s because you’re smokin’ hot and haven’t got interest one in any of the boys in here.” She saw the girl blush and snickered. “Thought so.”

“What?” Velvet asked.

“You’re a lesbian, aren’t you?” Faith asked her. Velvet’s eyes got wide as saucers. “Hey, it’s cool. You don’t have to feel bad. I’m bisexual, but I prefer chicks.”

“I don’t, I can’t…” Velvet wasn’t sure what to say.

“God, you’re cute when you’re nervous.” Faith said to her. “Anyone ever tell you that?” The girl shook her head. “You really aren’t used to being hit on, are you?” Another shake of the head. “Jesus. If you’re this nervous when I talk to you, what’s gonna happen when I finally kiss you?” Velvet looked at her, shocked beyond words. Faith nodded as she started eating. “Oh, it’s gonna happen.”

“How do you know I like you like that?” Velvet finally got the nerve to do anything but shake her head and stammer.

“Because if I’d offended you, you’d have left by now.” Faith said, smirking. “Let me lay out it for you. Of all of the women in this room and I mean _all_ of them, I’m sitting here with you. That tell you anything?”

“C-could you really have any girl in here you wanted?” Velvet couldn’t help but ask.

“Given enough time and patience, absolutely.” Faith turned and looked about. “Gotta admit, Shades over there,” She pointed to a girl dressed in chocolate brown and black wearing a pair of designer sunglasses and a black beret.

“That’s Coco.” Velvet said a smile on her face. “She’s my team leader. The one in red is Fox and the big one is Yatsuhashi.”

“So what’s your team name? Mine is Rifle.” Faith offered.

“Coffee.” Velvet said. “C-F-V-Y.”

Faith snorted. “Awesome.” She said, shaking her head. “So I gotta ask,” She pointed to the ears. “Do they work?”

Velvet furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

“Well…you have normal human ears.” She pointed to them. “I can see that. But then you’ve got those adorable as shit bunny ears. I’m just wondering if it, like, gives you better hearing or something.”

Velvet shrugged. “I don’t really know. I’ve always had them so I couldn’t tell you what difference they make. I do have really good hearing.”

“Can I,” Faith reached out. “Can I touch ‘em?”

Velvet bit her lip. “They’re really sensitive.” She said.

Faith retracted her hand. “It’s cool. I was just asking.”

Velvet lowered her head. “Just be careful.”

Faith smiled and with a feather touch, traced her fingers along the soft fur. “God damn, these are soft as hell.” She leaned forward and lightly kissed the top of the girl’s ears. “Thank you.”

Velvet shuddered at the contact. Most times people would simply pull and tug, causing her intense headaches, but Faith was incredibly gentle. She’d never, in her entire life, had her ears be anything but an irritation. The brunette’s caress was incredibly enjoyable. “Thank you for being so careful.”

“No problem.” Faith said. “So we got a weekend coming up and I was thinking about a stroll through town. You could show me around Vale.” Velvet looked her in the eye. “I’ll buy you dinner. Say a nice bowl of carrots?”

Velvet narrowed her eyes. “And just when I think I was starting to like you.”

“I’m sorry, that was in seriously poor taste. I had to get it out of the way.” Faith said. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Velvet couldn’t stay mad at her, no matter how much she wanted to. “You keep that up and you’ll never get to touch my ears again.”

“Well, that’s just bullshit.” Faith said.

“Besides, I hate carrots.” Velvet said. “Prefer cauliflower.”

“With cheese melted over it.” Faith added.

“And bacon and green onions.” Velvet said, smiling.

“You need to stop.” Faith said, looking down at the mashed potatoes. “Because now I want that.”

“Friday.” Velvet said. “They have all of that on Fridays.”

“Can’t wait.” Faith said.


	7. Chapter 7

 

She stood in front of her closet and sighed heavily. Her roommate and partner stepped up beside her. “What’s the problem, Vel?” Coco asked, sliding her expensive sunglasses down her nose to peer over them.

“I don’t know what to wear.” The Faunus returned, nervously.

“It’s Friday. You never dress up on a Friday.” Coco countered. “What’s the occasion?”

“I have a…date.” Velvet said, softly.

Everyone in the room looked at her as if she’d grown an additional set of ears. “ _You_?” Fox offered, his voice husky. Velvet turned to glare at him. “You’re glaring at me, aren’t you?”

“Why can’t I have a date?” Velvet asked, incensed.

“No one says you can’t,” Coco said, resting a hand on her teammate’s shoulder. “Fox, stop giving her a hard time.”

“Sorry, Velvet. It’s just a little surprising. Normally you’re so shy. When anyone says boo to you, you kinda fold in on yourself.”

“He’s not wrong.” Yatsuhashi offered from his bed.

“Well, I do.” Velvet said, sternly.

“Who with?” Coco asked, looking over Velvet’s wardrobe.

“Faith of team Rifle.” Velvet said.

“Which one is she?” Coco asked.

“The shorter brunette.”

“Has the huge black gloves?” Coco raised an eyebrow. “The really, _really_ strong one?”

Velvet nodded. “She just came over and started talking to me at dinner a couple of days ago.”

“Oh, _her_ ,” Coco said. “I didn’t know better I’d say she was checking _me_ out.”

“Get the feeling she does that with everybody,” Yatsu said, quietly.

Velvet looked at him. “You don’t think she just wants to…”

“Screw?” Coco asked, causing Velvet to nod. “Couldn’t tell you. Don’t know enough about her. But even if that’s all she wants, what’s the harm in it? Give up a little tail, get yours and get gone.”

“I can’t do that.” Velvet said. “I…I’ve talked to her a lot over the past few days and I actually like her. I don’t want to just be a, a…”

“Notch on the bedpost?” Coco asked her.

“No, I don’t.” Velvet said. She leaned in closer. “How did you and Fox…?”

“Our relationship is pretty damn physical, to be honest. He and I are just really, _really_ good in bed together. It isn’t quite as serious as it looks. Neither of us is in love with each other. We just, we kind of click.”

“She’s a great leader, she a fantastic fighter and she goes like a lioness in bed,” Fox said. “Other than that, I can’t stand her.”

Coco motioned to him. “See what I mean?”

“Do you two truly hate each other?” Velvet asked, looking between the pair.

Coco turned to regard Fox. “She asked you a question, Blind Fury.”

“No.” He said, chuckling. “I don’t hate Coco. I don’t hate any of you. You three are my dearest friends. As I would hope I am one of yours.” He turned so he was facing Coco. “And you’re wrong, Coco.” His expression was full of emotion. “I _do_ love you. And you might be trying to fool yourself, but you can’t fool me.” He tapped his head beside his eyes. “Just because I’m blind, doesn’t mean I don’t see the truth. You love me just as much.”

Coco sighed and smiled at him. She then turned to Velvet. “I hate that he can read me so well.”

Velvet smiled. “That’s the kind of thing I want.”

“But is someone like Faith who you want to build it with?” Coco asked her.

“I’d like to try. I just…I like the way I feel when I’m with her.” Velvet said, hugging her arms to herself.

“Then let’s give you some sexy like you own it,” Coco said, turning back to Velvet’s closet.

 

Faith pulled on a pair of tight hip-hugging jeans. She then slid on a half-tank that showed off her taut little tummy. She finished the ensemble off with her boots, which she polished up to a high mirror shine and her bracers. She then slid on her denim jacket and looked at herself in the mirror.

“You look good,” Roberta said, nodding. “I think Velvet will be very pleased.”

“You think so?” Faith asked. The woman gave a nod. She rose to her feet and stepped over and behind Faith. “What are you doing?”

“Braiding your hair. In case you have to fight, you don’t want it in your face.” Roberta said, softly.

“You jealous that I have a date?” Faith asked the woman, playfully.

“No,” Roberta said. “If I wanted you in that way, I would have already made my intentions known.” She leaned around and peered into her eyes. “You would never have noticed Velvet if you’d have spent the night with me.”

“Well someone’s sure of herself.” Faith said. She heard a pair of snickers from the beds on the far side of the room. She looked in the mirror to the reflection of her teammates. “Shaddup.” She looked back at Roberta. “So has anyone caught your eye, yet?”

“Yes,” Roberta said, matter of fact. “More to the point, she knows it. She refuses to look me in the eyes because I make her blush whenever she does.”

“Oh, really?” Fang asked. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

“Glynda,” Roberta said. “It is only a matter of time.”

“Wow,” Luna said, smiling. “You do aim high.”

“What is it Faith here would be wont to say? Go big or go home?” Roberta said, trying to suppress a grin. “There you are.” She said, patting Faith’s shoulder.

“So Glynda knows you have the hots for her?” Faith asked. As the elder woman nodded, she chuckled. “Well, you go, girl.”

“Trust me, I have every intention,” Roberta said. “Have fun and be careful. Just because it’s a city, doesn’t mean the dangers are any less.”

“You don’t have to tell me that. I was raised in Boston.” Faith offered. “Peace out, ladies.”

“Bye.” “Later.” Luna and Fang said, respectively. As the slayer left, Fang looked over to Roberta. “Do you really intend on pushing for a night with Glynda?”

“I do,” Roberta said, dropping onto her bed and lifting one of her texts. “It is not so taboo as it sounds. I’ve read her file. She’s actually a year younger than me.”

“Just out of curiosity, how old are you?” Fang asked her. “I’d like to say I don’t wanna pry, but that’s a load. I’m prying like hell.”

“Thirty-nine,” Roberta answered. “Glynda is thirty-eight. And I plan on finding out if she has the experience to go with the years.”

“No offense, but how do you know she even goes that way?” Luna asked her. “She could be straight for all you know.”

Roberta shrugged. “It won’t matter.”

“What are you gonna do?” Fang asked. “Rape her?”

“I’m hoping that won’t be necessary,” Roberta said, rising to her feet. “I’m going for a walk.” She strapped her gunblade around her and left the room.

Luna watched her go and turned to Fang. “You don’t think she’d actually…?”

“For Glynda’s sake, I hope not.” The huntress returned. She looked at Luna. “You know, we’ve got the room to ourselves, now.”

Luna bit her lip and nodded. “So do you wanna…?”

“I think so,” Fang responded. She reached into her nightstand as Luna bounded from her bed and slid her bag from underneath. “I’m playing my Green and White deck.” Fang shot out.

“Then I’ll do Red and Blue.” Luna returned. Each girl emerged with a stack of Magic The Gathering cards, grinning widely.

 

Faith stepped up to the door and wiped her hands on her pants. She reached up and knocked. A moment later, a massive figure loomed in the portal. She held her fist out. “What’s up Yatsu? Can Velvet come out and play?”

The huge man chuckled and bumped Faith’s fist with his own. “She’s just finishing up.” He said to her. “I feel it fair to warn you…”

“Typical big brother – slash – best friends shit applies. I break her heart, you’ll break my,” She looked him up and down. “Well, everything, most likely.”

He gave her a nod. “Glad to know you understand. Same thing goes for Fox and Coco. Though Coco will probably do a lot more damage than I could.”

Faith leaned to the side to see the girl staring at her with her arms crossed, nodding. “Christ.” She looked up at Yatsu. “That _actually_ kinda scares me.”

“Heard about you and Yang’s sparring match,” Coco said, sauntering up to the brunette. She leaned in close to Faith’s face pulling her sunglasses down to look her in the eye. “I’m stronger than she is.”

“No shit?” Faith said, grinning. “We are _so_ going head up in the gym this weekend.”

Coco grinned. “That’s cute.” She patted Faith’s cheek. “You’ve got classes next week, hotshot.”

“Hope you like word salad, Hot Chocolate. Cause you’re gonna be eatin’ those words.” Faith returned.

Everyone turned to the bathroom door as it opened. Velvet stepped out. Faith smiled widely. “Very nice.”

Coco was proud as could be. Velvet’s wardrobe was relatively basic, but the girl had managed to find a few gems. At current, the Faunus was wearing a pair of midnight blue leggings beneath a black pleated skirt. Her top consisted of a black sports bra with a red loose fitting t-shirt that hung carelessly off of her left shoulder. Velvet had styled her hair…insomuch that she brushed it and had it pinned back with a black and red hair clip. She’d added just a hint of makeup to give her face some color. She wore pale pink lipstick, a smidge of eye shadow and eyeliner and a subtle bit of blush on her cheeks. “What do you think?” The team leader asked Faith.

“You look fantastic, V.” Faith said to her. “You ready for a night on the town?” She offered her arm to the girl.

Velvet took it and followed her out, looking back at her roommates. They were all smiling at her, proudly. For the past year, Velvet had faced no end of ridicule because of what she was. Being a Faunus was hard, but she dealt with it because she wanted more than anything to be a huntress. But there were days when she truly wondered if the price was worth it.

“You seem pretty deep in your own head.” Faith said as the pair walked along. “Care to share?”

Velvet looked at the brunette. “Can I ask you a serious question?”

“Sure. You can ask me anything.” Faith said. “I consider myself a pretty honest person.”

“Why did you want to go out with me?”

Faith sighed. “I guess it’s gonna be one of _those_ nights.” She said, heavily. “Promise you won’t get pissed?” She looked at her date as they made their way to the landing pads. Velvet swallowed and nodded. They entered the airship and sat in the back, away from the rest of the students that were headed to town. “I saw you come into the mess hall and I thought you were just hot as hell.” She shrugged to the girl. “I wish it was more than that. It was your looks.”

“Yatsuhashi believes you might be the type to,” Velvet desperately didn’t wanna offend the girl. But at the same time, she felt it was a conversation worth having.

“He thinks I’m a slut.” Faith said, matter of fact. “He’s got a point. I mean, get right down to it, you don’t know me from Eve.”

“Who’s Eve?” Velvet asked, curious.

“Never mind.” Faith said, shaking her head. “The point is, you don’t know squat about me. You have no idea what type of girl I am. For all you know, I could just be after you to get into your pants.”

“Are you?” Velvet asked.

“Eventually, yeah.” Faith said. “I’m not gonna do you the disservice of blowing sunshine up your ass. I’d eventually love to find out if you’re a moaner or a screamer. But I also know that that isn’t _all_ I’m interested in. You just, I don’t know, you just looked interesting. Like you got shit to say and just want someone to listen. That and being a Faunus, you can relate to someone who’s spent pretty much their whole life on the outside looking in because you’ve been there and done that.”

“I don’t wanna just be another notch on your bedpost.” Velvet said, her tone a bit more bitter than she intended.

“V, look at me.” Faith said, leaning forward to look the girl in the eye. “This is our first date. Let’s not bog it down with a ton of emotional shit, okay? I’m not the kind of girl that’s gonna take more than I’m given. If you feel like givin’ it up in the back of a club somewhere on a whim, cool. I’m down. But if you’re the type of girl that wants to get to know someone, make sure you have a connection and get romanced out of your pants, then I’m okay with that, too. I’ve had both. Didn’t mind either one. Even if we do get down and you realize that it was a mistake and don’t wanna talk about it, I can do the burn bag. I’ll cherish the memory, but that’s where it’ll stay, as a memory. I don’t go about broadcasting my conquests. The only people that’ll know we went there is me and you.” She cocked her head.

Velvet realized that Faith had put the nature of their relationship if that is what Velvet wanted, squarely in the Faunus’ hands. Whatever way she wished their night, their future to go was ultimately up to her. She stared into Faith’s light brown eyes and knew immediately that the girl was as honest as they came. With the dark haired brawler, what Velvet saw was what she would always get. She would always know where she stood. Faith didn’t mince words. And she found that to be refreshing and reassuring in equal measure. “Thank you for being so honest with me.”

“You deserve someone that isn’t gonna feed you lines just to see what you look like sans-clothes.” Faith said. “I’m not that desperate.”

Velvet chuckled. “You are definitely no nonsense.” She took Faith’s hand. “I like that. It’s nice.”

“I know I can be a little abrasive. I’ll try as hard as I can to curb that.” The slayer offered.

Velvet shrugged. “I live in the same dorm room with Coco.” She shook her head. “You’ve got nothing on her, believe me.”

Faith nodded. “Good to know.”

 

Roberta wandered the grounds, going nowhere in particular. She just enjoyed the night as the sounds of the evening came rolling in. She turned and looked past the student dorms to the faculty building. She pursed her lips a moment, then nodded and made her way toward the structure.

Glynda had just slid her high heeled boots off and fell back in her overstuffed easy chair. She wiggled her toes and let out a contented sigh. “Ah, that’s better.” A sudden sharp rap on her door caused her to groan. “What now?” She asked, quietly as she rose to her feet and padded across her living room. She tugged open the door to see… “Roberta?” She asked, looking into the woman’s eyes.

“Good evening, Miss Goodwitch,” Roberta said, giving the woman an alluring smile. “I hope I am not interrupting anything.”

Glynda blushed and shook her head. “No, not at all.” She stepped aside to allow the woman in. “What um, what brings you by? Did you need assistance with your lessons?”

Roberta sauntered into the room, swaying her hips as she did so. During her tenure as the Bloodhound, she’d had to adopt many personas to get what she needed. She could be intimidating, charming, brutal, gentle and all facets of human if the need was great enough. She took in the room, letting the tension build just a touch. “It would seem Beacon Academy treats its staff members very well.” She said, stepping over to the see a rather goodly collection of crystal decanters filled with various alcohols.

“I do well enough,” Glynda said, her voice tight. “Was there something…?” She stopped when Roberta pulled the stopper from one of the bottles and casually poured a pair of drinks.

The raven haired woman turned and stepped forward, offering one of the glasses to the blonde Huntress. “Have a drink with me… _Glynda_.” She drew the woman’s name out with a purr.

“I don’t think…” The woman began.

Roberta stopped her speaking with a finger pressed gingerly to her lips. “Nor should you.” She said. “At least, not tonight.” She held the drink out. “Drink with me.”

Glynda, against all better judgment, took the glass and drew a sip. She kept her eyes on Roberta as the woman followed suit. She suddenly wished she hadn’t. She watched as the huntress in training swallowed the alcohol. She pulled the glass away and used her tongue to catch any errant drops. A shudder ran up Glynda’s spine. “I’m a staff member, Miss Cisneros.” She desperately needed to be away from the woman. “You are a student.”

“I know,” Roberta said, finishing her drink and setting the glass down on the credenza that housed the woman’s decanters. “So improper for me to be here, isn’t it?” She stepped forward. “So… _out of line_ , for me to insist on a drink with a gorgeous woman.” She stopped with less than a finger’s width between them.

“Yes, it is,” Glynda said, breathlessly. “Very improper.”

“I’ll share something with you, _Miss Goodwitch_.” Roberta took her glass, downed the contents and set it aside. “I like things a little… _improper_.” She eased her hands up the blonde woman’s arms and shoulders. She could feel the woman tremble. “Do I make your nervous?”

“Yes,” Glynda said, nodding.

“Is it all the metal?” Roberta asked her.

“N-No,” Glynda said. “It’s just you. There’s something about you. I want nothing more than to force you from my home.”

“And the reason you don’t?” Roberta gave her a mischievous smile.

“I don’t know,” Glynda said.

“How long has it been, Glynda? Since you’ve been pleasured. How long has it been?” Roberta asked her. She began slowly unbuttoning the woman’s blouse.

“What are you…?”

“Seducing you.” Roberta offered, her voice filled with avarice. “I’m going to undress you, then I’m going to lower you to the sofa and spend a good long while tasting every inch of you. Then, maybe, when I feel you’ve been punished enough, I’ll let you climax.”

Glynda narrowed her eyes. “Punished? For what?”

“I’m sure you can think of something,” Roberta said to the woman. “A woman like you has got plenty of skeletons in her closet. As do we all.” She leaned in and captured Glynda’s lips with her own.

The Huntress had never been so conflicted in her entire life. She was incredibly turned on, because who wouldn’t be? She was angered, because this woman was, for all intents and purposes forcing herself on her, regardless of how much she wasn’t struggling. She was excited because she knew that the carnal activities of the evening were no strings attached, which would be a blessing as she had her career and standing with the school to think about and didn’t need the added complication of romantic involvement with anyone, let alone a student. Even if the student were slightly older than she was.

As soon as her chest was exposed, she threw all caution to the wind. If Roberta wanted her, then she would offer no resistance. Only those with experience offered such confidence. The cybernetic warrior would take what she wished, but her efforts, her seduction made Glynda want to want her.

And that was no easy feat. She fell to the sofa and looked into the brown and blue eyes of her current lover. “Be gentle. I know how strong you are.” Glynda said to her.

“You have my word,” Roberta said as she kissed her way down the woman’s stomach toward the apex of her legs. “Relax.” She said, smiling.

It was the kind of smile that put the fear of god into her chest and the fire of excitement in her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

The entirety of the school had gathered in the great hall on long wooden benches. Glynda Goodwitch stepped out onto the stage and addressed the crowd. “With the Vytal Festival commencing in a short time, I thought it best to have a demonstration of the kind of combat you’ll be facing and the rules of the tournament. Cardin Winchester, front and centre, please.” Glynda commanded. “Jaune Arc, front and centre, please.” Cardin rose and made his way up to the stage. He looked at Jaune and gave him a wide sinister grin.

Jaune sighed and rose to his feet, but was stayed. He looked up to see Roberta standing beside him, her hand on his shoulder. “Miss Goodwitch? If it’s alright, I’d like to take Jaune’s place. Being new to Remnant, I’d like to have firsthand knowledge of what’s in store.” She flicked her eyes to Jaune and back to the blonde huntress.

Glynda gave her a nod. “Very well. Roberta Cisneros, front and centre.”

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief and took his seat beside Pyrrha. She gave him a bright smile. “Did you plan this?” He asked the redhead.

She shook her head. “No. This was Roberta’s idea.”

“Bob felt that Cardin needed to be taken down a couple of pegs.” Faith said. “She wouldn’t let me do it because I’d probably beat the boy within an inch of his life.”

“I’d have just stabbed him and been done with it,” Fang said, shrugging. “Luna here might have just turned him into a frog.”

“And then stepped on him,” Luna said, whimsically. “I hate bullies.”

Jaune chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind watching any and all of that.”

Roberta pulled her leather gloves on and slid her gunblade free of the holster on her back. She faced off with Cardin, looking positively bored. “Don’t think just because you’re a girl, I’m goin’ easy on you.” He said, confidently.

Roberta said nothing. She instead watched Glynda for the sign to start the match. “Remember,” The blonde Huntress addressed them both. “This is tournament rules.” She motioned to the holographic display against the back wall. “The fight is over once the combatant’s aura is in the red. You may fight using any weapon at your disposal.” She lifted her riding crop and dropped it. “Begin!”

Cardin raced in, his massive mace held high. Roberta stepped into his attack, lifting her left arm to intercept his blow. She caught the mace about the haft, just below the head. Cardin, used to his superior strength carrying him through, was shocked. It was plainly written upon his face.

Roberta spun, pulling him up and over to slam onto the ground, back first. His aura took a significant dip. She kept her hold on his mace and cracked the dull edge of her blade against his wrist, causing him to release his hold. She spun out of the way, her sword in her right hand and his mace in her left. She lifted both weapons and rested them on her shoulders.

“Go, Bob!” Faith shouted, happily.

“You can do it, Roberta!” Pyrrha added.

Fang and Luna simply smiled and leaned forward.

“You cannot win,” Roberta said to him. “You are unarmed and do not have the hand to hand skill necessary to beat me.”

“Yeah, we’ll just see about that.” He growled and rushed forward.

Roberta sheathed her own blade and took his mace in both hands. To her bionic senses, he was moving in slow motion. She sidestepped his feeble attack and delivered a hard blow to his gut with his own mace. The strike lifted him from his feet. She spun as he was coming down and hammered him across the base of the spine, hurling him across the stage. He bounced along and came to a stop, dazed. According to the gauge on the display, Cardin’s aura had dwindled to almost nothing.

“That’s enough,” Glynda said, moving forward. “Students? As you can see, Mr Winchester’s aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Cardin is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match.” She turned to Roberta. “Fantastic work, Miss Cisneros.” She said with a bit of a blush. It had been weeks since their first evening together. And the pair had spent many more since. But when in front of the students, Glynda maintained her hard-nosed persona. Roberta, having nothing but respect for the woman didn’t do anything to make her feel uncomfortable when in public. Behind closed doors, however…

“Thank you, Professor,” Roberta said, bowing. She stepped past Glynda to Cardin. “Clean yourself up.” She collapsed his mace and tossed it onto his groaning body. “You’re bleeding.” She then turned and made her way off the stage to cheers and hollers.

“Nice work,” Fang said, clapping her team leader on the back. “You really kicked his ass.”

“Couldn’t have done better myself.” Faith said, likewise patting her teammate's arm.

Glynda, however, continued explaining about the tournament. “Remember everyone. The Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won’t be long before students from other kingdoms begin arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale.” The bell signified that it was time for lunch.

“Ugh. Finally.” Faith said, rising to her feet. “I’m starving.”

Fang quickly wrapped her arm about Faith’s neck and pulled her in, tight. “When are you not?”

Faith deftly lifted the woman up and threw her over her shoulder, causing Fang to giggle. “Never!” Faith said, running ahead of the pair, slapping Fang lightly on the butt. “Free smacks on Fang’s ass!” She shouted.

“Smack!” Nora shouted out, giggling like a schoolgirl. Her hand descended giving a hard whack to Fang’s bottom.

The huntress was laughing uproariously. “I know where you sleep, Lehane!” She remarked playfully to her teammate. She struggled to free herself.

“Come on, Vel!” Faith said, rushing up to her girlfriend. “Never get a better chance than this.”

The Faunus chuckled, but shook her head. “I’ll pass, but thank…you?” She wasn’t sure how to respond, once she started speaking.

“I’ll go in for some of that,” Coco said, reaching out to give Fang’s butt an erstwhile swat.

“Skadoosh!” Yang likewise came in, her hand cracking across the brunette’s bottom.

“Sunshine, help!” Fang shouted to her partner. “They’re manhandling me.”

Luna pulled her wand out. “Stupefy!”

“Woah. Magic comes out. I’m gone.” Yang said, rushing away.

Nora and Coco likewise backed away. “You’re on your own, sister.” Nora piped up.

“I heard that,” Coco said, moving to the other side of Yatsuhashi. Velvet was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

The team had long since learned that very few of Luna’s jinxes and hexes worked on Faith with any degree of success. The Stunning Charm was among those that marginally worked, insomuch that it caused Faith to stumble and slow for but a moment.

But that moment was enough for Fang to wriggle free of her captor’s arms and rush back, hiding behind Roberta. “Protect me, oh brave leader,” Fang said, grinning.

Faith rushed forward, but Roberta was there to save her teammate. She caught Faith’s shirt and lifted her from the ground. “That’s quite enough of that.”

Faith looked at Yang, Nora and Coco. “Fat lot of help you are.” She turned back to Fang. “And no fair eliciting the help of the cyber-hottie.”

Fang moved over, draping her arms around Luna as they continued walking. She stuck her tongue out at Faith.

Roberta put the slayer down and turned her around. “March, missy.”

“Yes sir, Colonel sir.” Faith said, mimicking a forced march. Nora, Pyrrha and Coco all fell in step with her. “You left, you left, you left your wife and forty-eight kids, you left…” She chanted.

Team Rifle, Ruby, Juniper and Coffee all moved through the line, ribbing each other good-naturedly as they got their food. “I swear to god, I tried eating that much and it would go straight to my ass,” Coco said, pointing to the amount of food piled onto Faith’s plate.

“My metabolism moves at the speed of nachos.” Faith admitted.

They all dropped to the table. Faith slid in beside Velvet. Fang and Luna sat close as well. Roberta watched her team and couldn’t help but feel proud. For over a month, they’d been at Beacon and they’d quickly become fast friends.

“I’m going to grab another soda.” Velvet said, rising from the table and moving off toward the soda fountain.

“Jaune, are you okay?” Pyrrha asked him, out of the blue.

“What? Oh, yeah. Why?” He asked, looking around the table.

“It’s just that you seem a little…not okay.” Ruby offered, nervously.

“Guys, I’m fine, seriously.” He gave a cheesy grin and a thumbs up.

“Dude? That couldn’t have been any more forced if you tried.” Faith said to him.

“Goddammit.” Coco snapped, suddenly rising from her seat.

Faith followed her eyes and saw Cardin and the rest of Team Cardinal having cornered Velvet and were giving her a hard time. “Oh, fuck that.” She shot from the table and ran full speed toward the group. Coco, Fox and Yatushashi were right behind her.

Cardin had reached out and took firm hold of Velvet’s ear and was pulling on it forcefully. “I told you it was real.” He said, laughing.

“Leave her the hell alone!” Faith snarled. She activated her gauntlets and drew back her right fist as she ran at Cardin. She’d planned on drilling him as hard she could.

A massive clang reverberated throughout the mess hall resulting in a shockwave that overturned tables, blew out the windows and knocked everyone to the floor. The room was stunned into silence.

Coco had pulled Velvet away and was cradling her against her chest. Yatsu had his massive sword buried in the ground, shielding the rest of his teammates from flying debris.

Cardin was on the floor looking up at the tall statuesque form of Roberta. She’d stepped in between him and Faith at the last possible minute. Her left arm was trembling, the servos and motors were whining and whirring. Faith’s huge black armored fist was caught in the elder woman’s open palm. Roberta’s right hand was clutched about her own left wrist for support. It was a testament to how much force Faith had thrown into her punch.

“This is not who we are, Faith,” Roberta growled. “Stand down!”

Faith’s eyes were wild and fierce. Her jaw was clenched tight. “I’ll tear him apart.” Her voice was little more than a growl. “Fuckin’ kill him.”

“No,” Roberta said. “You will not. As I said, this is not who we are.” She turned to Cardin. “Leave. Now.” The look in her eyes left no room for discussion. He got to his feet and quickly left, his teammates following behind. Roberta turned back to Faith. “Stand. Down. That is an order.”

Faith stood there, her fist clutched in Roberta’s metallic hand. Velvet rose to her feet and moved over to Faith. “It’s alright. I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me.”

Faith pulled her fist away and let her hands fall to her sides. “I just…I couldn’t stand there and…”

Velvet pulled Faith in and hugged her tightly. “It’s alright. Thank you for standing up for me.”

Roberta backed away and gripped her left arm, grimacing. Fang and Luna were both there in a heartbeat. “You alright, ‘Berta?” Fang asked her.

The woman flexed her fingers and let out a hiss of pain. “I’m fine.” A pop and a gout of acrid plastic scented smoke roiled out from her elbow joint. “Dammit.” She growled quietly. Her fingers were moving slowly and sluggishly as she wiggled them.

“You are lying,” Luna said, matter of fact. “Let me try something.” She pulled her wand and gave a few flicks. “Brachium Reparo!” She tapped the woman’s arm. A red glow engulfed the metallic limb then dissipated. “How is that?”

Roberta gingerly moved her arm, then smiled brightly. “That’s much better. Thank you.”

Faith eased back from Velvet and looked at her team leader. “I’m sorry, Roberta. I didn’t mean to…”

She stopped when the woman’s finger touched her lips, silencing her. “Yes, you did. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, but you definitely meant to hurt him.” She cocked her head to the side. “You would have killed him. I’m not going to let you go there again, Faith. No matter what.”

Faith felt a sob work up her form. “Thank you.” She said, hugging the elder woman.

Glynda Goodwitch chose that moment to enter the mess hall, looking around at the chaos. “What in god’s name happened in here?”

Faith narrowed her eyes and stormed up to the woman to glare in her face. “I know you wear glasses but are you blind?”

Glynda glared right back at the girl. “You have something to say, Faith, come right out with it.”

“Why is Cardin Winchester allowed to be in this school?” Faith asked. “The kid was born an asshole and just grew bigger.”

“He has just as much a right to attend Beacon as any of the rest of you,” Glynda responded.

“No. He doesn’t.” Faith shook her head. She pointed a finger at Velvet. “He is constantly giving her and Jaune crap. What exactly are you going to do about it?”

Glynda stepped past Faith and addressed Jaune and Velvet. “Is this true?”

Jaune seemed hesitant to speak up, but Velvet nodded. “He calls me a freak because I’m a Faunus. And he grabs my ears, pulling on them.”

“Which hurts like hell.” Faith said, angrily. “I’m telling you straight, Professor. He touches her again, speaks to her again, he even thinks unhappy thoughts about her again, I’m gonna spray his face all over the damn floor. If you refuse to do anything about it, then I will.” Faith pulled Velvet in, holding her against her.

“Cardin is a bully,” Pyrrha said. “Jaune doesn’t want to admit it, but it’s true. We’ve all watched him.” All four members of all four teams nodded their heads in agreement.

“If you all feel that strongly about it. In the future, if you have a problem like this, come to me or Professor Ozpin. We will see to it that it stops immediately. We don’t like bullies any more than you do.” Glynda said. She whirled on Faith. “You weren’t pulling that punch, were you?”

“No.” Faith said, crossing her arms. “I wasn’t. Son of a bitch deserved it.”

“Faith? You can shatter stone columns six feet wide with your power. Your strength is, at present beyond even your complete understanding. You would have killed Mr Winchester. And tugging on someone’s ear, no matter how painful,” She turned to Velvet. “Sorry, dear” Her gaze fell back on Faith. “Is not worth a death sentence. You need to remember that.”

“If he hadn’t…” Faith began.

Glynda cracked her crop down against the side of a table, interrupting the slayer. “Let me paint it to you like this; If you ever threaten a student at this school again, I will throw you out of this academy so fast, you’ll go back in time, am I perfectly clear?”

“Look blondie…” Faith began.

“Faith!” Roberta snapped. “Respect!”

The slayer looked at her team leader and sighed heavily. “Sorry. Vel’s just a sore spot. I’m cool.”

Glynda took the admission at face value. “Dealing with people like Cardin Winchester is going to be part and parcel with your lives as Huntsman and Huntresses. You should learn to deal with that now.” She lifted a hand to forestall any argument. “But with that said, it is our duty and wish to provide you with the best possible learning experience. Be you human or Faunus.” She turned Velvet. “I am truly sorry, dear. You won’t be hearing anything more from Cardin Winchester, you have my word.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Velvet said, smiling at the woman.

“Now that that’s settled.” She said, turning to the room. She waved her crop, causing the windows to repair themselves and the tables to be righted.

“Damn. That’s impressive.” Faith said, smiling.

“Come on. Let’s hit the town.” Coco said, moving to the door of the mess. “Get out of Miss Goodwitch’s hair for a while.”

“You go on,” Roberta said, staring at Glynda. “I’ve got some things I have to take care of.”

Of all of those present, only Faith, Fang and Luna knew the truth. “Suit yourself,” Nora said, wrapping her arm about Ren’s.

Soon the room was empty save for the cyborg and her blonde counterpart. Glynda turned on her heel and began walking out. She stopped by the door and reached up, pulling the clips from her hair, letting it fall about her shoulders and back. She then turned her profile to Roberta. “You coming?”

The ex-soldier followed behind her without a word.


	9. Chapter 9

Roberta stood in the gym with her arms crossed, watching her teammates spar. “Keep your guard up, Luna.” She offered to the petite blonde. Luna kept moving, her fan spinning as she did so. Fang, for her part, was weaving her lance back and forth, looking for an opening. In the weeks the four of them had been at Beacon, they’d all grown by leaps and bounds.

Luna, however, remained as one of the least experienced fighters in the group. She was improving, but in comparison to her, Fang and Faith, she had leagues to go. As was evidenced when Fang shot in, her bladed polearm leading. Luna danced aside, spinning her fan to deflect the blow. Fang was prepared and quickly released the catch, splitting her weapon into its three-piece-rod configuration. She whipped it out like a chain. Luna wasn’t prepared for the strike and was nearly taken to the ground by the attack. She managed to keep her feet but was staggered.

Fang took advantage and spun, reconnecting the segments as she went. Her lance caught Luna behind the legs and dropped the girl onto her back. Fang spun the weapon about again and pointed the bladed end toward Luna. “Gotcha, Sunshine.”

Luna sighed as she looked up at Fang with a smile. “You did indeed.” She said, in her soft sing-song voice. It was one of the things that Fang absolutely loved about Luna. No matter what befell, her smile and whimsical expression never left. It was like she was amused by absolutely everything. Fang offered her hand, which the blonde promptly took. “You’re so very strong and fast.”

Fang nodded as she pulled the girl to her feet. “Where I’m from we had to be.” Fang returned. She pulled the pale witch in and put a firm kiss on her lips. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” Luna said, simply.

“Well executed, Fang,” Roberta said. She quickly turned her eyes to the entrance of the gym. Faith came walking in, carrying a can of soda in her hand. “You’re late,” Roberta said to her. “I said to meet at ten.” She flicked her eyes to the clock. “It’s almost twenty after.”

Faith drained her soda, belched loudly and crushed the can before tossing it across the gym to thump into the trash bin. “Sorry. I was kind of um…” She gave the trio a mischievous smile. “ _Busy_.”

Roberta sighed heavily. She wanted to be angry at Faith for not taking their training sessions seriously. But at the same time, she really couldn’t. In all honesty, of the four of them, Luna was really the only of them that _needed_ the extra training. Faith spent more time than any of them in the gym. When she wasn’t training with the remainder of team Rifle, she spent her time either sparring with Yang, Pyhrra, Nora or the members of team Coffee.

“Did you at least enjoy yourself?” Roberta asked her.

“Always.” Faith said. “Time to dance, Sarge.” She patted Roberta’s shoulder as she walked out onto the practice mats. “Fang? Gimme a beat.”

Fang laughed and stepped over, turning on the stereo on the shelf along the wall. “Girl loves her music.”

Faith smiled at the hard driving guitars and drums of _Indestructible_ by Disturbed thundered into the room. “Semblance?” She asked Roberta as she expanded her bracers to cover her fists and forearms.

Roberta thought a moment and nodded. “Why not?” She offered with a smirk. Many times before the pair had sparred. Aside from one encounter in the mess hall more than a week ago, neither had brought their semblances into play. The main reason being neither knew what would happen when they went full tilt. But both were eager to find out.

Faith blew out a breath and brought her power flaring to the surface. Roberta pulled her blade and kept it in sword configuration.

Fang and Luna watched with rapt anticipation. They absolutely loved it when the pair trained together. “Five lien on Bob,” Fang said.

“You’re on.” Luna returned.

Faith was the first to attack. Her black metal-covered fist arced in. Roberta could immediately tell that Faith wasn’t pulling her punches, which was perfectly fine with her. She dipped and spun, her blade coming around to take the younger warrior behind her legs. Faith executed a twisting side-flip that saw her clear of the cyborg’s attack.

Roberta had trained with Faith enough to know she would never fall for such an obvious strike. She’d expected the dodge. She already had a plan in place. As Faith was airborne, Roberta was on her feet. She came around, her reinforced metal fist leading. The blow slammed directly into Faith’s chest, hurling the girl back to hit the mats, hard.

Faith knew she’d screwed up the second she saw Roberta rising. She had no choice but to accept the hit. As she hit the floor, she rolled with the impact and was back to her feet in a heartbeat and rushing back in.

Roberta was somewhat surprised with how quickly the girl recovered. She knew, given Faith’s penchant for the physical, that she shouldn’t be. Again the young fighter’s fist was arcing in. This time, her speed came into play and Roberta knew she had no chance of dodging. The best she could do was cover up. She tucked her metal arm in and used it to shield her left side. Faith’s fist met the titanium limb with authority. Roberta’s semblance absorbed the force of the collision, sending a shockwave rushing outward, staggering both Fang and Luna backward a step. “God _damn_ ,” Fang said, shaking her head.

Faith spun on her heel, her foot coming around to take Roberta across the side of the face. The elder huntress in training bent over backward, reaching back to touch the floor for balance as Faith’s kick flew high. As she came back up, Faith was coming around again. This time, her kick found its mark. Roberta was flipped into the air to land hard on her back on the mat.

Faith moved in, not wasting any time. Roberta, however, was far from done. As her teammate come in, she kicked herself up, whipping her blade as she did so.

Faith was forced to back off, lifting her gauntlet to deflect the blow. The weapons sparked off of each other. Roberta was back to her feet.

Everyone stopped when slow, deliberate clapping sounded out from the door of the gym. They all turned to see Cardin Winchester and the remainder of team Cardinal entering the room. “Not bad.” He said, smugly. “For an old lady and a bunch of girls.”

“We had the gym reserved until eleven,” Roberta said to him. “Get out.”

“Get out.” Cardin returned to her. He looked at his teammates. “Get out, she says. We could do that. Or we could, you know… _not_.” He said. “Boys?” The trio shook their heads. “Yeah, I’m coming down in favor of no.” He turned to face her. All of them stood with their arms crossed.

Fang stepped forward and rested her lance across her shoulders. “We _were_ working out. No reason we can’t finish our workout on you lot, yeah?” Roberta, Faith, and Luna all nodded.

Cardin grinned widely. “Fine by me.” He pointed his large mace toward Faith. “She’s mine.”

“One on one then, yeah?” Fang asked. She spun her lance and motioned for Sky Lark, team Cardinal’s halberd user to bring it. “Whattaya say, tough guy? Care to take me on?”

He pulled his polearm from behind his back, flipping it about in his hands before holding it aloft. He simply gave a nod.

Dove Bronzewing took his blade from his hip and held it up in a gentleman’s salute to Roberta. She tugged her gloves tighter and lifted her own sword.

“I guess that leaves you and me,” Luna said to Russell Thrush. She tossed her fan into the air and caught it. “You are going to lose, just so you are aware.”

“We’ll see about that.” He snarled, his twin daggers flipping about in his hands.

The eight of them were squaring off as Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin made their way into the gymnasium. “Oh my lord,” Glynda said, angrily. She took a step, raising her riding crop, ready to chastise the lot of them. She was stayed as she felt Ozpin’s hand on her shoulder. She turned to regard him.

He shook his head. “I handpicked these girls for a reason, Glynda. I’d like to know that my instincts were on point and that my…” He gave a slight chuckle. “ _Faith_ wasn’t misplaced.”

She sighed and looked back to the display. “On your head be it if any of them get hurt.”

“Indeed.” He offered, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Team Cardinal was the first to jump. Cardin rushed Faith, his giant mace at the ready. The brunette warrior met him head on. He drew back, ready to lay into her. Faith slid to a stop and lifted her fist to deflect the blow. The impact was rather brutal. She could fell the vibration all the way up her arm. “You got a good swing, C.” She said to him. She loosed a hard body shot that crashed into his armored ribs. Remembering what Glynda had said in the cafeteria, Faith decided to pull her punches. Thus she didn’t shatter his ribs. He was nearly thrown to the floor, however. He ran and leapt, lifting his mace overhead for a devastating attack.

Faith could see the strike a mile away and decided to show off a little. As the head of this giant weapon came down, she reached up and caught it in her left fist. A massive _clang_ rang out. For a brief moment, the pair stared into each other’s eyes; Faith smiled smugly, Cardin’s eyes were wide in surprise. Faith gripped the front of his armor with her right hand and heaved him up and over, hurling him across the gym to impact the wall, hard. He didn’t get back up.

Roberta stood stone still as Dove whipped and spun his blade in a gossamer display of swordsmanship. Roberta, tiring of the spectacle, flipped her weapon about and fired, blasting the sword from Dove’s hand. As he was startled, she stepped up and cracked him across the temple with her rifle, knocking him to the floor, unconscious. “That’s what you get for bringing a sword to a gunfight.”

Ozpin and Glynda both snickered at the short fight between team Rifle’s leader and her opponent. “Well, she’s efficient. You have to grant her that.” Glynda offered.

He smiled and took another sip of his beverage. “You would know.”

Glynda looked at him. A brief expression of horror on her face, quickly to be replaced with anger. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He was trying very hard not to smile. “Really?” He chuckled and looked back to the contest. “Shame on you, Glynda. Taking advantage of a poor young impressionable student.”

Glynda glared at him. “I’ll have you know that-,”

He reached out and touched a finger to her lips. “I know, Glynda.” He the patted her shoulder. “It’s fine. You seem far happier in recent weeks than you’ve been in all the years I’ve known you.”

She let out a soft sigh and returned her focus to the fight at hand. She couldn’t help but feel better not having to hide what she and the cybernetic woman were doing. “Thank you, Professor.”

He merely gave her a nod.

Fang slid her lance apart into its three-piece-rod configuration and casually whipped it about, behind her back from one hand to the other. “Nice piece.” She said to Sky, indicating his axe.

He gave her a genuine smile. “Thanks. Got it from my dad.”

“Hope you know how to use it, little man.” She said to him. “Otherwise today’s gonna be an education.”

“I can hold my own.” He said before coming at her full bore. He swung his weapon quickly at her.

Fang whipped the lance up, smacking his axe up and away. She reversed her angle and brought her own implement in, hammering him in the ribs. He staggered to the side, off-balance. She ducked low and swung again. The segments cracked across the back of his legs, toppling him to the floor. She reconnected her lance and flipped the blades out. She stood over him, the points touching the flesh of his neck. “And here endeth the lesson, birdie.”

He stared up at her and slowly smiled. “You’re good.” He tightened his grip on his axe. He quickly brought it up behind her back. Fang reacted with the speed of a rattlesnake. Her foot shot back, catching the weapon with her sandaled foot and stomping down, pinning it to the ground.

“Real good,” Fang said, winking at him before cracking him in the side of the head with her lance. “Nighty-night.”  

Luna gazed at Russell with a small smile on her face. “You have very interesting hair.” She said to him, her voice calm and whimsical.

He rushed at her, his blades leading. He thrust and slashed, narrowly missing her with each strike. Luna sidestepped, leaned and danced out of the way. Her balance, thanks to years of training in magic use, was second to none. She wasn’t the most accomplished hand to hand combatant, but she _was_ learning. Under the careful hands of Fang, Roberta, and Faith, she was coming into her own.

When training with her teammates, she never utilized her semblance. Doing so would, for all intents and purposes, make it pointless to learn to fight. When you knew what your opponent was going to do, there was no need to train how to beat them.

In this case, however, she’d been openly challenged and it was fairly obvious that her opponent was bringing everything he had to the table. She wouldn’t dishonor him by not doing likewise. So she simply avoided his attacks and kept ahead of him. She knew well in advance what line he would take, what tactics he would employ and what strikes he would make. As he kicked the ever living snot out of the air around her, she continued to smile. “I also like your daggers. They’re very neat. Where did you get them?”

“You gonna fight or just run away?” He snapped at her.

“I’m not running,” Luna said to him. “I’m dodging. There’s a very significant difference.” She sighed in disappointment. “But if you wish the fight to be over that quickly…” As he came around with a twin spiral strike, Luna attacked. She folded her fan up and drove the butt of it directly into his temple. The boy’s body immediately folded, dropping him to the floor in a boneless heap.

And just like that, it was over. Robert, Faith, Fang, and Luna gathered together and stared at their adversaries. “I guess that answers that,” Fang said. “We are officially badass.” Faith lifted her fist, grinning. Fang bumped it happily.

“Very well done,” Ozpin said, stepping forward. “No wasted effort, no prolonged fight. Simple conquest of your opponent. Outstanding. I can see my choices were correct.”

Faith moved over and hugged him. “Thanks, Oz.” She looked at his cup. “Butterscotch Truffle. Nice.”

He chuckled at her antics and returned her embrace. “Well done, all of you.”

“Time to hit the showers,” Roberta said to the four of them. “If you’ll pardon us, professors.”

Faith, Fang, and Luna moved about, helping the boys to their feet. Roberta stared at her team as they headed to the locker room. She was proud of all of them.

Glynda watched as Ozpin turned on his heel and left the gym, giving her a smirk. She sighed and stepped up to Roberta. “He knows.”

The dark haired warrior smiled at her. “You shouldn’t be surprised. He seems like a very smart man. You had to know he would find out eventually.” She wrapped her arms about the blonde. “Especially given how… _vocal_ we can be.”

Glynda rested her head against Roberta’s chest. “It just saddens me that you’ll have to leave in a few years.”

“True,” Roberta said to her. “But there’s nothing saying we can’t enjoy the time we have. And five years is a rather significant stretch.”

Glynda looked up into her eyes and gave her a smile. She pulled Roberta down and kissed her intently. “Very true.”


	10. Chapter 10

Fang stood in the rays of the rising sun on the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. It reminded her of home, of Gran Pulse. Before being reborn on Earth, she’d lived another life, been the scourge – and savior – of another world. Her and her friends. She felt tears moisten her eyes. She wiped them away, knowing that there was nothing for it. She was a citizen of Remnant, now. She had a new world to protect, a new mission. It felt good to her. Having a goal and an attainable endgame. She also took heart that she had friends around her to help her along her newest path.

She flicked her eyes to the right, motion catching her attention. She was surprised to see that she wasn’t alone. Pyrrha stood with her arms crossed, likewise staring out into the distance. Fang could see the look on her face. It was obvious something was bothering the hell out of her.

“What’s up, Red? Looks like you got something on your mind.” She moved to stand beside the flame-haired warrior.

Pyrrha looked at her and gave her a weak smile. “Good morning, Fang.” She offered in her soft voice. “I’m sorry if I disturbed you.” She took a step back. “If you wanted to be alone…”

“It’s alright,” Fang said, shaking her head. “You look a bit down. Everything okay between you and Jaune?”

Pyrrha sighed heavily. “Things aren’t going as well as I’d like.”

“His hang up or yours?” Fang asked her.

“I don’t understand.” The redhead responded.

“Is it something he did, or something you did?” Fang clarified.

“He…” Pyrrha bit her lip and stared at Fang a moment. “Can you keep a secret?”

Fang laughed out loud. “That’s a very bad question to ask anyone.” She rested a hand on Pyrrha’s shoulder and led her over to a long stone bench. She sat down beside the girl. “A lot juicy gossip starts that way. Everyone and their mother would say yes to hear whatever dirty little secret you’re about to reveal. We’ve been at this academy for about three months now, yeah? In that time, do you think you’d consider us friends?”

Pyrrha nodded immediately. “You and all of your teammates,” Pyrrha said. “Faith, I’m not so sure about. She seems kind of… _abrasive_.”

“Can’t argue with that. But you gotta admit, she’s genuine. With her, what you see is very much what you get.”

Pyrrha gave her a chuckle. “That is true.” Again her face fell. “I think I trust you enough to share this with you.” She stared Fang in the eyes. “Jaune lied on his application to Beacon. He never attended a preliminary combat school before coming here. He never passed the tests. He falsified his records to gain entrance.”

Fang for her part shrugged. “Not surprised.”

Pyrrha furrowed her brow. “You’re not?”

“Not really. Kid can’t fight his way out of a wet paper bag. And despite what it may look like, I’ll bet you money Ozpin already knows.” Fang said.

Pyrrha’s eyes widened. “You think so?”

Fang chuckled, nodding. “I’m pretty sure. He only has to look at the kid to know. Hell, all four of us see it. Roberta actually brought up something similar a few days ago. Jaune doesn’t move, doesn’t act and doesn’t think like someone with any kind of training. I mean Luna is our weakest link as far as combat prowess goes and I’m pretty sure she’d trash him.”

Pyrrha had been in the gym while Fang and Luna sparred. The girl was coming along, but she still had a ways to go. Jaune just…didn’t seem to get it. He just wasn’t to any of their caliber and he should be. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Why don’t you offer to work with the kid? I mean you’re probably the best swordsman at Beacon.” Fang said.

“I tried,” Pyrrha said to her. “He…” She sighed and shook her head. “He didn’t want my help. He said he doesn’t want any help.” She buried her face in her hands. “I don’t want to be the damsel in distress. I want to be the hero.”

“Fat chance of that. He don’t learn to fight, a damsel in distress is all he’s gonna be good for.” Fang said, snidely. “Sorry. That was kind of rude.”

“You’re not wrong,” Pyrrha admitted. “I just,” She turned to Fang. “I don’t know how to get through to him. Asking for help doesn’t make you weak. He just doesn’t understand that.”

Fang shrugged. “I know that and you know that. But I’m gonna share something with you.” She leaned in close to Pyrrha conspiratorially. “Jaune…is a guy.”

Pyrrha leaned back, her brow furrowed. For a second she stared at Fang. “I know that.”

“You’re not getting it,” Fang said. “Most men are just like Jaune. They wanna be the knight in shining armor. They wanna be the one slaying the dragon. Secretly, every man, deep down, wants to be the swashbuckling Pirate swinging from the rigging with a busty wench on his arm.” She thumbed back to the school. “Jaune is no different. He knows where he wants to be, he just doesn’t know how to get there. It’s easy for people like us to look at someone like him and say ‘it’s okay to ask for help’ because we don’t really need any. Do you follow?” Pyrrha cocked her head, somewhat confused. “It’s like this.” Fang began. “Look at you now. A right badass, you are. But I’m sure there was a time when you weren’t. There was a time,” Fang reached out and tapped the end of Pyrrha’s nose. “When you didn’t know your ass from a hole in the ground. Remember that, don’t you?”

Pyrrha giggled as she playfully swatted Fang’s hand away. “Not so long ago, truthfully.”

“And someone had to train you to get better, didn’t they?” Fang asked her.

“Of course. We all have to learn what we know from someone.”

“Exactly,” Fang said. “So did I. But Jaune doesn’t see you like that. He never really _saw_ you not being able to lay it down. All he sees is the confident, beautiful and proud woman you’ve become. Not the awkward little girl that came before.”

Pyrrha started to say, “but he has to know-,”

Fang cut her off. “He _does_ know.” She held her hands out, palms up. She lifted her right hand, then her left. “Juicy red apple and apple pie. You remember picking the apple from the tree. You remember all the work that went into baking the pie. All Jaune sees is the pie.”

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. “I’m sure Faith would somehow turn that into a sexual metaphor.”

“You _do_ understand how she thinks,” Fang said. “My point is all you can do for Jaune is let him be a guy. Talk to him. Just let him know that, no matter what, you’re there for him. Just like you know that he’ll always be there for you. If he knows he’s got someone in his corner, that may be all he needs.”

Pyrrha stared at her a moment longer. “Thank you, Fang.” She heard the heavy toll of the bell marking breakfast. “Come on. I hear they’re serving waffles.”

“I like waffles,” Fang said, getting to her feet.

 

Roberta, Faith, Fang and Luna followed along with teams Ruby, Juniper, and team Cardinal as Glynda led them deeper into the red-leafed forest. The ground was blanketed in crimson leaves, giving the wood a breathtaking, yet eerie appearance.

“Yes, students. The forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples deep inside this forest. And I’m here to make sure none of you die while doing so.” She held up a mason jar filled with a thick scarlet liquid. “Each of you is to gather one jars worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm. So be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o’clock. Have fun.”

Roberta turned to her team. “You heard the lady. Let’s get this done.” She handed each of the girls’ their jars.

Fang looked to Pyrrha as she moved over to talk to Jaune. She was nearly there when Cardin Winchester grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. Pyrrha looked on helplessly, then lowered her head and turned away to follow the rest of her team. The huntress sighed heavily and did likewise.

Collecting the sap turned out to be incredibly easy. Faith asked a very good question. “It takes all of like, what? Ten minutes to get a full jar of this crap? So why are we…?” She watched as Ren handed Nora a full jar and took her empty. The girl twisted the top off and guzzled the syrupy liquid down. By the time Ren had another full jar, the first was empty and Nora was grinning at him, cheesily. “You know what?” She shook her head. “Never mind.” The perky orange haired girl giggled at her, licking her lips.

Suddenly a series of loud bellowing roars shook the forest. “Did you guys hear that?” Ruby asked.

“Either Faith is really hungry…” Fang began.

“Yeah, actually.” Faith piped in.

Nora giggled. “You’re always hungry.” Faith smiled and nodded.

“Or there are Ursa nearby,” Roberta added.

Team Cardinal, minus their leader came running from the bushes in fear. “Ursa, Ursa!” Russell Thrush shouted a moment before he slammed face first into Yang.

The golden haired boxer gripped his lapels and lifted him from the ground. “Where?” She asked, holding him aloft.

“Back there!” He pointed, fearfully. “It’s got Cardin.”

“And you just ran like a pussy instead of trying to help him.” Faith said. “Shocker.”

“Yang! You and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch.” Ruby snapped.

Pyrrha looked to Nora and Ren. “You two, go with them. There could be more.”

“Fang. Get airborne. Take Luna with you. See if there anymore in the immediate area. Call out what you see. Faith, with me.” Roberta ordered. The five warriors set off toward Cardin and Jaune.

“Time to fly,” Fang said to the blonde. “Bahamut!” In a flash of light, the dragon appeared in the sky and landed beside her. “Hello, darlin’.” She said patting his head. “Come on, Luna.” She pulled the girl up as she straddled his large back. With a push of his mighty wings, the horse-sized beast was in the air and hurtling toward the ursa and his prey.

“Got four ursas total. One on Cardin and three in the undergrowth. One, four and seven o’clock.” Fang shouted.

Faith, having far greater hearing than any of them relayed the information. Roberta began shouting orders. “Pyrrha. Help Jaune and Cardin. Ruby, Weiss. Ursa at one o’clock. He’s yours.” The pair nodded and moved off. “Faith. Four o’clock. Be careful.”

“Got it.”

Roberta herself veered off toward the final ursa.

Pyrrha came a stop and looked on as the massive beast bore down on Cardin Winchester. She noticed that he a bright splash of red sap over the front of his chest. The ursa clubbed him, sending him sprawling across the ground. It raced in, its huge claws raised. Jaune had his shield and sword out, rushing to defend the leader of team Cardinal. Pyrrha couldn’t help but smile. Seems Jaune would get to be the hero after all.

Faith grinned widely as she activated her gauntlets. She took comfort in the heavy reinforced steel around her fists. She likewise activated her semblance. If she was gonna do this, she was gonna have fun with it. The huge black and white monstrosity roared a challenge as it careened toward her. “Let’s dance!” She shouted at the creature.

Wickedly sharp claws arced down toward her head. She slid to a stop, hopping backward as the strike narrowly missed. She answered back with a brutal body blow that sent the ursa staggering sideways. She followed him, releasing another hard shot that crashed into the monster’s head. Bone and flesh were rendered as her fist collided. She drew back and struck again, hammering the creature into the ground. It didn’t get back up.

Roberta charged on, pulling her sword from her back. The ursa dug its claws into the ground as it rushed toward her. She flipped the weapon into a rifle and fired four times in rapid succession. Each shot blew one of the monster’s leg joints out, causing it to awkwardly stumble and fall to the ground. She then extended the blade and ran past, taking the ursa’s head in one quick stroke. She never even broke stride.

Ruby and Weiss worked in tandem. Ruby raced past, slashing with her scythe, then Weiss would use her Glyphs to accelerate herself, her Myrtenaster blade carving a deep channel in the monster’s flesh. In seconds, the ursa went down, never to rise again.

Fang and Luna watched from above as Jaune dispatched the ursa that had been smacking Cardin Winchester around. The huntress saw Pyrrha standing alone, holding her hand out. At first, Fang wondered what was the girl was doing until she saw Jaune’s shield moving. She had thought the boy dumb as paint for lowering it to make a strike that wouldn’t have landed. But the subtle hint of surprise on his face as his shield raised, the concentration on Pyrrha’s face brought everything into focus.

“Pyrrha’s semblance must be polarity,” Luna said in her soft voice.

Fang chuckled. “I was just thinkin’ that. That’s a right nice one to have.” She said, nodding. She looked to Jaune. “Kid’s gonna be alright.”

           

Sunrise again found Fang looking out over the forest. She smiled as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, expecting to see Pyrrha, but was surprised when she saw... “Professor Ozpin?”

“Hello, Fang.” He said, sipping from his cup. “Nice morning, isn’t it?”

“Seems to be a pattern.” She said, turning back to the panorama. “What brings you out here?”

“I often come out here in the evenings and watch the sun set over the school.” He turned to her. “And you were right, you know.” She looked at him, questioning. “I did know about Jaune. I knew the moment I saw his transcripts that he hadn’t had any formal training before coming here.”

“Then why let him in? Boy’s not exactly a top tier combatant.”

“He has heart,” Ozpin said. He sipped his hot chocolate. “Of all people, I would think you, more than any, would know just how far having heart can take someone.”

Fang was immediately reminded of Hope Estheim. Despite being somewhat misguided, the boy definitely had heart. And that heart carried him through, letting him stand shoulder to shoulder with people far older and far stronger than he was. “Yeah, I do.” She said to him. “Are you gonna keep him around?”

“I see no reason not to.” The man said. “He shows great promise. He just needs…a little encouragement.”

“Or a dynamite lookin’ redhead with huge,” She looked at him as he raised an eyebrow. “Intentions to help out.” She fudged.

He gave her a smirk. “That’s quite alright. We’re old.” He patted Fang on the shoulder. “Not dead.” With that, he turned and headed back into the school.

She watched him go and saw Pyrrha coming toward her. _They really are huge_ , Fang said, looking at the girl in her uniform. _Give Roberta, Yang and Nora a run for their money._

“Good morning, Fang,” Pyrrha said, happily. She stepped up and wrapped her arms around the woman. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Fang asked, returning the gesture.

“For encouraging me to talk to Jaune. I did what you said. I explained that I understood how he felt. And you were right. He admitted that he’d never thought about the fact that once upon a time, I didn’t know what I was doing, either. I told him that if he ever did want help, that I would be there for him. Ren and Nora said the same. It was almost an intervention, to be honest.”

“I’m just glad that he got the hint,” Fang said, smiling. “You didn’t tell him about what you did for him in the forest, did you?”

Pyrrha smiled sheepishly. “You saw that, huh?”

“It was a nice bit of work. Kid has the goods, he just needs help bringin’ it out. Figure you, Ninja boy and the pocket Valkyrie are the perfect ones to do it.” She then leaned in to whisper in Pyrrha’s ears. “And Ozpin knew from the beginning, but let him in anyway.”

“Why?” Pyrrha asked, then bit her lip. It smacked of her questioning whether Jaune belonged in Beacon.

“Because he has heart,” Fang said. “Which he does, no doubt about that.”

Pyrrha nodded. “And nice hands.” She said, slyly. “ _Really_ nice hands.”

“You brazen little devil,” Fang said.

Pyrrha giggled and turned back to the school. “Have a good day, Fang. And thank you again.”

“No problem, Red.” She responded.

“That was awfully nice of you.” Luna offered as she strolled up, seemingly out of nowhere.

Fang saw the blonde and her heart melted. “Good morning, Sunshine.” She said, moving up to the girl. “I thought you’d still be asleep.”

“I was,” Luna said, wrapping her arms about Fang’s waist. “But I decided I would rather see you than sleep.”

Fang brushed an errant lock of fine golden hair from Luna’s eyes. “I can appreciate that.” She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to those of the demure witch. Luna closed her eyes and moaned softly in response. Her arms pulled the tall woman in closer.

For several minutes the pair were content to embrace each other, sharing a passionate kiss. Reluctantly, Luna pulled away. “It will be breakfast soon. They are serving something called Country Fried Steak. Apparently, Faith requested it from the kitchen.”

“Then we’d best hurry. If it’s something she likes, chances are it won’t last long, yeah?”

Luna giggled. “I love your accent.”

“Just like yours,” Fang said. “Except a lot dirtier.”

“A little dirt never hurt anyone,” Luna said, kissing Fang again.


	11. Chapter 11

Roberta stepped into the lift and crossed her arms, leaning back against the wall. She waited patiently as it rose. A few moments later, the doors slid open, revealing the massive clock tower that served as Professor Ozpin’s office. She exited and looked around, amazed by the enormous gears and clockwork that dominated the room.

“Miss Cisneros,” Ozpin said, rising to his feet. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Roberta eased up to his desk. “I would like your permission.” She took a seat. Ozpin did likewise.

“For what?” He asked, lifting his mug.

Roberta chuckled. “Because of you, our dorm room consistently smells of hot chocolate.”  

“Yes, Faith and I often converse over it. There are quite a few blends we’re both anxious to try.” He offered, giving her a genuine smile. “What did you need my permission for?”

“Today is Friday. I would like your permission to take my team into the Emerald Forest for the weekend.”

“May I ask why?” Ozpin asked. “It is largely untamed.”

Roberta nodded. “With the Vytal Festival a scant few weeks away, I’d like my team to be ready. It’s a chance to get in extra training. I’ve already spoken to the other teams. Velvet of Team Coffee and Team Juniper wishes to accompany us. I would like to borrow a few of the sleeping bags and perhaps a few tents.”

Ozpin gave her a nod. “I see no reason to say no. You’ve all proven yourselves quite capable. And given that Velvet is a second-year student, she has a great deal of experience with the forest. I’ll have what you need ready in the Ballroom after dinner.”

Roberta gave a nod and rose to her feet. “Thank you, Professor.”

“You are quite welcome, Roberta.” He said to her. She turned and made her way to the elevator. “Roberta?” She stopped and looked at him. “Your… _relationship_ with Professor Goodwitch.” She raised an eyebrow. “Just how serious is it?”

“When my time here is done…” She simply shrugged. “I can see myself caring a great deal for her. I have no intention of hurting her. The young master says he will wait for me, but he has Fabiola at the moment. Who knows how much their relationship will progress in the time I am gone.”

Ozpin tipped his head, regarding her. “You wish him to focus more on her, don’t you?”

Roberta sighed as she absently ran her hands up her arms. “I am a bygone relic of a world that Master Garcia simply doesn’t understand.” She shook her head. “Nor do I wish him to.”

Ozpin rose to his feet and made his way to her. “He is quite young, but he knows you, Roberta. He knows your heart. I dare say he might very well be the only one that does.”

“Fabiola is closer to his age,” Roberta said, sadly. “She would be better suited for him than I would.”

Ozpin put a finger to her chin and lifted her face to look at him. “Listen to your heart, Roberta.” He said, softly. “I’ve spoken with General Ironwood. He’s quite an intelligent and observant man. He told me of the way Garcia looked at you.” He shook his head. “He gazed at you with a love that will never fade.”

“Perhaps it should.” Roberta returned, her voice barely a whisper. She averted her eyes. “I am wrong for him.”

“I don’t believe that and neither do you,” Ozpin said to her. “He knows who you are. He knows what you’ve done. Every secret of your past, no matter how dirty you believe them to be, he knows. And still, he feels nothing but love for you. Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.”

Roberta couldn’t help but smile. “I never really cared for that song.”

Ozpin shrugged. “Perhaps not. But the message is sound.”

“Thank you, Professor.” She said, stepping past him to enter the elevator.

“A wise man once said never pass up a good thing.” Ozpin offered her. “Glynda is a wonderful woman. She’s also incredibly intelligent and knows where your heart truly lies. But here, now, she can be a balm, if nothing else. Just as you can be to her. Something I’m sure the pair of you sorely need.”

Roberta gave him one last look, nodded, and stepped into the lift. The doors closed behind her. Ozpin smiled and turned back to his office.

She made her way back to her room. Her roommates regarded her as she walked in. “Well?” Fang asked, her excitement barely contained. “What did he say?” Faith and Luna matched her enthusiasm.

Roberta gave her a thumbs up. “Pack your gear. We’re spending the weekend in the forest.”

“Yes!” Faith shouted, snatching her large duffel from beneath her bed. She quickly shoved everything in. “I gotta go tell V. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“We’ll meet you in the mess for dinner. Afterward, we’ll gather in the ballroom to do a last minute check before taking the cliff trail down. I figure we’ll set up camp near the temple.” Roberta instructed.

“Got it.” Faith said, heading for the door. She sprinted down the hall and up the stairs to the second year dorms. She rapped on the wood, bouncing on her heels, waiting for someone to answer it. She was forced to look up into Yatsuhashi’s wide dark eyes. “What’s up, Hoss?” She offered her fist. He gave it a gentle bump. “Is V here?”

He gave her a nod and stepped aside, allowing her in. He motioned over to the Faunus’ bed. Velvet sat working with her camera. She looked up as Faith entered and gave her a wide, bright smile. Faith ran over and dropped her knees, sliding across the floor to stop in front of her. “Hi.” She said to her girlfriend.

Velvet dropped the camera and pulled Faith in for a hug and an impassioned kiss. “I take it Professor Ozpin said yes?”

Faith nodded. She looked around the room. “Where’s White Chocolate and Fido?”

“He hates that nickname,” Yatsuhashi said as he sat on the edge of his bed and went back to his reading.

“Well, Roberta hates it when I call her Bob, but it doesn’t stop me. So he’s in good company.” Faith said.

“They’re both in town.” Velvet offered.

“C’s shopping again, isn’t she?” Faith asked.

“When is she not?” Yatsu responded.

Faith looked up at Velvet, running her hands along the girl’s slim legs. “Wanna go frolic in the woods with me and my friends for the weekend?”

Velvet raised an eyebrow, trying as hard as she could to look serious. “Was that a thinly veiled crack about me being a rabbit?”

Faith shot to her feet and leaned forward, lightly kissing both of the girl’s sensitive ears. “Would I do that?”

Velvet hugged her firmly before playfully pushing her away. “You better hope not. I’ve got to pack a bag.”

“Alright. Then I’ll get out of your fur.”

Normally, Velvet hated it when people called attention to the fact that she was a Faunus. She didn’t need constant reminders that she was different. She got enough of that from other students of the school. But Faith was different. Yes, she continuously pointed out that Velvet wasn’t human, but there was just something… _endearing_ about the way she did so. It was less “Look at her, she’s a freak!” and more of  “Look at her. She’s with me and not you, deal with it!” She smiled. If it were Faith’s words, however, there would be a few more expletives and colorful metaphors in the mix.

“Bob wants us to eat before we go. Meet you in the mess?” Faith asked her.

“Of course.” Velvet said, nodding. She was caught by surprise when Faith pulled her in and kissed her fiercely. The Faunus quickly melted into the embrace, closing her eyes and letting out a soft moan.

Yatsuhashi saw the display and couldn’t help but smile. It was nice to see his oft timid teammate happy. Given how much crap she’d had to face being a Faunus, it was wonderful that someone like Faith had come along. Velvet smiled a lot more with the brunette fighter around.

Faith left Velvet to her packing and trotted out of the room. She stared after the girl that had taken hold of her heart with an iron fist. She heard Yatsu chuckle and turned her eyes to him. “What?”

“Nothing.” He said, going back to his book.

She sighed contentedly and went about preparing a bag.

           

Roberta walked side by side with Jaune as they made their way down the winding path along the cliff face. “I was telling my teammates that we should set up camp near the temple.” She offered to him.

He nodded and turned to look back at the rest of his team. Pyrrha smiled brightly at him. He returned it and flicked his eyes to Nora and Ren. The perky orange haired girl was chatting up a storm while Ren kept his eyes on the surroundings. He only listened with half an ear but carried a slight smirk. Jaune wasn’t really sure about the pair of them. Their relationship seemed very… _peculiar_. One moment, the twosome seemed like an old married couple. The next, they were as siblings arguing over the last confection. One thing, however, could not be questioned. The duo was incredibly close. Through bit conversations here and there, he understood that they’d been friends for years. That kind of closeness was nice to see.

His gaze then drifted back to the remaining three members of team Rifle. The group was very much a mixed bag. Faith was easy enough to understand. Strong, brutal, loud, and confident. She was the kind of girl that lived life to the fullest every minute of every day. She was very much like Nora, truth be told. The pair, when they interacted, got along famously. The brunette powerhouse currently walked along beside Velvet Scarlatina, the Faunus of team Coffee. What little he knew of her, he’d found her quite shy and introverted. But Faith just seemed to bring out a more cheerful side to her. He moved to Fang, the sari-wearing beauty. She was tall, lean and quite attractive. She was much like Pyrrha in that regard. Luna, however, was sort of the odd-girl-out. She was just so… _innocent_. She looked at everything around her as if seeing it for the first time. She was always happy to be where she was and had little save a pleasant smile for all those around her. Roberta, Faith, and Fang all seemed like genuine hardasses. But Luna wasn’t. She didn’t fit her team’s mold. He knew that both she and Fang were more than friendly and he couldn’t blame either for their choice.

He did, however, remember her display when taking out the giant Nevermore. Her prowess really couldn’t be called into question. The strange magic she wielded fascinated him to no end. She used a wand and could do a plethora of wonderful things with it.

He turned back to the trail ahead of them. “You know there are a lot of Grimm down here, right?” He asked Roberta.

“That is precisely the point.” She responded to him.

When she’d approached him yesterday about spending the weekend below, he’d been apprehensive as all get out. At first, he was going to tell her, no, but as he thought about it, he realized that it was actually a very wonderful idea. After all, he _was_ training to be a huntsman, just like everyone else at the academy. Ever since deciding to train one on one with Pyrrha, he’d learned quite a bit. She was a magnificent teacher and was able to bring skills out that he didn’t even know he had.

Pyrrha walked a bit behind Jaune and couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. “You seem very taken with him.” A soft voice emanated from behind her. The redhead turned to see Luna smiling at her. “Your eyes sparkle when you watch him.”

“Can’t blame her,” Fang said as she walked along with her lance across her shoulders, her arms resting atop it. “Kid’s a muffin alright.”

Pyrrha blushed. “He is a very nice boy.”

Fang grinned. “How far have you gone with him?”

Pyrrha turned back to her. “That, my dear Fang is none of your business.” She said, sternly.

Fang chuckled and lifted her hand to placate the girl. “Far be it for me to pry.”

Pyrrha nodded and continued walking. After a moment, she turned and gave Fang a mischievous smile. “Not nearly as far as I plan to this weekend.” She added.

“I’m sure Jaune would cherish the experience.” Luna gave Pyrrha a warm grin. As the girl turned back forward, Luna leaned in to whisper into Fang’s ear. “I know I would.”

Fang’s eyes widened. “You saying I’m not enough for you?”

Luna rested her hand on Fang’s bottom. “Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t, given the time and opportunity.”

“Can’t do that,” Fang said. “’Cause that’d be lying. I try not to do that.”

“That’s what I thought,” Luna said, sniggering.

A few minutes later the group made the forest floor and headed north toward the old abandoned temple. Roberta had selected the spot for three major reasons; It was easy to locate, should anyone become lost, it was easily defensible, and it was the site of rather impressive victories for the two teams. As they trained throughout the weekend, she felt that the lot of them could use the inspiration of feats already accomplished. “Stay close and don’t wander.” She instructed. She looked to Jaune to see him nod.

Faith took Velvet’s hand as the strolled through the forest. The Faunus turned to regard her. “You seem incredibly happy.”

Faith beamed. “I am. I get to spend the next two days training, which I enjoy…” She leaned in and pecked the girl on the lips. “And if you’re willing, I’ll spend the next two _nights_ engaging in… _other_ physical pursuits.”

Velvet swallowed hard. Since having started dating several months ago, Faith had been the perfect gentleman. She treated her like a queen. The pair of them had kissed and made out several times, but Faith never _not once_ pushed for more than Velvet was willing to give. When Faith had suggested the camping trip, the Faunus knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt the reasoning. Granted, she always felt she could brush up on her combat skills, but she didn’t fool herself into thinking that that was the sole reason Faith had asked her to come along.

Faith wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Velvet couldn’t pretend that she wasn’t looking forward to it. Given how rare free time was, the opportunity never truly presented itself. Being roommates made it a lot easier, given that the access was nigh unfettered. She squeezed Faith’s hand and looked her in the eyes. She gave a subtle nod, indicating that she was indeed willing.

“Nice.” Faith said, cheerfully.

Velvet’s large ears suddenly perked up. “We’re not alone.” She said, out loud. “I can hear something coming.”

In a flash, everyone’s weapons were out and ready. The deep guttural snort of several Boombatusk flooded from the undergrowth. “Would now be a bad time to mention that this is the Boombatusk mating season?” Luna offered as if she were commenting on the weather. “And I think we just entered their breeding ground.”

Everyone turned to regard Roberta. She narrowed her eyes. “This is what we came here for, isn’t it?”

“She’s right,” Pyrrha said.

“Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. Perimeter.” Jaune said.

“Faith, Luna, Velvet. Second wave.” Roberta instructed. “Fang, eye in the sky.” She pointed upward. “Call out what you see to Velvet. She has the best hearing.”

Velvet nodded fell back to the center of the group. 

“Got it,” Fang returned. “Bahamut!” In a flash, the draconic beast dropped from above. She mounted his back and soared skyward.

The rumbling grunts grew louder as the beasts drew in. “Full house,” Fang shouted. “I’m counting thirteen of the bastards. Coming in from all sides.”

Velvet nodded and relayed the information to her fellow students and took her place beside Faith.

For several seconds, everyone held their breath. Fang dropped from Bahamut’s back and quickly dismissed him. She spun her lance about in her hands and waited like the rest of them.

“Come on!” Nora suddenly shouted, startling everyone. “Here, piggy, piggy, piggy!”

“Nora,” Ren said, looking at her. “Don’t taunt the Grimm.”

“Why not?” She asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

He groaned and turned back toward the forest. “It’s tacky.”

Nora leaned toward him, closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. “Pbbbbbtttt!”

He quickly reached down, lifted a dry leaf and stuck it to her tongue with a snicker.

“Ack,” Nora responded, pulling the leaf from her mouth. “That was gross, Ren.”

“But funny as hell.” Faith offered.

Everyone laughed at the pair’s antics. Suddenly the sound of beating hooves rolled through the forest like thunder. “Fun’s over. Game time.” Roberta stated.

“I’d say the fun’s just starting.” Fang returned, grinning widely.

The boar-like monstrosities rushed forward from the brush, menace, and death reflected in their blood red eyes.

“Dios, danos la fuerza (God, grant us strength),” Roberta offered quietly.

“Yeah, pretty sure he stopped paying attention to this planet quite some time ago.” Faith said to her.

“Never hurts to ask.” Roberta shot back. All of them could feel the ground shake as the Boombatusk surged toward them…


	12. Chapter 12

Roberta stood tall and flexed her metal limb. The HUD that flashed across her cybernetic eye revealed that she suffered negligible damage from the conflict. She quickly brought up an internal schematic and initiated the nanotech repair protocols. The arm issued a low pitched whine. She nodded and severed her eye’s remote connection with the server inside Beacon’s mainframe room. At the last minute, before their trip, she’d once again spoken with Ozpin about the uplink so she could go over the training footage with her teammates and that of team Juniper to see what, if anything, they needed to work on. He believed it a wonderful idea and took the honor of setting it up personally. “Is everyone alright?” She asked.

Faith gave her a thumbs up. “I’m good. Nice move, by the way. Didn’t know you could punch that hard.” She swatted the woman on the butt, affectionately. “With that aftermarket bolt-on, you’re damn near as strong as me.” Roberta took the gesture in stride, giving Faith a warm smile.  

“Good thing,” Fang said, stretching her arms skyward. “Otherwise that Boombatusk would have rolled Luna here into the ground. I mean, sweet maker you punched a hole right through his head.”

“It was fairly gruesome,” Pyrrha said, wiping off her shield. “But no less impressive.”

Roberta looked at the cheerful blonde as she knelt beside the body of the dead Grimm. “You and she were fully engaged. I had to act.”

Fang slid up and hugged her. “I’m glad you did,” She said happily.

"What about you, J?” Faith asked, stepping up to Jaune. “You guys good?”

Jaune was still rubbing his bottom. “Yeah. That sucker has some steam to him.”

“You still managed to take the bastard out. Nice shot, by the way.” Faith swatted him on his butt. “Just be glad you got a fat ass.”

“Ow, ow. Still sore,” He said, hopping away from her.

“His butt is most certainly _not_ fat,” Pyrrha said, pushing Faith away from him. “It’s very pleasing.”

The brunette chuckled and raised her hands in surrender. “Whatever you say, Red.” She turned to Velvet. “Hey, baby.” She pulled the Faunus in and kissed her with a fiery passion, causing the girl to blush heavily. “You have got _serious_ moves.”

“I train with Fox and Yatsuhashi a lot.”

“It shows,” Ren said to her. “But why didn’t you use your semblance?”

Velvet shook her head. “No need,” She responded. “Besides, my semblance is sort of… _different_. It’s kind of a one use deal. Then I have to build it back up.”

“Not like she needed it,” Pyrrha said, patting Velvet on the shoulder. “You did exceptionally well.” Velvet gave her a smile and a nod.

Luna stared at the porcine Grimm. “They were extremely tough, but not very organized. They don’t do well with pack tactics.”

“Yep,” Nora said. “They’re dumb as rocks.” She rose to her feet and dusted her knees off. “This was fun.”

Faith chuckled as she stepped over to the orange haired girl. “That shot you leveled was nasty as hell.” She offered her fist to the girl. “I think he actually bounced off the wall of the school.”

“Nope,” Nora bumped Faith’s fist. “He went _splat_.” She pointed to a spot on the upper tower, just below Ozpin’s office window. “You can see what’s left of him.” She looked to Faith. “Saw what you did. _That_ was _awesome_.” She put up her dukes and imitated Faith’s right-left combo, though not nearly as rapidly as the former slayer. “You were like, _BOOM, BOOM, POW_! And the Boombatusk was like, _SCREE, ARRRGH, ACK_ , then _ppbbllltt_! He was all over the forest.”

“Yeah,” Faith said proudly. “The other beasties are gonna be pickin’ pieces of him outta the trees for weeks.” She turned to Ren. “You work those blades like nobody’s business, bud.”

Nora bounded over and hugged him from behind, lifting him up, causing him to smile and roll his eyes. “Renny’s like a Ninja.” She said, carrying him around a bit before putting him back down. “He’s always doing the _hyah! Wasah! Yah!_ ” She pantomimed karate chops as she moved around the clearing.  

“So what’s the tally, Sarge?” Fang asked Roberta.

“Me, you, Ren, and Pyrrha have two. Everyone else claimed one each,” Roberta said, looking around at the dead beasts. “Everyone did very well.”

“I hope there are more,” Faith said. “This was fun.”

“Let’s keep moving, everyone,” Jaune said, motioning them on. “We should get camp set up before nightfall.”

They continued through to their destination. Faith stepped up beside Fang. “Why didn’t you bring Bahamut out to play?”

“No real reason to,” Fang responded. “’Sides, he knows what he’s doing. This is training for _us_ , not him.”

Faith gave her a nod. It made sense. She looked over to Velvet. “How long have you been training?”

“Since I was a little girl,” The Faunus answered. “My parents were hunters. It’s something I’ve wanted to do all my life.”

“I don’t even think Ren here could take you in a straight up throwdown,” Faith said. “No offense, bud.”

Ren smiled and shook his head. “None taken. Velvet’s technique is nearly flawless. Mine isn’t as polished.” He narrowed his eyes. “Yet,” He said. His threatening smirk stole any real challenge and venom from the statement.

“But you’re still a badass,” Nora said, taking his arm. “And you make me giggle.”

He looked down at her and sighed. “Then my life is complete,” He said, reaching down and digging his fingers into her ribs. Nora did indeed giggle as she pulled away from him. Everyone in the group had to admit, the girl did have one of the world’s most adorable laughs.  

“Okay, I gotta ask…” Fang said, sliding up beside the pair. “Are you two a thing?”

Ren and Nora looked at each other, crinkling their noses. They then turned to the huntress, shaking their heads. “That would be like sleeping with my brother,” Nora said. “No thanks.”

“Nora is a long time friend.” He looked at Nora with a raised eyebrow. She cocked her head and regarded him a moment. Fang looked from one to the other, noting the silent conversation taking place. Nora shrugged and nodded. Ren returned his gaze to Fang. “Nora’s parents were killed when she was quite young. My family lived in the same village and took her in. We were raised together.”

Fang looked at Nora. “Sorry to hear that.” She patted the girl’s shoulder. “I know what it’s like to lose family.”

Nora shrugged again. “Is what it is. I don’t let it get me down.” She reached up and tapped Fang’s nose. “Boop,” She said grinning. “I got a new family now. And it’s getting bigger every day.”

Fang laughed and pulled her in for a hug. “Don’t ever stop being you, Nora.”

The orange haired girl smiled and giggled. “I couldn’t if I tried.” She then quickly lifted Fang up and held her over her shoulder. “Free butt-smacks.”

“I’ll get in on some of that.” Faith moved over and patted the huntress’ bottom, lightly.

“Why not?” Velvet said, offering an erstwhile tap.

“Not again!” Fang shouted, laughing. “Luna, help!”

The blonde smiled, slapped Fang’s bottom, amid laughter from the rest of the group. She then whipped her wand out and pointed it at Nora. “ _Locomotor Mortis_!”

“Waaah!” Nora shouted as her legs immediately slammed together and became stiff as a board. She quickly fell forward, landing face first in the grass. “ _Oof_!”

Fang was able to keep her feet. “Thanks, doll.” She pulled Luna in and kissed her, passionately. Luna melted into the embrace.

Roberta moved over and lifted Nora from the ground and tossed her over her metal shoulder as if she weighed nothing. The orange haired girl was giggling all the while. “Weeee!” She offered, cheerfully.

“We’ve still got a ways to walk,” The leader of Team Rifle said.

Nora reached down and lifted the back of Roberta’s shirt. “Your back is like a sack of pythons. It’s all ripple-y,” She then swatted Roberta’s behind. “Nice butt, too.” She looked at the rest of the group. “Doesn’t she?”

“Definitely got it goin’ on.” Faith said. She reached over and took a handful of Velvet’s bottom. “I do like me a tasty booty.”

Velvet playfully swatted her hand away. Even though Faith was so very, _very_ open about their relationship, public displays of affection still made her a tad uncomfortable. She blushed a lowered her eyes as Faith pulled her hand back.

Faith bit her lip and moved a little closer. “I’m sorry, V. I didn’t mean to upset ya.”

Velvet gave her a bright smile. Even she was still a bit timid, she understood what she was getting into when she chose to start dating the girl. Faith was very much a ‘what you see is what you get’ type. She knew that from the moment they met. She didn’t know that the girl would be quite as… _hands on_ as she was, but Velvet couldn’t, for a single moment, deny that Faith’s attentions as overt and brazen as they were, made her feel _desired_. Faith wanted her. All the time. At first, she was afraid that Faith would only be interested until they made love.  At first she was afraid that Faith would only be interested until they made love, which they would be doing for the first time this weekend. And she could tell Faith was chomping at the bit for. She’d be lying if she said she weren’t looking forward to it either.

Even having never had sex, Faith just couldn’t seem to get enough of her. There were a few nights in the past couple of months where they would just sit under the stars, saying not a single word and cuddling. Faith would lean against a tree, while Velvet relaxed between her legs and the brunette would absently stroke her long ears. It was never something Velvet had ever liked. Her ears were sensitive as hell, but Faith showed a gentility that was all out of proportion for someone of her raw physical power. A feather caress that would send pleasant shivers down her spine.

Faith could see Velvet deep in thought and let her be. She was a little surprised when she felt the Faunus’ hand gingerly take hold of hers. She looked over and met the deep chocolate brown eyes of her girlfriend. She couldn’t help but return the beautiful smile that greeted her.

Velvet continued to stare at her while she lifted their hands and planted a soft kiss on the back of Faith’s. She said nothing because words weren’t necessary.

Pyrrha walked along, laughing lightly at the group’s antics. She looked over at Luna. “You’re very quiet. Is anything wrong?”

Luna looked at her with wide silver-blue eyes. “No. Why do you ask?”

The girl’s tone was one of the things Pyrrha so loved about Luna. She had a voice that was so incredibly innocent and whimsical. She seemed almost as if she was happy to be wherever she was and didn’t give a single care for what dangers might be lurking around each corner. She was the most positive person that Pyrrha had ever met. In a world like Remnant, where the terrors were many, a bit of positivity was a cherished commodity. She could see immediately why Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch had chosen the girl to be brought here. They were becoming fast friends. Many an hour had the pair spent just talking. Luna was endlessly fascinating to her. “I was just curious. Wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Luna threw her arms around the redhead’s shoulders and hugged her tightly. “I’m fine. Thank you so much for asking.” Pyrrha returned the embrace.

They made the old temple and quickly began erecting tents while Luna got a fire going.

Jaune looked about, furrowing her brow. “Um…” He counted out the tents. “I think we’re short a few.”

“We got five,” Fang said, looking around. “Seems right to me.”

Pyrrha stepped up to him, ticking off her fingers. “Roberta will be on her own. Faith and Velvet are sharing a tent. So are Fang and Luna, Ren and Nora.” She cocked her head and gave him a sinister smile. “As are you and I.”

Jaune swallowed and looked around at the rest of the group. Every was busy not looking at the pair of them. “How long have we been going out, Jaune?” Pyrrha asked him.

“Three months,” He said to her.

She nodded and pulled him closer. She drew her lips nearer to his ear. “I think it’s time, don’t you?”

He drew back and looked at her. “You don’t mean…?”

Pyrrha cocked her head, giving him a soft smile. “I do.”

Fang watched the pair and looked to Faith. “Boy doesn’t know what he’s in for.”

“He’s got a good head on his shoulders,” Faith responded. “He’ll figure it out.”

 

The night came with a symphony of sounds. The partially shattered moon sat sentinel in the sky as Roberta did likewise over the camp. As the most intensely trained of all of them, she had the discipline to stand watch and operate with far less sleep.

As everyone took to their tents for the evening, the three couples did their level best to keep quiet. Every so often, however, a stray moan or stifled scream would reach her ears. She scanned the surrounding trees with her augmented eye ignoring the tents’ occupants. She could tell there were Grimm in the woods, but they left the group alone.

She heard a tent flap open and turned to see who had risen. Nora stood and stretched, then scratched her toned stomach. Roberta had to admit that she looked absolutely adorable in her little black **BOOP** t-shirt and pink boxers, sporting little white lightning bolts. The girl moved over and dropped down on the large stone block beside Roberta. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” She asked.

“I’m keeping an eye out for Grimm,” Roberta said to her. “There are several around us, but for reasons that escape me, they are keeping their distance.”

Nora chuckled and leaned back, resting her hands on the stone and kicking her feet. “That’s easy,” She said, chipper. Roberta looked at her curiously. Nora stared into her eyes. “Because they know we’d whup ‘em.”

“I don’t think Grimm think on quite that level,” Roberta responded.

“Well, no,” Nora said. “But they _are_ animals, more or less.” She leaned forward and lifted her legs, wrapping her arms about her knees. “And animals are smart enough to know a bigger, meaner, and more dangerous predator when they see one.”

Roberta stared at her for a moment. “I never really thought of that.”

Nora gave her a simple shrug. “Yep. I’m more than just a pretty face and fantastic boobs.” She thrust her chest out and gave it a little shake.

Roberta chuckled and turned back to the forest. “Still, it pays to be vigilant.”

Nora scooted over and sat behind Roberta, her legs parted to accommodate the leader of team Rifle. She wrapped her arms around her waist, rested her forehead against the larger woman’s back. The elder huntress stiffened immediately. “What are you doing?” Roberta asked, suddenly nervous.

“Thought I’d try my hand at seducing you,” Nora said, her tone maintaining its bubbly charm. “What do you think my chances are?” She lifted her head and began kissing, licking and nipping on Roberta’s neck. “I mean, after all, you _did_ kind of start it.”

“How?” She asked.

“Well, you did sweep me off my feet,” Nora responded.

Roberta chuckled lightly. She wasn’t exactly sure what to make of what was happening. She couldn’t deny Nora was a very, _very_ attractive girl. Yes, she was currently in what amounted to a loose relationship with Glynda, but neither woman had voiced anything about being exclusive. Roberta knew that Glynda wasn’t the type to sleep around. She was far too staunch and proper for such a thing. It had taken Roberta being very forward and very aggressive to get the woman to thaw. Once she did, however…

But that did still leave the question of what she should do in this instance. The only people that knew about their relationship was her teammates, Ozpin, Glynda and herself. Everyone who knew played it fairly close to the vest. She knew Nora to be quite observant, so she couldn’t say for sure what the girl knew and what she didn’t.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Nora said to her.

“What are you talking about?” Roberta asked, doing her best to concentrate on the conversation. Nora’s hands were now gently cupping her bust. There was a part of her that wanted to move away from the girl, but a larger part, that part that was obviously winning out, kept her right where she was.

“Don’t worry. None of the rest of my team knows. Ruby and her pals don’t seem too quick on the uptake either. They’re all way too wrapped up in their own stuff. But I’ve known about you and Professor Goodwitch for quite some time.” She felt Roberta tense. She gave a smile.

Roberta swallowed. “How did you find out?”

Nora chuckled. “Promise you won’t be mad at me?” Roberta gave her a nod. “You um, you just told me.” Roberta slowly turned and glared at the girl. “Uh-uh! You agreed that you wouldn’t get mad at me,” She said, recoiling from the woman’s death stare. “I’m not gonna say anything.”

“You blackmailing me, Nora?” Roberta asked her voice iron hard and ice cold.

“What? No,” Nora said, suddenly serious. “I was just,” She bit her lip. “I just really like you. You’re…you’re so serious most of the time, but when you smile it’s…I like seeing it. And I think you’re really pretty.” She averted her eyes. “I just wanted you to know that even though I know you and Professor Goodwitch are a thing, I’m not gonna spill the beans. No matter if you wanna spend the night with me or not.”

Roberta’s expression softened. “This doesn’t bother you?” She asked, lifting her metal hand.

Nora took hold of the cool steel and pulled it closer. She took two of Roberta’s fingers into her mouth, all the while staring into the elder woman’s eyes. After a moment, she withdrew them and rested Roberta’s hand on her full breast. “Does it _look_ like it bothers me?” She moved around and straddled Roberta’s lap. “This doesn’t have to go any further than you want it to. I’m out here alone. You’re out here alone.” She gave a Gallic shrug. “Why not be together for the weekend?”

“You sure Ren won’t mind?” Roberta asked. “He really cares about you.”

“Like I said to Fang, he’s like my brother.” She leaned down and kissed Roberta lightly on the lips. “And right now, I’m much more into scary strong cyborgs.”

Roberta couldn’t help but chuckle. “You know more than one?”

“So not the point right now,” Nora said, leaning in and kissing her again. Roberta’s arms circled Nora’s waist, holding her close. Nora didn’t notice that the woman had risen to her feet and was carrying the perky orange haired girl to the tent she was to occupy for the night.

Roberta was pleased as punch to learn that, despite how young Nora looked and acted, she definitely knew what she was doing. And Nora, while not being surprised one bit, was happy that Roberta was just as experienced as she’d hoped she’d be.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Fang rolled her shoulder once again, working the stiffness out of it. “Gettin’ too old for this.” She said, off-handedly.

Faith snickered. “Yeah, you look it.” Her voice was dripping with humorous sarcasm. The pair rounded the corner of the busy Vale thoroughfare. “The gray is barely noticeable.”

Fang pointed to her temple. “You forget, smarty-pants. I’m a thousand years old up here.”

“Maybe.” Faith’s hand shot out and slapped Fang on the bottom, lightly. “But out here, you’re still a hot young thang.” She then grinned widely. “And if the noises Lou was making were any indication, you can still do it all night long.”

Fang chuckled in response. The nights she spent with the whimsical witch were absolutely wonderful. She sighed in contentment.

“Yeah, I know that look,” Faith said to her. “Same way I act around V.”

Fang looked at her teammate. “That one still kind of surprises me. Velvet doesn’t exactly seem your speed.”

“Let me guess. Her shyness?” Faith asked her.

“I half expected you to make a push for Yang or Nora. Maybe even…what’s her name? The girl with the beret on Velvet’s team?”

“Coco.” Faith said. “Funny name, considering she can’t stand the stuff. She’s a hardcore – and I mean _hardcore_ – coffee drinker.” She gave a shake of her head. “Seriously, girl needs to cut back. Two pots a day is seriously pushing it. Got blood in her caffeine system with that shit.”

“Says the girl that main lines hot chocolate like no other,” Fang said to her.

“I blame Oz.” Faith said. “First cup of hot chocolate he gave me was winter mint and truffle. Motherfucker’s like a drug pusher.”

“You could have said no,” Fang said, enjoying Faith’s reactions.

“Okay, three things. First off; shut up. Second off; it is not humanly possible to smell that shit brewing and not want some, third off…shut up again.”

Fang laughed and pulled Faith in, grinding her knuckles lighting into the brunette’s scalp. “You’re adorable.”

Faith playfully shoved her away. “Cut that out. You’ll ruin my rep.”

“You’re only seventeen, you don’t have a rep yet,” Fang responded.

Faith snickered. “Bonus points for the gratuitous classic Fresh Prince reference.” She offered her fist to Fang who bumped it immediately.

“I don’t know what it was about V that made me want her but I just…she just got to me. Just the way she looked was enough to make me wanna break the ice, you know?”

“Yeah, I know how you feel. Girl I knew a lifetime ago had that effect on me. Still, think about her from time to time.”

“That Lightning chick you talk about on occasion?”

“Yeah. She was Lightning in the previous life we all shared. After that, she was just Claire. Used to be a soldier back there and back then. Real badass type. In her newest life, she was a real estate mogul with her sister. Figure that one out.”

“You, what? Became a motorcycle cop, didn’t you?”

Fang gave her a nod. “Just seemed like a good fit for me.”

“I can see that. You cruisin’ around on a Police issue chopper.” Faith said, grinning.

“It was pretty nice, has to be said.” Fang returned.

“It’s getting dark. We’d better pick up the pace.” Faith looked up at the darkening sky.

“I can’t believe you wanted me to fly us all the way into town on Bahamut for marshmallows.” Fang offered.

Faith patted her backpack. “You ever roasted a marshmallow over an open fire?”

“Can’t say as I have.”

“Then you’re missing out on one the best joys of camping.” Faith offered happily.

“Back in Oerba, Vanille and I would-,” Fang was cut off as a massive explosion drew both of their attention. The pair panned toward the waterfront. A large black cloud rose into the sky. “What the hell was _that_?”

“I’m gonna go out on a limb and say something _bad_.” Faith returned. “Let’s go check it out.”

“You got it.” Fang pulled the red crystal from her belt pouch. “Bahamut!” She shouted. Amid a sonic boom that rattled the windows of the surrounding buildings, the large dragon raced down and landed beside them. Fang leapt onto his back and pulled Faith up behind her. She patted his neck. “Nice to see you, big fella. Up and at ‘em.”

“Atom Ant!” Faith added quickly, thrusting her fist forward. Fang and Bahamut both looked at her. The raven haired hunter’s eyebrow was raised and Bahamut let out a questioning grunt. “Sorry.”

Fang shook her head and patted Bahamut’s neck once again. The beast quickly beat it’s huge wings and rose into the air, veering off toward the waterfront. As soon as they were airborne, Bahamut had to dodge aside as four large transports zipped past. “What the hell is going on?”

Faith pointed down at the holding yard. “Look at the side of those containers.”

“Schnee Dust Company.” Fang read the painted on graphic. “Is that Blake?” She asked, indicating the black haired woman fighting with some man in a white jacket and black bowler hat.

“Shit, I know what this is. I think these are those White Fang assholes. They’re gonna steal the dust in those containers.”

“Like hell, they are,” Fang said, angrily. “Gonna have to show ‘em this town’s only big enough for one Fang and she don’t like to share.”

“A Clockwork Orange down there looks like he’s runnin’ the show.” Faith said, pointing. “I’ll sack the quarterback, you handle the wide receivers, cool?” Faith said, patting her shoulder.

“I’m Australian. I don’t know shit about American sports.” Fang said, pushing Bahamut lower.

“Well fuck, I don’t know. Rugby it up or something.” Faith said. “Just take out the Bullheads. I’ve got bowler.” Faith jumped off the dragon fifty feet from the ground. She flicked her wrists, activating her gauntlets. Her semblance flared to life as she fell. She grinned widely. “This is gonna be epic.” She impacted the ground in the classic superhero fashion. She crouched with her fist embedded in the concrete, sending out shockwaves in all directions.

The ground rippled like water, causing everyone to topple over. The stacks of containers rattled and tipped, spilling onto the pavement with loud raucous _clangs_ and _bangs_. Cement dust rose into the air as Faith stood up. “Now, you all weren’t gonna have a party and not invite me, were you?”

“Great. _Another one_.” The man in the bowler offered, angrily.

Sun helped Blake to her feet. “Friends of yours?” He asked the black haired girl.

Blake couldn’t help but nod. “More or less.”

“With a landing like that, I’m hoping for a lot _more_ and a whole less _less._ ”

Blake turned to regard him. “I’m betting that was just as confusing to say as it was to hear.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Sun said, shrugging. “I don’t always listen to the things I say.”

“Shocker,” Blake said, deadpan.

“Come on,” Sun said, pulling his weapon back out. “Those two are gonna need someone to keep these guys off of them.” He went at the first of the White Fang members. Blake nodded and pulled Gambol Shroud from her back, following his lead.

Unaware of the pair’s conversation, Faith stared at her opponent with a raised eyebrow. “Christ, buddy. Alex DeLarge called. He wants his look back.”

“Not sure if you know how this works, but the witty banter portion of the fight only works if _both_ parties understand the reference. And sweetie, I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

“That sounds a lot like your problem.” She rolled her head about on her shoulders. “I was supposed to be training by the school this weekend.” She pointed at him. “Might as well train on you.”

“Normally I’d issue some remark about school being in session,” He flipped his cane into the air, gripped the curved handle and pointed the end at her. “But I’m on a bit of a timetable, so if you’ll excuse me.”

Faith broke into a run as he fired the gun hidden in his walking stick. She batted the explosive shell aside. It arced over and blasted a hole in the side of a container. She felt the impact against her hand. Pain ran through her reinforced gauntlet. _Can’t get hit with that_ , she thought to herself. “Not bad. But you’re gonna have to do a lot better.”

He began backpedaling. “I can see that.” As Faith’s fist came rushing in, he dodged to the side. “Unfortunately for you, I _can_ do a lot better.” He tried striking at her with his cane, confident of a quick takedown. His initial belief was that she was a brute with nothing approaching skill. But as he went on the offensive, he learned quickly that such was not the case. Faith stood toe to toe with him, using her powerful fists to deflect his swings with little real effort.

“I thought you said you could do better.” She taunted him.

“Well, I don’t see you hitting me either.” He shot back. “Pot calling the kettle black, don’t you think?”

Faith answered by unleashing a blow that collided with the front of a massive D11 Bulldozer that happened to be parked along the edge of the dock. The impact sounded out like the tolling of a great bell. The force of her blow warped the thick blade at the front and shoved the dozer off the dock and into the water thirty feet below. The sheer mass of it sent waves splashing up onto the pier. She simply let out a growl of frustration at the near miss.

He knew immediately that he could not, under any circumstances, let the girl land a punch. The wind from the powerful blow knocked his hat off and nearly took him from his feet, to say nothing of what it did to the hundred-ton piece of heavy machinery. “Good god, kid.” He said, trotting away from her. “Those things are _dangerous_.”

“Kinda the point, Alex.” She launched another hard right cross. He lifted his cane to deflect her blow…and learned very quickly that it was a mistake. The weapon blasted apart as Faith’s fist smashed through it.

He staggered back and looked at the destroyed implement. “Well, that’s a fine how-do-you-do.” He held it up. “Do you have any idea how expensive this was?” He asked, angrily.

“Bill me.” Faith said, rushing back toward him.

“On a student’s salary? Right.” He flipped back away from her, again barely missing being punched into oblivion. “What’s your name, little girl? I wanna know what to etch on your tombstone.”

Faith jumped and slammed her fist down onto the concrete, causing him to stagger and fall on his ass. “Faith. And you are?”

“Call me Torchwick.” He said, rolling with the impact and back to his feet.

“Seriously? Torchwick? What, did your parents lose a bet?” Faith asked as she circled him.

“Oh, and Faith is _so_ intimidating.” He returned. “At least my name is memorable.”

“So is Justin Beiber.” Faith said, rushing him again.

“Oh, that is just low.” He didn’t back down and landed a hard body shot to her rib cage. The impact was solid, he knew. He wasn’t the most formidable of hand to hand combatants, but he could easily down someone with a good well-placed punch. In the split second his fist hit home, he realized that Faith _wasn’t_ a typical girl. Pain shot through his hand and up his wrist. She didn’t even seem to notice the strike.

Faith’s own fist landed hard, sending him on a flight across the dock to slam back first into an overturned cargo container. “Hammer time!” She said as she struck. He slumped to the ground and didn’t get back up. Faith reached down and lifted the bowler. She flipped it into the air and placed it on her head. “Nice.” She said, grinning.

Fang watched as Faith descended and nodded, before leaning to the side, urging Bahamut to follow. “Let’s clear the skies, yeah?” The dragon roared in response. Fang knelt on his back as he raced toward the first of the Bullhead Transports. Bahamut drew his head back, taking in a breath of air. He then shot his maw forward, releasing a massive gout of flame. “What the hell?” Fang asked, curiously. The fire engulfed the right engine of the craft, causing it to explode in a hail of shrapnel and flare. Debris rained down as the airship spun out of control toward the ground. “Why didn’t you tell me you could do that?”

Bahamut huffed and growled in response.

“Don’t be a smart-ass,” Fang said, turning him toward another of the transports. “It’s something that I would have liked to know. Because I didn’t bother to ask isn’t a good reason to keep something like that from me.”

He growled and clicked at her.

“It was not funny. We’re in the middle of a battle. This isn’t the time for jokes.” Fang said to him. In all honesty, she thought his response somewhat humorous, despite the seriousness of their predicament. “Just get me closer.” She said to him. “Ass.”

The dragon veered in side by side with the newest arriving Bullhead. Fang drew back her lance and hurled it directly into the ship’s engine. She knew the alloy of her lance would withstand the impact and subsequent journey through the machinery unscathed. The same couldn’t be said for the engine. It immediately burst into flames then disintegrated. The red and gold lance was quickly shot out the back. Bahamut dropped back, letting Fang take hold of it. “Oh, ow.” She said, bouncing it back and forth in her hands. “That’s bloody hot.” Bahamut let out a short grunting huff. “Oh, shut up. Make yourself useful and bring down that other one, yeah?”

He nodded and gave a huge bellowing growl. He again let loose a burst of fire. This time, he directed it into the open side of the craft. Fire erupted all through the cabin and interior of the airship. The screams of the White Fang members being incinerated rang out into the night.

“Good boy,” Fang said, patting his neck. “Let’s land, yeah?”

Faith watched as she touched down. “Wasn’t there four of them?” She asked.

Fang nodded. “Yeah.” She said, pointing. “But I think she’s got the last one well in hand.”

Faith turned to see what Fang was looking at. “Holy shit.” She said, stepping up beside her teammate. “Who is that?”

“Couldn’t tell you,” Fang said back. “But she’s got something serious in the tank.”

The pair watched as the orange haired girl, using a series of razor sharp blades embedded in the side of one of the Bullheads with thin cables attached to them, pulled the ship from the sky and slammed it into a stack of cargo containers, causing it to explode.

“Damn.” Faith said, shaking her head. “That was awesome. So what are we gonna do with-,” She turned back to Torchwick…to see him gone. “Where the hell did he go?” She began looking around. “More to the point, how the hell was he able to get up?”

Fang shrugged. “Who cares? I don’t really think a thug with a horrendous fashion sense is a priority.” She flicked the edge of Faith’s new hat. “Not sure this is a look for you.”

Faith pulled it off and looked at it. “Eh, you’re right.” She tossed it aside. The pair moved off heading toward the gathering sirens.

“How rude.” He reached down and lifted the hat from the ground and dusted it off. He settled it back onto his head. “That’s better.” Torchwick stared at the retreating form of Faith and her sari-clad companion. “This isn’t over, girl. Not by a long shot.”

“Huh?” Faith asked, turning.

“Oh, shit,” Torchwick said, diving behind a container. “Please don’t see me, please don’t see me, please don’t seem.” He chanted softly.

“What?” Fang asked, looking around.

Faith stood there a moment, narrow-eyed. “I could have sworn I heard…” She sighed and shook her head. “Meh. Never mind.”

“Too close,” Torchwick said, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

“It’s about time!” Nora said as the pair descended from the heavens on the back of Bahamut.

“We ran into some interesting night life.” Faith said, dropping to the ground.

Velvet stepped over to her and wrapped her arms about Faith’s waist. “Are you alright?” She asked, softly. “We could hear the explosions and see the smoke from here.”

Faith ran her fingers through the Faunus’ hair and touched her forehead to that of her girlfriend. “I’m fine. Fang and I laid it down.”

“Faith here punched a bulldozer into the ocean,” Fang said, dropping an arm about Luna. “Me and Bahamut took down three Bullheads full of White Fang cronies.” She then lifted her brow. “Oh, get this. Bahamut can breathe fire.”

“Of course he can,” Luna said, looking at Fang with a smile. “He’s a dragon.”

“Not all dragons can breathe fire.” Ren offered.

“Bahamut is a Hungarian Horntail dragon,” Luna said to her. “He’s a bit more even tempered, but all of the markings and look is quite the same. It wouldn’t surprise me to learn he breathes fire.”

“Well, he could have told me. Would have been nice to know.” Fang said, pouting.

“You’re cute when you pout,” Luna said, pulling Fang in and kissing her passionately.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s great. Fight, fight, yadda, yadda.” Nora said, pulling Faith’s backpack off. “Where the marshmallows at?”

Faith chuckled and shed her pack. She unzipped it and pulled out two large bags. “Here. Knock yourself out.”

“I think the diabetic coma she finds herself in will take care of that,” Roberta said as she settled down by the fire.

Nora flopped down next to her with a marshmallow on a stick. She put it into the fire and leaned against the larger woman. “You’ll give me mouth to mouth if I stop breathing, won’t you?”

“I’m willing to bet, if the noise you two were making last night was any indication, she’ll give you mouth to mouth long before that.” Faith said.

Roberta eyed her dangerously. She held her left hand out, opening and closing it. “Bring me your grape.”

“Eek.” Faith said, pulling Velvet in front of her. “Save me.”

Velvet looked to Roberta. “Um…no?”

Nora, Fang, Faith and Luna all snorted. Faith turned to look at her girlfriend. “Um, no? That’s your glorious defense of me? Um, no?”

“Fine.” Velvet said. She lifted a marshmallow and tossed it at Roberta. It hit the woman in the chin.

“Ah,” Roberta said, flinching. “I was not expecting that.” She lifted the white confection from the grass, dusted it off and affixed it to a stick before beginning the roasting process. She looked around at everyone. “You all did incredibly well today.” She looked at Jaune. “You need to be more confident. Pyrrha is working wonders with you, but you have to trust yourself.” She looked to Luna. “Upper body strength is your only true missing element. I know you do not feel that you need it, but it would do you a world of good.”

“If you’d like, I can help you with the regiment I used when I was training for the Mistral Regional Tournaments.” Pyrrha offered. “It wasn’t quite as daunting as you might believe. Mostly just strength training and cardio.”

Luna gave her a smile. “I would like that.” She pulled her marshmallow out of the fire, nodding at its doneness. “Here, love.” She said, offering it to Fang.

The raven haired huntress took hold of the stick and popped the rapidly cooling snack into her mouth. She chewed gingerly and swallowed. “Oh, I like that.” She said, leaning in to kiss Luna. “Thanks, doll.”

Luna smiled at her and put another on her stick for herself. “You’re welcome.”

Roberta and Jaune watched their teammates and nodded. It had been a long day of hard training and work, but none of them regretted it. Tomorrow, they’d be heading back to the academy, but for tonight, the nine of them sat, enjoying each other’s company and letting the world just pass them by.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness on this one. Being the holidays and such, things get crazy. I don't think I need to tell any of you guys that. 
> 
> But that being said, a lot of the stories might be taking backseats to life. I'll be posting Second Chances and Alexia the Vampire Slayer as regularly as I am able (given I have a shit ton of those chapters written already). 
> 
> In the meantime, let me shamelessly plug my good friend Sorentia's fine work. She's a talented newcomer to the Fanfiction scene and has a bright future ahead of her in my humble opinion. 
> 
> Also, if you feel so inclined, check out Faith The Vampire Slayer by Xenre over at Fanfic.net. It's a basic retelling of the series, slightly altered for...well, I let her summary speak for itself. It's a good read and I feel captures the essence of a young Faith Lehane quite well. 
> 
> So there you are. Thanks for reading and sticking with me. I'll get more up as I can. 
> 
> Seasons Greetings to everyone. See you on the flipside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one. Holidays got in the way of, well, everything. 
> 
> Anyway, this marks the beginning of RWBY, Volume 2. A couple of new enemies make their appearance in this chapter. I'll give you two guesses...

Fang moved slowly along, eyeing the selection of books. She stopped and pulled down a specific title; _Semblance of the Maidens_. “This looks good.” She said, smiling. She flipped it open and began perusing the pages. “Luna’s gonna love you.” She flicked her eyes to her companion.

Roberta stood, staring at the large map on the wall of Remnant. Upon it was marked every major engagement since the founding of the kingdoms. She lifted the book that accompanied the map. Fang stepped over and stood beside her. “That’s nifty.” She said, nodding. “You thinkin’ of pickin’ it up?” She looked at her team leader. “You can afford it, yeah?”

Roberta nodded. “I could. And it is rather colorful.” She turned to Fang. “Do you think I should?”

“Go for it. Would look great on the wall in the room.” She sniggered. “Faith could probably use the history lesson.”

“She does well enough.” Roberta returned. She narrowed her eyes as the lights in the room dimmed. She turned and immediately put her finger up to her lips as she looked at Fang.

“You shouldn’t make a promise you can’t keep, Tukson.” A lilting female voice offered from the front desk. Roberta and Fang knelt and leaned around the massive shelf, viewing the unfolding scene with interest. Both had to admit, the girl was incredibly pretty. Her close-cropped seafoam green hair and her creamy mocha colored skin gave her an exotic appearance. Neither missed the pair of ornate pistols on her back. As the lights grew dimmer, the two members of team Rifle turned to the switch beside the door. Standing near it was a tall young man with gray hair, lean build and a rather dangerous way about him.

“I don’t think they’re here for books,” Fang said, quietly.

Roberta simply gave a nod. She immediately brought her semblance to bear. Thanks to her old life, she knew assassins when she saw them.

Oblivious to their presence, the girl continued speaking. “I hear you’re planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang wouldn’t be happy to hear that.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “And neither are we.” The boy beside the door continued closing the shutters to conceal the room from prying eyes on the street.

Fang clenched her jaw. “I don’t like where this is going.”

“Nor do I,” Roberta said, shaking her head. “We cannot allow this.”

“Gotta agree with you, there,” Fang said.

“You know who we are, don’t you?” The girl asked.

Tukson nodded, calmly. “Yes.”

“And you know why we’re here?” She asked again.

“Yes.” He returned.

“So…” She gave him a smirk as the gray-haired boy moved up beside her. “Are you going to fight back?”

Tukson was quiet a moment. “Yes!” He snarled, leaping onto the counter. The pair backed away, readying themselves.

“Now.” Roberta snapped, moving out from behind the shelf. “When he does so, he will not be alone.”

The boy immediately turned to the pair. “Who the hell are you?”

Fang stepped up to him. “That really ain’t gonna matter in a second, yeah?” She asked him.

“Fair point.” He said, quickly going on the offensive. His foot flew at Fang’s head.

She quickly ducked below his strike, issuing a kick of her own. He flipped to the side, rotating his leg to bring it down onto her shoulder.

Fang lifted her arm to defeat the attack. She knew immediately that there was something different about him. His legs hit like sledgehammers. The impact made her arm go numb. Next to Faith, Fang was the physically strongest of the team. It was that fact alone that kept her bones from shattering. “Not bad.” She said, grinning. She loosed a hard right backhand as the boy was airborne, slamming into his ribs.

He took the shot with an admirable stoicism and backed off, remaining in a fighter’s stance. “Could say the same of you.” The pair circled, eyeing each other. “What’s your name, beautiful?”

“Fang.” She said, smiling. “You?”

“Mercury.” He said, likewise grinning. “And here I thought everyone in this town was going to be a pushover.”

“Nice to see my efforts are appreciated.” Fang offered. “One more time?” She asked as she stopped.

“Gladly.” He said, lunging toward her. His feet flashed as he unleashed a rapid-fire salvo of kicks.

Fang met him head on. She ducked below many of the strikes, parrying and blocking others. The boy was incredibly strong, she had to give him that. And he was expertly trained. She wasn’t sure how long the pair dueled, but neither could find an opening. She had literal _centuries_ of Yun martial arts to fall back on. Mercury was young, but he seemed to be a prodigy of the savage sciences. Their blows smacked into each other's arms, legs, and knees, doing little save gauging prowess.

Roberta rushed toward the green haired girl. Her leather clad metal fist leading. The mocha-skinned assassin quickly backflipped out of the way. She felt the wind of the blow below her. She made it to her feet and quickly pulled her pistols, leveling them at the woman. She narrowed her eyes and loosed a volley of bullets. Her eyes went wide as she emptied both magazines. The muscular brunette kept coming. The rounds didn’t even slow her down. She quickly flipped both pistols into their kama configuration.

Roberta spared no words and pulled her sword from her back and attacked. The blades sparked off of each other. The girl realized very quickly that the taller brunette was by _far_ stronger. She was also nearly as fast and far, _far_ better trained.

She brought her semblance forward and focused her mind on the enraged woman. In her and her adversary’s mind’s eye, the room suddenly filled with White Fang mercenaries and all of them were bearing down on the elder woman.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the raven haired warrior stopped, looking around in confusion. She was, however, disheartened when the woman again looked at her, closing her left eye and staring directly at her with her right. “Oh, shit.”

“Indeed, _ninita_.” She growled, again lunging at her.

“How did you know?” She asked, backing away, fearfully.

“It does not matter, _ninita_ ,” Roberta said. “You being dead is all that will matter in a moment.”

The girl’s throat tightened with fear.

Mercury leapt backward and spun, kicking one of the shelves toward Fang. The brunette huntress crossed her arms in front of her and swung her arms outward, tearing the wood apart as it crashed into her.

Mercury took the distraction and spun, leaping at the large raven haired woman that had his partner backing away in dread. His kick arced in toward her head.

Roberta lifted her left arm, deflecting the blow. The resulting _clank_ of heavy metal meeting heavy metal sounded throughout the room. The woman staggered back from the impact.

Mercury felt the jarring collision all the way up his body into his back. He grabbed the green haired girl’s arm, pulled her in and ran for the window. As the pair turned to follow, he again spun, taking out the support beam near the door with one well-placed kick.

The ceiling began immediately collapsing. Fang dove and landed beside Roberta. “Come here!” Roberta shouted to Tukson, pulling Fang close. The man leapt but didn’t make it before the building came down, burying them all under a mountain of rubble.

“What the fuck was that?” Faith asked Velvet as they strolled through the streets of Vale. They turned toward the large dust cloud floating into the air from the next block over.

“That’s Tukson’s Book Trade.” Velvet answered. “He’s a rather nice man.”

“We’d better check it out.” Faith said, heading toward the ruckus. Velvet easily kept up with her. They rounded the corner to see that the whole structure had fallen. “Oh _shit_.” Faith rushed toward it. She activated her gauntlets and jumped into the rubble, throwing aside massive pieces of debris. “He might still be in here.”

“Faith?” The slayer heard beneath the detritus.

“Roberta?” She asked, curiously.

“I am, _ugh_ , keeping the flotsam at bay, but I am not sure-,” The elder student began.

Faith cut her off. “I’m coming.” She said, going full tilt. “Just hang on!” Velvet joined her and began throwing smaller pieces of debris aside. Faith knew Roberta could take a lot. She knew that her semblance would keep her from getting crushed, but she didn’t know how long the woman could keep it up. Using one’s semblance took a toll. It was a finite pool. Roberta was most definitely on borrowed time.

By this time, the townsfolk had arrived and formed a chain, hauling pieces of debris away as fast as they could.

Faith gripped the edge of a fallen wall and gave out with a groan. The chunk must have weighed nearly two hundred tons. At first, the slab refused to move. Faith clenched her eyes closed and growled. Her growl turned to a scream when, finally, the piece began to rise. Velvet watched in absolute astonishment. She’d never, _ever_ seen such a thing. Faith’s arms bulged. Her body trembled. The girl hoisted the slab and shoved it away, sending it crashing to the ground to shatter into a thousand pieces.

As soon as she had done so, Roberta’s steel arm reached for the light. “I am here!” She said, exhaustion in her voice. “Fang is with me. She is unconscious.”

Faith dug down, hurling aside more pieces. She gripped the woman’s arm and pulled her free. Roberta held onto Fang’s limp form. Faith stared into Roberta’s eyes a moment, then pulled her in, hugging her tightly. Velvet immediately took Fang into her arms and held her close. The gathered crowd clapped and cheered.

Both Roberta and Fang were taken to the hospital and checked out. Roberta suffered no injuries whatsoever, thanks to her semblance. Fang, as it turned out, faced nothing more than a concussion and a dislocated shoulder. She had a few bumps and bruises, but nothing lasting.

The pair were allowed to return to Beacon.

Ozpin and Glynda personally arrived at the hospital to take the pair home. The remaining two members of team Rifle, along with teams Ruby, Juniper and Coffee were present to serve as escorts.

“You two did an amazing thing,” Ozpin said with a smile. “Tukson should make a full recovery.”

Roberta was surprised by that. “He survived?” She asked him. “I thought-,”

“He was found a while after you were. He’d managed to tuck in beneath a fallen pillar. If not for you both, he’d have been killed by those White Fang assassins.” Glynda returned.

Fang and Roberta both looked at each other, smiling. “That’s good news.” The elder huntress said, happily.

“But just so you’re aware,” Ozpin said, sipping his hot chocolate. “This doesn’t excuse you from classes.”

“You’re a harsh man.” Roberta offered, narrow-eyed.

 

She knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. Velvet opened it, surprised to see the leader of team Rifle there to greet her. “Hello, Roberta. Feeling better?” She asked, softly.

Roberta stared at the Faunus for a moment. She then stepped forward, pulled Velvet in and hugged her. “I owe you my life, _conejito_.” She stepped back, resting her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “Know that I am in your debt, Velvet. I wanted you to know that. If you ever need me, I will be by your side. That is a promise.”

Velvet didn’t know what to say. She gave the woman a smile and a nod. “You would have done the same for me.”

“I would have,” Roberta said to her. “Thank you.” She then turned and left, leaving the Faunus to stand there, bewildered. She knew Roberta to be an honorable woman, but she never expected this. It made her feel good to know that, though her role in the rescue in comparison to her powerful girlfriend, was small, it was appreciated.

Roberta made her way out of the dorms and to the staff quarters. Again, she reached up and rapped lightly on the door. A moment later it opened. She sighed and smiled brightly as she looked upon the stunning blonde. Glynda’s golden tresses hung in a careless wash about her shoulders and back. She was clad in her billowing white shirt…and nothing else. Her long legs were bare as she stood with one hand resting on the door and the other on her hip. “I’m glad you’re here.” She said, stepping aside to let the woman in.

Roberta entered and took the door from Glynda, closing it behind her. “I wanted to see you.” She said, moving toward the woman. She pulled the blonde huntress in and kissed her passionately.

The pair shared a warm embrace. After a moment, Glynda pulled away. “How are you feeling?”

“I am fine. My semblance kept me from being harmed overmuch.” Roberta said to her. She caressed Glynda’s cheek.

“I’m glad.” She kissed Roberta again. “I don’t think I could handle it if something were to happen to you.” Glynda took her hand and pulled her toward the bedroom. She closed the door behind them and turned her attention back to the brunette soldier. She slowly began removing Roberta’s clothing, article by article. She’d long since gotten over the presence of metal and skin in such close proximity. Now, she simply saw her lover. She took Roberta’s hands and lifted them, placing them on the buttons of her shirt.

The dark-haired fighter needed no further prompting. She slowly undid them one by one, revealing the elegant curves of the statuesque blonde. “You are so beautiful.” She said, pushing the white silk shirt off of Glynda’s pale shoulders. She leaned in and kissed soft skin as it was revealed. Glynda closed her eyes, her breath hitching in her throat.

“Roberta…” Glynda said, breathlessly. She threaded her fingers through raven tresses.

The taller woman’s hands slid about, gripping the huntress’ full, pert bottom. She gave a subtle squeeze, earning a moan in return. Glynda was becoming lightheaded as Roberta kissed, licked, sucked and nibbled upon her sensitive pulse point. “I…” Glynda felt moisture gather about her eyes. “I love you, Roberta.” She said, softly. She’d wished to speak it for some time, but she’d never until this moment found the courage.

Roberta stopped what she was doing and pulled back, staring into the soft emerald green eyes of her lover.

Glynda noticed her silence and swallowed. “I know…I know you have someone waiting for you, but-,” She closed her eyes and buried her head against Roberta’s chest. “When I’d heard that you were in the hospital, I panicked. I was _so_ afraid that something had happened to you. I was terrified.” She looked up at Roberta, sobbing. “I know where your heart truly lies, I do. But I can’t _not_ tell you. You should know how I feel.”

As Glynda poured her heart out to the woman, Roberta was deep in thought. Yes, she had the young master waiting back home. She loved him dearly, she really did…but she couldn’t – wouldn’t – love him the way he wished her to. More to the point, she desperately wished he didn’t love her in the fashion he did. She truly felt her time was past. Part of her reason for coming to Remnant was to distance herself from the young master so he could live a normal life, free of her toxic influence. She also hoped that the distance would lessen her love for him. Her relationship with Glynda was her attempt to do just that. In hindsight, it was a cruel thing to do, both to young master Garcia and Glynda.

And now Glynda had confessed to love her. Something that Roberta had truthfully, never thought would happen. And it prompted a very serious question.

Did she love Glynda in return? As she stared into impossible green eyes…she had her answer. Softly, she cupped the blonde’s cheeks. She leaned down and pressed her lips gently to those of the experienced huntress. Glynda melted into the woman’s embrace. For several seconds the pair held each other, sharing the impassioned kiss. When they parted, Glynda’s eyes were still closed. Butterflies threatened to core her like an apple. “Glynda…it warms my heart that you feel so for me.” The blonde opened her eyes. “And know that I feel the same for you. I love you, Glynda.”

A joyful sob escaped her lips. “I never thought-,”

Roberta gave her a bright smile. “Nor should you.” She said, before kissing Glynda again.

 

Velvet sighed and looked over at the clock. She nodded and moved to her bed, gathering the beautiful woven blanket Faith had purchased for her and stuffed it into her bag. She lifted the bag onto her shoulder and made for the door. “Where are you going?” Yatsuhashi asked her.

Velvet looked at him biting her lip. “I was thinking of going to see Faith.”

He gave her a warms smile. “I’ll make sure the door is unlocked.” Was all he said to her.

She nodded and stepped out into the hall. “Where ya headed?” She turned to see Faith strolling toward her. She smiled widely and ran to the brunette, hugging her tightly. “Glad to see you, too.” Faith said, embracing the pretty Faunus.

“Come with me.” Velvet said, taking Faith’s hand.

“Where are we going?”

Velvet gave her a coy smile. “You’ll see.” The pair walked quietly through the halls and out of the school onto the large bluff overlooking the Emerald Forest. She led Faith along the precipice, bathed in the moonlight to a thick copse of trees. The ground beneath the stand was incredibly thick with moss and shielded from prying eyes of the school. “I found this place last year. I come here when I want to be alone.” She knelt and pulled the blanket out of her bag and spread it over the ground.

Faith stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the glorious vista. “It’s beautiful up here.” She turned to Velvet. “I can see why-,” Her words were stolen as she watched the gorgeous Faunus slowly disrobe. Seeing Velvet naked was nothing new to her. The pair had gotten physical many times. But there was just something about tonight, something about this moment that took Faith’s breath away. Maybe it was all in her head. Maybe it was the way the Faunus’ skin glistened in the moonlight that amplified her beauty. She wasn’t sure and at the moment, she didn’t care. She only knew that she’d never, _ever_ wanted something so bad in her life.

Velvet knew Faith found her attractive. Given how fervently the girl went at her when they were alone made her feel like the most desirable woman on Remnant. But she would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that she was somewhat fearful of the girl. Faith was strong to a _terrifying_ degree. Velvet, being a Faunus, knew others of her race had physical attributes above and beyond those of normal humans. She herself was far more agile than a typical girl her age. But Faith was in a different league altogether. What she’d seen Faith accomplish earlier had proven that beyond a doubt.

But witnessing Faith, with tears in her eyes tearing through tons of debris to rescue her friends secured in her mind that Faith _shouldn’t_ scare her. The fear she felt, she now understood, was pointless. Faith would never, _ever_ do anything to hurt her. Quite the opposite, in fact. She knew the brunette warrior would go to her grave to see Velvet free from harm.

And tonight, she was done being afraid. Faith deserved someone that could love her without reservation. Wild, passionate and free was what Faith truly desired. And Velvet Scarlatina was going to give her just that.

“Humminah.” Faith said, swallowing.

 

Luna sat against the head of her bed, staring down at Fang with concern etched upon her pale young face. She absently stroked the woman’s hair as she lay quietly. The room was silent, save for the ticking of the large grandfather clock in the corner. Fang opened her eyes and looked up at her teammate. “It’s not as bad as all that, yeah?” She said, reaching up and caressing Luna’s cheek with her thumb. “I just rattled my noggin a bit. Doc says I’ll be right as rain in no time.”

Luna tried to speak, but couldn’t. She swallowed deeply and tried again. “I won’t lose you.” She said, her voice whisper soft. “I won’t let it happen.”

“When my time is done-,” Fang didn’t get the last words out before Luna rested her hand over the woman’s mouth.

“I won’t lose you.” The young witch said, her voice sterner. “I _won’t_ let it happen!”

Fang was shocked by the proclamation. It wasn’t the girl’s words that surprised her. It was the force behind them. Luna’s stock and trade was that she didn’t rattle. Ever. For any reason. Surrounded by Grimm or standing toe to toe with a sparring partner. She didn’t get unnerved. Her only emotion it seemed was always a quiet contentment. No matter the situation. “I’m not goin’ anywhere,” Fang said to her.

“I love you, Fang,” Luna said, softly. “With all my heart.”

Fang gave her a smile. “I love you, too Luna.” She threaded her fingers into Luna’s hair and pulled the girl down, kissing her fiercely. “I always will.”

The young witch slid out from behind the taller girl and lay beside her. “I got so scared when I saw you lying there.” She stared deeply into Fang’s eyes. “My heart ached.”

“I’m tougher than I look,” Fang said to her.

“I know you are,” Luna said to her. “But that didn’t stop me from worrying over you.” She slowly began removing Fang’s sari. “Roberta and Faith are going to be gone for the night.” She said, softly.

Fang didn’t miss the girl’s meaning. “You wantin’ to check me over yourself, yeah?” She said, resting her hands behind her head. “Make sure everything’s where it’s supposed to be?”

Luna ran a hand over Fang’s full breast. “Shut up, Fang.” She said, kissing the woman. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

Fang chuckled. As Luna’s hand slid down into the band of her shorts, the brunette gasped loudly. “That’s not restful.” She said, her voice thick.

Luna giggled as she worked her hand. “It will be.” She said, softly.

 

           

 


	15. Chapter 15

Faith lashed out with her armored fist. Roberta, semblance fully in place, lifted her arm to block the strike. She pushed it aside and loosed her own punch. Faith caught the metallic fist in her own and pulled Roberta closer. The elder woman followed the attack, ducking low at the last moment and planting her shoulder into Faith’s abdomen just below her ribs. As Faith let go of Roberta’s fist, the leader of Team Rifle quickly gripped Faith’s wrist and rose, flipping Faith over to slam down on her back, hard.

Fang and Luna both watched the pair spar. “Ooh,” Fang said, shaking her head. “That’s gotta smart.”

Luna gave an agreeing nod. “Faith is so much stronger. But I think, aside from you, Roberta’s the best hand to hand fighter of the team.”

Fang was good with her fists and her feet. She was very, very good. But she didn’t for a moment think that she would be able to easily take the cybernetic ex-soldier. “Gives me a run for my money when we spar, let me tell ya.”

Faith, once she could breathe again, focused her eyes and stared up at her team leader. “I so did _not_ see that comin’.” She accepted the hand that Roberta offered and let the woman help her up.

“You should have,” Roberta said to her. She noted Faith’s confusion and gave her a smile, taking the sting from the words. “Since noticing that you are stronger now than you were back there and back then, you’ve come to rely more on your strength and less on your discipline.”

Faith immediately understood what Roberta was getting at. “I’m starting to suffer Superman syndrome.”

“Why learn to fight when you can just punch everything into submission, yeah?” Fang offered from the sidelines.

“Exactly. I know you are a more complete fighter than just your brute strength. Even here, now, your strength won’t be the be all and end all.” Roberta explained.

“Yeah, really don’t got a lot of training to go on.” Faith admitted, rubbing the back of her head with her gauntleted fist. “Ow, ow, ow.” She said, gingerly pulling her hand away. Hair immediately got caught in the metal. “Son of a bitch.” Roberta snorted. “Shaddup.”

“Fang?” Roberta said, motioning to Faith. “Would you be so kind?”

The brunette huntress nodded and stepped forward, immediately bouncing on her feet. Semblance free, Fang and Faith were fairly even as far as raw physical strength was concerned. Faith might have a touch of an advantage, due to her slayer abilities, but the margin was incredibly small.

As the pair squared off, their attention was stolen by the slowly building howl of engines. The quartet looked skyward from their training session and was stunned to see the massive flagship of the Atlesian military setting down near the front of the school.

“General Ironwood definitely knows how to make an entrance.” Luna offered with a content smile.

Faith stepped up and nudged Roberta. “Isn’t he the one that we have to thank for all of your aftermarket hardware?”

Roberta, staring at the ship, gave a subtle nod. “He fixed me.” She said, softly.

“They’re here for the Vytal Festival, aren’t they?” Fang asked, curiously.

“That’d be my guess.” Faith said to her. She turned and saw Roberta moving toward the ship. “Where ya goin’ Bob?”

“To see an old friend.” The woman offered.

 

General Ironwood disembarked from his tremendous ship, eying his soldiers and aircraft with pride. “General.” A familiar stoic voice called from the side. He looked and saw Roberta moving toward him.

He gave her a warm smile and approached her, holding his hand out. “Miss Cisneros. It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

She gave him a nod, taking the proffered hand. “You as well, General. I hadn’t expected you to make the trip all the way from Atlas with your students.” She looked about. “Or all of this.” She indicated the flotilla of airships.

“Things aren’t as peaceful as everyone would believe.” Ironwood offered sternly. It wasn’t something that he would normally admit to most students, but he knew Roberta was quite a bit more seasoned than your average attendee of Beacon. He knew he could be honest with her and not have to worry about her reacting in a…unprofessional fashion.

She did, however, furrow her brow. “Something we should be concerned about?”

He gave her a sigh and motioned her to follow him as he began walking. She fell into step beside him. “I can’t tell you the specifics. Not yet. But I _can_ tell you that forces are gathering. Slowly, in secret. Ours…” He looked down at her. “And _theirs_.”

“Who are _they_?” She asked him.

“Her name is Salem.” He offered. “She’s…she’s dangerous. She’s as old as Ozpin. And she’s very, very powerful.”

“And I take it she’s deep in hiding?” She asked him. “Otherwise, knowing you as I do, General, she’d have been dealt with in a timely efficient manner.”

He chuckled at the remark. “You flatter me, Miss Cisneros.”

“Roberta, General.” She said to him. “If not for you, I’d still be a broken warrior bound to a wheelchair.”

He gave her a nod, accepting the compliment for what it was. “But yes, she is deep in hiding. Even Ozpin doesn’t know where she is. All we do know is that the queen has many pawns. And they have all sworn to die in her name should it come to that.”

Roberta sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “If they wish it so, then we will see to it they get what they want.”

Ironwood couldn’t help but grin at that. It was so good to be among professionals. “I am sure you will do all in your power to save this world, Roberta.”

“How much do you know about this…Salem?” She asked.

“Not nearly as much as I would like,” Ironwood said. “The only person that knows much about her is Ozpin. And he isn’t talking.” He groaned and shook his head. “I suppose, in the grand scheme of things, what we know _about_ her doesn’t matter. It’s what she’s _doing_ that’s of paramount importance.”

Roberta nodded, conceding the point. But the part of her that she had honestly thought left behind in the godforsaken jungle of Asia, the Bloodhound of Florencia, wasn’t so easily quelled. That part of her immediately saw this Salem as a threat. A target. And in the days of her past, she would seek to learn everything she could about those she was commanded to hunt down. _She will be no different_ , she thought to herself. “Thank you for telling me this, General.”

He nodded to her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. “You deserved to know, Roberta. There…there is going to come a time when I might need an ally that is outside the influence of Remnant’s political machinations. Someone I know I can trust. Someone who, like me, isn’t afraid of difficult decisions.”

“It would not be the first time, General.” She said to him. “With your permission, I would like to begin making my own inquiries into this Salem you speak of. See what I can learn independently. Ozpin might know about her, but he can’t be the only one.”

Ironwood again nodded. “An uphill battle to be sure.” He held his hand out. “Your scroll?” She handed it over without hesitation. He opened it and typed in a few numbers. “These are the codes that will allow you access Atlas’ entire military and government database. I’ve scoured it for everything I could find, but you might be able to find something I missed.”

“I appreciate that General,” Roberta said, taking the device back. “I’ll get started.”

“Good luck.” He said, before turning on his heel and heading to the school.

Roberta watched him go and quickly made her way to her dorm. She had work to do.

 

Faith moved along, heading toward her girlfriend’s room. Classes were done for the day and she wanted more than anything to spend some time with Velvet. She rounded the corner and ran smack into a rather attractive girl. Faith stopped, while the girl fell flat on her behind. “Shit,” The young slayer said, reaching for her. “Sorry about that.” The girl frowned and looked up at Fang through red eyes.

She quickly adopted a smile and took Faith’s hand. “No, I should apologize.” She said, her voice smooth and smoky. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Faith hauled her to her feet. The girl stumbled forward and rested her hands on Faith’s shoulders.

Faith looked up at her and couldn’t help but notice how pretty she was. Her black hair hung just so, faintly obscuring her left eye. Her skin was pale but carried just a hint of rosiness on her cheeks. “Yeah, no problem.” She looked up and down the girl’s attire. It was definitely not the uniform Beacon students wore. “Where you from?”

“Mistral.” The girl said. “My name is Cinder. What’s yours?”

“Faith.” She said, stepping back from the girl. “Vytal Festival?”

Cinder nodded. “Vytal Festival. Just…” She looked around. “Getting the lay of the land.”

“I hear ya.” Faith said, nodding. “Place can be confusing when you’re new.”

Cinder gave her a smile. “I’ve got to run. It was a pleasure meeting you, Faith.”

“Yeah. Likewise. Sorry again.” She said as the girl strolled off. Faith had to admit, she had a hell of a walk. She shook her head and again made her way to Velvet’s room. She rapped lightly on the door. She stood for almost a minute straight, waiting for someone to answer, but no one did. She sighed heavily and turned, making her way back to her own dorm room. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, frowning. She didn’t really have the right to be upset at Velvet for not being there. The girl did have a right to a life.

“What seems to be the matter, dear?” She heard Professor Oobleck’s  rapid fire voice coming from the hall further ahead of her. She lifted her eyes to see the cheerful man ambling toward her, at breakneck speed.

Faith gave him a smile. “I was hoping to see Velvet, but there’s no one home.”

“Oh, yes. Team Coffee have gone abroad on assignment in Vacuo. It was rather sudden, I’m afraid. I know you and Velvet share a rather personal relationship – grand thing that, you accepting her Faunus nature so thoughtfully – and she didn’t have time to tell you as her transport left rather promptly.”

Faith nodded, feeling a bit better about the situation. If Velvet didn’t have time to tell her, that was fine. Granted, she hadn’t checked her scroll since getting out of class, so the chances that she had a call from the girl were fairly high. “Thanks for letting me know, Professor.”

“It’s my pleasure, young lady.” He said, before trotting off. She shook her head and moved on.

She opened the door and stopped when she saw Blake Belladonna sitting in a chair beside Roberta’s bed. “Hey, Blake. What’s up?” She asked.

“I was talking to Roberta about the White Fang.”

“Those jokers at the docks?” Faith asked, dropping onto her bed. She rested her hands behind her head. “Ow!” She said, quickly removing her gauntlets. She then rubbed her scalp. “I really gotta stop doing that.”

Blake, however, frowned. “Those _jokers_ are up to something big, I just know it.”

Roberta nodded. She had a few books scattered around her. “I agree. Obviously, they’re stealing dust. The question becomes _why_?”

“It’s worth a shit ton of money on the black market?” Faith asked. “The same reason anyone steals anything.” She looked at the pair. “It’s about the Benjamin’s.”

Blake shook her head. “There has to be more to it than that.”

Faith sat up. “Why? Why does there _have_ to be? Way I figure it even Faunus’ can be greedy.”

Roberta looked at Blake and could see the anger in her eyes. She reached out and rested a hand on the girl’s knee. “Faith is crass, but she is right. Sometimes things just… _are_. But all the same,” She eyed Faith. “What makes you believe there was an ulterior motive behind this, besides just old fashioned theft?”

“It was something that Torchwick guy said.” Blake offered. “He said that he and the White Fang were going in on a ‘joint business venture’.”

Faith shrugged. “Yeah. Stealing dust. Guy didn’t exactly strike me as top level crime lord material. He had _lackey_ written all over him. Punk ass was small time.”

“Precisely,” Blake said, getting to her feet and pacing. “He was stealing _a lot_ of dust. You don’t just take that kind of inventory without having a purpose for it.” She looked to the slayer. “And I really doubt his intention was just selling if for lien.”

Faith had to admit, the Faunus had a point. “That was a lot of shit he was trying to make off with, I’ll give you that.”

“You know the White Fang. What do you intend to do?” Roberta asked the girl.

“Sun and I are going to infiltrate the White Fang rally and see if we can figure out what they’re up to.”

Faith rose to her feet and again slid her gloves on. “You’re gonna need backup. They make you and you’re in a world of shit.”

Roberta likewise closed the book and stood. “Faith is right. You and Sun are capable, but the pair of you would be horrendously outnumbered and outgunned.”

Faith looked to Roberta. “Where’s Fang and Luna?”

Roberta pulled her scroll out. “I’m sending them both a text now. They’re in town.”

“The rally is in the warehouse district. Not far from the docks.” Blake said. “Sun and I will go in first.”

Roberta nodded. “Faith and I will follow you and keep our distance as to not compromise you.” She stared into Blake’s eyes. “I don’t have to tell you to be careful,”

Blake gave her a warm smile. “But you are anyway.” The affirming nod from Roberta made her feel good.

 

Fang, Luna, Faith and Roberta knelt behind the line of k-rails across from the large dilapidated warehouse. “They’ve been in there a long time,” Fang said, looking at her watch.

Roberta nodded. “We have to trust them.” She looked down at her scroll. “We will wait for the signal.”

“They can’t signal us if they’re dead.” Faith said, leaning her head back against the stone. Both Roberta and Fang looked at her. “What? Just bein’ honest.”

Luna idly sat there opening her fan and closing it. “They’re not dead.” She said, off-hand.

Faith looked at the blonde. “Keep forgetting that you’d see that if it happened, wouldn’t you?”

“For the most part.” Luna offered. She looked at the girls. “I have blind spots, but I think we’d know.” She cocked her head. “Besides. Do you see Blake or Sun as the type to go _quietly_?”

Fang looked at her girlfriend. “She’s got a point. It’s been rather quiet.”

Roberta gave a conceding nod. “There would be a ruckus if-,”

The window in the upper portion of the warehouse suddenly smashed outward. Blake and Sun both began running toward them. “He’s behind us!” Blake shouted.

Without warning, the wall of the building burst forth. The girls all recognized the massive form of the Paladin-290 assault mech. The hulking form came rushing toward them, causing the ground to shudder as it did so.

“Well, that’s somethin’ you don’t see every day, yeah?” Fang said, spinning her lance about.

“I’d say not,” Luna added, pulling her wand free of her belt.

“If that thing gets into the city, there’s no telling how much damage it could do,” Roberta said, drawing her weapon. She lifted the rifle to her shoulder.

Faith grinned widely and slammed her metal fists together, causing the surrounding windows and buildings to shake. “This is gonna be fun.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

The Paladin surged forward, shaking the ground with its charge. “Fang? Into the air.” Roberta snapped, taking aim.

The huntress nodded. She pulled the crystal from her belt. “Bahamut!” She shouted. In a bright flash, the horse sized dragon appeared. Fang leapt onto his back and the pair were airborne immediately.

Faith summoned her semblance and immediately hefted one of the k-rails above her head. The muscles in her arms bulged as she gave out with a grunt. She then sent the two-ton block of concrete hurtling toward the robot at breakneck speed. “How much does a k-rail weigh? Enough the break the robot!” She quipped. She broke into a run behind the improvised projectile.

“Jesus!” Torchwick responded. He fired a pulse from the Paladin’s arm, blasting the missile into a cloud of gray dust. He was caught completely by surprise when Faith leapt through the chalky mist, her fist cocked back. The visual of her sending the hundred plus ton bulldozer flipping out into the ocean was still fresh in his mind. And, at present, that same fist was arcing in toward his war machine. He didn’t have a hope in hell of defending himself. “Oh, this is gonna hurt.” He offered, deflated.

Faith’s metal shrouded fist impacted against the armored hull of the Paladin. The plating buckled under the onslaught. The mech was hurled back to crash against the wall of the warehouse in a twisted heap.

Blake and Sun stayed behind the barrier, watching the action. “That was incredible,” Blake said, shaking her head. “I knew Faith was strong, but good _god_!”

“I hear ya,” Sun said. “We um…we’d just get in the way of them, wouldn’t we?” He asked her.

“I’m beginning to think so,” Blake said, nodding. She was, however, smiling. She wanted nothing more than to get to the bottom of everything the White Fang was doing. She wanted to get details and she needed someone that could operate at levels she, as a student, couldn’t. She thought she found that in Roberta. She could see, now, with the confidence, all four members of team Rifle were showing, that she had four allies in her fight. Not just one. That made her hopeful. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Faith, unaware of the Faunus’ inner monologue, addressed her colleagues. “Bob! Fang! Luna!” She dove aside, giving them all clear shots.         

“Bahamut! Light ‘im up!” Fang ordered. The dragon inhaled, drawing his great maw back. A bright gout of red hot flame burst forth, engulfing the giant machine. The asphalt began to bubble and pop. The steel of the war machine’s hull glowed red.

“Luna! Legs!” Roberta shouted as she took aim at the robot’s weapon placements. Her rifle thundered repeatedly. She fired rapidly, blasting pieces of the machine off with every shot. Given what she’d read of the mech, she knew precisely where and _how_ to hit it.

Luna nodded and stepped forward, whipping her wand with cool practiced efficiency. “ _Locomotor Mortis_!”

Torchwick was immediately shocked when the towering machine suddenly ceased moving. The legs slammed together, causing him to topple over, crashing to the ground, hard. The heads up display went berserk. The legs were completely immobile. His weapons, one by one, were going offline. “Well, that’s not good.” He said to himself. Sweat soaked his skin. When he’d climbed into the Paladin to pursue the pair, he was more than confident. A little girl and her beach bum boyfriend would be no match for the mobile suit. He would have walked through a pair of children.

But he didn’t find himself facing _children_. These _women_ were obviously experienced warriors all. And they didn’t sweat the man in the metal robot one damn bit.

As the bot went down, Faith drew near and leapt, landing atop the machine. She drew back and began pounding on the mech relentlessly. Huge dents began forming in the armor plating. “Come out, you chicken shit motherfucker!”

Torchwick tisked. “Such language.” He said, flipping a switch on the console.

Faith was immediately thrown back as millions of volts of electricity arced over the hull. She rolled along the ground, grimacing. Her hair and clothing were smoking.

Roberta hopped the k-rail and knelt beside her. “Are you alright?” She asked.

Faith got to her hands and knees, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs. “Just rung my bell is all.” Neither women saw the Paladin leveling its weapon arm toward them.

Luna spun and loosed another spell. “ _Confringo_!” The Paladin’s arm immediately blew apart in a hail of shrapnel.

“Oh, that is it, blondie!” Torchwick snapped angrily. He rolled the torso of his assault robot over, pointing the second weapon arm at the petite blonde.

Luna calmly gave her wand a flick and a swish. It was a straight race to see which of them was faster on the draw. Torchwick proved the quicker. “Oh no, you don’t!” He offered, tapping the firing stud before she could speak the words of her incantation.

Luna was taken by surprise when the weapon discharged. She thought she’d have been able to get her spell off first. The bright blast distracted her fully. She closed her eyes and turned away. She heard the impact of the detonation a pace in front of her, along with the intense grunt of pain. She turned to see Roberta standing tall before her, her chest smoking still. The tank top and sports bra the leader of team Rifle was wearing had been blown completely free, leaving her naked torso exposed.

Luna stepped forward and again utilized her magic. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_!” The huge machine rose into the sky like a feather on the wind.             

Fang knelt atop Bahamut. “One more time, sweetheart!” She shouted to her mount, pointing her lance at the robot. Bahamut did as his lady commanded, loosing another blast of fire. The dragon’s flame superheated the metal, causing it to begin liquefying. Pieces of the Paladin were now dripping onto the concrete below.

Luna averted her wand with a “Boop.” And smiled as the smoldering mech began falling from the sky uncontrollably.

Faith growled and rushed past Roberta, eager to get back in the fight. The Paladin crashed to the ground, a smoking hulk. The mass was sparking and sputtering loudly. Fang dove from her dragon, her lance drawn back. She landed hard, burying her weapon deep into the metal plating. She began trying to lever the panels open, but soon learned she didn’t have the strength. “Faith!” She shouted, motioning her closer. “Help me get inside.”

Faith gripped the haft of the weapon and pulled. The sounds of tearing steel and rending metal permeated the air. It didn’t take long to get the panels pried apart. Torchwick looked up at the pair. “Hi.” He said, giving a weak smile.

“Oh, would you look at that,” Fang said, spinning her lance in her hand. “A can of farm fresh chicken.”

Luna smiled as she watched the pair of them. They were definitely going to be having a lot of fun with him when they got him free. She turned to Roberta to see her on her knees, breathing heavily. “Are you alright?” She asked.

“Just took a lot out of me. The weapons on that mech are extremely potent.” She gave Luna a smile. “I’ll be fine in a moment.” She rose to her feet, stretching.

Luna opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, turned toward Fang and Faith and quickly whipped her wand to the side. “ _Flipendo_!”

The pair of brunettes were immediately lifted and hurled aside a heartbeat before a petite woman with pink and brown hair, a white and pink waistcoat with heterochromatic brown and pale pink eyes carrying what looked to be a classic pink parasol landed on the mech from out of nowhere. She stood defiantly between them and Torchwick. She reached down and pulled him out of the ruined machine.

“Thank you, Neo.” He said, dusting himself off.

Faith and Fang both hit the ground, rolling to their feet. “What the-?” Faith asked before getting a look at the girl. “Jesus, and I thought B was short.”

The new arrival bowed graciously to the four of them and immediately pulled a long blade from the umbrella. Her lips curled into a smirk.

“You sure you wanna-?” Torchwick began to ask. Neo turned and looked at him, giving him a slight nod.

“Fair enough. But do hurry. We’re on a bit of a timetable.” He said, backing away.

“Okay.” Faith said, taking a step toward her.

“No,” Luna said, shaking her head. “She’ll kill you.”

Faith snorted but kept walking. “Yeah. Fat chance of that.” She said. “I’m gonna spread your tiny ass all over the goddamn pavement.” She slammed her gloves together. The shockwave ruffled the girl’s hair and coat. Neo just lifted her finger and beckoned Faith forward. The slayer stopped when she felt Fang’s hand on her shoulder. She turned to the taller brunette.

Fang pointed to her eyes and then to Luna. “Remember?” She then pointed to Neo. “’Sides. If she’s standing there looking at you like that after everything she’s just watched you do, there’s a reason, Sunshine.”

Faith knew Fang was right. She could see it in the way the petite girl was carrying herself. She wasn’t intimidated _at all_. Often in her old life, Faith had been overconfident and it had cost her. And Roberta had said it not long ago. There would come a time when strength alone wouldn’t be enough. Chances were good this would end up being one of those times. She begrudgingly stepped back and watched as Luna pulled her fan and opened it, using it to cool herself.

“You have very pretty eyes,” Luna said as she moved closer to the girl. “And I really like your hair.”

The girl bowed to her in thanks. She then pointed to Luna’s hair and nodded.

“Thank you,” Luna said, stopping directly in front of her. “I suppose I should be very honest with you.” She then shook her head. “You can’t beat me. Them?” She motioned to her teammates. She turned and looked at Roberta. The woman’s eyes were staring intently at Neo. Luna knew that Roberta was gauging her. _Analyzing_ her. Chances were strong that it wouldn’t take much for Roberta to know everything about the girl. And she would have a firm plan in place on how to best her. Luna smiled at the woman as Roberta’s eyes flicked to her. The edge of her team leader’s lip curled into a smirk. The elder ex-guerilla gave her a slight nod. “Well, maybe not Roberta,” She looked back down at her counterpart. “Faith, definitely. She’d underestimate you. Fang,” She remembered just how gifted a fighter Fang was and shook her head. “Fang would give you your money’s worth, I think. She’s just a good a fighter as you, if not better.”  She saw Neo’s questioning gaze and smiled. “Oh, it’s not a barb on you, sweetie. Fang’s just really, really skilled. She’s older than she looks.”

“Thanks a lot, Sunshine.” Fang protested.

Faith snorted in response. So did Neo.

“Shut your yaps,” Fang said, crossing her arms and pouting.

“You’re very fast, very skilled and very deadly,” Luna said to the smaller girl. “But you can’t beat me. You’ll see why in a second.”

The girl cocked her head askance. She blinked at Luna, causing her eyes to shift color. Her smirk, however, never faded. It was obvious that she didn’t accept Luna’s assessment of the situation. Roberta, she might be in agreement with. She’d just seen the woman take a full shot from the particle beam caster of a Paladin and not suffer anything more than a scorched and ruined wardrobe. Faith was all brute force and would have fallen very quickly, as far as she could tell. Fang, Neo had to admit, was a bit of an enigma. But she was somewhat eager to see what the tall brunette could do. But the girl before her was… _normal_. There didn’t seem to be anything really dangerous about her. And that made her very, very curious.

Luna watched Neo’s eyes in fascination, likewise smiling. “Oh, that’s quite interesting.”

And the fight was on.

The slim blade of the newest arrival dove toward Luna’s throat. The blonde leaned slightly to one side effortlessly. The brown and pink haired girl seemed genuinely surprised. She struck again, to see Luna had once again turned just so. She went on the offensive, loosing vicious strikes aplenty. Her blade whistled through the air. Each time, the blonde’s movements were subtle but effective. The cutting edge always missed by a hair’s breadth, sometimes less. But they didn’t connect, regardless of how hard the girl tried. Until this moment, her martial skill was enough. She’d lost count of how many lives had been ended at the edge of her sword. But she could see now that the girl was just too quick. It was almost as if she could predict the attacks and knew where to be to avoid getting struck.

She called upon her semblance and attacked once again. Luna simultaneously leaned to one side and flipped her fan open dropping it behind her head. The thin steel weapon of the petite fighter deflected harmlessly off the blonde’s unorthodox implement.

Torchwick watched in abject astonishment at the spectacle. He heard Neo grunt and growl in frustration. The blonde named Luna and his beloved Neopolitan were engaged in a rather fast and furious contest. He knew the petite killer to be one of, if not _the_ best fighter he’d ever seen. And at present, she was being made a fool of.

“I think it’s time we were leaving.” He said, reaching into his pocket and typing out a quick command on his scroll. “Neo! Time to go.”

The woman growled and leapt back from Luna. She sheathed her blade and stared into the young witch’s eyes. She gave the girl a nod. In a flash, the pair were gone.

The howl of the Bullhead transport’s engines immediately filled the lane. The ship rose from behind the warehouse. Torchwick and Neo were both smiling at them from the open bay door on the side of the craft.

“Fuck that noise.” Faith rushed toward the form of the downed war machine. She lifted it from the ground and spun, throwing it toward the airship.

Torchwick waved at them. “Ladies. It’s been a real _oh holy mother of god!”_ He and Neo were both stunned as the still smoking mass of the Paladin assault mech hurtled toward them. It missed the transport by a narrow margin, causing the pilot to veer wildly.

Roberta took a knee and began firing at the vehicle’s engine. The high impact rounds immediately punched holes in the casing, causing the motor to sputter and smoke. Fire quickly engulfed it.

Luna pointed her wand directly at the second engine. “ _Confringo_!” She shouted. They were all rewarded with a bright orange flash of flame as it detonated harshly. The Bullhead began careening about wildly, fighting to stay airborne.

“Bahamut!” Fang shouted, again clutching the crystal in her fist. The dragon was beside her in an instant. She quickly climbed onto his back. “Bring that son of a bitch down, yeah?”

Faith ran and jumped, landing on the dragon’s back behind her. “After he’s done barbecuing it, get me in so I can tear it apart.”

“You got it,” Fang said. “You know what to do, big fella.” She pat her dragon’s neck.

“Can you draw off little miss ice cream to make him bigger?” Faith asked.

“Gotta be a lot closer,” Fang said, shaking her head. “Burn him down!” She pointed to the plane.

The pilot of the Bullhead tried desperately to keep control of the rig.

Neo and Torchwick both did their best to hang on. “These women just don’t give up.” He looked to Neo. “Can you get us out of here?”

Neo nodded to him. He could see the nervousness in her eyes. It was the first time in his life he ever remembered her being scared. He swallowed deeply. It wasn’t a thought he would relish.

Bahamut drew in and let loose with a gout of fire. The pilot screamed as the flames burned him to ash. Faith got to a crouch and leapt, slamming down on top of the smoking aircraft. She flipped down into the open bay to see it empty. What looked like shattered multi-colored glass lay all over the floor. “Fuck!” She growled and turned, jumping out and back onto Bahamut’s back as the transport crashed to the ground in a twisted burning heap.

The four of them gathered at stared at the debris. Blake and Sun walked up from behind them. The pair were stunned. “That was _amazing_ ,” Sun said, smiling.

“They got away,” Roberta said, angrily. “It obviously wasn’t _that_ amazing.”

Sun looked at her and immediately averted his eyes. “Your um…” He pointed to her chest. “They’re hanging out.” He gave her a thumbs up, however. Blake simply sighed and rolled her eyes.

Roberta looked down to see she was now topless. “Wonderful.”

Faith immediately offered the woman her jacket. “I know it ain’t your size, but it’ll at least keep you covered until we can get back to the school.”

Roberta slid the denim on over her arms and chest. Faith was right. It was ridiculously small on her, but with a bit of effort, she was able to get it buttoned up.

Blake rested a hand on Roberta’s shoulder. “Don’t sell yourself short.” She pointed to the pile of scrap that was once a Paladin assault robot. “That’s impressive enough.”

“Come on,” Sun said, motioning toward the school. “It’s getting late and I don’t know about you five, but I’m hungry.”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.” Faith said, falling into step beside him.

           

Team Rifle left Blake and Sun to their own devices and grabbed food from the mess hall before returning to their rooms. After showers and some food, the girls got down to discussing what they’d learned.

“So far we know Torchwick stole some military hardware.” Fang looked over at Roberta. “Does Ironwood know about that?”

The elder woman nodded. “I told him. He said that he’ll have them retrieved within hours. All of them were lowjacked. The signal is buried deep in the operating system of each unit. Low frequency, nearly impossible to detect.”

“So we don’t have to worry about an army of these things running amok?” Faith asked.

“I trust James.” Roberta offered.

“That’s good,” Luna said, happily. She nestled in beside Fang. “Those things weren’t very pleasant to deal with.”

Fang nodded. “We also know he’s got a little ragamuffin clown reject as his bodyguard.” She patted Luna on the back. “And my girl here has her number.”

“Not to mention that he’s working with the White Fang full stop and has their backing.” Faith added.

Luna nodded. “But she is very dangerous. I only beat her because I knew what she was going to do before she did it.” She looked at the rest of them. “If she gets to any of you, she could kill you.”

Faith scoffed. “One good shot and I’d spray her tiny ass all over the pavement.”

Fang understood where Luna was coming from. Neo was _blindingly_ quick and extremely gifted. “No, Luna’s right. She’d cut you apart before you ever got close.”

“You know I’m not as slow as-,” Faith began angrily.

“No,” Roberta said to her fellow teammate. “You are not slow, Faith. You not even on nodding terms with slow. We know this. But what you lack is _skill_. You are a brawler. A fighter. You are a bruiser. Neo, from what we have seen is a _killer_. She would slowly cut you down because you are simply not as _good_ as she is. This is not meant to be an insult to you. It is meant to give you temperance. She is a girl without conscience. When we meet her again, we will be certain that we are ready. None of us will face her alone.”

Faith growled and nodded. She didn’t like admitting that she wasn’t good enough to handle a threat. She was very prideful in that regard. But in her time as a member of team Rifle, she’d come to learn that sometimes you had to admit a flaw before you could take steps to improving it. “I’m gonna start working with Fang here a lot more. If we’re gonna be taking that bitch on, I wanna get my licks in.”

All three girls in the room snickered. Faith looked at each of them in turn. “What?” She asked to them all. As they snorted and sniggered, she thought about her statement. It suddenly dawned on her. “Oh, goddammit.”

“Stealth pun,” Fang said, chuckling.

“And I walked right into it.” Faith said sadly, burying her face in her hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Roberta reached up and rapped on the large metal door. It was late, but she needed to speak with him. Given what she’d seen minutes ago, she felt it rather urgent. She was rewarded with a sharp _click_ and the whir of the door sliding open. General James Ironwood stood in all his pressed and dressed military glory, looking down at her. “Roberta.” He said, offering a smile. He stepped aside, allowing her into his private quarters aboard the massive military airship. “Do come in.”

She entered, sweeping over the room with a practiced eye. It was simple but elegant. It was obvious the General liked to travel, while not necessarily in the lap of luxury, definitely in _style_. The furniture was comfortable and elegant. It gave the sense of _home_ , which was something Roberta could appreciate. She stepped over and turned to regard him as he closed the door. “There are assassins on campus.” She said, sternly.

James narrowed his eyes. “How did you come by this information?”

“Not long ago, Fang and I stopped an attempt on a man’s life.” Roberta offered.

“Tukson, the proprietor of the bookstore. A Faunus loosely affiliated with the White Fang. I read the report.” He said, moving over to the large credenza by the wall. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

She shook her head. “The young man and woman that attempted to kill him are here.”

As he poured his cup, he asked: “You are certain it is them?” He wasn’t doubting her. He just needed to be sure.

“They are quite distinct in their appearances. They are making no effort to hide their identities. Their current attire is that of students from Haven Academy.” Roberta crossed her arms and began pacing.

“Then that begs the question,” He sipped his tea. “Why are they here?”

“I do not know,” Roberta said. “But I can find out.”

“We must tread carefully,” Ironwood said. He pulled his flask out and poured a bit into his mug. “If we tip our hand, we could find ourselves in a confrontation we aren’t yet ready for.”

Roberta snorted. “Nothing new for someone like us.” She said, smirking.

He offered a like smile. “True. But nevertheless.”

“I have engaged in such activities before. I could…question one of them and learn what they are planning and why they are here.” She said to him. “I’ve become quite adept at it. At the same time, it would allow both you and Ozpin to keep your hands clean.” She shook her head. “Nothing could be tied back to you.”

He stared at her. “You are sure this is the path you wish to take?” He asked. “When I requested you to come with me, I made a promise to you and your young master that it was not the Bloodhound of Florencia I was interested in.”

Roberta stepped up to him and stared deeply into his eyes. “Come now, General. We are people of _action_. Lies do not become us.” She held no anger or disappointment in her tone or expression. When Ironwood offered her a new lease on life, she knew that it would come at a price. And she knew, despite what he had said, that she would have to again be the woman she was. “I know what you really wanted when you made the offer.” She rested a hand on the man’s chest. “And what’s more, you _knew_ that I knew.” His eyes turned sad. She shook her head. “No, General. You have given me something that few have ever truly offered me.” She smiled at him. “The _choice_. And now, I am _choosing_ to retake my place as the Bloodhound. Because here, now, that is what is needed. I must do what Ozpin can’t. And I must do what you _mustn’t_.”

He looked deeply into her eyes. “You are a credit to us all, Roberta Cisneros.” He said to her. “Know that what you do, you do for Remnant.”

“I will return when I have the information we require,” Roberta said, taking his hand. She gave him one last soft smile, then left his room.

He watched her leave and shook his head. “God help them.” He said, softly.

 

Roberta pulled on the black fatigue pants and the form-fitting black shirt. She sat on her bed and tugged on her boots. Lastly, she took up her gunblade and secured it firmly to her back. She pulled her gloves and balaclava mask before silently leaving the room. She donned the items and moved across the campus toward the dorms reserved for the exchange students.

At this time of night, the grounds were quiet as the grave. She’d learned rather easily what room the trio occupied. It was amazing to her that they did absolutely _nothing_ to hide. Learning the identities of the three of them, thanks to her access to Atlas’ intelligence databases, was a proverbial piece of cake. Reading what she had about them, she’d decided that the girl, Emerald, would be her best bet.

She entered the building and quickly trotted to the door in question. She knelt, pulling a set of picks from her pocket. Her experienced hands made short work of the lock. She rose, replaced her items and entered the room soundlessly. Two and a half decades of training and experience ensured that she was little save a ghost. A phantom without form. She saw the sleeping forms of the supposed students on their beds. Mercury, the largest of the three, snored loudly. She smiled. _Thank you_ , she offered mentally. The noise the boy was making made her job that much easier.

She crept across the room and quickly but quietly opened the window. It was a two-story drop to the ground. She could make the jump easily. And a speedy exit from the room was paramount.

Roberta moved to Emerald’s bed and stared down at the girl as she slept. She reached into a belt pouch and removed the makeshift, yet quite effect gag she’d fashioned, as well as the hood she’d brought along. She let out a breath and went to work. Before Emerald could react, Roberta had the gag in her mouth and the hood over her face. A sharp strike to the base of the neck, just behind the ear dropped the girl to the bed, out cold.

Roberta turned to see Mercury and Cinder still unconscious. She lifted Emerald’s limp form and moved to the window, she held the girl close and dropped the twenty feet to the ground in a crouch, cushioning her fall. She rushed away into the darkness.

 

Emerald woke sharply as cold water splashed against her face. She tried to wipe the moisture away but found her arms and legs tightly bound. She blinked her eyes and looked about. She was tied to a large tree. She also noticed, with an incredibly amount of embarrassment that she was completely naked. The rough bark of the wood stung her back. She struggled momentarily but stopped fairly quickly. The more she tried freeing herself, the tighter the thin ropes became. As it was, she was starting to lose feeling in her hands and feet. “What the hell is this?”

From the shadows, a woman appeared. Emerald narrowed her eyes. She immediately recognized her captor. She’d faced her before. “Oh, shit.”

Roberta smiled. It wasn’t in any way, shape or form pleasant. “Oh shit, indeed.” She stopped directly in front of Emerald. “We’ve got a lot to talk about, you and I.”

“What do you want?” The girl asked, fearful.

“First, let me clear up any misconceptions,” Roberta said, staring into the girl’s eyes. “Sustrai, Emerald,” Roberta said. “Born in the kingdom of Haven. Mother, deceased. Father’s whereabouts unknown, presumed deceased. Record of arrests dating back five years, three months. Forty-six counts of petty theft, seventy-one counts of breaking and entering, twenty-nine counts of felony theft.” She narrowed her eyes. “Not one single conviction. Age thirteen. Puberty. Right around when your semblance activated.”

Emerald’s eyes grew wider at the woman’s retelling of her past. “How did you-?”

“The Atlesian military is far reaching, Emerald. They know everything about you.” She drew closer. “As well as your friend, Mercury Black.” She smiled. “And his cybernetic leg implants.” She could see the girl’s surprise was all encompassing. “ _Everything_ leaves a trail, little girl.”

“You kill me and it’ll be the last mistake you ever make,” Emerald said, staring defiantly into Roberta’s eyes. “The people I work with-,”

“The people you work with are on borrowed time, _ninita_.” Roberta offered. “ _If_ you tell me what your purpose here at the school is, I _might_ let you live.”

Emerald swallowed. “I-I was in the city doing a favor for a friend. A Faunus friend of mine. The bookstore owner did something terrible to her. Mercury and I were just-,”

“You were sent to kill Tukson,” Roberta stated, firmly. “I know assassins when I see them, _ninita_. Who sent you and why?” Emerald remained silent. “You work with the White Fang. I already know that. Why kill the bookstore owner? What was he to them?”

“He was a turncoat. A traitor. He left the White Fang and was leaving Vale in exchange for information on their dealings in the city.” Emerald said. As far as her immediate superiors’ plans, it wasn’t any great secret.

“What _information_?” She asked. “What did he know?”

Emerald shook her head. “I don’t know. Honest, Mercury and I were never told what he knew and what he didn’t. We just know that they wanted him dead and the man they put in charge of it was dragging his feet.”

“Torchwick.” Roberta offered.

Emerald immediately saw an out. “That’s right. The girl with you in the bookstore had met him before. At the docks.”

“He was controlling the Paladin,” Roberta said to her.

“I’m just a lackey,” Emerald said. “I’m not some assassin, honest. I’m just doing what I’m told.” She began tearing up. “Please. Torchwick is a horrible man. I don’t have to tell you that.”

“What about the girl with brown and pink hair?”

Emerald shared no love for the girl and felt no shame in outing her. She didn’t speak and just plain creeped her out. “Her name is Neopolitan. She’s as merciless as they come. She’s a killer, born and bred. Torchwick said she’s killed more people than cancer.”

Roberta snorted. She knew that the statement was flatly untrue. “That begs the question, why are you here?” She shook her head. “You do not attend the Academy in Haven.”

“I…” Emerald shook her head. “Torchwick and Neopolitan are holding someone precious to me, hostage. If I don’t do what they say, they’ll…” She began crying.

Roberta stared at her. Her words made sense. Torchwick and Neo both seemed the type to employ such tactics to control an agent. The promise of harm to a friend or loved one could prompt people to do many things. It was very believable. And Roberta knew immediately that it was all bullshit. “You are a very gifted liar, Emerald. The information you have provided is accurate, but it is nothing that we don’t already know, and thus, is of no value. If Torchwick was indeed holding someone hostage, you would not have engaged in such frivolous banter with the shopkeep. You would have simply slain him and been done with it.” She drew closer to the girl. “I’ve been dealing with assassins most of my life, _ninita_. Men and women that take pride and joy in their trade. You, my dear girl, are such an individual. You enjoy lying, cheating, stealing…and killing.” She shook her head. “But you are a novice. You have much to learn.” She moved over and knelt, rifling through a small rucksack.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Emerald asked, now desperate to free herself.

Roberta ignored her question. She rose to her feet, holding a knife with a long, thin blade. “Now I will ask you one more time…what are you doing at Beacon Academy?”

Emerald swallowed past her suddenly dry throat. “I…” She began crying in earnest. “I can’t tell you.”  

“You don’t have a choice,” Roberta said to her. “If someone is controlling you, they will kill you if you tell me.” She moved over and touched the tip of the blade to Emerald’s bare breast. “But you must consider something, _ninita_.” She began pushing the blade into the girl’s flesh. “If you spill your secrets to me, then those you work for will simply kill you. Imagine what _I_ am willing to do to you if you do not.” She sharply pulled the blade forward, slicing a shallow channel along the underside of Emerald’s breast. The girl hissed in pain but didn’t cry out. “The night is relatively young. And we are in no danger of being disturbed…” Again Roberta gave her a sinister smile. “Regardless of how loud you scream.”  

“You can’t kill me. I’m registered as a student of Haven for the Vytal festival. It’ll be an international incident if I turn up missing. People are going to ask questions.” Emerald offered.

“It is a risk I am more than willing to take,” Roberta said. “Now about your reason for being here…” Emerald narrowed her eyes and stared at Roberta. Roberta quickly closed her left eye, continuing to stare at her captive with her right. “Your semblance does not work on me, _ninita_. We have established this.”

Emerald could see there was nothing for it. “You can’t stop her. No one can. She’s too powerful. You don’t know what she can do.” Emerald said, fearful.

“Then tell me,” Roberta commanded. “I grow impatient.”

“No.” The young girl said, her face now a mask of determination. “Do what you want, I’m not telling you shit.”

Roberta chuckled. “People older, stronger and far, _far_ better trained have said those words to me.” She roughly took hold of Emerald’s nipple and pulled. “And in the end?” With a quick motion of her hand, the razor sharp blade sliced it off. Blood poured down the girl’s stomach. Emerald screamed in pain. “They _all_ shared their secrets.”

It was the start of a long, agonizing night for the dark skinned girl.

 

Roberta stepped back, staring at Emerald’s mangled and bloody corpse. She had to give the girl credit. She lasted far longer than she’d expected. The sun was just starting to pinken the eastern horizon. She could hear growling from the nearby trees and smiled. “Time to let nature take its course.” She gathered up her implements and began the trek back to Beacon. The Grimm of the Emerald Forest would see to the leftovers. She’d learned what she needed to know.

After spending some time in the shower cleaning the blood off herself and making sure her clothing found its way to the laundry, she was again at General Ironwood’s door. He opened it, this time clad in a set of loose fitting pajamas. “Roberta.” He said, nodding. He again moved aside to allow her entrance.

She went in and sat down on the edge of his bed. “I believe a cup of tea wouldn’t be amiss.” She said to him.

He nodded and attended the electric kettle. “What brings you by?” He asked.

“I have the information I promised.” She said, calmly. Internally, she was at war with herself. There was a part of her that was completely and utterly disgusted with what she’d just done. She’d just spent hours brutally torturing a teenage girl to death. There was no honor in it. It was a grotesque and reprehensible act and she felt no pride in it. But there was another part of her, the part of her that was in the moment, the _Bloodhound_ had thoroughly enjoyed it. Like a Lioness too long from the hunt, the kill. She reveled in the taste of blood and flesh, so long forgotten.

When she’d returned to Lovelace Manor from the godforsaken jungle hell of Thailand, she’d thought the Bloodhound well and truly dead. She was a shell of her former self and, while saddened that she couldn’t protect her beloved young master any longer, was somewhat content. She had the peace that she’d truly wanted since she was a young girl. She was happy, despite being a broken warrior.

Then Ironwood came. He rebuilt her, made her better than she was before. Made her a warrior beyond what she’d been. At first, she felt elation that she would be back in the role of mother wolf. But as her body remembered, her decades-old persona stirred. The Bloodhound was not dead. Never would it be. It had merely lain dormant…until tonight.

And what hurt the most was the Roberta had welcomed it. She’d yearned for its return and, when it emerged, she reveled in it. As she made her way to his room, she’d come to terms that here, in Remnant, she had to let the beast run free. She wanted it in the forefront all the time, every second of every day. She wanted the Bloodhound exhausted.

So when she returned home, there would be nothing left. She would no longer have the urges of the animal within. It was the only hope she had left.

Ironwood, for his part, wasn’t aware of her inner conflict. He merely saw a woman content with her role as…whatever it was she needed to be. This night, apparently, she was his interrogator. He’d thought about her words after she’d left. She was willing to be and do all of the things he could not. When Ozpin brought her to his attention, he merely saw a soldier willing to fight for what she believed in. He’d read her jacket and saw a great deal of expertise. At first, he’d just wanted her for her military mind and combat skills.

As she spoke to him earlier, he’d realized that he was far too pragmatic to not utilize everything she was capable of. One does not cage a wolf and expect it to thrive. Deep down, he’d known, just as Roberta had, that he would need _all_ she was capable of to win the war that was coming. She’d accepted it far more quickly than he had. “Tell me what you’ve learned.” He offered her a cup of tea.

“First I’d like you to tell _me_ a story,” Roberta said, sipping her tea. “Of the Four Maidens.” She smiled as she saw him blanch.


	18. Chapter 18

Fang and Luna stood side by side, moving slowly but deliberately. They mirrored each other’s motions as they practiced the intricate Yun martial arts forms that Fang had learned in her youth. Given Luna’s lean, graceful build, the elder huntress thought them perfect for her.

As they had every morning before breakfast, they performed their routine on the cliff overlooking the forest. It was a peaceful setting and aided in clearing the mind while they worked. “You’re doing better,” Fang said as she dipped, dragging her fingers along the tops of the grass.

Luna mimicked her actions. “You are a wonderful teacher.” The girl said in return.

“Fang?” Glynda’s sharp voice offered from a few yards away.

Fang stopped and turned to see the woman moving toward her. Her bun was loose and locks of hair hung down. Her clothing was wrinkled and unkempt, and her eyes had bags beneath them. It was obvious she hadn’t slept. Something was most definitely bothering her. “Professor Goodwitch? Are you alright?”

“I’ve had a rough night,” Glynda said.

Normally Fang would be willing to rib the woman a bit about spending the evening with Roberta, but she could tell that such wasn’t the case. There was nothing pleasant or relaxing about the night the woman had experienced. “What did you need?”

“I would like you to follow me, please,” Glynda said. Her voice was incredibly tired. “It’s rather important.”

Fang turned to Luna. “Go,” Luna said. “I will meet you back in the room.” She leaned in and kissed Fang intently. “I love you.” She added softly.

Fang returned her embrace and smiled at her. “Love you, too.” She then turned and followed along behind the blonde staffer. If their public display of affection bothered the elder Huntress, she showed no sign of it. “So what’s going on?” Fang asked her.

“We’re going to Ozpin’s office. There is something that we must discuss with you.” Glynda offered. “I can say no more on the subject until we arrive.”

Fang noticed the woman looking around nervously. She was suddenly on edge. Normally Glynda was a bit tightly wound, but she wasn’t _paranoid_. Now, she seemed on the verge of terror with as stiffly as she walked. Fang wanted desperately to question her further but knew it a wasted exercise. So she followed silently along behind her.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the lift, stepping into the large clock tower. “Huh.” She said looking round. “Snazzy.”

Ozpin rose to his feet. “Fang.” He said, motioning her closer.

The dark haired woman could see the tall imposing figure of General Ironwood as well as a man slouching against the wall. He had a head of short dark gray hair, which she quickly determined was just a natural hair color and not due to age. His attire was slightly unkempt, but she got the sneaking suspicious that it was a constant state for the man. He looked incredibly relaxed, despite the nervous tension in the room. “And you are?” She asked him.

“Qrow.” The man said, nodding to her.

“Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine,” Ozpin said, indicating the man.

Fang turned back to Ozpin. “So why am I being called to the principal’s office?” She heard Qrow snort.

“I asked you here because…I, _we_ need your help.” Ozpin began. “There is a tale as old as time. A story that has fallen into myth and legend. Surely Gran Pulse has such stories.”

“I imagine every world does. Fairy tales and yarns that shaped history to eventually become stories told to children.” Fang said. “What does this have to do with me?”

“There exists a…balance, in Remnant. The balance of four. Four points on a compass, four beliefs waging war; good, evil, law, chaos,” He stared into her eyes. “Four seasons to a year.” Fang furrowed her brow, seemingly not understanding. “You read of Remnant’s history. Did you read of the Four Maidens?” Ozpin asked her.

Fang nodded. “Sisters. Visited an old recluse. One sister told him to spend his time to reflect and meditate. Another brought him food and tended his land. Third told him to go outside and embrace nature. Fourth sister tells him to look at what he’s got and be thankful for it. He, in turn, grants them unbelievable power so they can continue their good work.” Fang shrugged. “Interesting tale, all told. Every world has a story like that. Be nice to folks because you never know.”

Ozpin stared at her, a smirk on his face. “What would you say if I told you…that the story is _true_?”

Fang again shrugged. “I’d say I’m not surprised.” She shook her head. “But again, what does that have to do with me?”

Ozpin rose to his feet. “Come with me. I have something to show you.” He moved over to the lift and motioned her inside. “It is better to show you than tell you.”

She stepped inside, followed by the room’s other four occupants. She crossed her arms and looked around at the group. She’d known since arriving at Beacon there was more going on than they were being told. Conspiracies were nothing new to her. Having memories dating back a thousand years made being surprised an extremely rare experience. The lift moved ever downward. She lifted an eyebrow as it descended far below the level of the basement. “Where are we going?” She asked.

“The Vault,” Ozpin said, turning to regard her. “Under the school.”

After several seconds, the elevator stopped. The doors slid open. Fang exited out, looking around. The chamber was absolutely _massive_. She honestly couldn’t remember seeing anything so tremendous. Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow began walking to the far side of the hall. Glynda stopped and turned, waiting for Fang. As the younger woman moved closer, Glynda gave her an apologetic expression. “I’m sure you have questions.”

Fang looked around as she walked. “Yeah. Couple.” She said, taking it all in. “I still don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Seasons change. No two summers are alike. No two winters, no two springs, no two falls.” Glynda began.

“Ah,” Fang said, nodding. “I get it. The Maidens pass their power along when they die.”

“Precisely,” Glynda said. 

“How’s that work, exactly?”

“Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules.” Qrow offered, bitterly.

“Qrow,” Glynda warned sharply.

“Hey, don’t get mad ‘cause I’m right.” He said back to her.

“At first, the only thing that was known for certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women.” Glynda began explaining. “But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more… _intimate_.”

“Intimate?” Fang asked, curiously.

“As we understand it now when a Maiden dies, the one that was in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power.” Glynda continued.

“Unless it’s a dude or some old hag, then the power goes to someone random,” Qrow said. “Then our jobs get a lot harder.”

“Again I’m forced to ask, what has this got to do with me?” Fang asked.

“Honestly? We’ve run out of time.” Qrow said, his tone belying the stress that they all seemed to be feeling. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it’s not gonna be much longer before this peace we’ve all been enjoying goes out the window.”

“War,” Fang said, solemnly. “Not surprised.”

“Not a war between nations,” Ironwood said.

Qrow turned to regard her. “We can fill you in on the details once we know you’re with us. For now, all you _need_ to know is that one of the Maidens was attacked, and for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen.”

The group said no more as they continued walking. A few seconds later, they approached something Fang hadn’t expected. A pair of what looked like…stasis pods sat before them. The soft hum of air being recycled and the beeping of a heart monitor was all the broke the crushing silence. “Is that her?” She asked, indicating the tanned skinned girl inside the only occupied pod. She was extremely pretty and looked incredibly young. The left side of her face sported something akin to a burn.

“The current Fall Maiden. Amber.” Ozpin said, his voice filled with sorrow.

Fang moved up to look at her. “She’s still alive.”

“For now,” Ironwood said. “We’re using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is… _unprecedented_.”

“What do you mean?” Fang asked, inspecting the girl. _She’s barely Luna’s age_ , she thought to herself.

“Well, we don’t know what will happen if, _when_ she passes,” Ironwood said, lowering his eyes.

Fang turned to look at them all. She then nodded. “I get it. You’re afraid her power will go to whoever attacked her.”

Qrow smiled. “Look who’s been listening.” He turned to Ozpin. “She _is_ smart.”

“And thanks to your team leader, we know who her attacker was,” Ironwood said to her.

Fang furrowed her brow. “What do you mean ‘thanks to our team leader’? You mean Roberta?”

Ironwood, Glynda, Qrow and Ozpin all nodded. “She gathered some rather important intel for us recently.” Ironwood offered. He sighed heavily. “She had to employ some rather… unpleasant tactics to achieve it. But everything she learned panned out.”

Fang stared at them all. She could see Glynda, most of all, looked incredibly disturbed. “She had to torture someone to get the info, yeah?”

They all looked to Ironwood. “It was not a role I readily wished her to take.” He said, his tone filled with sadness. “I had not wanted her to become what she was.”

“Roberta does what she has to,” Fang said. “I’ve only known her for a few months but I’ve at least learned that about her. If she has the skills, she’s gonna use ‘em. That’s just the way she is. Chances are good you didn’t ask her to do it. She volunteered, didn’t she?” Ironwood nodded. “She’s just using what she knows. No shame in that.” She turned to Glynda, who still looked somewhat horrified. “You knew what she was.”

The blonde nodded. “I did.” She sighed. “And it doesn’t change anything.” She said, quietly.

“You’re right. It’s not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker.” Ironwood turned to Amber’s pod. “And to make matters worse, no one’s ever seen the power split like this before.” Fang again looked down at the girl. “For all we know, it would seek out its other half.”

Fang nodded. “Her assailant.”

“And that would not bode well for any of us,” Ozpin said.

Fang stared at the girl long and hard. “You wanna take the last of her power and give it to me.”

“That’s the plan,” Qrow said, taking a swig off of his flask.

“Why me?” She asked, turning to regard them all. “Of all  the people you have, why me?”

Ozpin stepped forward. “Because the power the Maidens wield is unimaginable. It can change the world…or destroy it.”

Fang drew back. “Ragnarok.” She said, breathlessly.

Ozpin nodded. “Three times, you’ve adopted the moniker. You know what that kind of power can do. And you have experience controlling it. You’ve seen more destruction, more pain, more…hopelessness than any of us. But so too have you seen more love, more peace, and more joy. You’ve used that power to destroy, but you’ve also used it for good. You’ve saved worlds and countless souls with it.”

Fang stared at him and turned back to the girl. She rested her hand on the glass. “So young.” She said, softly. “I’ll do it.” She said, turning to look at them. “If you think I’ve got what it takes, if you think this’ll save lives, then I’m your girl, yeah?” All of them looked at her, crestfallen. “That’s what you want, yeah? For me to be the new Fall Maiden?”

“It’s…not quite that simple. Given Amber’s condition, you won’t be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution.” He turned to the large man.

Ironwood stepped forward. “For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more…scientific standpoint. How it works, what it’s made of, how it can be used. We’ve made significant strides. And we believe we’ve found a way to capture it.”

“Capture it and cram it into something else.” Qrow offered. He stared at her. “Or in _your_ case…” He let the words hang.

Fang raised an eyebrow. “So she’d… _die_.”

Ironwood nodded. “These are desperate times. We can’t transfer Amber’s powers to you, but we _can_ give you what those powers are bound to.”

“Her Aura.” Fang deduced.

“Her life would become intertwined with yours,” Ozpin said, firmly. “The question is-,”

Qrow interrupted him. “What’s that gonna do to you?”

Fang’s mind was sent reeling.

“You have an important decision before you, Fang. There’s no guarantee this transfer will work. And there is no telling if you will be the same person of it does. I advise you to take time to think on this matter.”

Fang turned back to Amber. “She’s dead either way, isn’t she?” She asked.

“The stasis chamber is what is keeping her alive,” Ironwood said. “Without it, she would have died from her injuries. Modern medical science can only accomplish so much. All that can be done has been done.”

“So…she comes out of there, she’s dead and her power, if theories are correct is gonna go to the person that did this to her.”

“We believe so, yes,” Glynda said.

“This…transfer process,” Fang looked at Ironwood. “What’s it about? What’ll it do?”

“We’ve run simulations, but we’ve, we’ve never tested it on a human subject before.”

“That means he doesn’t know,” Qrow said. “None of us do.”

“It’s a great risk we’re asking you to take,” Ozpin said. “But we need-,”

“I’m in,” Fang said. She looked at Amber. “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to share my head with someone else.”

“You must understand the risks,” Ozpin began.

“I do,” Fang said, looking him in the eye. “There’s a whole world out there. It’s full of monsters and beasts. Those we can fight. Those we can deal with. It’s what lies beneath that’s gonna be the problem. There are _people_ out there that just wanna see the world burn. I’ve dealt with enough of that. I’ve seen too many people die because others were just too afraid to stand up and fight.” She shook her head. “I lost my entire people because I wasn’t strong enough.” She wiped the tears from her eyes. “Never again. If you need me to step up and take the hits, then I’m here, now, and I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

The four of them looked at each other, smiling.

“Know what you do-,” Ironwood began.

“Fuck Remnant,” Fang said, turning to Amber’s pod. She leaned in and kissed the glass. “I’m doing it for her. For Luna, Bob, and Faith.” She turned to the rest of them. “I’m doing this for you lot. For the students of Beacon.” She shook her head. “But not for the world. It don’t need the help. It’s been here long before we got here and it’s gonna be here long after we’re gone.”

“Well said,” Qrow said, clapping. “I like her.” He said to Ozpin.

“Then let’s get underway,” Ozpin said, motioning to the other pod. Ironwood stepped up to the control panel and began entering commands.

Fang watched the lid cycle open. She offered her lance to Qrow. “That’s your life, right now, yeah?”

He took it and held it. “Nice. Good balance.” He began whipping it about with a practiced hand. “Good call.”

She nodded to him and moved over, turned, and climbed into the pod. The lid slid down. She saw the room through the glass. She also saw her reflection. “Luna, forgive me.” She said, closing her eyes. She felt the hot tears begin to flow.

Glynda stepped up beside Ozpin. “This was why you chose her, isn’t it?” He looked at her. “You knew she’d agree.”

“She _has_ done so before,” Ozpin said, turning back to Fang. The girl’s cheeks were stained red with falling tears. “She’s willing to give up her own humanity if that means saving those she loves.”

“Few have the courage,” Ironwood added.

Ozpin looked at the dark haired warrior. “She’s braver than any of us knew.” He said, softly. Ironwood turned to the headmaster and gave a nod. Ozpin sighed and stepped up to the pod. “Fang. Are you ready?” The woman opened her eyes and nodded. “I need to hear you say it,” Ozpin said.

“Yeah,” Fang said, closing her eyes. “I’m ready.”

“Thank you, Fang.” He said to her. “General. You may proceed.”

The pair of chambers lifted to stand vertically. Amber’s eyes fluttered open, weakly. She couldn’t speak. She was so incredibly tired. She felt her power draining away. She wanted so desperately to sleep.

Fang, for her part, wasn’t aware that the girl was awake. All she knew was that she was laying, doing her best to calm herself…then her body felt like it was on fire. Pain upon pain ripped through her. It was almost as if every fiber of her being was trying to tear itself apart. She gritted her teeth, doing her very best not to cry out. She growled and whipped her head back and forth. She wasn’t sure how long the pain could last.

It had become too much. Oerba Yun Fang screamed louder than she’d ever screamed before. She felt as if her soul was being torn free of her body. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced.

Flashes through her mind caused her to question everything about the world she was in. She saw the Fall Maidens, all through history; lovers, fighters, thieves, killers, people. They lived, they fought, they loved, they died.

And now, it was her turn. But she could feel it. She could feel that she was somehow…incomplete. Part of her heart, part of what made her whole was missing. It was a sickening feeling.

It was a feeling that she remembered. When she had taken the imperfect form of Ragnarok, both times, she understood that there was more power, power to complete her mission, but both times, she’d refused to take it. It was _hers_ to control. She would not let it control her. Only after she’d found what she was looking for, did she become whole.

Finally, the pain within subsided. Fang fell back against the cushioned interior of the pod. Her breathing coming in labored gasps. She felt different. She could feel the power coursing through her, begging for release. But it was a part of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Like an obedient companion, it quieted. Like her lance, it was there, should she need it. While the power, in and of itself was different in nature, it was also somehow familiar. She was reminded of when she became a L’Cie. She was in complete control.

She opened her eyes and looked out to see the four faces looking back at her with mixed emotions. She gave a weak smile and a thumbs up.

Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow all sighed in relief. “Now, we have a fighting chance,” Ozpin said as the pod opened.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Fang stepped out of the pod dazed. Her head swam. She leaned over and placed her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. “Bloody hell.” She said, raspily. Her throat hurt.

“Here,” Qrow said, offering her his flask.

“Qrow, don’t give her that swill.” Glynda admonished. 

Fang took it before he could retract it and took a drink. It was harsh with alcohol, but it at least introduced liquid to her parched throat. “Thanks.” She said, handing it back to him.

He smiled smugly at Glynda as he screwed the cap back on the flask. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“How do you feel?” Ozpin asked her.

“Like I got chewed up by an Ursa and spat back out.” She said, standing up straight and stretching. Her body snapped and popped. “And a few aspirin wouldn’t go amiss right about now.”

“I mean how do you _feel_?” Ozpin asked again. “In here.” He tapped her chest.

“Different,” Fang said. She lifted her hand and let the Maiden’s power flow over her fingers. It appeared as if her fist was ablaze. “And yet, no different at all.”

“Clear as mud,” Qrow said, shaking his head. He looked around at the other three. “Now what?”

“Now we prepare.” Ironwood returned. He stepped forward and offered Fang his hand. “Know that the world thanks you, Fang.”

The huntress grinned. “Just remember this when it’s all over and I need a place to call home, yeah?” Ironwood smiled at her and nodded.

“Come. I believe you have some news you wish to share with your teammates.” Ozpin said. Fang nodded and looked to Qrow, pointing to her lance. He dutifully handed it off to her. “Know that I like to foster trust between teammates. But what has transpired here today is of the utmost importance. If it were to get out what has befallen you…”

Fang shook her head. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna spill to anyone but the other three. They deserve to know what they’ve got in their midst. No one else’s business.”

Ozpin nodded, leaving it at that. Fang was left to walk on her own back to the dorms. Her thoughts were swimming, but she also knew that not all of them were hers. It was strange. She didn’t expect to feel like his. When she had the power of Ragnarok boiling beneath the surface, back in her L’Cie days, it was little save barely controlled chaos. It was a daunting and horrific prospect to have _that_ much power at her command. But she’d quickly gotten use to it. In time, she’d come to rely on it. And before too long, she’d begun giving it less and less thought. It was always there, but she didn’t think about it. It was hers to command when, _should_ she need it.

Now again. Buried deep, _deep_ in her psyche, she could feel Ragnarok still there. It was still a part of her. She truly believed that she would never be rid of it, but at the same time, it was so far from her that she would more likely as not never be able to summon it forth again. With the addition of the Maiden’s power, however, that perception changed. She could feel Ragnarok stirring. She could feel that presence reacting to the Maiden’s aura. The beast within was like a great hunting cat, rubbing its side along the delicious new sensation and it _definitely_ liked what it felt.

Fang, if she were to be honest with herself, was afraid. She could control Ragnarok, after a fashion. She’d brought him forth enough times to know what it could do. Her last summoning of the great beast was with Vanille’s calming influence riding alongside. In that moment, their control was complete and total. Ragnarok _was_ both Fang and Vanille. And together, they saved Cocoon and all the people within. She knew that, when the time came, if it did at all, she would have been able to keep a rein on the titanic force.

And she knew that she would be able to keep a tight hold on the Maiden’s power as well. It was a semblance like any other just… _more_. It was used the same, deployed the same and behaved the same. It was nothing new.

What gave Oerba Yun Fang pause for concern, however, was what the powers would be like… _together_. She wasn’t sure _at all_ what kind of devastation such a creature could unleash. These were concerns that she didn’t raise to Ozpin and his merry band. She should have, she knew, but she also understood their desperation. She understood the need to take monumental risks without being sure of the outcome when times were at their worst. And things on Remnant were rapidly approaching that stage.

Fang thought of this as she made her way back to her room. Luna looked up at her with her warm loving smile when the tall woman entered. She looked into Luna’s soft eyes and sighed happily. In the short time they’d been teammates, Fang had come to love the young witch so very much. “I need you.” She said, softly.

Luna sat at the head of her bed with her legs crossed and patted her lap. “Take off your sari.”

Fang moved over and dropped to the bed in front of her. She slid the blue silk from her shoulder and leaned back on Luna’s slim legs. Her head nestled perfectly. The blonde eased her fingers beneath her love’s neck and began massaging. “Tell me.” She said, calmly.

“The Fall Maiden is dead,” Fang said. “Her power is split between me and another woman.”

“Cinder Fall.” Luna offered, off hand.

Fang looked up at her. “How do you know that?”

“Roberta told me. She was here a little while ago. She went to see Professor Goodwitch. She shared with Faith and I what she learned from Emerald.” She moved her fingers. “You’re really tense right here.”

Fang sighed and closed her eyes. “Part of Amber’s aura is in me, now.”

“I know,” Luna said.

“It doesn’t bother you?” The brunette asked.

“Do you still love me?”

“Of course, I do,” Fang said, frowning. “Why would you-?”

“That is all you will ever have to say to me.” Luna returned. She leaned down and gave Fang a kiss. “That will always be enough for me.”

Fang smiled and relaxed under the ministrations of Luna’s fingers. “Sounds fair to me.”

 

Roberta stood with her arms crossed waiting beside Glynda’s door. When she saw the blonde walking tiredly toward her, she suddenly drew concerned. It was obvious it had been a rough few hours for the woman. “You look terrible.”

Glynda pulled her keys from her pocket and unlocked her door. “It’s been a long night and an even longer morning.”

Roberta followed her in and immediately lifted Glynda into her arms, earning a subtle squeak in surprise as she did so. She nudged the door closed with her boot and carried the huntress into the bedroom before setting her gently on the edge of the bed. She knelt and began removing the blonde’s boots. “Did it work?”

Glynda looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “What are you-?”

“General Ironwood told me,” Roberta said as she pulled the stockings from Glynda’s long pale legs. She ran her hands along the woman’s soft skin. “I’m his Bloodhound. He felt I needed to made aware of all of the goings on at Beacon.” She lifted her eyes to those of her lover. “To be the woman he needs me to be, I must know everything.”

The look in the cybernetic huntress-in-training’s eyes made her heart stutter. “Fang is the new Fall Maiden.”

Roberta nodded and sat upon the floor as she meticulously rubbed Glynda’s feet. “She was a wise choice. James told me that your initial choice was Pyrrha Nikos.”

“I believe she has the mental discipline for it. And her skill in battle can’t be denied.” Glynda said, between low moans.

“True. She would have been a fine choice. Fang was obviously the perfect host, but barring her, were I to have a say, I would have suggested Yang, Ruby’s sister.”

“Why, just out of curiosity?”

“She’s no stranger to exceptional power. Her and Fang are a lot alike in that regard. Yang is used to being stronger and tougher than everyone else. Her semblance makes her reckless, but with it, she can afford to be. The only thing she suffers from is overconfidence. She’s sloppy. But with the right teacher, she could be one of the most powerful hunters on Remnant. She just doesn’t know how to temper herself. But she’s also only seventeen years old. What she needs to learn is something that comes with age and experience. She’s stronger than Pyrrha, faster than Blake and braver than Ruby. Those are all gifts that put her well ahead of the curve. Like I said, she just needs seasoning.”

“But if you were to hand her the power of the Fall Maiden on top of all of that? In addition to her recklessness?”

“At this point in time, it would either be an ace in the hole or a recipe for disaster,” Roberta said. “That’s why I said she was my second choice. Fang’s actually been in command of that much power, possibly more, so she has the right mindset. She isn’t an unknown quantity after the fact. Or at least not as much of one.”

Glynda nodded. “Ozpin said as much when he suggested her. And it’s all true.”

Roberta continued to massage the woman’s feet. After a few minutes, she rose to her own feet and began unbuttoning Glynda’s shirt. “Do you trust me, Glynda?”

The blonde furrowed her brow. “Of course, I do.”

“Good.” Roberta said to her. “Because there is something I have to tell you. General Ironwood told me to keep what I was a secret, but if I am going to look you in the eye night after night, then I feel I must be honest.” She sat behind the older huntress on the bed and began kissing her way down the woman’s neck. “It didn’t bother me to do what I did.” She stopped what she was doing and simply rested her forehead against the back of Glynda’s neck. “I wish it did. I desperately wish I found what I am to be reprehensible. I wished to _God_ it disgusted me as much as it must you.”

Glynda swallowed deeply. She wasn’t going to lie to the ex-mercenary and say that what she’d done to Emerald was okay. Because she didn’t believe that. She felt it barbaric and disturbing. It turned her stomach to know what the poor girl had gone through at the hands of the woman behind her.

 _But_ , she did understand why Roberta felt it necessary. Glynda was a very accomplished huntress. She’d been on the front lines fighting the menace of the Grimm for nearly twenty years. She knew that sometimes one had to employ tactics that were unfavorable in order to win the day. And the threats they now faced were capable of tearing Remnant apart if gone unchecked. Evil was abroad, lying in wait, looking to undermine everything that people like her, Ozpin, Qrow, and Ironwood were trying to save.

In order to combat depravity of that magnitude, there were going to be some that wouldn’t be afforded the luxury of compassion, conscience, or remorse. In order to fight monsters, some would have to become monsters themselves.

And what better monster than one that has, is and always will be comfortable as such?

“I love you, Roberta,” Glynda said.

In those simple words, the warrior knew she was forgiven. “Know what I did, I did for Remnant.”

“Less talking, more kissing.” The blonde said, playfully.

 

Faith knelt, looking out over the forest. She sighed and tugged a piece of grass, tossing it off the cliff. She was incredibly antsy. Given what Roberta had told her, she wanted nothing more than to make her way to the exchange dorms and have it out with the remaining two Haven posers. But for a promise to Roberta, she’d be neck deep in whuppin’ those asses.

She balked at the idea of Cinder being far too powerful for Faith to take on alone. All she’d need is one good shot. One solid punch and she’d spray the woman’s skull all over the room. Roberta readily agreed with that. She pointed out that Faith’s semblance wouldn’t be able to protect her from the woman’s fire-based power. She’d have incinerated the slayer before she got close.

Faith didn’t believe that, but out of respect for her team leader, she’d conceded. “If either one of these motherfuckers comes after me out and about, all bets are off. I’m gonna open a fresh six-pack of whup-ass all over ‘em. That’s the best you’re gonna get.”

Roberta had accepted that and let the matter drop.

But Faith wasn’t at all happy about it. She rose to her feet and crossed her arms. “Oh, what I wouldn’t give for-,”

“For what?” A sharp male voice snapped.

She turned to the side to see Mercury glaring at her. Faith grinned widely. “Well, well, well.” She faced him full on. “I was hoping to get you alone.”

He clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles cracked. “I suppose what you think she did to Emerald was _funny_.”

“Having not seen it myself, I really couldn’t tell you.” Faith said. “But when we finally got all the details, it was kinda chuckle worthy, I’m not gonna lie.”

“Well, then you’re gonna find dealing with me to be absolutely hilarious.” He said, stalking toward her.

Faith shook her head. “Man, you really are blind, aren’t you?”

He stopped and cocked his head. “What are you talking about?”

“Does Cinder know what happened to Emerald? In detail?” Faith asked.

“She knows that cybernetic bitch killed her. She wasn’t too happy about it. She’s gonna tear your team leader limb from limb.”

“Then why hasn’t she?” Faith asked. “What's stopping her? If she's such a badass that she has you wrapped around her finger, then why hasn't she come at me and my team? If she's that powerful, why is she worried about being outed. Can't she just wipe us all out? It’s been twenty-four hours. Probably more. And what has Cinder done about it? She knows where Roberta is. Ain’t that hard to spot. Someone killed one of my best friends, I’d have been stomping a mudhole in their asses soon as I found out.”

“Because she isn’t stupid,” Mercury said to her.

"Or maybe she's isn't as strong as she wants you to believe she is," Faith said, cocking her head just so.

“Cinder knows more about what’s going on than any of you can imagine.”

“More than you and Emerald?” Faith asked. “Emerald spilled _everything_. You know that just as well as I do.”

“Emerald didn’t tell you shit. She was way too tough for any of you to crack.” Mercury snarled.

“You underestimate how good Bob is at her job.” Faith said to him. “Cinder’s on borrowed time, punk. Deny it all you want, you know it’s true.” She stepped forward with her arms crossed. “What’s worse is that she’s keeping you on the leash. Chances are good she straight up _told_ you to leave me and my friends alone. She forbid you from trying any of us on, didn’t she?”

“She said I couldn’t kill any of you.” He grinned. “She didn’t say I couldn’t beat you to a pulp.”

“So you think she’d be okay with what you’re doing right now? Trying to put the hurt on me?” Faith smiled smugly. “What exactly do you think she’s going to say when you come back to your dorm, huh? Think she’s gonna praise you for a job well done? Think she’ll be there with a big wet sloppy kiss?” She shook her head. “Fuckin’ doubt it. She’s gonna have you tore up from the floor up for fuckin’ with her plans. Because her schemes are more important to her than either one of you two shitheads.”

“You don’t know shit, bitch.” Mercury spat. “Cinder’s gonna-,”

“Why wait?” Faith asked. “If she’s so powerful, why the wait? Why the games? Why doesn’t she just take me, Fang, Luna and Bob out? Let me answer that for you. Because what _she_ wants is more important to her than anything else. Emerald was just a means to an end. She was an exploitable weakness. Same as you. I were to kill you right now, you know what she would say?” Faith shook her head. “Nothing. She’d mark you as expendable and get in touch with her higher ups to get some new goons. I know the type, Mercury. I’ve seen them many, _many_ times.” She let her arms down and activated her gauntlets. “You wanna throw down, that’s okay by me. I’ll have a ball twisting those cheap aftermarket legs of yours off and stuffing them up your ass sideways. But before we do that, you might wanna talk to your master and make sure she isn’t gonna whip you like you just pissed on the carpet first.”

Mercury wanted nothing more than to beat the brunette into the ground. Emerald was his closest friend. When he learned she was dead, he wanted revenge. Cinder steadfastly demanded that he leave it alone. Emerald would be avenged, but in due time. And though Cinder never said it, he got the sneaking suspicion that the woman just didn’t seem to care. Emerald meant the world to him, but to Cinder, well…Faith seemed to be right. The girl, as far as Cinder was concerned, seemed little more than a tool to be used while she was still useful. Dead, she was nothing and would be forgotten.

But he needed to know. Faith watched as he growled low in his throat and turned, walking away from her. She smiled and lifted her hand, pointing her finger at him like a gun. “Bang. Gotcha.” She said, returning her gaze the forest vista. She was in a much better mood.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Mercury awoke as a gag was stuffed into his mouth. His head was abruptly covered by something, obscuring his vision. He tried to struggle…right up until the butt of a rifle cracked against the side of his head, sending him back into the waiting arms of unconsciousness.

“Time to wake up, Mr. Black.” A deep voice dove into the darkness of his mind.

He blinked and floated back to awareness. “God, my head.” He said as he tried to reach up to grab his pounding skull. He quickly realized that he was well and truly restrained. He lifted his head to look about. He was secured to a large metal table. Both of his wrists were clamped tightly to the surface. That, in and of itself wasn’t the most shocking thing. What worried him the most…was that his legs, from the hip down, were gone. “What did you do to me?” He asked, fear in his voice.

General James Ironwood stepped out of the darkness. “Given that you don’t exist?” The man said, smiling at him. “I can do anything I want to you.”

“What do you mean I don’t exist?” Mercury asked him.

“I’m the head of the Atlesian Military, son. All it took was a push of a button and I made you disappear. You were killed by a Grimm in the woods six months ago, in case you’re curious.” He stopped beside the slab and looked down into the boy’s face. “And you needn’t worry about these.” He said, pointing to the missing appendages. “We’ve made sure they’re where they belong.” He stepped aside and pointed to a huge bin marked ‘Medical Waste’. Mercury could see his legs, completely dismantled, sticking out of the barrel. “Cheap second rate street cybernetics.” Ironwood unbuttoned his jacket and revealed his own implants. The light gleamed off of his chest and right arm. “This is what real cyberware looks like, boy.”

“You put Roberta back together,” Mercury said in awe. Even though he was currently terrified, he could still appreciate what the General had. “That’s way beyond what my legs were.”

“By a damn sight,” Ironwood said to him. “You can believe this or not, son. But I am truly sorry for what happened to your friend. I’m not going to pretend that it wasn’t necessary or even warranted. She was an evil girl that had done terrible things but I never take any pleasure in ending a life or ordering a life to be terminated. I took no joy in what I ordered Roberta to do.”

He stared up at the man. “Emerald only did what she had to do to survive. Just like me.”

“In that regard, you two are a lot like Roberta. She became the woman you see because that is what her past forced her to be. She had to grow up far faster than she should have. When she was still a little girl, she was killing full grown men. She grew in skill and soon she’d,” He sighed, shaking his head. “She’d developed a, a taste for it, I guess you could say. She came to enjoy it.” He crossed his arms as he regarded the boy. “A lot like the pair of you. You were both lost when Cinder found you. She preyed on your lack of direction and self-worth. She made promises that I think deep down, you knew she had no intention of keeping.”

At that, Mercury turned away from him. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said, bitterly.

“I do know, Mercury. I know because I’ve been there. I’ve been made to serve the whims of another for no better reason than their own personal gain. I’ve been treated as a means to an end and nothing more.”

The boy turned to look at him. “What do you want from me?” He asked.

“A bargain,” Ironwood said to him. “Emerald already told us everything she knew. Roberta is nothing, if not effective. So there’s very little we need from you. But what I _do_ want, is loyalty. Unwavering, unfettered loyalty. I want your word that you’ll work with us to save Remnant. If you agree to that, I can have you rebuilt with far more advanced robotics.” He could see the boy thinking it over. “And I promise you revenge. Revenge on the _real_ person that cost Emerald her life.”

“Roberta killed her. She’s the one I want.” Mercury said to him.

“Think about that a second, son.” The General said, cocking his head. “She’s got the same cybernetics I do. I’m a combat soldier. I know tactics and strategy. But her? She’s a whole different animal. You’ve seen a small piece of what she’s capable of when you met her in the bookstore.” He shook his head. “Tip of the iceberg, boy. Roberta is one of, if not _the_ most dangerous women on Remnant. Because she has a skill set that puts her far away beyond anyone else I can think of, let alone name.” He leaned in closer to emphasize his point. “And all of those skills come as part and parcel with a woman that has no conscience, no remorse, no pity. When she fights you, when she has you down on the ground, pleading for your life, she won’t stop because she has no concept of mercy. That’s why I hired her. Because she’ll _joyfully_ do what even _I_ don’t have the stomach to accomplish.” He pulled away and continued to eye him. “Is that really a woman that you want to stand toe to toe with?”

“She has to pay for what she’s done,” Mercury said, his voice soft. “Emerald deserves as much.”

“Maybe she does, maybe she doesn’t. I don’t know her well enough to say one way or another. But I can tell you that Roberta _will_ pay for it. Right now, she’s the brutal sadistic killer I needed her to be. But when the fighting stops, when everything settles, she will tear herself apart for what she’s done. She sees the faces of everyone she’s killed…and then, only then, will she regret. The deaths she’s caused will come back to haunt her. Roberta will remember Emerald. She’ll remember every drop of blood she was forced to draw from the girl because that’s her way. She’ll actually give a damn. Cinder won’t.” Mercury wasn’t sure how to feel about that. “Roberta was just following orders, son. But the fault doesn’t lie with me, either. You know full well who’s to blame.” Mercury glared at him. “Don’t you?”

After several seconds, Mercury sighed and averted his eyes. “She’d kill me.”

“Alone, you’re probably right,” Ironwood said. He touched Mercury’s chin and turned the young man’s face to look at him. “But you don’t have to be alone.” He watched Mercury swallow past the lump in his throat. “What do you say, son? Do we get you put back together, or do we give you back your old toys?”

“I thought you-,” Mercury began.

“I’m not that big an asshole, kid,” Ironwood said, stepping over to a work bench and pulling the white sheet off of the young kickboxer’s old legs. “They’re fully intact and functional. But what I can give you, if you decide to work with us, is light years beyond this.”

Mercury stared at the legs for almost a full minute. He then dropped his head to the table. “Upgrade me.” He said, softly. “But once Cinder’s gone, I walk.”

Ironwood stared at him a second, then nodded. “Fair enough.”

 

“Hey, Bob?” Faith asked as she entered the room. Her team leader sat on the bed going over information on her scroll.

Roberta looked up at her fellow teammate. “Yes, Faith?” She asked, still amused by her chosen nickname.

“Vel and the rest of Team Joe aren’t back from their mission and the dance is tomorrow night.” She moved over and flopped down onto her back on her team leader’s bed. Roberta nodded. “I was wonderin’ if you wanna go to the dance with me?” She looked at the elder woman. “I got a really nice dress and I’m eager to show it off. And I’d love to have a badass cyber-hottie on my arm.”

Roberta looked at her a moment and smirked. She’d originally planned on skipping the dance altogether in favor of researching. She’s wished to attend with Glynda, but understood the need for at least a little propriety. But as she thought about Faith’s request, the more she realized that she would enjoy a little bit of entertainment. “I suppose a dance or two wouldn’t be out of line.” She shook her head. “But I’m not wearing a dress.”

“Hey, word on the grapevine is when Ironwood found you, you were wearing a little French maid get up.” Faith said, bobbing her eyebrows. “Pardon Moi, monsieur. Would you like me to clean your desk wis my breasts?” She offered in an exaggerated French accent. “I live only to service you.”

Roberta stared at her with a frown as Faith squeezed her own perky breasts together to accentuate her ribbing. The ex-mercenary couldn’t maintain her expression and was quickly snickering at her teammate's antics. She half-heartedly reached her metal hand out to her, opening and closing it. “Bring me your grape.”

Faith bounded up from the bed and out of range. “Sorry, boss. Couldn’t help myself.”

“You could. You just chose not to.” Roberta responded. Hearing the alert on her scroll, she looked down at the message she’d received. She then smiled widely. “Excellent.”

“What is it?” Faith asked her.

“News from the General.” She said, looking up at Faith. “Mercury agreed to Ironwood’s terms. He’s being flown to Atlas for his upgrade.”

“Think we’re gonna be able to trust him?” Faith asked.

“No,” Roberta said. “But after Cinder is gone, it won’t really matter.”

“Fair point.” Faith said, nodding. “I’m gonna hit the mess hall. Want me to bring you back anything?”

“Sure. Surprise me.” She said, going back to her work.

“Roger dodger.” Faith said, leaving the room.

 

“Did it have to be a formal affair?” Fang asked as she walked along beside Luna. “I can’t stand dresses.”

Luna looked her up and down. The black body hugging backless cocktail dress made her look absolutely _stunning_. It showed a nice bit of cleavage and descended to mid-thigh. The strappy heels the girl wore just added to the vision. “I think you look fantastic.” The young witch offered.

Fang eyed her date. Luna was the very picture of elegance. Her sleeveless dress was a winter snow white and hung to her ankles. The left side a slit all the up to the top of her thigh and caused Fang’s mouth to water. Like her, the girl’s dress showed a bit of cleave without appearing trashy. The back of Luna’s dress was comprised of snowflake-pattern lace and looked amazing on her. The heels she wore gave her a bit more height. “You look fetching as well,” Fang said to her. “I’m a lucky woman.” Luna smiled and leaned her head on the woman’s arm.

Roberta and Faith walked along behind the pair. Faith’s dress was fairly basic, but it hung _perfectly_ on her lean muscular frame. The spaghetti straps rested on her shoulders just so and showed off her powerful arms and generous bust. Like Luna’s dress, it has a slit up the left side, giving a glimpse of thigh whenever she walked in her extremely high heels.

Roberta, for her part, was clad in a very becoming tuxedo. She’d forgone the tie and left the shirt open a bit to keep from her from being overheated and to show off her _extremely_ ample cleavage. There was a particular staffer that she wanted to impress tonight. But she also owed it to Faith to look good for her. “I just hope she remembered.” Faith said to herself as she tapped a couple of buttons on her scroll.

“What was that?” Roberta asked as Faith stuffed her scroll into Roberta’s pocket.

“My scroll. I don’t have pockets.” The slayer said.

“No. I mean what did you say?” The cyborg asked. Fang and Luna both looked back at them.

“Nothing.” Faith said, grinning.

“Now why don’t I believe that?” Fang asked as they approached the dance hall.

Faith didn’t respond because she didn’t need to. She simply pushed the double doors open. _“Step inside, walk this way. You and me babe. Hey! Hey!”_ Thundered from the sound system. Followed by the heavy guitars of _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ by Def Leppard. “Theme music.” She said to her teammates. She then turned and offered her fist to Yang. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” the golden haired fighter offered. The room was already deep into dancing to the music.

Faith took Roberta’s hand and immediately dragged her out onto the floor. Fang did likewise with Luna. Roberta was no stranger to dancing, but Faith was something else entirely. She wasn’t so much dancing as having vertical sex with the elder woman. Roberta could feel herself getting increasingly warm.

Fang moved like a cobra as she weaved back and forth, using Luna like a stripper pole. The blonde was in seventh heaven as she likewise flowed with the sound. Everyone in the room stared at the four of them.

“That is highly inappropriate,” Glynda said, staring at them. “And this music wasn’t approved.” She couldn’t however, take her eyes off of Roberta. The woman looked fantastic in her tuxedo. And the gratuitous display in front brought a familiar tingle to the staffer.

“I think a little latitude can be afforded, Glynda,” Ozpin said to her.

Glynda sighed and nodded, taking another sip of her drink.

The song finally ended and the dulcet classical sounds continued from the sound system. “Well, it was fun while it lasted.” Faith said, sighing. “I’m gonna grab a punch.” She then thumbed over her shoulder. “Why don’t you snag a dance with your girlfriend?”

Roberta looked to see General Ironwood offer his hand to Glynda. As the huntress looked to her, she gave a nod. Glynda then rolled her eyes and took the man’s hand, letting him escort her out onto the dance floor.

Faith moved up to the punch bowl to see Ruby standing there, just looking around sullenly. “What’s up, Rose?” She asked, offering her fist.

“Oh, nothing.” The girl responded, bumping it in return. “I have to admit. I didn’t think you’d go in for a dance like this. You seem more…like the song that just played.”

“Yeah, not really feeling the scene, to be completely honest with you.” Faith filled her cup with punch. “But eh, what are you gonna do?”

“Stay in my room and do pretty much anything else,” Ruby responded.

“No date?” Faith asked her.

“I’m the youngest student here,” Ruby said. “No one even _thought_ about asking me.”

“Seriously?” Faith slugged her drink and set the cup down. She then reached out and took Ruby’s cup from her. “Come on, kiddo. Let’s ramba.” She grabbed Ruby’s hand and pulled her out onto the floor.

“I don’t really dance,” Ruby said, suddenly worried.

“This is the Waltz. Not that hard. Just follow my lead.” Faith said. She took Ruby’s hand, placing it on her shoulder. She then rested her hand on Ruby’s hip, clasping her other hand snugly. “Just step with me.” She began moving slowly, one step after another.

Ruby, for her part, had great balance. It was a bit compromised in her heels, but she was getting the hang of it. She only stepped on Faith’s foot twice.

As the song ended, Faith stepped back and stared at the girl. “See? It wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

Ruby smiled. “I suppose not.” She blushed a little. “Thanks, Faith.”

“No problem, kiddo.” She said, patting her shoulder. Suddenly the music changed to a solid synth drum beat. She looked up at nodded. “This is more my speed.” She said, happily. She pulled Ruby back in and moved a little more her sensually.

“Oh, my,” Ruby said, as she was moved around by the stronger girl. She quickly found her rhythm, however, and started enjoying herself.

“Wedges.” Faith said to the girl as they moved.

“What?” Ruby asked her, not understanding.

Faith nodded to Ruby’s shoes. “Next time wear wedges. They’re a bit more stable. You’re obviously not used to heels.”

“That obvious, huh?” Ruby asked, sheepish.

“A little.” Faith offered. She then stopped. “Oh my god. Did they seriously practice a dance routine?” She asked, motioning toward the middle of the floor.

Ruby followed her and her eyes dilated. “I was _not_ expecting that.”

The entirety of Team Juniper stood in a line moving with the music and matching each other step for step in what looked like a choreographed move set. Everyone around them was clapping to the beat, smiling and laughing.

“Hot damn, they’re good.” Faith said, nodding.

Fang and Luna stepped up to the pair. “I didn’t know Jaune could dance like that.” Fang offered. “Kid’s got some moves on him.”

“Explains how he keeps Pyrrha happy,” Luna said.

Faith, Fang, and Ruby all looked at her. “Aren’t you supposed to be the shy one?” Ruby asked her.

“Hah. Yeah right.” Fang said, wrapping her arm around Luna’s waist. “She’s a right bobcat when she gets goin’.” Luna had the good nature to blush.

Roberta watched the group and sighed. She looked over at Glynda and frowned a touch, wishing she could take the woman in her arms and…she shook her head and turned toward the double doors, stepping out to get some fresh air. She stretched and drew in a deep breath. She stared at the shattered moon setting behind the communications tower and nodded at the rather majestic sight.

She then caught sight of a black-clad figure sprinting across the rooftops heading for the structure itself. The mercenary narrowed her eyes. “Gotcha.” She said, taking off like a bolt in pursuit. The elegant formal dance wasn't her element. But this, _this_ is where the Bloodhound belonged.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks in this chapter goes out to my good friend MeJA. His endless patience and assistance in brainstorming and bouncing ideas back and forth led to a great moment of intensity that I will be forever grateful for. As he reads it, he'll recognize it, I'm sure. 
> 
> Thanks, pal.

Roberta crossed the courtyard at a dead sprint. She knelt beside the downed Beacon guard and pressed her fingers against his neck. She felt a strong, steady pulse. She gave a nod and pulled his weapon belt from his waist and lifted his rifle. She checked the action and rose to her feet. She quickly strapped the belt on and cinched it tight. She then lifted the rifle and was again off.

Harkening back to her training, she moved like a ghost from one piece of cover to the next in sort of a crouching trot. Her weapon was in front of her, poised. She followed the unconscious bodies, secretly thankful that Cinder wasn’t just outright killing them. “Incredible restraint.” She said softly to herself.

She entered the building to see her target stepping into the elevator with two guardsmen. “Fuck.” She cursed. She knew where the woman was going and quickly hit the stairs, taking them in leaps and bounds. She stopped at the door to the large central communication suite and again checked the action on her rifle. It wasn’t her preferred weapon, but it would do. She soundlessly nudged the door of the room open to find it dark and still. She closed her left eye and let her cybernetic eye connect to the internal cameras of the room. She quickly switched them from standard vision to thermographic optics. She was glad for Ozpin’s paranoia as she cycled through the cameras, getting a perfect bead on her prey. _Gotcha!_ She again thought to herself.

She crawled low across the floor, careful of the woman. She knew that Cinder was not someone to be trifled with. Having a good portion of the Fall Maiden’s power to call upon, she was a threat unlike any other. So Roberta approached her carefully. She came to a stop and knelt, leaning out to see the woman sitting at the main terminal, typing away. She lifted the rifle and sighted along the end of the barrel.

Without a sound, she depressed the firing stud of the weapon. She knew, of course, that it wouldn’t be so easy, but to kill the woman in one shot wasn’t the purpose. She had only one goal, and that was to stop the midnight haired assassin from accomplishing her task. The blast raced across the intervening space with the speed of thought.

And Cinder was a very, _very_ fast thinker. The bolt lanced through the screen of the computer in front of her. She threw herself backward to the floor, rolling with the fall, coming to her feet, her blades at the ready.

Roberta fired several more times now that her target was out in the open. Cinder spun, her twin swords weaving this way and that. The precise shots deflected, sparking off of the walls and shattering screens all around the room. Roberta ran, not letting up. She continued to take pot-shots as she moved from one piece of cover to the next.

Cinder spun again and flipped into the air. The swords vanished from her hands and, as flames raced up her sides, they were replaced with a large intricate compound bow. She drew the string back and three wickedly barbed arrows manifested from nothing.

Roberta lifted the gun and fired at her now open target. She cursed when the weapon clicked empty. She tossed it aside as the bolts were released. She growled, ready to accept the pain that would accompany the strikes and surged forward, pulling the baton from the belt.

Cinder smiled as she watched the three arrows race toward the woman. The missiles impacted, bursting into a blazing inferno. “All too easy.” She said with a smile.

Her joy was short-lived, however, as Roberta rushed through the flames, her tuxedo smoldering, but otherwise unscathed. “No, _perra_. Not so easy.” The baton cracked across Cinder’s face, spinning her to the ground and sending her sliding across the floor.

She rolled with the impact and rose to her feet. It was a solid impact but did little damage. “I’ve been wondering when I’d get to meet you face to face.”

“Very soon, you will wish you hadn’t,” Roberta said, again rushing forward.

Cinder leapt back out of range, but Roberta was right there with her. She barely managed to get her blades up as the larger woman’s weapon came in. She parried the blow and staggered back. She had grossly underestimated the elder huntress’ strength and grossly overestimated her own. She quickly went on the offensive, attacking Roberta relentlessly.

The mercenary had to give the slighter girl credit. She was extremely fast and extremely skilled. But she was no stranger to close quarters combat and reacted accordingly. She deflected the attacks with equal skill, using her baton and her cybernetic arm in tandem. The weapons sparked as the pair circled. “You are good, _nina_.” Roberta offered.

“I know.” Cinder said, smugly. She was shocked, however when Roberta’s metal hand caught her blade and held it fast.

“But not good enough.” She said as she again smacked the girl across the face with the baton. The impact this time drew blood and threw the domino mask she was wearing across the room.

Cinder again staggered back. She quickly dragged her right hand up her left arm. She then threw her palm forward. Flames shot ahead, enveloping the cybernetic warrior.

And as before, Roberta simply shrugged the attack off. “You have tried that, _chica_. It does not work.” Roberta snarled, lashing out again with the truncheon.

Cinder flipped backward several times, putting distance between the pair of them. She’d known that Roberta, lovingly known as ‘Bob’ to her teammates had a very, very significant semblance. Ever since her appearance on Remnant, the true limits of her endurance had never been found. The initial testing by the Atlesian military had yielded no true upper limit. As far as anyone knew, Roberta Cisneros was essentially indestructible. _We’ll just see about that_ , Cinder thought to herself. “Then I’ll just have to try harder.” She then whipped both hands over the sleeves of her outfit. She drew her hands back and thrust them forward again. The room was suddenly awash with red firelight as the blast rolled over Roberta. She poured it on, unleashing _all_ of her power in hopes of seeing the larger woman burnt to ash.

Roberta gritted her teeth as the heat caused her right eye to begin flickering. Her heads up display began flashing red, signaling warnings in all of her servos and systems. She could feel her semblance draining away by the second. For the first time since arriving in this new alien world…Roberta Cisneros…was _afraid_. _So I die_. The words slid across her mind.

 _No!_ The Bloodhound cried. _Not here. Not like this_.

 _She is too strong,_ the scared little girl that existed before the Bloodhounds responded. _Too strong_.

 _No, nina_ , The Bloodhound returned, calmly. _She is not too strong. No one is too strong. Not for me, not for you. What would the young Master think if he learned that you gave up and died like this?_

Roberta’s mind flashed back to the innocent young face of Garcia Lovelace, the boy she’d sworn, on his father’s grave, to protect. If she died here, now, her word would be for nothing.

Her choice was made. She fell to the floor, still as death.

Cinder saw her crumple to the ground in a boneless heap. Her labored breathing the only sound in the room. For several seconds, she stood, staring. Slowly and with understandable caution, she walked up to the seemingly broken form of Roberta and nudged her with her foot. The cyborg lay motionless, not responding. Smugly, Cinder knelt down beside her. “So you do have a breaking point. Just like everyone else,” She purred, lording over her kill like a lioness. When the fight started, she’d relished it. The death of Emerald at this woman’s hands had irritated her, but it was an acceptable loss. Mercury’s anger, again, was little more than an annoyance, but she understood it and let him rant and rave about his longtime friend.

No, it wasn’t the loss of an asset and the anger of a subordinated that prompted her to wish the larger woman dead. It was the ex- mercenary's audacity to interfere with her plans that irked her so. Roberta had, as Cinder had viewed it, stuck her nose where it didn’t belong. She wasn’t a part of Remnant and as such, had no call to get involved. She’d dared. And to Cinder, that was worthy of a death sentence.

Her shock was all-encompassing as Roberta’s metal fist suddenly grasped the black-clad woman’s throat and gripped so tightly that she wasn’t able to breathe. She quickly began trying to pry the steel hand free but found she hadn’t the strength.

Cold, dark eyes opened to regard her. The face that stared at her was as a statue; lifeless, emotionless and without anything approaching humanity. With a whine of servos, Roberta unfolded and stood to her six-foot height, leaving the shorter woman to dangle in her grasp, feet not touching the ground. Cinder knew Roberta had to be in _tremendous_ pain. Her flesh over much of her body had been burned down to the muscle. In some places, her bone, blackened and charred, shone through. Blood was caked to what skin wasn’t scorched and peeling off. _Her pain threshold is incredible,_ the girl thought, quickly. Anyone else, even herself, would have been on the floor, screaming. But Roberta was not. She stood, stoically, her strength fully intact. “Bold effort. But I have already found my breaking point, _bruja_. And I have not reached it, yet.”

Cinder again began dragging her fingers along her arms…

…but she never had the chance to summon her power. Roberta’s fist closed. Bone, sinew, and flesh yielded to Atlas’ state of the art technology. Blood poured from Cinder’s mouth. She coughed and hacked as her throat was crushed like a fistful of grapes.

The last thing Cinder Fall saw before she died was the face of a woman that knew true evil. “Goodbye, _nina_.” Roberta offered as the light fled Cinder’s eyes. The hardened soldier then fell to the ground, unconscious overcoming her.

 

Fang pulled Luna in and smiled at her. “You dance like an angel.”

“We need to leave,” Luna said, suddenly serious. She took Fang’s hand and pulled her toward the door.

“Why?” Fang asked her.

“Because what is about to happen to you,” Luna said. “We haven’t much time.” She tugged the woman along faster. “I don’t think we’ll make it.”

“What are you talking about?” Fang asked though she didn’t resist. “What’s gonna hap-?”

Luna cut her off. “You’re going to get the rest of it.” She offered, quickly. “Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow won’t want others to see.”

Fang thought she might understand. No sooner were they out of the dance hall and around the corner that she felt a sudden burst of adrenaline. She threw her head back and drew in a deep breath to let out a scream.

Luna whipped her wand out. _“Silencio!”_ She snapped, rendering Fang’s scream soundless. She watched with concern as her love trembled and shrieked to the heavens. Fang had told her what it felt like when she received a portion of the Fall Maiden’s power. Luna didn’t understand it then, but she understood it now. It wasn’t Amber’s aura that was causing her discomfort.

It was Ragnarok. The personification of the end of days. Fang was a powerful girl, but her body could only harbor so much. The power that was flowing in at this moment had nowhere to go.

Luna was perplexed at first. She saw what was left of Amber’s power leave Cinder. She saw it flowing into Fang. But after that, she saw nothing. She couldn’t see the outcome of the merging. So she was uncertain as to what this would all mean.

Fang, for her part, wasn’t concerned with all of that. She was in terrible agony. She’d explained how it was to Luna. She tried to reassure her that it was nothing new to her. But Luna was far too smart to fall for that. “Don’t lie to me to spare my feelings, Fang.” Luna had said sternly. There was obvious anger in her tone. It was the first time Fang had ever seen her mad. “I’ll not have a lover that lies to me.” So Fang had told her the truth. It was a terrifying and gut-wrenching experience and she wasn’t entirely sure it was worth it. Luna understood, accepted and even sympathized with her lover. No power was worth such a price. At least, not as far as she was concerned.

Neither of them was sure how long it went on. But both were thrilled when it finally ended. Fang nearly fell to the ground, but Luna was there to keep her from smacking to the pavement. She gently lowered the raven haired woman to the stone. “Are you alright?”

“That’s a loaded question, love,” Fang said, giving Luna a smile. She sat against the blonde and steadied her breathing. “I don’t have it. Ragnarok wouldn’t allow any more in. It was, it was like Ragnarok was afraid of the rest of the power. Afraid of being forced out. So it reacted and wouldn’t allow the rest of the power to take hold.” She looked at Luna. “I don’t know where it went.”

Luna didn’t understand how the Fall Maiden’s powers worked, so she kept silent to Fang’s inquiry. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“How did this happen?” Fang asked.

“Roberta fought with Cinder,” Luna said, softly. “She released the Bloodhound within.” She shook her head. “Cinder wasn’t ready for that.”

“Don’t rightly think anyone is,” Fang said to her. “But knowing how the Fall Maiden passes on what she’s got, I think Bob just got a whole lot more dangerous.”

 

Roberta dreamed of seeing Garcia and Fabiola again. Garcia smiled brightly at her, flicking his eyes to the beautiful blonde woman who’s fingers threaded through those of his trusted bodyguard. Roberta turned to look at Glynda. The woman trotted along beside her, eyes filled with love and peace.

They were happy. And would remain so through all their days.

Fire. The world around her, her beautiful dream was suddenly ablaze. But the fire didn’t burn. It was warm, but it didn’t scorch and destroy as fire was wont to do. It filled her with heat, but so too did it bring strength.

Her eyes snapped open as her semblance flared to life. She knew when Cinder had unleashed her full power that she was in a bad way. She could feel how much damage the girl had done. Roberta understood that she would die. She’d accepted the possibility when she chose to engage the woman on her own. Roberta Cisneros, as well as the Bloodhound, had been ready to die for quite some time. But neither would accept it until their prey was dead.

But things were different now. She could feel the marked change. She looked down at her burned and broken frame. Bones cracked as they reset, muscle and flesh flowed like candle wax as it replenished itself. The pain that would surely come with such injuries was subsiding rapidly.

Roberta again rose to her feet, staring down at herself. Again, she stood hale and whole. Her cybernetic limbs glistened still. Her eyes then focused on the fact that she was stark nude. Her large breasts hung free for the world to see. She sighed and looked up into the sky. “ _Dios mio_ ,” She said, shaking her head. “Not again.” She started when she felt hands drape a heavy jacket over her. She turned to see General Ironwood hanging his long coat around her shoulders. She was grateful for the man’s tremendous size. The vestment hung to her knees. “Thank you, General.” She said, buttoning the coat up.

“I thought you would appreciate it.” He said, resting an arm around her shoulders. “Come. There’s much that needs discussing.”

 

Faith and Luna stood in Ozpin’s clocktower office against the wall. They did their best not to be intrusive. Roberta had explained what happened and her fight with Cinder. When Ozpin said he needed to speak with Fang and Roberta alone, Faith’s response was “Fuck that noise. We’re a team. Period.” The headmaster at that moment knew he’d lost. So he agreed to let them come along, provided they didn’t interrupt or become a distraction to the proceedings. The pair agreed. General Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch, and Qrow stood in a semicircle behind Roberta and Fang, who both sat in the pair of chairs in front of the man’s desk.

Both Faith and Luna liked General Ironwood the first time they met him. Though Faith couldn’t say his last name without snickering. Qrow, on the other hand, rubbed Faith the wrong way. He seemed… _sleazy_ to her. She knew he was Ruby and Yang’s uncle, but that’s as far as her knowledge went. He had a very untrustworthy vibe, but she tried not to let that cloud her judgment of the man. Ozpin seemed to trust him. Faith let it rest with that. She may not trust Qrow, but Ozpin did. That was enough for her.

Professor Ozpin sat staring at the pair of dark haired women intently. His eyes settled on Roberta. “What prompted you to engage Cinder?”

“Simple Professor. That is what an attack dog does.” Roberta responded.

“You are not an attack dog, Roberta.” Glynda snapped.

The woman turned to Glynda. She gave the woman a mischievous smile. “ _Sólo contigo, amada._ (Only with you, beloved).” The blonde huntress blushed deeply but glared back at her.

“Why did you kill her?” Ozpin asked. “She could have been useful as an informant.”

Roberta shook her head. “There’s an old saying, and I’m sure you’re familiar with it. ‘You can’t get blood from a stone’. Cinder would have given us nothing. When I first sought to learn of her plans, that’s why I targeted Emerald. She was their weak link. By doing as I did to her, I fostered Mercury Black’s rage.” She thumbed behind her. “Faith, in turn, redirected that rage to Cinder by emphasizing her lack of compassion for a fallen comrade.” She then pointed to General Ironwood. “He was then able to turn that anger into an amicable bargain and usable action.” She looked to the large man. “I’m sorry I’ve rendered him useless.”

“You haven’t. It won’t take much to keep him on board.” James returned, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“How can you be so sure that we wouldn’t be able to get information from her?” Qrow asked. “You’re not psychic.”

Roberta turned to stare at him. “No, _nino_ , I am not. Nor do I have to be. I’ve been in this business a very, _very_ long time. I know _people_. I know what will and won’t work. Some people are beyond even what kind of tortures I can devise. I’m very observant.”

“Yeah, I’ll just bet you are,” Qrow said, smiling. He flicked his eyes to Glynda. “And I’m sure I’m not the only one that thinks so.”

“Qrow,” Glynda warned. “We’ve got more important things to worry about, right now.”

“Roberta now contains a part of the Fall Maiden’s power. We need to discuss how to handle this.” Ozpin said, regarding the woman.

“What’s to discuss?” Fang said to everyone. “She’s got the power. She knows what it can do-,”

“Does she?” Qrow asked. He looked to Roberta. “Do you really know what it can do? Do you really appreciate how powerful you are right now?”

Roberta again turned to him. “Yes, _nino_ , I do. I have far too much control and discipline for such abilities to run riot over me. I’ve trained nearly all my life to be in command of my thoughts, my body, and my soul. I can feel what I gained from Cinder swirling within begging for release.” She shook her head. “It is nothing new to me.” She pointed to Ironwood. “He knows that. That’s why he came to me. He knows what _I_ can do. He was banking on it.”

“Fine. You were a killer.” Qrow said, stepping closer to her. “But did you _understand_ what you could do? Do you understand it now? Because if you don’t, it’s all of our asses on the line. You being the other half of the Fall Maiden doesn’t just affect you. It affects everyone on Remnant.” He pointed to Ozpin. “He likes to say the fate of the world rests on the shoulders of the new generation or some bullshit like that. But until today, that wasn’t a _literal_ truth. Now, it is.” He pointed directly at the pair of them. “And now on your heads be it.”

“She fuckin’ gets it, alright?” Faith said, stepping up into his face. “So why don’t you take another swig off your rotgut and back the hell off?” Qrow’s eyes narrowed at her. “Don’t glare at me, grandpa. I’ll stuff your head so far up your ass, you’ll see daylight through your teeth.”

“Little girl-,” Qrow warned.

“Faith!” Roberta snapped. Faith snarled at him but took step back.

“Yeah, you’d best listen to your team leader,” Qrow said, smiling smugly.

“Qrow!” Roberta again belted out harshly. “That’s enough.”

“Just because you can-,”

Luna pulled her wand and whipped it toward the belligerent hunter. “ _Silencio_!” Qrow immediately fell silent, though his lips continued to move. “We understand, Qrow. Roberta may not be very familiar with the kind of power she wields, but she knows enough to appreciate it’s dangers as well as its blessings. Just have some faith in her. Ozpin and Ironwood are both wise men. If you don’t trust Roberta, you should at least trust _them_.”

“Thank you, Luna.” Ozpin returned. He turned back to regard Roberta. “We are understandably curious and cautious. I’m sure you know why.”

“It is a new situation for everyone,” Roberta said. “This kind of thing hasn’t happened before and we don’t exactly know what is gonna come of it. Yes, I get that. I can’t exactly put everyone’s mind at ease. All I can do is say that whatever comes at us next, I’m going do my best to get the job done.”

“Um, that’s _we’re_ gonna do _our_ best to get the job done.” Faith said to her. “Team Rifle, remember?”

“Yeah,” Fang said, grinning. “You heard the lady. We’ll just deal with what comes when it comes.”

“My team and I will be ready, Professor. You have my word.” Roberta said. She turned and looked at her teammates. “I’ve never known a finer unit in my life.”

Ozpin nodded. “Then I dare say that’s an end of it. I want constant updates from you, Roberta. If you feel anything change, no matter how insignificant it might seem, come to either me, Ironwood or Glynda. No one else is to know about this, are we agreed?”

Roberta nodded. “I will do that.”

“Very well. We’ll discuss amongst ourselves and Roberta and see about what to do next. She’ll brief the three of you when we come up with something.”

“You got it,” Fang said. “Come on ladies. Let’s leave the adults to talk.”

“Chimichangas in the mess.” Faith said as she turned toward the elevator.

“Never had a Chimichanga,” Luna said, smiling.

“You’re in for a treat,” Fang responded.

Ozpin waited for the trio to leave the room. Once they’d departed he leaned back in his chair. “A question lingers.” He took a sip of his mug. “Why didn’t the Fall Maiden’s power seek out its other half?”

“It did,” Roberta said to him. “Fang felt the power trying to infuse her. From what she said, Ragnarok pushed it back out. That was why the transfer from Amber to her was so painful.”

“So what you’re saying…” Qrow piped up, seemingly surprised at the sudden audibility of his own voice. He wasn’t sure what the little blonde did, but he was glad to be able to be heard again. “What you’re saying is that the Fall Maiden’s power is going to _always_ be split between the two of you.” He looked at Ozpin. “Was that part of your grand plan?”

Ozpin sighed and shook his head. “No. I didn’t foresee that. I wasn’t sure that Fang still carried Ragnarok within her. I’d thought it gone.”

“And like a moron, you didn’t bother asking, did you?”

“That’s enough, Qrow,” Ironwood said. “But he does have a point. We should have confirmed that with her before we made this decision.”

“Then we’ll never have a new Fall Maiden,” Glynda said, disparagingly. “That’s not good.”

“It does throw things out of balance,” Ironwood said, shaking his head. “And if we try to remove the power from Fang and place it into Roberta, it could kill Fang.”

“That is not a risk I am willing to take,” Roberta said, rising to her feet and looking everyone in the eye. “Nor is it a risk I’m willing to allow. The fate of the world be damned.”

James rested a hand on her shoulder. “We wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Speak for yourself.” Qrow offered from his place against the wall.

Roberta leveled her eyes at him. “Then you die first.” She said, her voice cold and lifeless.

Qrow simply snorted derisively, but Ozpin piped in. “We’re not going to entertain such an idea, Roberta. At least not until we know for sure that such a thing is feasible and presents no risk to Fang. Until then, we will simply keep watching the pair of you and continue planning our next move. Cinder and her subordinates were but links in a chain.”

She nodded and returned to her seat. “Then we need to keep working up that chain.”

Glynda sat down beside the woman. “Indeed we do.” Ironwood and Qrow both nodded their agreement. No one in the room noticed Glynda’s fingers interlaced with those of the cybernetic huntress-in-training. Nor did they notice the gentle squeeze Roberta offered in return.


	22. Chapter 22

Roberta awoke as the door to Glynda’s bedroom opened. The wood made only the subtlest of creaks. She continued to lay perfectly still, feigning sleep. She wasn’t sure who the encroacher was, but she was immediately ready for anything. Being who she was and what she did for a living allowed for nothing else.

In her mind’s eye, she saw a three-dimensional extrapolation of the room. Given the soft padding of feet across the carpet toward the bed, she could determine exactly where the intruder was. In but a heartbeat, they were beside the pair, standing at Roberta’s back. As the unknown figure reached for her, Roberta’s hand snapped out, encircling a slim wrist and holding it fast. The ex-mercenary turned and was completely stunned at who she saw.

She recognized the girl immediately. Her pale pink and brown hair was very, very distinctive. The petite fighter didn’t seem the least bit surprised by Roberta’s rapid-fire reflexes. She gave Roberta – if the bigger woman were, to be honest – an absolutely adorable smile and lifted a finger to her lips in a silent _shushing_ gesture. She then beckoned Roberta to come with her, backing away from the bed.

Roberta sat up in bed, still holding the girl’s wrist in her hand. Only the fore and middle finger of her right hand were cybernetic, but a lifetime of hard choices and hard fighting ensured that, were she of a mind to, Roberta could have crushed the young woman’s slim wrist to a bloody pulp. On instinct, she actually began squeezing, staring into Neo’s eyes.

The smile was quickly wiped from the smaller warrior’s face. Pain found its way across the pink and brown haired girl’s features. But she didn’t attempt to pull her arm away. _She’s accepted that she’s at my mercy_ , Roberta thought to herself. _It is a risk she was prepared to take, coming here_. After another heartbeat or two, she released the girl’s hand. Both women knew at once that it was a demonstration. Roberta was no one to be trifled with, plain and simple. In her, Neo saw a kindred spirit. Like her, this dark haired killer offered no forgiveness, no compassion. Roberta was just as heartless and just as brutal as she was.

Again the younger woman beckoned her to follow. She then reached up, tugged on her jacket and pointed to Roberta, indicating that she should dress herself.

She watched with rapt attention as Robert did just that. A few minutes later, she was clad in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She did, however, have her gun blade strapped to her back. She motioned to the door and shooed Neo away. The girl turned on her heel, exposing her back to Roberta as she led the way out of the room. As soon as they were free of Glynda’s quarters, Roberta spoke. “You’re taking a rather significant risk coming here.” Neo simply nodded. “Am I to assume that you plan on saying nothing?”

Neo pulled her scroll out and quickly typed something. She then lifted it to show her companion. _I can when it suits me_. She turned and began walking backward in front of Roberta. She tapped out another message. _I wanted you to hear me_.

Roberta smiled. “I’m sure you did.” She then slowly shook her head. “But it wouldn’t have made a difference.”

Neo stared at her a moment longer. _Maybe not_.

“Where are we going?” Roberta asked.

 _Torchwick wants to speak with you_. Neo typed out. _He just wants to talk_.

Roberta and Neo reached the doors to the landing pad outside the upper level of the school. “You must really think I’m stupid.” She said before pushing the doors open.

Neo turned to see Faith, Fang, and Luna all standing with their arms crossed. “We got your message, yeah?” Fang offered, smiling.

“I was havin’ a good dream, dammit.” Faith said, grumpily. “I swear to God, if you dragged me out of bed for some bullshit, I’m gonna be pissed.”

Luna said nothing but offered Faith a comforting pat of the shoulder.

The sudden look of panic showed that the girl was most definitely not expecting the entirety of Team Rifle to be present and ready. _He doesn’t want a fight_ , she quickly scrawled. _You have my word_.

Roberta rested her metal hand on the girl’s shoulder. “And you have mine that, until either of you make any kind of threat, your pretty little head will stay attached to your neck.” She gave a slight squeeze. “But _only_ until then, _nina_.” She motioned toward the airship. “Shall we?”

Neo swallowed and moved toward the transport, stepping past the smirking form of Fang, the growling countenance of Faith and the warm smiling face of Luna. She took a seat and rested her hands in her lap. When Roman sent her to retrieve Roberta, he’d emphasized how dangerous a gamble it was. Given that both Emerald and Cinder were dead at the hands of the woman, Neo heartily agreed. She remembered upon her first meeting with the woman that she would be a very worthy adversary. She was the perfect combination of brute force and tactical acumen that got Neo’s blood boiling. She was very curious to know exactly what the cyborg had in the tank. But deep down, she could tell something had changed in the short time between the pair’s first meeting and now. She wasn’t sure what it was, but Roberta seemed…different somehow.

She still felt that Faith would be the easiest to dispatch, despite the fact that she was a powerhouse of epic proportions. Her strength was nearly without limit, as was evidenced by her fight with Torchwick weeks hence. Punching a massive bulldozer with enough force to hurl it into the ocean was quite the eye-opening experience.

Fang was still an enigma. Neo knew very little about her. She was skilled in hand to hand combat, of that there could be no doubt. To what degree was the million lien question. Neither she nor Torchwick knew for sure. Though she ached to find out, another part of her could feel something different about her. Much like Roberta, there was something about Fang that was just more…dangerous than the last time they met. That uncertainty, just like with her team leader, made Neo nervous.

Then there was Luna. The slim blonde was…something else. Neo engaged the girl briefly and quickly found herself outmatched in nearly every way. She was faster, stronger and far more skilled than the pretty blonde. But for all of that, she’d not landed a single blow on the girl. It was actually quite infuriating to her. To be better, know it in your heart, but yet not be able to score a single hit was just…it wasn’t the way things worked. Those with the skills scored the victory. It was that simple. And yet…

There Luna sat, smiling innocently at her. It was almost as if they were friends going out for lunch. She wasn’t the least bit threatened.

The Bullhead sailed over the city of Vale, finally dropping down to the heliport near the city square. The group stepped off and followed along behind Neo as she led them to the waterfront.

“Where we goin’?” Faith asked the girl. As Neo turned and looked at her, the slayer groaned. “You know, the fact that you don’t talk is really fuckin’ annoying.” She held her gauntleted fist out. “I wonder if I squeeze your neck hard enough if you’d make a noise then.”

Neo furrowed her brow and stopped, turning to face her. She held her arms out wide, daring Faith to do as she threatened.

The brunette stepped up, touching her chest to that of the smaller girl. “Don’t tempt me, shorty. I’ll turn you into an ice cream stain on the fuckin’ concrete.”

Neo bumped her chest and continued to taunt her.

“Twenty lien on Faith,” Fang said, resting her lance across her shoulders and looping her arms over it.

Roberta sighed and stepped up, putting hands on both girl’s chests, pushing them apart. Faith didn’t budge an inch. Neo, however, was forced back several steps. “This isn’t why we’re here.” She stared into Neo’s eyes. “ _Yet_.” The girl immediately shook her head but continued to glare at Faith. Roberta looked at her teammate. “Back off. She came to us suing for peace. If she wanted trouble, she could easily have attacked me in Glynda’s bedroom, but she didn’t. That says something.”

Faith let out a growl and nodded. “Fine.” She then stepped forward and pointed at Neo. “But mark my words, you little bitch. There’s gonna be a time when Bob isn’t gonna be keeping me on the leash. And when that day comes, you’re gonna curse the day your mama shat you out.”

Neo lifted her hand with her finger pointed at Faith. She made a gun gesture and clicked her tongue while winking at the girl. _Right back at ya_ , the motion seemed to say.

“Pity,” Fang said, continuing on as Neo again led the way. “Was kinda lookin’ forward to that.” Luna only giggled.

The petite killer walked calmly toward a smaller warehouse. She pushed aside a rolling bay door and stepped inside. She motioned the girls to follow. The fluorescent lights gave the room a sterile blue-white glow. Set in the middle of the room was a folding card table with a pair of metal chairs. Seated on one of the chairs was Roman Torchwick. He rested calmly with his knees crossed and his walking stick across his lap. As the five of them approached the table, he frowned at Neo. “I thought I said I only wanted to speak with Roberta.” Neo simply shrugged, pointing to the rest of the group.

“Yeah, we’re a team, ass-hat.” Faith snapped. “Where Bob goes, we go. Deal with it.”

“Has anyone ever told you you have a really crude vocabulary?” Roman asked her, cocking his head.

“They have, actually.” Faith admitted.

“Shocker.” He said, indicating the seat across from him. “Roberta? If you’d like to have a seat, I’d like a chance to talk with you.” He shook his head. “No tricks, no trap. Just an idle chat. Nothing more.”

Fang leaned over to Faith. “Now, why don’t I believe that?”

“Seriously.” The slayer returned.

Roberta, ignoring their banter, didn’t see a reason to refuse and sat down. She crossed her legs and her arms while Faith, Fang, and Luna took positions behind her. Neo stood just over Torchwick’s left shoulder. “You wanted to talk, so talk.”

“How did you manage to best Cinder?” He asked, point blank. “She was _incredibly_ powerful.”

“To some, I suppose.” Roberta returned. She then shook her head. “Not to me.”

He seemed to weigh this carefully. “Did she use her semblance on you? Or did you catch her by surprise?”

“Oh, she was quite surprised,” Roberta said, grinning. “You could tell by the expression on her face as I choked the life out of her.” She watched him and Neo both pale a touch. “But she was prepared for the fight if that’s what you’re asking.”

“So she,” He swallowed and continued. “Did she tell you what she was planning?”

“She didn’t need to,” Roberta said. “Emerald did that quite some time ago.”

“And what did she tell you?” Torchwick asked.

Roberta took a moment to stare at him long and hard. She analyzed everything she could about him. She smirked and sniggered. It was obvious that he wasn’t in on the woman’s strategy. “ _Dios mio,_ you really are just the help, aren’t you?” He furrowed his brow. “You didn’t know what she was planning. You just did what you were told like an obedient dog.” She turned and looked up at her teammates, then back to him. “Pathetic.”

“Yes, yes. I’m just a lowly pawn in the game of life.” He leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table. “So what was she planning?”

“I suppose there’s no reason not to tell you, now that she’s dead and her plans are all but ruined.” Roberta lifted her right hand and opened her palm. A ball of flame flickered to life. “Fang?” The tall brunette did likewise. The pair of spheres flowed toward each other and coalesced into a fiery representation of Bahamut, Fang’s faithful dragon companion. “Your boss planned to kill the Fall Maiden, Amber, and steal her power. She’d already made one attempt but was foiled by another hunter. Now Fang and I possess Amber’s power together.”

Torchwick frowned. He then massaged the bridge of his nose. “This just keeps getting weirder.”

“In the end, all Cinder wanted was power. We didn’t let her have it.” Fang offered.

“Yeah. Turns out you were just a distraction. Putting fear on the streets so Cinder could find the Fall Maiden and finish what she started without interruption.” Roberta explained. She leaned forward and, like him, rested her arms on the table. “The question then becomes what are _you_ going to do, now?”

He leaned back and sighed heavily. “I’m going to do what I always do,” He gave a smile. “Survive.” He lifted his hand, preparing to snap his fingers. He never got the chance.

Luna quickly pulled her wand and whipped it straight up. “ _Confringo!_ ” The blast crashed into the middle of the catwalk, tearing it in two and causing it to begin falling. Several men, clad in White Fang regalia tumbled to the ground, screaming. Each of them smacked onto the concrete with a grotesque _crunch_. None of them rose again. Their weapons clattered to the ground around the group.

“Oh.” Faith said, grimacing. “Meat waffles.”

“They’re not gonna be walkin’ that off, yeah?” Fang added.

Roman was stunned beyond belief. “How in the _hell_ did you know they were there?” He asked. “I thought you were hiding them.” He said, turning to look at Neo. She shrugged and shook her head. She was obviously just as shocked as he was.

“It doesn’t matter,” Roberta said, rising to her feet. She threw the table aside and advanced on him. Neo quickly jumped in front of her, pulling the blade from her parasol. The big woman stopped. “Now, General.” Roberta offered with a smile.

In a heartbeat, the entire warehouse was flooded with light. The sudden howling of military airship engines could be heard outside. “This is the Atlesian Military Police. Surrender yourselves peacefully or we will use all necessary force.” A voice boomed over the PA system.

Torchwick grinned as Neo looked about nervously. “Cybernetic uplink?” He asked, pointing to her eye. As she nodded, he chuckled. “I should have known.”

“Yes, you should have.” Roberta offered.

“Well played, my lady. Well played.” He gave a bow. “But unfortunately-,”

Faith took the opportunity as Neo was distracted and rushed forward. Her right fist crashed into the petite fighter’s face and sent her skipping and bouncing across the floor of the warehouse, leaving a streak of blood along behind her. “Gotcha, bitch!” She snapped with a smile.

“Neo!” Torchwick shouted, rushing to her side. The entire left side of her face was beginning to swell horribly. Blood flowed freely from her mouth, nose, eye, and ear.

Faith pumped her fist. “Yeah.” She looked to her teammates. “Told you I’d get my licks in.”

“You didn’t pull that punch, did you?” Roman asked her. He had tears in his eyes.

Faith walked over, lifting the girl’s blade as she did so. She snapped it over her knee and tossed the broken pieces aside. “No, I didn’t.”

“You punched a damn bulldozer off a dock, you crazy bitch!” He looked down at Neo’s still form. “She’s a human being.”

“That’s debatable.” Faith said, crossing her arms. “She had her way, she’d have gutted all of us where we stood last time we all went head up. You sayin’ she can dish it out, but she can’t take it?”

“You’re supposed to be the hero. The good guy. Good guys don’t-,” Torchwick began.

“Who the fuck told you that?” Faith asked him. “Take a look at us, hoss.” Faith held her hands out. “There ain’t a single one of us that don’t got blood on our hands. We’re the ones that answer when you knock on the Devil’s door. All the others you’ve dealt with don’t hold a candle to the likes of us. I’d tell you to ask Cinder and Emerald about that, but you really can’t, now can you?” She pointed to Neo. “Be thankful she’s still breathing.”

He stared into her eyes. He then looked at the rest of the group. “I’m gonna make you four pay for this. I don’t care how long it takes, I don’t care-,”

“ _Silencio!_ ” Luna said, swishing her wand about. He continued to curse them but made no sound. She looked at her teammates. “I was tired of listening to him.” She said, shrugging.

 

The four of them watched as Torchwick was led away in handcuffs by Atlas Military Police. General Ironwood stood behind the girls, looming over them. “We’ll be certain he never sees the light of day again.”

The quartet looked over at Neo as she lay motionless on the gurney. She was strapped down with a large metal band around her head. According to Ironwood, it prevented the wearer from using their semblance. The device was in the experimental stage, but the prototype had shown promise. “What are you going to do with her?” Roberta asked.

“She’ll be taken back to Atlas for debriefing and interrogation. Whether she’s cooperative or not really doesn’t matter. She has a rather unique semblance. Even if she gives us nothing, we can still dissect her to learn about her abilities. Either way, she’s of value.” James offered impassively.

Faith just chuckled. “Couldn’t happen to a nicer bitch.”

Roberta nodded her agreement. She could respect Neo for what she was capable of, but in the end, she was a demon every bit as cold and brutal as the Bloodhound. Monsters such as them had but one purpose. To kill. Roberta was gifted with the promise of a life beyond the blood, the bullets, and the bodies. She had the love of Glynda and the young master. When all was said and done, she would be able to clean off the filth that was the Bloodhound and become Roberta Cisneros, maid to the Lovelace family.

But she felt certain that Neo would never have such an opportunity. Because it was a choice for her. It wasn’t a lack of options that forced Neo to be what she was, Roberta was sure. It was the choice to be a demon with an angel’s face. Neo killed because she enjoyed it. She killed because it was _fun_. She would never be shuck of that desire. Roberta never wanted the life she had but was forced to live it nonetheless. Neo wanted nothing _but_ this life.

So there was no pity, no remorse in seeing the girl laying deathly still, her small chest barely rising and falling as she was loaded into the transport. Given the physical damage that was done from Faith’s singular full strength blow to the face, all in attendance were fairly certain that Neo would most likely never see out of her left eye again. It was even money on whether the girl would even walk again.

And none of those present gave a shit.

Like Faith had said. Team Rifle weren’t heroes. They weren’t the good guys. They were the team that the good guys had called in…because being good wasn’t working. Being good was fighting a war with one hand tied behind their backs.

Being good wasn’t _winning_.

And Professor Ozpin was determined not to lose.


	23. Chapter 23

 

The whole of team Rifle left the warehouse stepping out into the cool night air. It was a bit of a walk back to the airship that would take them all home. Fang and Luna were a few steps back muttering between themselves. Faith moved in step with Roberta. For several paces, neither spoke. 

“Well?” Faith asked, out of the blue, looking at her superior.

“Well, what?” Roberta returned. 

“Aren't you gonna ball me out for busting half-pint in the chops back there?” Faith asked. 

“Do you think I should?” She turned to her younger teammate. 

“No.” Faith said, shaking her head. “At least I don't think so. She's a seriously bad chick.” 

“Then you did as you should have,” Roberta said. 

“So that's it? No lecture on controlling my shit? Nothing about losing my temper?” Faith asked her, somewhat confused. “You got all shades of involved with Cardin Winchester. Why not now?” 

“Was Cardin Winchester a cold blooded killer?” Roberta asked. “Let me answer that. No, he wasn't. He was a bully and a moron, but he wasn't a psychopath. Nothing he did earned him a death sentence. Thus, I intervened. Here, there was no cause to. Here, you did what good soldiers do. You did what warriors do. You kept your attention on the battlefield, saw an enemy experience a moment of weakness and you capitalized on it.” She narrowed her eyes. “I do believe your gloating over her after you dispatched her was a tad grotesque, but that is what the young and inexperienced do. You were proud that you incapacitated a rather significant adversary. That's understandable, but there should have been no joy in what you did. For that, I'm a bit disappointed, but I'll not quibble over it. I've been to darker places than just about any of us can imagine. When I see you straying too close to what I was forced to become, I'll remind you and do my best to pull you back. Until then, I'll not play the part of a little tin goddess.” 

Faith stared at her as they walked along. “I really thought you were gonna ball me out.” 

Roberta shook her head. “Just be prepared for the reputation you're going to earn if you continue as you are.” 

Faith furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?” 

The elder woman stared deeply into Faith's eyes. She let what she was show in its entirety. She let Faith see the Bloodhound within. 

Faith swallowed at the almost supernatural coldness in Roberta's eyes. She'd stared down ancient demons and vampires so powerful even other vampires were fearful of them. But none of that could match what she saw in her team leader’s countenance at that moment. 

“Be prepared for everyone to be afraid of you. Your friends, your family, your loved ones...” She leaned in closer. “ _Everyone_. If you can live with that, if you can live with seeing fear in everyone’s eyes when they look at you,” She straightened up and sighed heavily. “Just be prepared.” She then turned and climbed into the airship. 

For the first time since her Watcher died, she felt an icy chill run up her spine. And it had nothing to do with the temperature.

She turned back the huge Atlesian airship and stared a moment as it roared off into the night. She lowered her head and stepped into the aircraft that would take them home.

Faith was silent the entire way back to Beacon. _Was I wrong for sucker-punching her like I did?_ She asked herself. _She would have done the same to me_ , she answered back. _She was straight up evil. She enjoys hurting people. The grin when she was fighting with Luna said as much, didn’t it?_ The slayer in her didn’t begrudge what she’d done. Faith was an opportunist as much as anyone. She saw Neo distracted and capitalized on it.

She was mulling it over as the group arrived back at the Academy. As they moved toward their room, Faith peeled off. “I’m gonna go see Vel. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

The three nodded and waved at her as she headed for the second year dorms. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was just after four in the morning. She knew Velvet would be asleep, but she _needed_ the girl right now. She arrived at their door and lightly rapped on it. She knew with the girl’s hearing that even if she was abed, she’d hear. A few seconds later it opened to reveal the tall slender Faunus. “Faith?” She asked, groggily. She noticed the woeful look upon the slayer’s face and was suddenly concerned. “What’s the matter? Is everything alright?”

Faith stared at the girl in her long t-shirt before stepping in and wrapping her arms around Velvet’s waist and hugging her tightly. “It is, now,” Faith said, sighing contentedly. “I’m sorry to wake you, but…” She leaned back and looked into soft chocolate brown eyes. “I need you, Velvet. I need you so fuckin’ bad right now.”

She leaned in and kissed Faith firmly on the lips. “Then you can have me.” She offered quietly. “Let me get dressed and we’ll go to our spot.”

Faith nodded and stepped back, letting the Faunus close the door. A few minutes later, they were both trotting toward the bluff overlooking the Emerald Forest. They ran along the cliff and to the secluded place that they’d retreated to many, many times. As soon as they arrived, Velvet unfurled the blanket and lay it down. She then turned to see Faith standing, staring out over the sea of green gazing at the shattered moon. Velvet stepped up to her and simply wrapped her pale arms around the girl. “What has you bothered?” She asked Faith. She leaned her head down on her girlfriend’s right shoulder.

Faith rested her hands on Velvet’s forearms. “Neopolitan and Torchwick tried setting a trap for my team tonight.” She went on to detail the evening’s events, culminating in her downing of the petite fighter. Velvet listened silently. “Thing is, Vel…” She closed her eyes, leaning back against the taller girl. “At the time, I was happy I’d put her down.”

Velvet was quiet a moment. “But you think somehow you shouldn’t have been?” She asked. There was no judgment in her voice, no condemnation. Just simple concern.

“I don’t know.” Faith said, shaking her head. “That’s the worst part of it all.” She lifted her hands and stared at them. “Where I’m from, I,” She clenched her fists. “I’m one of the two strongest people on the planet. I was strong, but I couldn’t do _anything_ like what I can do here.”

Velvet reached up and wrapped her hands around Faith’s fists. “And that scares you?”

“Yes and no. I mean, it’s absolutely awesome being able to punch a D11 bulldozer and send it flying out into the ocean. That’s just cool no matter how you slice it.” She heard and felt the girl chuckle behind her. “But at the same time, it _is_ a little terrifying. When I was fighting vampires and monsters and even when I’m tangling with the Grimm, I don’t pull my punches. I don’t hold back. Shit’s lookin’ to snack on me and the people I care about. In light of that, shit’s gotta die.”

“Granted,” Velvet said in agreement.

“When I was fighting with Torchwick on the docks I wasn’t pulling punches then either. I didn’t really think about it at the time. Just like this morning. When I nailed Neo, I hit her full stop. No holds barred, nothing in reserve. I hit her just as hard as I tagged that Caterpillar. A punch that sent a hundred and fifteen tons of heavy machinery-,” She stopped when she heard Velvet giggling. “What’s so funny?”

“Just the fact that you actually know how much a bulldozer that size actually weighs.”

“Tryin’ to be serious here, Vel.” Faith said, sternly.

“Sorry.” The girl responded. “Go on.”

“I was saying that I leveled the same power against the bulldozer that I did with Neo. I could have killed her.” Faith said. “Who knows what I did to her.”

“You afraid you might have seriously hurt her?” Velvet asked her.

“It isn’t really that. Way I see it, being a villain like she is, she kinda checked herself into that box when she decided to take us on. She didn’t know what she was getting into. That’s her problem. It’s the fact that afterward, I was gloating about it. I saw her lying there bloodied and broken and I was all like ‘Fuck yeah! Gotcha bitch!” She shook her head. “I don’t know how to feel about that, now.” She once again leaned back against the Faunus. “At the time I didn’t give a shit, but now? Bob told me that if I wanna keep being like that, keep enjoying hurting people like that, then I should get used to everyone being afraid of me.”

Finally, Velvet understood what Faith was worried about. The young fighter was worried that _she’d_ end up being afraid of her. That caused her heart to ache for the slayer.

Part of her agreed with Roberta. Faith was already intimidating with her level of strength. Being raised among the Faunus, she’d seen some with physical strength far, _far_ beyond that of normal humans. But she’d never seen anything like what Faith could accomplish. Knowing that Faith would take any kind of joy from causing physical pain to anyone, enemy or not, was a little scary, she had to admit. But she also knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Faith would never, _ever_ turn that strength upon her. So she didn’t for a moment fear the girl.

There was another part of her, however, that cursed Roberta for her words. Not because they were wrong, quite far from it. It was the unfettered truth and the elder ex-mercenary knew it. What angered her was that Faith, for all of her bravado, all of her ‘in-your-face, devil-may-care’ attitude…was still just a young girl. She didn’t need – and couldn’t afford – someone casting that kind of doubt into her mind.

Faith had shared in great, painstaking detail what her life back on Earth was like. She’d been an underdog as far back as she could remember. And Faith had said outright that meeting her was the _greatest_ thing that had ever happened to her. She hugged Faith tighter and kissed the side of her neck. “I’m not afraid of you.” She said, softly.

Faith stepped forward and looked up into Velvet’s eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but the Faunus touched a finger to her lips. “No more words.”

Faith swallowed and nodded. The time for talk was done. They made their way over to the blanket hand in hand. Velvet took her time removing Faith’s clothes article by article. Cool morning air kissed slayer’s skin, causing goose pimples to form. She then sat up on her knees and watched as Velvet disrobed for her. The elder girl took care in showing Faith everything that would be hers when she was done. Faith truly loved the girl. Their romance was very much whirlwind, but she didn’t care. Her mouth watered as she watched the lithe huntress. Finally, after an eternity, Velvet stood clad in nothing save a halo of soft moonlight.

She stepped over and knelt in front of Faith, kissing her with a fiery passion. Faith quickly became the aggressor and eased the girl down onto her back. Velvet took it in stride, knowing that Faith needed this release. She parted her slim thighs as she felt strong hands easing their way down her trim stomach. As she had every time before, Velvet let out a soft moan at that first sexual invasion. Her back arched as Faith slid two fingers deep inside. Just being near the slayer’s wanton presence was often enough to excite her. Thus she was more than ready for her young lover. She closed her eyes and let the wondrous feeling fill her.

Faith leaned down, taking a plump nipple into her mouth. She nibbled just a touch, doing her best to satisfy the beautiful woman. She worked her hand slowly, drawing out the sensation as much as possible. Pleasing Velvet, hearing her name on the girl’s lips was among the greatest joys she’d ever experienced.

“Faith…” The Faunus offered lustily.

 _There it is_ , Faith thought with a smile. She moved her hand a little faster, building the tension within her lover. She bit a little harder upon the nipple between her lips, causing Velvet to let out a lusty “Ah!” Her body began to shudder. Her eyes clenched tighter. Faith drew back and shook her head. “No. Open your eyes. I wanna see them while you come for me.” Velvet did as her powerful girlfriend instructed. She stared deeply into Faith’s eyes as the young huntress-in-training quickened her pace. Velvet’s breath came in sharp gasps. She gripped Faith’s wrist tightly.

“Don’t…stop,” She said, her voice barely a whisper. “I’m going to…I’m gonna…” She began bucking as she climaxed. “Faith, I’m, I’m coming.” She shook and shuddered, staring at her love.

Knowing her lover as she did, Faith stopped and just kept her hand where it was, her fingers buried deep within the girl. She could feel the warmth pulsing around her hand. Velvet lay on the blanket breathing heavily gazing longingly at her girlfriend. For several seconds they stayed thus, reveling. “Did you enjoy that, baby?” Faith asked, slowly withdrawing her hand.

Velvet nodded, shaking a touch when she felt the fingers exit her. She couldn’t help but smirk as she watched Faith lifted her hand to her mouth and lick her fingers clean. It was a touch strange to her, but she realized it was just her love being who she was. Faith saw it as paying her a huge compliment. So she would say nothing and take it as it was meant. She didn’t even bat an eyelash when Faith then leaned down and kissed her passionately. Velvet could taste herself on the slayer’s lips. She derived no joy from it, but Faith thought it was among the sexiest things in the world, so she allowed her the visual. “It is your turn,” Velvet said as the girl pulled back.

“I think I’m okay.” Faith said, smiling. “I just needed to feel you right now.”

Velvet knew Faith needed a release. Every time they’d made love, Faith had been the aggressor. She’d always dominated Velvet and brought her to orgasm first. Only then, would she allow Velvet to reciprocate. But reciprocate Velvet always did. She enjoyed pleasing Faith just as much as the slayer did her. For Faith to say she needed nothing from her was…

Velvet decided that this morning, she was going to take the dominant role. “Lay down, Faith.”

“It’s okay, Vel. I-,” She stopped when the girl’s hand slapped across her mouth.

“I don’t believe I was in any way unclear, Faith.” She pushed the girl back to the blanket. “I said it’s,” She thrust two fingers into Faith without warning. “ _Your turn_.”

Faith’s eyes dilated. A muffled and somewhat startled moan escaped her lips. Velvet removed her hand and lay down beside her girlfriend. “Jesus, Vel.”

“You need this.” Velvet offered, her tone softening. “I can tell.”

Faith continued to stare into the rabbit eared girl’s eyes. “I love you,” She said, her voice thick.

“I know,” Velvet answered. “I love you, too.” She quickened her pace as she leaned down and kissed the brunette with all the love she felt. She then drew back and, while keeping her hand where it was, moved between Faith’s legs. She ran her tongue over Faith’s sex, concentrating on the girl’s prominent clit.

Faith parted her legs, moaning loudly. Velvet’s oral skills were far and away the best she’d ever experience. And the girl’s tongue, good _God_ , the girl’s tongue. Nations and Worlds could rise and fall on the power of Velvet’s long powerful tongue.

To drive Faith insane, Velvet had once, one by one, removed the seeds from an apple with her tongue during breakfast. Faith walked around the rest of the day with saturated panties because of that. That night, she’d dragged Velvet to a secluded spot and fucked the ever loving shit out of her.

At present, that tongue was currently wrapped about her clit and was squeezing it like a grape. And Faith was loving every minute of it. “Fuck me, Vel, I’m not gonna last long you keep doing that.”

The girl said nothing because there was nothing to say. She gingerly added a third finger and curled them upward while giving Faith’s gem another tight squeeze.

And that was all she wrote. Faith’s body bucked off the blanket. “Velvet!” She screamed as she climaxed. The Faunus’ hand and mouth were quickly inundated with warmth.

Velvet, knowing Faith enjoyed just a touch of pain with her pleasure, bit down on her clit and continued to violently thrust her fingers in and out. Faith’s body quivered as she whipped her head back and forth, calling her lover’s name over and over again. After nearly a minute of such torture, did Faith finally slam her thighs together, rolling over onto her side. “Stopstopstopstop!” She weakly pushed Velvet’s hand away. “Christ on a fucking _crutch_.” She lay there, her eyes clenched closed, just shivering. “I taste my heartbeat.”

Velvet moved up and lay behind Faith, pulling the girl in close. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“I dunno.” Faith said, her voice slurring. “S’fuggin’ good. I know that. My pussy’s still shaking.”

Velvet, though not exactly a fan of Faith’s rather colorful vernacular, understood the huge compliment she’d just been paid. “You’re welcome, love.”

“Love ya.” Faith said as she slowly drifted off to sleep. “Never gonna let ya go. Better believe that.”

Velvet gently stroked Faith’s thick hair as she lay there. “Neither will I.” She leaned in and kissed the slayer on the neck. “Good night, Faith.” She then settled in and closed her eyes. 


	24. Chapter 24

Cardin Winchester laughed at the banter between his teammates as he walked along in front of them. They kept pace a few yards back from him and chatted without a care in the world. It was the weekend and they had no classes to worry about. The sun was shining and the crisp morning air felt good on his ruddy face.

He chocked right, gazing out over the Emerald Forest. He wasn’t much for the beauty of nature but he had to admit, it was a pretty fantastic sight. Especially in the light of the early morning sun. It made him feel almost…whimsical. Not that he’d ever be caught dead using the word _whimsical_ in front of his chums. He’d never hear the end of it.

He sighed and continued on along the Cliffside. He rounded the corner and stopped when he came to a secluded spot near the edge of the bluff. He couldn’t hide his smile as he saw the lean muscular brunette embracing the tall slender Faunus. And both were naked as the day they were born. The rays of the sun seemed almost to glisten off of their soft skin.

The contrast between the pair was obvious. Velvet was tall, nearly as much so as him. Her body was lithe and taut, like a good blade of steel. He’d had never guessed she carried a frame such as that. Her school uniform, as well as her hunting gear, did nothing to indicate that she was so shapely.

Faith, on the other hand, was _exactly_ as he expected her to be. She was small, barely standing to his chest, but she was _all power_ , and it showed. Her body was compact and had muscle to spare. Every square inch of her rippled with violent promise, even as she slumbered.

But of the pair of them, he could say this; both girls were absolutely _stunning_. 

His soft chuckle caused Velvet to open her eyes. She lie there, vapor locked, staring up at him with fear and no small amount of shame. Faith blinked and frowned when she saw the terror on Velvet’s face. She turned and saw what had caused it. “Well fuck,” she said quietly. “Morning, Cardin.” She offered.

Cardin, months ago, had given Velvet no end of grief about being a Faunus… and nearly gotten the holy hell beaten out of him for it. Faith came the girl’s rescue and had put the fear of _God_ into the large boy.

And since their encounter in the gymnasium, he’d come to respect the girls greatly. For several seconds the trio just stared at each other. Both Faith and Velvet could hear the remainder of team Cardinal approaching. Cardin put his finger to his lips in a _hushing_ gesture and winked at the pair before backing off and leaving them be.

“Let’s head to the mess. I’m hungry.” He said to his teammates, going back the way they came. The rest of his team didn’t argue.

Faith and Velvet were both quiet for a long time. They didn’t dare breathe again until they could no longer hear the boys’ voices. “That was close.” The slayer said looking at her girlfriend. She could see Velvet’s face had turned bright red with shame. “Vel? You okay?”

“Cardin Winchester saw me naked.” She said softly.

“Believe me, he’s gonna remember that for the rest of his life.” The brunette pulled the Faunus in and kissed her. “I know I would.”

Velvet turned to regard her. “You just know he’s-,”

Faith cut her off with a quick peck on the lips. “If he wanted to call attention to us, he could have.” She reached over and took hold of their clothes. She offered Velvet’s outfit to her. “He was cool about it. So he got a little peek at the rockin’ bod you keep secreted away under all the brown you wear. So what?”

“I just…” Velvet wasn’t sure how to explain it in a way Faith could understand. Unlike her fiery slayer lover, she wasn’t quite as…extroverted. She had way, _way_ too much modesty to just forget something like that. But at the same time, Faith was right. So what if he saw her in the buff? What did it matter? He could tell others, but who would believe him? The most she would have to suffer from it would be a few odd looks from the boy. She had been dealing with his antics for most of the scholastic year. If not for Faith, he would still be tugging on her rather sensitive ears. She shuddered at the thought. It was painful when people did so. Faith’s caress was so incredibly gentle. It somewhat frightened her that, in just a few seconds, the brunette turned both of her ears into fiercely erogenous zones. With a few simple manipulations, Faith could have her in the mood. Even when she most assuredly _was not_.

On more than a few occasions, Velvet would be irritated and wish to be alone to vent, rage, or just plain have some alone time. Faith, however, was very good at knowing what the Faunus needed, even if she didn’t.

Faith moved along beside her girlfriend, enjoying the morning sun. “Thanks for coming out here with me. I really-,” She stopped as she saw Professor Ozpin walking toward the pair of them. “Good morning, Professor.” She said to him.

“Faith. Velvet.” His voice was cool and collected as ever. He motioned them to follow him as he strode toward the Cliffside overlooking the forest. “I noticed the pair of you come out here quite often.”

Again, Velvet turned beet red. But Faith actually spoke up. “Can you blame us? It’s gorgeous up here.”

Ozpin nodded as he gazed out at the trees. “The view is almost as good from the alcove.” He offered.

“Alcove?” Faith asked.

He stepped up to the edge and knelt. He leaned forward a bit and pointed to a section of the cliff wall. “There.”

Both the girls followed suit, looking where he indicated. “What?” Faith said. “I don’t see shit.”

“Me neither.” Velvet remarked.

“I’ll show you,” Ozpin said, rising to his feet. He led the girls over and down a very narrow switch-back stairwell that, unless you knew _precisely_ where to look, would never be able to find. “This was constructed when the academy was new. It hasn’t been used in years. I used to come here to be alone and to just think. Now, I find myself a bit too busy and too short of time to do so. But given your proclivities to enjoy each other’s company sans interruption, I felt it fair to bequeath the location to the pair of you.”

Faith turned to Velvet as they descended the steps. The girl seemed embarrassed that Ozpin knew what it was they did when they were alone together. Not that it took a genius to figure out. They were young and they were in love. It was what they did at their age. Faith knew that Ozpin knew that. And that was why he was so casual about it. Because, despite his advanced age, he was young once.

Ozpin reached the end of the narrow stairs and used his cane to push a thick curtain of ivy aside. “Here you are,” he said, smiling. “Sparse, but comfortable.” As Faith and Velvet stepped in, he entered behind them. “And most importantly, _private_.”

The cavern wasn’t very deep. Maybe fifteen feet from the ivy to the back. It was nearly the same distance in width. The floor was covered in a thick copious moss. Faith knelt and ran her hands along it. It was soft as could be. “This would feel pretty good to relax on, Vel.” She offered.

The Faunus simply gave her a nod. “Thank you, Prof-,” She turned to Ozpin to see him gone. She started a touch when she felt Faith’s arms about her from behind.

“Looks like he left us all alone.” The slayer said. She turned Velvet around to face her. She could see the expression the girl wore. “You are _really_ not feelin’ this right now, are you?”

“I love you, Faith. You know I do.” The brunette nodded. She did, in fact, know that. “But I just, I can’t. Not right now.”

“You know what one of the parts of being in love with someone is?” Faith asked her, stepping back and standing arms akimbo. “Doing things you don’t necessarily want to do for the sake of the woman you love.” She cocked her head. “Making sacrifices, Vel.” The long-eared girl frowned. “So if I gotta cool my engines for a little bit to give you some time to relax and get back into the feel, I’m just gonna have to bite that bullet, aren’t I?” She stepped forward and took the taller huntress’ hands. “Take as long as you need, baby. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Velvet smiled brightly at her. She stepped up, pulled Faith in and kissed her passionately. After a few seconds, she leaned back. “Now you see, you? Being so very understanding? _That_ can get me in the mood.”

“Girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do.” Faith said, a sinister grin splitting her face. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly into the cave. Velvet snickered as the slayer looked down at her gut. “Shut up, you.” She looked back to her girlfriend and her chittering. “And you’re not helping.”

 

Fang lay with her head in Luna’s lap. The blonde witch was casually fashioning the elder woman’s hair into long thin braids to frame her beautiful, tanned face. Fang’s eyes were closed as she enjoyed the closeness she shared with her lover. “That feels good, love.” She said softly.

“I know.” Luna returned, her voice as quiet and gentle as it always was. “You just like it when I touch you.” She leaned down and pecked Fang’s nose, resulting in a warm chuckle. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah. You can ask me anything, doll.”

“What’s it like carrying the Maiden’s power and Ragnarok inside you at the same time? It doesn’t hurt, does it?” Luna asked.

Fang looked up and saw the concern in the pretty blonde’s blue eyes. She reached up and caressed the girl’s cheek. “No, love. It doesn’t hurt. At least, not in the traditional sense, yeah?” Luna grasped her hand and frowned. Fang sighed and sat up, looking intently at her. “Let me explain. Having Ragnarok inside me was like,” she thought a moment and held up her hand. “It was like having this hand inside. And I had to keep it clenched, real tight, see. Because I didn’t want Ragnarok to come out. I’ve had him in here a long time, so it’s like second nature to keep that hand closed to keep him contained. Now, it’s a little harder with the Fall  Maiden’s powers added to it, but I’m managin’. I know how to keep it in check.” She again caressed Luna’s face. “And I’ve got you to help me. Having you with me to keep me relaxed, spoilin’ me the way you do. It’s a balm.”

“I was, I was afraid that I might be a distraction. When we, when we’re making love, you seem to lose control sometimes. I’m just hoping that doesn’t make you lose control of-,”

Fang smiled and shook her head. “No, love. If anything, it steels my resolve. It makes it that much easier to keep that hand closed.”

Luna gave her a bright smile and, then pounced, knocking Fang over backward onto the bed. “Then how about we work on your concentration a little more?” She leaned in and kissed the woman fiercely. Fang’s arms snaked around the slender witch and pulled her down so their bodies pressed firmly together.

 

His grip on his sword tightened as he stood, poised. Despite the white and red mask he wore, his sight was crystal clear. “Get closer.” He shouted to the Bullhead Transport pilot. The craft moved nearer to the large Atlesian military ship.

When naught but a few meters remained between them, he stepped out into the air, landing firmly on the hull of the ship. He rose and quickly made his way across the deck. He knew he had little time. The vessel would be in Atlesian airspace soon and his window would be closed. He ran and slid to a stop, skinning the sword and swinging it with pin-point accuracy. The electronic keypad sparked and popped. The hatchway slid partially open. He sheathed his blade and knelt, shoving the panel completely ajar. He spared a moment to lower his head and peer about.

Confident that the corridor was empty, he dropped to the floor. His orders were simple. Retrieve Torchwick, his petite bodyguard, and Cinder’s only remaining flunky. And he had to do it all before they reached Atlas. Thankful of the noninvasive virus he’d been given to wirelessly upload to the ship’s systems, he raced off toward the brig, glad that his incursion hadn’t triggered any alarms. He’d committed the deck plans of the ship to memory in preparation for this assignment.

He stopped at each corner, careful to peer around. He saw a pair of soldiers moving down the hall, conversing with each other carelessly. He stayed where he was and waited for them to get closer. As they were nearly upon him, he acted. His blade shot out once, twice. Two helmets fell to the floor. The headless bodies lurched a few steps before falling lifelessly to the ground.

He moved past them, paying them no mind. By the time they were found, he would be long gone. He made the cell doors in a scant few minutes. The ship was large, but he navigated it with breathtaking efficiency. He was a professional and _this_ is what he did.

He pulled his scroll from his pocket and activated it, holding it near the keypad. The device beeped and clicked. Suddenly, the cell door slid open.

Torchwick sat on the cot in the back of the cell against the wall. One foot rested on the bed and his arm lay across his knee. “Huh. Hi, Adam.” He said, cocking his head. “Gotta say, this is a nice surprise. And here I thought I’d just be left here to rot.”

“I  guess our employer thinks you’re still useful.” He said, stepping back. “But we’re in a bit of a crunch. So if you’ll please follow me.”

The man rose to his feet and straightened his jacket. “I’m not leaving without Neo.”

“She’s next on the list,” Adam said. “Come on. And try to keep up.”

Torchwick nodded and ran off after the black-clad Faunus. “Never expected _you_ to be my savior.”

“I do what I’m told,” Adam said, sternly. “Better to be the Devil’s right hand than in her path.”

“Story of my life,” Torchwick said. “Do you know where they’re keeping her?”

“I do. Stay close.” The masked killer offered. The pair quickly and quietly made their way to the medical bay. Adam stopped and knelt in front of the large window. He turned to Torchwick and put his finger to his lips. The white-coated criminal stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

Adam rose up to look into the room. Neopolitan lay on a medical bed with straps holding her down across her ankles, knees, waist, and chest. Her wrists were also likewise secured. She looked to be unconscious with a heart monitor and respirator beeping and hissing in time. The room was otherwise unoccupied. “She’s alive, but out of it.” He pulled a small black case from his pocket. “Give her this. But be quick about it.”

The pair entered the room and went to work. Adam went about releasing the girl as Torchwick filled the syringe with the dark red liquid. “What is this?” He asked.

Adam pulled a small chip from his pocket and pushed it into the port on the side of the heart monitor. The machine stuttered and continued its work. “Epinephrine. Give it to her.” He snapped. “We need to go!”

Torchwick pulled down the front of the hospital gown, exposing the upper curve of the girl’s ample cleavage. “Hope you can see it in your heart to forgive me, Neo.” He then pushed the long needle into her chest, just left of center. He depressed the plunger and waited.

A few seconds later, Neo sat bolt upright in bed, her eyes wide open. Her breath came in labored gasps. She immediately began hacking and coughing. Torchwick took hold of the plastic tube in her throat and pulled it free.

Adam, thinking quickly, lifted the small trash can beside the bed and offered it to the girl as the last couple inches of the hose left her throat. She violently emptied her stomach into the can.

For nearly a minute, she sat there, heaving.

“You alright?” Torchwick asked her. She looked at him, gave him a bright smile and a thumbs up.

“Good.” He lifted the plastic bag from the small metal locker. “Then get dressed.”

Adam moved to the door with his back to her. She immediately hopped off the bed. Torchwick was there to grab her as she swayed on her feet. “I gotcha.” As she looked at him, he gave her a soft loving smile. She patted his arm and proceeded to dress. She had nothing even approaching modesty in front of him. The two had been together for years. And the pair were no strangers to each other in more intimate settings.

In seconds they were on the move again. “We’re leaving, right?” Torchwick asked.

“I was ordered to rescue Mercury Black as well,” Adam said, looking at the pair. Suddenly, alarms began blaring throughout the ship. “So we get the hell out of here and say we tried.” 

“That, sir is a plan we can get behind,” Torchwick said, earning a like nod from Neo. The trio rushed toward the deck of the ship. “I’m assuming you have a way off?”

“That question is as insulting as it is stupid,” Adam said, rushing along.

Torchwick grinned and looked at Neo. “It’s nice to work with professionals again, isn’t it?”

She nodded her agreement. Thanks to careful planning by the black-clad Faunus, exiting the ship was a rather simple task. He wasn’t sure how the alarms were tripped unless someone had come across the open cell door or the downed guards.

The trio was like ghosts as they reached the top of the ship. The Bullhead Transport was a few yards away. “Can you get us up there?” Torchwick asked Neo, pointing to the craft.

She nodded, taking hold of their coats and calling upon her semblance. A heartbeat later, the transport raced away, its cargo firmly in place.

 

Mercury glared as he watched the screen. His eyes narrowed. “Shut it off.” He said, turning away from it.

“You get it, now?” General Ironwood said as he lowered the scroll. “You’re a broken weapon, Black. A rusty tool that’s been tossed by the wayside.” He leaned on the bed. “You heard Adam. He was ordered to retrieve you as well. But he didn’t even try. As soon as the alarms went off, you were abandoned.” He chuckled. “No honor among thieves.”

Mercury looked at him. “You know, I may not be in their best graces, but at least none of _them_ murdered my best friend.”

“Very true,” James said, rising to his feet. “But when the chance came for them to get revenge, did they take it?” He shook his head. “No. Cinder had the woman that killed Emerald dead to rights. And what happened? She got killed. And do you know why? Because she couldn’t help but _gloat_. She had to showboat. And look at what it cost her. Roberta is a dangerous woman. Quite possibly more dangerous than anyone either of us has ever known. And Cinder toyed with her. Despite everything, you told her about Roberta. Despite knowing what she did to Emerald, Cinder, the most powerful of your group, underestimated her.” He crossed his arms. “That isn’t something _you_ would have done, is it?”

Mercury slowly shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t have.”

“Roberta knows what she did to Emerald hurt you. And she knows you’ll eventually want payback. There’s a debt between you that needs settling. She’s accepted that. She’s willing to meet you, face to face, alone. No members of Team Rifle present. Just you and her.”

“What’s the catch?” He asked.

“You help us save the world. You commit, full force, all in until the bitter end. When the threat Salem poses is ended, then, and only then, will Roberta give you what you want. A fair fight.” Mercury stared at him long and hard. “Think about it, son. This is your one chance for revenge for Emerald. You go at Roberta any other way and you deal with the entirety of Team Rifle, as well as their classmates, the staff of Beacon Academy…” He then rested a hand on the head of the hospital bed and leaned down to glare deeply into Mercury’s eyes. “And you deal with me.” He shook his head. “And on my bad side is the _last_ place you wanna be, boy.”

Mercury was forced to swallow. James Ironwood was a _big_ man. And when he wanted to be intimidating, it was as easy for him as breathing. “What, what happens when, after this is all said and done, I fight with Roberta and kill her?”

“That’s a risk she’s willing to take,” Ironwood said, rising back to his full height. “What’s it gonna be, son?”

He didn’t have to think about it. His revenge would have to wait, but it would come just the same. _I’ll make her pay for what she did to you, Emerald_ , he thought. “Deal. I’m in.”

James nodded. “Good.” He moved over and hit the call button. “Then let’s get those legs put back together, shall we?”

Mercury relaxed. Things, surprisingly, were looking up.


	25. Chapter 25

Roberta rapped lightly on the door and waited patiently. She once again lifted the expensive bottle of wine and smiled. She knew Glynda would be beside herself. She knew from pleasant conversation that it was the woman’s preferred brand and vintage. It had cost a pretty penny but given that the blonde partook of it so rarely, it was a worthwhile investment. She turned her eyes back to the door as it opened. Glynda was clad as she always was; white button-down blouse with black, knee length skirt and her customary high heeled boots. Her hair was up in a bun but slowly falling loose from the rigors of the day. Her eyes brightened as she saw her lover gazing at her with a barely contained avarice. Silently, the Deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy stepped aside, allowing the taller Venezuelan native access.

“Beware ex-mercenaries bearing gifts,” Roberta purred, holding the wine up for her to see.

Glynda’s eyes widened as she took the bottle. “This is…” She slowly turned to the woman. “Roberta this is _really_ expensive. You didn’t have to-,”

Roberta gently took Glynda’s chin between the cybernetic thumb and forefinger of her right hand and leaned in, kissing her lovingly on the lips. “You are worth it, _mi belleza_.”

Glynda again smiled and offered another kiss before moving over to her credenza and uncorking the wine. She poured two glasses and turned, offering one to her companion. “Cheers,” she said, holding up her glass.

“Cheers,” Roberta offered, taking a sip. “A fine vintage. You have good taste.”

 Glynda closed her eyes and savored the taste of the spirit. “Mmm. Do you know how long it has been since I’ve had this?” She opened her eyes…to see Roberta gone. She started a touch when she felt strong hands about her waist.

Roberta's hands began undoing the buttons of Glynda’s blouse one by one. She pressed her lips to the woman’s neck, kissing just behind the blonde’s ear, earning a soft cooing moan for her efforts. “Enjoy your wine, _mi amor_. Pretend I am not here.”

“Fat – _mmm_ – chance.” Glynda returned.

Roberta smiled but continued. Slowly, her hands pulled the white blouse from the woman’s shoulders, leaving only the white lace bra covering her generous bust. “You are a vision without equal, _mi amor_.” Her fingers trailed over Glynda’s strong, yet slender shoulders and down to the swell of her upper breasts. “Such delicate skin, begging for attention.”

The pale witch shuddered as Roberta’s caress tickled her flesh. “Did you simply come to tease me?” She asked, softly.

“Perhaps,” Roberta said. “Unless you wish for something more overt?” Her powerful metal left arm encircled Glynda’s waist, holding her tightly. Her right hand snaked down, running over the blonde’s shapely bottom and to the hem of her skirt. She lifted the garment and slid a cybernetic finger over the woman’s folds, outside her thin cotton underwear. “Is this what you seek, _bonita_?”

Glynda let out a lustful moan. Her arm reached back over her shoulder to entwine her fingers in Roberta’s thick black mane. “Stop torturing me you bitch.” She said her voice thick with lust.

Roberta smiled and nodded. “As my love wishes.” She pushed aside Glynda’s panties and slid two fingers into her quivering sex. “Is this what you desire, _bonita_?”

Glynda’s breath hitched as her body convulsed. She couldn’t speak and was content with simply nodding her head rapidly. Her hand had a death grip on Roberta’s hair. She could feel her knees getting weak, but knew that the cybernetic limb encircling her waist would hold her weight with no effort. She was allowed to remain where she was and enjoy the wonderful intrusion to its fullest. Roberta’s hands were magic to the blonde huntress. She’d never had a lover that knew her so well. When out in the world, in front of everyone, she was the very picture of calm, of control. She demanded everything to be just so.

But with Roberta, that all fled. Time and again, she surrendered herself to the ex-mercenary. Roberta, like her, was all about control. The difference, however, lie in the fact that, unlike her, Roberta’s control was an absolute. Because of what the Latino warrior carried inside – Fall Maiden’s power aside – she had to keep a tight rein, or people would die.

Not long ago, Roberta had given up that control. She had surrendered herself to The Bloodhound within. Utterly and completely. And the bodies she buried that day would forever haunt her.

Part of Glynda cursed both General Ironwood and Headmaster Ozpin for their inclusion of Roberta in the war. From what Roberta had said she had made peace with The Bloodhound and considered it buried and gone.

Now, here on Remnant, she was forced to reopen old wounds. To win the war, she was being forced to do things, things she’d sworn to Master Garcia that she would never do again. And it sickened Glynda that the two men had asked that of her.

There was another part of Glynda, however, that knew Roberta would never be shuck of her fearsome moniker. Forever would she be the attack dog. She could no easier be rid of The Bloodhound then Glynda could be free of her semblance. It was a part of her, deep-seated and there to stay.

But as Roberta’s skilled hands, hands that were strengthened in the fires of war, brought her to spine-numbing climax, she was finding it hard to reconcile the two personas. Here, alone, Roberta was not the dreaded Bloodhound. She was simply Roberta Cisneros, woman and lover.

I love you, Roberta,” Glynda said, breathlessly. She leaned her head back, turning to stare into the woman’s eyes. “I am yours, forever.” She took gentle hold of the woman’s metallic hand and slid it up to rest on her chest, between her breasts. “Every beat of this will belong to you.” She stifled a sob. “None have made me feel what you do. I will be by your side, no matter what you may be called to do.” She reached down and pulled Roberta’s hand from between her legs. She gasped lightly as the fingers retreated from within her. She slowly brought the woman’s hand to her lips and slid her tongue over silver fingers. She could taste herself on those metal digits.

As Roberta gazed back into those emerald green orbs, her heart skipped a beat. “I love you, too Glynda.” She leaned in and kissed the woman passionately. “Forever shall I. Being with you, it makes me wish I could be a better person for you.”

“You are what you needed to be, Roberta. To survive the world you were thrust into, you had to become hard as stone.” She laid her head on the woman’s chest. “For me, you have never been anything but soft. You have been what I have sought all my life. And now that I’ve found you, I’ll not let you go.”

“Nor will I.” Roberta returned, embracing her love.

 

Faith leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. She absently smacked on the gum, blowing a large bubble, letting it pop and drawing it back into her mouth. “It’s weird,” she said watching the pair of ladies in the middle of the gymnasium.

Luna, from her place next to her rough-and-tumble teammate, cocked her head in confusion. “What is weird?” She asked. “It is Roberta and Fang.” She looked to Faith. “We have been friends for months.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never been able to feel them before.” She returned Luna’s gaze. “I can feel you a little bit, but I chalk that up to your witch-fu. Being all Sorceress and shit.” She indicated the two powerful brunettes as they stood facing each other, holding each other’s hands. Power rose around the pair slowly. “Part of the slayer gifts is being able to feel like, magic energy. Reason I can sense you, somewhat. But right now, these two are setting my slayer senses off big time.”

“In a bad way?” Luna asked.

Faith made a so-so motion with her hand. “Not really good, not really bad. Just there. It’s a lot of fuckin’ power and I know what they’re showin’ right now ain’t nowhere near full throttle.”

“I think this power scares Fang.” Luna stared at her love with sad eyes. “Ragnarok is a part of Fang. A dark miasma that has followed her since she was young. Now that the Fall Maiden’s power has been added to it…” She shook her head. “She fears what she might become.”

“That’s why we’re doing this, Luna,” Ozpin said as he slid silently up beside them.

“Chocolate mint truffle,” Faith said, sniffing the air. “Nice choice.” She motioned toward his trademark mug.

He gave her a nod and took a sip. “These two have achieved something that has never been contemplated, let alone accomplished. We’re, all of us, in uncharted waters.”

“I just don’t want any of this mumbo-jumbo costing us our friends,” Faith said. “Gonna have to split some heads, that happens.”

“Again, this exercise. Roberta and Fang are two halves of the same whole. Two sides of the same coin. Separate, yet one. We are endeavoring to learn what connection they share as well as how they can work as independent souls.” Ozpin explained.

Faith and Luna were both understandably nervous. In Roberta, Faith saw a mentor. To a much lesser degree, Faith shared the darkness that Roberta carried inside. Both were born into and raised in dark, brutal worlds. They’d both had to become predators just to survive. Though it was a safe bet to say that the mistakes of Roberta’s past would forever outstrip hers, Faith had still done much she wasn’t proud of in the name of survival.

And so Roberta had taken her under her wing and showed her that skills born of horrible situations and reprehensible actions could still be used for the good of others. Through Roberta’s tutelage, Faith had turned her anger and desire to fight the world into being a bonafide hero. That meant the world to the younger slayer. So she watched the pair with vested interest. She wanted nothing more than for them to become masters of themselves and the newfound power they wielded.

Luna, in turn, watched Fang like a hawk. Her feelings for the brunette warrior were whirlwind to say the least. To her, Fang was the most beautiful woman in the world. Seeing the tall, muscular huntress for the first time had taken her breath away. Their first kiss was electric and snatched Luna’s heart right from her chest. She couldn’t help but smile as she remembered the first time Fang had come onto her…

 

Luna’s heart was thundering in her chest. She tried as hard as she could to keep her attention on her book. She’d been reading the same page for nearly twenty minutes and didn’t remember a blessed thing. Her eyes kept flicking back to Fang as the woman continued her aerobic routine accompanied by the heavy screeching guitars of hard rock. Def Leppard’s _High ‘N Dry_ being the current track of choice.

“Music isn’t bothering you, is it?” Fang asked with her thick Australian accent.

Luna shook her head, moved to speak and found her throat dry. She had to swallow twice. “No. It isn’t a bother.”

Fang snickered lightly as she went back to her workout. All morning she’d felt the blonde teen’s eyes on her. When she first met Luna, she got the impression that the shy witch batted for the home team, so to speak. This morning, she’d decided to see if her theory was true. Roberta and Faith had gone to the mess hall for a mid-morning snack and then to the gym to spar. That left her and Luna alone in their room. So she stripped down to nothing but a sports bra and a pair of extremely skimpy athletic shorts.

As she moved to the music, she kept an eye on her teammate. Sure enough, the girl paid absolutely no attention to the book, instead choosing to stare intently at her when she felt Fang wasn’t looking.

Fang stopped moving and stretched her arms to the ceiling, then slowly, deliberately, bent her tall frame in half at the waist. She slid her legs apart so she could eye the girl from between them. Luna’s eyes were glued to her behind, taking in every contour, every curve. “Gonna make a girl blush, keep staring like that, yeah?”

Luna snapped her eyes back to her book. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to-,”

“Yeah, you did,” Fang said, standing up straight. She snatched the towel off the edge of her bunk and wiped the sweat from her face and shoulders. “I don’t mind. Fact you find me that attractive means a lot.” She tossed the towel around her shoulders and moved over, leaning with her arm against the top bunk. She rested her hand on her hip and stared down at the blue-eyed girl. “Question is, where do we go from here?”

Luna stared up at her. Sweat caught the light of the room and caused Fang to veritably sparkle. Her eyes trailed up and down the woman’s body. Fang was in _fantastic_ shape. She was muscular, but it was lean muscle; corded and tight. She was like the lance she carried; iron hard and deadly when put to purpose. It was safe to say that Fang was _honed_ instead of simply trained. “I don’t, I mean I haven’t-,” She was at a loss for words.

Fang lowered herself and sat on the bed beside her. “I take it you ain’t never flirted before?” As Luna shook her head, Fang chuckled. “Not much to it, really. I could give you lessons and all that, or I could just kiss you. Get the awkward flirting phase out of the way.” She cocked her head. “Dealers choice, yeah?”

Luna wasn’t sure how to answer that, so she simply nodded dumbly.

“Good answer,” Fang said, leaning in. Her fingers threaded into Luna’s thick platinum locks. She drew the girl in and brushed her lips across those of the slighter witch. Luna’s eyes closed as she felt a tingle run up her spine. Fang’s tongue then caressed, seeking entrance. Luna parted her lips, letting Fang’s long tongue in. She let out a soft whimper as they kissed. Her body was trembling. She dropped the book into her lap and wrapped her arms about Fang’s waist. She could feel the blistering heat rolling off of her teammate. The sweat still clinging to Fang’s skin made her heart beat even faster.

The pair pulled apart, reluctantly. Fang could see Luna’s eyes still closed, her lips slightly parted. “I take it you enjoyed that, yeah?” Luna again nodded. Fang trailed her fingers down Luna’s arms and to the hem of her shirt. “Let me get a good look at you.” She said, lifting.

Luna offered no resistance. She allowed Fang to remove the garment, leaving her in only her plain white brassiere. Unlike her teammates, all of which were gorgeous, Luna felt herself to be rather plain. She was short, barely standing taller than five feet, and felt rather dumpy in comparison to her teammates. Even though Faith was barely three inches taller than her, the slayer had a body to die for. She’d managed to get quite an eyeful of each of her companions. Faith was short, like her, but was chiseled in marble. Her muscle rippled when she walked.

Roberta was the tallest of them, standing nearly six feet and was built like, what her friend Ron Weasley would call a brick house. The metal of her replaced limbs did nothing to detract from her intimidating, yet classic beauty.

But Fang was on a different level to any of them. She was far and away the most beautiful woman Luna had ever laid eyes on. And the fact that she was currently in the midst of seducing her nearly made her black out.

Fang, unaware of Luna’s introspection, proceeded. She tossed Luna’s shirt aside, taking in the bounty before her. The girl wasn’t exactly well gifted in the breast department, sporting a solid A, possibly eking into B cup territory. But Fang didn’t have a single care. She leaned in, kissing the girl once again before she began caressing Luna’s jawline, neck, and chest with her lips. She could feel the girl trembling. She briefly thought of telling the girl to calm down but thought better of it. She wouldn’t voice that Luna shouldn’t be nervous, but instead she would show the girl that there was nothing to fear. She would make this one of the greatest moments of the teen’s life.

Luna’s breathing hitched as she succumbed to Fang’s aggression. She didn’t resist as her bra was pulled free of her chest. Fang’s hot breath, followed by the warmth of her lips on Luna’s nipple caused her to arch her back.

Fang eased her hand up the girl’s slim leg, beneath the hem of her skirt. Her fingers made their way over the girl’s apex. Luna parted her legs, allowing greater access. She managed to collect herself to speak. “Please, Fang,” she said, softly. The brunette met her eyes. “Make me yours.”

The elder huntress gave her a very wolfish smile. “Gladly.” She began edging the girl’s underwear to the side but was stayed as Luna gripped her wrist. “Wha-?”

Luna had tears in her eyes. “Always, Fang. Don’t,” She swallowed and suppressed a sob. “Don’t let this be all we’ll have. I’ve never…with anyone. I’m giving it to you. Only you.”

“Don’t worry, Sunshine,” Fang said, leaning in and kissing fiercely. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Luna moved further down on the bed and spread her legs. “Show me,” she said quietly.

“With pleasure.” Fang pulled the girl’s soft white panties down and dropped them to the side. She lay on her stomach, eased Luna’s skirt up and ran her tongue over the blonde’s velvet folds. Fang was no stranger to the female form. Her memories were extensive and quite vivid. She employed everything she’d learned to bring Luna her first orgasm. It was a sensation unlike any other for the pale young witch. Her body burned with a pleasure she’d never known before.

She cried out in throes of passion and ecstasy. Calling Fang’s name over and over. After several minutes of such treatment, she pressed her legs together, not able to withstand any more.

Fang smiled as she watched the results of her handiwork. Luna laid on the bed a quaking mess. The girl’s breathing was labored and uneven.

 

“You might wanna wipe your chin off,” Faith said to the blonde. “You’re drooling.”

Luna looked at the girl and ran her sleeve across her jaw. “Sorry.” She offered sheepishly.

“Don’t be,” Faith said. “Fang’s sexy as fuck. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

“You, my dear Faith, are spoken for, if memory serves,” Ozpin piped in.

“I’m taken, not dead.” Faith returned. “Just because Michelangelo painted the Sistine Chapel doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate the Mona Lisa, you know what I mean?”

Ozpin, for his part, nodded. His knowledge of Faith’s world was limited, but he was familiar with the great artists. And he felt the comparison quite apt.

 

Fang and Roberta knew that eyes were upon them, but neither was aware of the introspection of their teammates. Their concentration was absolute. Fang was the guiding force for the pair of them. She’d carried Ragnarok inside her for a long, _long_ time. Thus, she knew how to control the power that coursed through the both of them.

Roberta took the younger warrior’s lead. She could control the power just fine; it was the focus and utilization of the energy that she had to work on. Unlike Fang and Luna, her own semblance was reactionary. It activated in response to outside stimuli. It wasn’t something she could summon. Faith was in somewhat the same boat. Her power responded to her aggression, her rage. Yes, Faith _could_ summon her strength at a moment’s notice, but it was a rare occasion when she needed to do so. Her natural physical power was often sufficient for anything she faced day to day.

“You can feel it deep down inside, yeah?” Fang asked her. The pair held hands and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“It is like a fire burning low,” Roberta said. “I can feel the heat of it.”

“Now you just gotta picture that fire rising. Getting higher and higher, little by little.” Fang instructed. She could almost see Roberta’s mind through their shared connection.

Roberta let out a deep breath and let slip a bit of control. Suddenly the power flared to life. Fear and panic gripped her.

Fang clenched her teeth and let her own mental barriers slam in place over the ex-mercenary’s mind. “Too much, soldier girl.”

Roberta was breathing heavily. “I only let my control lapse for a second and it, the fire began raging-,”

“It’s tough,” Fang said, smiling. “But it’ll come. Had to fight hard to tame Ragnarok in those first days. Felt like I was gonna get torn apart at times.” She gave the woman’s hands a squeeze. “Don’t force it. Let the power flow, but don’t surrender to it.” She smiled at the big woman. “Let’s try again.”

Roberta drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She drew upon the laser focus she employed when she was hunting targets in the bad old days. In those dark times, she was the be-all and end-all of her world. The alpha and the omega. Nothing happened unless she allowed it. She applied that concentration here. She slowly began relaxing her hold on the strength she was granted. As it had before, the flames within threatened to burn out of control. But this time, Roberta imagined a great hand closing about the fire, stifling it.

Slowly, bit by bit, she relaxed her grip. She was gifted with ever-increasing brightness. The shadows danced about her, threatening to shred her focus and consume her, but she kept vigil. She was in control. The power would succumb to her, not the other way around. Where Fang used a soft caress to keep the flames in check, Roberta found she had to employ more… _aggressive_ tactics. But her slowly emerging mastery of the power was no less complete. It would take a great deal of practice before she would be ready to deploy such strength.

But fate very rarely granted one the time to prepare.

Ozpin pulled his ringing scroll from his pocket. He flipped it open and stared at it, his face growing more and more dour with each word he read. “Dammit. I was hoping we’d have more time.”

Team Rifle looked at him as one. “What’s up, Oz?” Faith asked, stepping up to him.

He met each of their eyes. “Creatures of Grimm have gotten into Vale. They’re terrorizing the city. You four are needed.”

“Regulators! Mount up!” Faith said, smiling. “Let’s ride.” She took off toward the landing pad. Roberta, Fang, and Luna rushed off after her.

“Good luck, ladies.” Ozpin offered as they trotted off.


	26. Chapter 26

Roberta, Faith, Fang, and Luna held on as the Bullhead Transport blasted away from Beacon Academy toward the heart of Vale proper. Smoke could be seen rising from various parts of the city.

Glynda Goodwitch stood a bit further back, likewise poised.

 “Take us toward that park. It is crawling with Grimm,” Roberta shouted to the pilot. He gave a sharp nod and banked toward the location in question.

The cybernetic ex-mercenary turned to her blonde love. She wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her in, kissing her passionately. They held the embrace a moment before Roberta pulled back. “For luck, _mi amor_ ,” She said, softly.

“ _Ten cuidado, querido corazon,_ ” Glynda offered back in Spanish. She’d been learning the language from Roberta. It was the first time she’d tried it out. It was still broken a touch but that didn’t matter. It made her lover smile and earned her another deep sensual kiss.

After another heartbeat, Roberta, clad in what amounted to black tactical fatigues, lifted the simple black bandana from around her neck up and over her mouth and nose, turned and ran, leaping head first from the aircraft. She angled herself toward the ground, grinning like a skull.

“Shit!” Faith snapped. “Wait for me!” She likewise jumped. She landed on Roberta’s back in a crouch.

Roberta chuckled and nodded. “Time to dance, _mi guerrera_!”

“Fuckin’ A,” Faith said, happily. The wind whistled past her ears. As they descended, she saw the massive numbers of Grimm. She was always excited for a good fight. But the sheer number of beasts suddenly had her a little worried. _This is what he brought you here for, Faith. If you gotta go out, this is how you always wanted to do it._ She narrowed her eyes and focused. It was going to be a long day.

Coco Adel and the rest of Team Coffee congratulated themselves as they downed a massive wave of Grimm. The brown-clad girl pulled down her sunglasses as she looked toward the newest transport to arrive. “Holy shit.” She said, cocking her head. “Is that…?” She grinned widely. “Hey, Vel.” The Faunus turned to her, questioning. Coco pointed toward the sky. “Looks like your girlfriend’s here.”

Velvet followed her gaze and saw Faith, her massive gauntlets crackling with the power of her semblance, riding toward the ground at breakneck speed…on Roberta’s back. They were angled on the way to a massive group of beasts. As they sped toward the ground, Faith rose to her feet. She for all intents and purposes, _surfed_ upon her team leader’s back.

She knew she should be worried but she wasn’t. This was just what Faith did. “She definitely knows how to make an entrance,” Velvet said, happily. She broke into a run toward the pair.

Fang watched as the two vaulted from the transport. “Our turn, yeah?” She said, looking to Luna. While Fang wore her customary sari and shorts, Luna had drastically changed her own attire. Gone was the frumpy skirts and sweaters. Now, she was ready for war. Like Roberta, the girl was clad in fatigues. But Luna, of course, brought her own style. The camouflage pattern was a mix of blues and white. She nodded to Fang and leapt side-by-side with her from the craft. Fang clutched the gem in her hand and focused not only her own semblance but also drew the Fall Maiden’s power in. “Bahamut!” She shouted.

The sky above erupted in lightning and thunder. A massive vibrant runic circle appeared, bathing the surrounding area in bright crimson light. A roar, the likes of which _none_ of them had ever heard before shook the ground. So loud was it that it blew the glass from the building’s facades out into the street. In a flash of red light and a thunderclap, the mystic circle blasted apart, revealing Bahamut, King of the Skies. “Bloody hell,” Fang said, dumbfounded. It was the first time she’d summoned her winged companion since gaining the power of the Fall Maiden. Before, Bahamut was roughly the size of a large horse. Now, however, it was obvious the power had changed the beast. He was easily the size of a C-130 Cargo Plane. His massive bulk dwarfed even the huge Nevermore Grimm that had until now, claimed the skies.

“That’s quite impressive,” Luna said as the huge dragon banked and circled beneath them. They both touched down on his back.

Fang ran the length of his body and knelt beside his head. “You’ve been eatin’ your Wheaties, big fella,” she said, patting the side of his crown. He let out a roar. “Ready to rumble, sweetheart?” Bahamut let out a deep chuff. “Me, too.” She pointed toward a trio of Nevermore. “Bring the pain!”

Glynda rushed to the door of the craft and held on, watching her lover and her friends. She couldn’t help but smile. She’d never seen them so happy. Not quite the adrenaline junkies her students were, she waited patiently for the Bullhead to touch down. Immediately two large Ursa turned toward her, growling menacingly. She stepped from the craft. “You can go,” she said, fearlessly.

The lifting off of the airship whipped her hair, cape, and skirt about. She pressed a finger to her glasses, keeping her eyes on the pair of beasts. She then pulled her riding crop from her boot. She rolled her head about her neck and stared them down. “Come with it, then. Haven’t got all day,” she said, gesturing at the monsters. They roared at her and charged in. She simply pointed her crop toward a large tree. Her semblance flowed outward. The trunk shattered as the huge mass rose into the air. She then swung her crop to the side. The tree flew over, crashing into both Grimm and sending them flying. She nodded and moved into the city proper. She had work to do.

Roberta rushed toward the ground. “Are you ready, _mi martillo_?” She asked Faith.

“Oh, yeah!” Faith said, drawing her fists out and slamming them together. The thunderclap was incredible. “No holding back this time. _Full-fucking-tilt_!” She leapt from Roberta’s back.

Both women crashed to the ground. A massive cloud of dust erupted around them. They both landed with their right fists on the pavement. The impact blasted the stone apart, sending a shockwave outward. As they rose to their feet, Faith turned and looked to her team leader. “That always looks awesome in the comics and cartoons but it is _so_ much cooler in real life.”

Roberta returned her gaze. “But it is murder on the knees,” she said as she whipped her weapon free. “Time for fun, _senora_.” The tremendous roar caused them to both look skyward.

Faith’s eyes went wide as she saw Bahamut. “Is it just me or is he _a lot_ bigger?”

“So it would seem,” Roberta said. “Let us be thankful he is on our side.” She lifted her rifle and fired several shots. Each round punched through a Beowulf and Ursa skull. The beasts dropped to the ground, dead.

Faith nodded and rushed toward the massive serpent Grimm; The King Taijitu. The snake drew back and lunged, its mouth open to swallow her whole. She slid to a stop and reached up, catching the beast by its face and jaw, holding it fast. “First date,” she gave out with a grunt and turned, lifting the monster’s head. “No _tongue_.” The twenty-foot snake’s body followed its head as it whipped into the air. It flew up and over, slamming down onto the ground with a mighty crash. She drew back and blasted her fist into the side of the snake’s head, spraying blood and viscera all over the street.

“Faith!” Velvet shouted, happily. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, holding her close. “I’m glad to see you.”

Faith cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately. The pair shared the embrace. The thunderous report of Roberta’s rifle sounded out. Two gurgling death growls from behind startled the lovers. They turned to see two Beowulves lying on the ground dead.

“Fight now, embrace later,” Roberta said, rushing past them.

“She’s got a point,” Faith said, smiling. “Let’s rock.” She turned and followed her team leader. “I’ll catch you later. I’m gonna need you,” she added with a grin.

Roberta looked up to Fang and Bahamut. She quickly accessed the communications grid. “Fang? Have Bahamut clear the air. I want those Nevermore out of my damn sky.”

“You got it, Sarge.” Fang offered. She looked at Luna. “We’re needed downstairs.” Luna nodded, kissed Fang, and then leapt from the dragon’s back. Fang looked over to watch the girl descending slowly toward the ground. “Alright, big fella. Up here’s all yours. Go wild. Protect your ladies.”

The massive beast roared in response as he banked to the ground. Fang slid down his wing as he tipped. She landed and rolled, coming to her feet with her lance out and ready. A Boombatusk charged at her. She took a pair of steps and lunged with her lance. The beast skewered itself on her brutal weapon. She heaved the Grimm into the air and turned, hurling it at a charging Ursa with all of her might. The bear-like beast went down under the impact.

She ran at a Beowulf as it bore down on an unfortunate civilian. She leapt and rammed the blades of her weapon down into the monster’s neck as she sailed over him. She landed and turned to the frightened woman. “You might wanna try runnin’.” She said moving on.

Luna watched her love quickly take down three Grimm in rapid succession. She sighed happily as she touched down. Without looking, she pulled her fan and threw it to the side. The Beowulf’s head dropped from his shoulders as the razor sharp edge sliced through his flesh. The blonde witch caught it as it came hurtling back around. She dropped to a knee the tail of a massive King Taijitu whipped over her head. She spun and pointed her wand. “ _Confringo_!” She coolly offered. The beasts head erupted in a hail of gore. She was back to her feet and on the move as the creature’s brains and skull rained down around her.

Roberta moved in a crouched trot. Her rifle moving side to side. She fired only a single bullet at a time. Each round ended a Grimm. She spun at the last minute to see a Boombatusk rolling toward her in all its porcine fury. She slung her rifle and stepped into her enemy’s attack. She clenched her left fist and drew back as the pig-beast thundered toward her. She let loose with the blow, catching it directly on the crown of its thick, bony head. She felt the force of the impact ripple through and empower her semblance even further. The Boombatusk, for its part, stopped immediately. Every bone in its spine instantly shattered. It fell to the ground, dead.

Roberta again had her rifle at her shoulder, firing round after round. She couldn’t help but grin underneath her bandana. For once, she _and_ the Bloodhound were in complete synchronicity. _This is what we live for_ , she thought.

Faith, now wanting to show off for her girlfriend, went on the attack. Ursas stepped up and were quickly hurled and punched aside, landing in bloody, broken heaps. A trio of Beowulves challenged. Faith delivered a bone-shattering blow that killed the first in a single strike. She gripped his leg and used him as a club, beating the other two to death in rapid succession.

The Deathstalker rattled and snapped its claws as it drew toward her. She ran at it grinning madly. She drew back as the huge scorpion’s tail lashed forward. Her powerful fist collided with the deadly glowing barb. Superior technology and strength born of thousands of warrior women got the better of the exchange. The Deathstalker shrieked as the stinger blasted apart. Faith lept and landed atop the creature’s head. “Say goodnight, motherfucker!” She hammered down upon its skull. A shockwave rolled through the beast, liquefying its insides and dropping it to the ground.

“Smack!” She heard a bubbly voice offer. She looked up to see Nora Valkyrie of Team Juniper looking at her with a thumbs up.

Faith smiled and returned it. She was having the time of her life.

Bahamut, true to her lady’s wishes, circled. He spied another of the massive ravens and roared a challenge. The beast screamed and raced toward him. The goliath dragon drew in a tremendous breath and opened his maw, loosing a torrent of white-hot flame. The black-plumed bird was burned to nothing but ash in a heartbeat. Bahamut scattered the ash to the four winds as he plowed through it and searched for other prey. He cast his eyes down and saw Team Ruby surrounded on all sides by Grimm.

He knew his lady had befriended the quartet and again banked, eager to help. He once more unleashed his fire, strafing in a perfect circle around them, burning the creatures down.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all looked up at him with smiles. Yang blew him a kiss. He swept down and landed next to her, chuffing at her and nuzzling her long golden hair. She smiled and kissed his nose. “Good boy,” she said, happily. He leaned down, resting his head on the ground, looking at her. She giggled and instantly jumped up, straddling his neck. “See you guys later.” In heartbeat, the dragon was aloft, Yang laughing happily on his back.

“How come she gets a ride and we don’t?” Weiss asked, huffily.

Blake simply sighed. “She’s Yang.” Was all she said.

Fang, after having dispatched a pair of Ursa, looked up at the blonde boxer on his back. “You two-timin’ bastard!” She shouted with a grin.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_!” Luna chanted, giving her wand a swish and flick. The rolling Boombatusk was suddenly airborne. She turned and whipped it through the air to slam into another huge serpentine Grimm. She caught sight of Yang unleashing shot after shot from Ember Celica as she sat astride Bahamut. She heard Fang’s outburst and smiled. “He’s just making friends,” Luna offered. She broke into a run and once again threw her fan. She then thrust her wand toward it. “ _Immanis_!” The fan immediately increased in size. It struck the Deathstalker that had snuck up behind Fang. The blade sliced it’s stinger off, dropping it onto the creature’s own head.

Fang whirled and saw the monstrosity stagger as its barbed tail pierced its own skull. She swung her lance and struck the top of the stinger, pushing it further through the scorpion’s head, killing it. “Good lookin’ out,” she said to Luna as the girl caught her fan. She pulled the blonde in, kissing her.

Luna returned it before smiling softly at the woman. “I can’t lose you. Otherwise, I have to train up a new girlfriend. That sounds too difficult.”

Roberta smiled as the Atlesian war robots dropped from the sky and evened the odds. She backed away from a pair of enraged Boombatusks, firing her rifle. She bumped into someone and spun.

Coco grinned at her and stepped in front of her, raining fire with her minigun. The pig-beasts were shredded in short order.

Roberta looked down at Coco’s gun, obvious envy in her eyes. “I feel very inadequate at the moment, _la Chocolatina,_ ”

Coco winked at her. “Sometimes size matters.”

Roberta moved her quickly to the side and fired. Coco turned to see a Beowulf nearly on top of her. She hadn’t seen it come near. Her heart stuttered at how close it had gotten. The powerful cyborg had saved her life. “ _Sometimes_ ,” Roberta offered.

Coco reached up, lifted the bandana and kissed Roberta on the lips. “Thanks.” She said, before turning to unleash more hell.

Roberta once again looked down at the massive weapon. “I am definitely getting myself one of those.” She again lifted her rifle to her shoulder and fired.

Faith drew back and punched an Ursa, sending it flying into the side of a building, never to rise again. “Wheeeeee!” She heard from above. She looked up to see Yang freefalling. “Catch me?” The blonde asked.

Faith laughed and held her arms out. Yang dropped into them with an “Oof!” She then looked up at Faith. “Hi.”

“Nice of you drop in,” Faith said, grinning. She then tossed Yang into the air. “Crouch on my hand.” Faith lifted her right hand, like holding a shot-put.

Yang did as she instructed, smiling. She balanced on Faith’s upturned palm. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve always wanted to try this,” Faith said. “It’s called the ‘fastball special’. See that Nevermore over there?”

“The one trying to get in that cargo van?” Yang asked. She suddenly smiled. “You gonna throw me?”

“Like a fastball, baby. You ready?” Faith asked.

Yang quickly ejected the spent magazine in Ember Celica, pulled two new belts and tossed them up, letting them drop into her weapon. “Let me rip!”

Faith drew back and then let fly. Yang was hurled at breakneck speed at the giant raven. She loosed blast after blast. The impacts rocked the tremendous bird, sending it the ground. Yang closed in and drew back, landing a hard fist to the monster’s head, splitting like an overripe melon. “Gotcha!” Yang shouted, happily.

Faith pumped her fist as the girl collided with the Grimm. “Yeah!”

Glynda walked through town with a determined gait. She whipped her crop to either side, tossing two Ursa aside with ease. She then stopped and pointed her crop at the shattered and broken section of street. It was the obvious entry point for the Grimm. The section of pavement and asphalt began reforming and repairing itself. She sighed heavily and turned to look about.

The military was rounding up and eliminating the last of the Grimm. She saw Teams Ruby, Juniper, and Coffee gathered, chatting. With the exception of Velvet and Faith, who shared a loving embrace. Luna stood with Fang behind her and her arms around the blonde. She was glad to see her students hale and whole.

She frowned when she realized that Roberta wasn’t among the rest. She felt a surge of panic grip her chest…

Until she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist from behind. “It is a joy to see you after all of this, _mi amor_ ,” Roberta offered, lightly kissing the back of the blonde’s neck.

Glynda relaxed into Roberta’s arms. “The students will see,” she said, softly.

Roberta turned Glynda about. “Let them see,” she said, pulling the woman in for a fiery kiss. After several minutes, she pulled back. “I will hide my love for you no longer.” She grabbed Glynda’s bottom pulling her if such a thing was possible, even closer. “You are mine, Glynda Goodwitch. And I’m never going to let you go.” She kissed the woman again.

The blonde huntress melted against her lover. “Then take me home, _mi amor_. Show me that I belong to no one but you.”

Faith nudged Velvet and pointed. She and the rest of the teams looked up at the ex-mercenary and Deputy Headmistress of Beacon. “Way to go, Bob.”

Velvet leaned into Faith. “They do make a rather cute couple.”

Coco sighed heavily. “That’s just a damn shame.” She felt a swat on her arm. She turned to see Fox staring at her. She chuckled and pulled him in, gripping his butt. “I love you, you blind freak.”

“Love you, too you scary bitch.” He returned.

“Let’s go home, yeah?” Fang said. She whistled sharply. Bahamut landed heavily beside them. “Everybody on.”

As the three teams clambered onto the dragon, Ruby pointed to Roberta and Glynda, who were both still kissing. “What about them?”

“Oh,” Pyrrha said, smiling. “I think they’ll manage.”

“Take us home, big guy,” Fang said, banking off toward Beacon.

Faith looked to Velvet, an avarice look in her eye. Velvet bit her lip shyly. She knew what the look meant. And while she would never be as overt as her slayer lover, she was feeling the same.

Fang felt Luna’s arms around her. She sighed happily. “Fang?” Luna’s soft voice caressed her ears. “I’m going to ravage you when we get home. Thought you should know.”

“Faster, Bahamut!” Fang shouted. She heard Luna’s tinkling laughter behind her.

 

Ozpin stood in his clocktower office and looked over the city below. Transports were moving to and fro, assisting in the rescue and recovery efforts.

“This wasn’t an accident,” Ironwood said from behind him. “It wasn’t a random attack.”

Ozpin sighed. “I know. It was well thought out and long planned.” He turned to the large man. “Do we know how’s directly responsible?”

“Mr. Black stated that Roman Torchwick was originally in charge of the operation but with his disappearance, it would seem the timetable was upped by days. The White Fang has apparently gotten impatient.”

“Is Adam Taurus still in charge of the White Fang?” Ozpin asked.

“From what our intelligence says.” James stepped up beside him. “If we want to hit Salem where it hurts, we need him taken out of the equation.”

Ozpin slowly turned to regard him. “She’s nowhere near ready for him.”

Ironwood snorted. “I don’t think you give her enough credit. She’s been doing this for a very long time. And isn’t _this_ precisely what we brought her here for?”

Ozpin sighed and turned back to the vista. “On your head be it, General.” He lowered his head. “Take her off the leash.”

Ironwood nodded and turned to the door.

Ozpin felt sick. He had wanted Roberta for her knowledge and expertise, true. But he _hadn’t_ brought her to Remnant to force her back into the role of Bloodhound. And it angered him that General Ironwood all but admitted that Roberta served no other purpose than that.

But with that said, it was a role at which the woman excelled. So it was a part she would yet again be forced to play. “God, have mercy on her soul,” he said, softly. “For the safety of all of Remnant, she does your work, Lord. Even if she must become a Devil to do it.”


	27. Chapter 27

Blake started at the rap on the door of the dorm room she shared with the rest of team Ruby. “It’s open.” She was somewhat surprised to see Roberta step in and close the door behind her.

“I hope I am not disturbing you, _mi felina_ ,” Roberta said, smiling. “I would like to talk to you if I may.”

Blake pulled her feet up and rested her arms on her knees. She set her book aside and motioned to the foot of her bed. Roberta took a seat and regarded her. “What did you need to talk to me about?”

“I am being tasked with something quite dangerous. But once completed will have struck a severe blow against those that plot and scheme to bring about the ruination of Remnant.”

Blake blinked and shrugged. “What does that have to do with me?”

“You were once a member of the White Fang.” Roberta wasn’t asking for confirmation. As she saw Blake blanche, she chuckled and patted the girl’s leg. “Fear not, _nina_. You are not the only one that has a far from laudable past. I seek the one known as Adam Taurus.” Blake’s face immediately turned white. “You know him intimately, do you not?”

“You, you can’t-,” Blake could barely speak.

Roberta cut her off. “I can, _nina_ , and I will.”

“What,” Blake swallowed. “What do you want from me?”

“Tell me of him. All that you know.” Roberta crossed her arms and leaned back against the post at the foot of Blake’s bed. “There is a very old saying; Knowledge is power. And I would have all of the knowledge I can.”

Blake swallowed. “He’s…”

Robert cocked her head. “He’s…what _nina_? Dangerous? Insane?”

“Yes,” Blake said to her. “Nothing you do will prepare you for him.”

“I have heard that before, _mi felina_ ,” Roberta returned, smiling. “And such things have often been said of me.” She scooted forward and leaned in. “Start talking, _nina_. I must be on my way and will learn all I can of him.”

Blake nodded. “His semblance is his primary weapon. It’s a lot like yours. He can absorb energy and redirect it with his blade.”

“Does this semblance have a limit?” Roberta asked him. Blake nodded. “Good.” Roberta grinned. “Mine does not.”

“You’ll learn,” Blake said sternly. “And you’ll wish you hadn’t.”

“You let me worry about that, _nina_. What else can you tell me?”

“He’s a swordsman. The best. Even I can’t compete with him.” She shook her head. “No one can.”

“We’ll see. Tell me about his state of mind. Is he truly crazy?”

“I think so. He doesn’t care about anything but his own brand of justice. He’d let the world burn if it meant he and his could live safe in the ashes. I don’t know why he’s following anyone else’s agenda. It doesn’t really make sense. He hated dealing with anyone but Faunus.”

“Yet, he was working with Cinder and hers.” Roberta rubbed her chin. “Emerald told me a little of him but her knowledge of him was limited. As was Mercury’s.”

“Cinder would have been the best font of information on him. She’d know more about his current plans than I would.”

Robert chuckled once again. “It would seem I have burned that proverbial bridge, wouldn’t it?” She rose to her feet. “I believe I know all I need to. _Gracias_ , Blake.” She turned on her heel and made for the door.

“Roberta?” Blake said, rising to her feet. “Please be careful. He’s dangerous. I’ve seen what he can do, what he is when pushed. He could still kill you.”

Roberta stared into her eyes. She then gave a nod and left the room. Blake sighed and shook her head. Going after him was a fool’s errand as far as she was concerned. She’d never met anyone like Adam. She honestly didn’t think Roberta was ready for his brand of evil.

But then, Blake had to admit…she didn’t really know Roberta all that well. She rose from her bed and moved to the closet, pulling a satchel from within…

 

“Bull fuckin’ shit!” Faith growled as she watched Roberta fill her small pack. “You ain’t doin’ this alone. Don’t give a fuck what Oz and the rest of the Get-Along-Gang say. We’re a team. We’ll handle his ass together.”

Roberta sighed as she strapped her gun-blade to her backpack. “I travel faster and work better when I am alone.” She looked to her teammates. Fang sat with Luna in her arms staring at her. She knew that the pair felt the same as Faith. But she also knew that Fang, at the very least, understood her need to do this task alone. Faith, however, being as young and brash as she was, was the only one to voice protest. But her words weren’t just hers alone. She spoke for the three of them. “What I do, I do because only I can, _martillo_ ,” she said.

Since the fight with the Grimm in the heart of Vale, Roberta had been referring to Faith as _Hammer_ in her native Spanish. It was a very apt nickname, she thought. And Faith had immediately fallen in love with it. But not every problem could be solved with the ‘hammer and nail’ mentality. Roberta had been around long enough to know that. Faith was still impulsive and it showed. “This guy is no joke, Bob. He could-,”

Roberta put a finger to Faith’s lips. “He won’t. I have dealt with men like him many times before. Worry not for me. I will return in a few days time. And Remnant will be all the safer for what I do.”

"But who's gonna watch your back, B?” Faith asked her. “Adam ain’t gonna be alone, you know. He’s gonna have mooks. Even if you don’t think us good enough to handle him, we can cut a swath to him for you.”

Roberta hugged the girl tightly. “I know you can, Faith. But with the Vytal Festival upon us, all of the students and hunters are going to be focused on the competition. Few will be looking for threats from abroad. You four will be security.”

They all furrowed their brows. “What do you mean us _four_?” Fang asked. “We’re gonna be a cyborg down.”

Roberta grinned. “Funny you should phrase it like that.” She motioned to the door as it opened. Faith and Fang both narrowed their eyes. Luna just stared on, slightly bemused.

Mercury Black stepped into the room. “General Ironwood said you guys were gonna need a pinch-hitter while Roberta goes hunting.”

“You got a lotta balls showing up here after the shit you’ve pulled.” Faith growled at him. “Gimme one good reason why I shouldn’t redecorate the room in brain matter gray.”

“Because, until we deal with Salem, Mercury is working with us,” Roberta said. “His quarrel is with me.” She turned to Mercury and stepped up to him. “And unless he does as he’s told, it is a quarrel that will forever go unanswered.”

Faith moved up and pushed Roberta back, standing face to face with the silver-haired boy. “If he has a problem with you, then he’s got a problem with me.”

He chuckled and took a step back. “Relax, tiny. I’m not here for a fight. I only followed Cinder because of Emerald. She’s who I gave a damn about. And I couldn’t give a crap about Salem _or_ Adam. I really don’t have a beef with anyone but her,” he pointed to Roberta. “And you all damn well know the reason why. Emerald was all I had. I loved her and _this bitch_ tortured her to death.” Roberta gave a nod. She more than understood his rage. When everything was over, they’d meet on the field of battle, winner take all. She’d accepted this as an irrefutable reality. “I think that earns me the right to be a little pissed off.”

“Not really,” this from Luna. Everyone turned to look at her.

“I don’t have the right to be mad at her for what she did to the only girl I’ve ever-,”

“No.” Luna shook her head. “Emerald chose the path she traveled. She made the choice to fall in with Cinder. She didn’t have to. She could have walked away at any time.”

“You don’t tell Cinder Fall no.” Mercury offered. “Not if you wanna keep breathing.”

Luna shrugged. “I’m fairly certain that Cinder didn’t scour the world specifically _looking_ for Emerald, did she? Emerald had to have done _something_ to get her attention. Chances are good it wasn’t something legal. Her records say she was a petty thief. That’s what garnered Cinder’s notice.” Luna shook her head. “If she were a contributing member of society, Cinder wouldn’t have given her a second thought.”

“So because she stole to feed herself and not die on the streets, she deserved to be tortured and killed?” Mercury asked, angrily.

“No,” Faith took up. “Throwing her lot in with a sadistic psychotic bitch bent on world domination earned her that fate. You two wanted to be soldiers in a war. Soldiers get captured, tortured, and killed. Tale as old as people, bud. Them’s the breaks.”

“ _No one_ deserves to die like that!” He snarled. “ _No one_!”

“I agree,” Roberta offered. “She did not deserve it. But, in order to learn what I need to know, she had to just the same. She was strong. She held out far longer than I had expected her to. You should be proud of her.”

He glared at her intently. “I am _so_ gonna enjoy killing you.”

“As you say, _nino_ ,” Roberta returned.

“Just so you know, slick,” Faith said, again drawing his attention to her. “You fight her and you take her out?” She grinned at him. “ _I’m_ next.”

“No, Faith. It is between him and I. You will be no part of it.” Roberta commanded.

“Sorry, Bob.” Faith shook her head. “You’re gonna be dead. Ain’t really gonna have much to say about what happens after.” She kept Mercury’s eyes. “Until then?” She offered her hand. “Welcome to the team.”

He stared at her and a moment then took it. "I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure all of you survive while she’s gone.” He looked at Faith. “And you’re welcome to try.”

Fang turned to Luna. “Despite only one man in the room, you could cut the testosterone with a knife.”

Faith stared at him long and hard. “You’ve never seen me at my worst, boy. Believe me, you don’t _ever_ want to." Her glare caused him to swallow and turn to look at Luna and Fang. Both of them just gave him a simple nod of agreement. Faith ignored him and moved up to Roberta. "Bob," she said holding her close and resting her head on the taller woman's chest. Her voice cracked as she stood there. "Roberta," she offered this time using the woman's full name. "I don’t want you going alone. I don’t want you having to be _her_.”

Roberta held her younger teammate tighter. She couldn’t help the tears that flowed. “I know, _mi joven murtillo_ ,” she said, softly. “But it was what I was brought here for. None have the strength to do what needs to be done.” She cupped Faith’s cheeks in her hands. “And more importantly I won’t _allow_ any of you to do so.”

Mercury watched the exchange and frowned. It didn’t make sense to him. Roberta, when he saw her last, when he thought about what happened to poor Emerald, though the woman a monster. She was an unstoppable killing machine. But seeing her like this, as the tender and calming leader of team Rifle…it just didn’t wash. He couldn’t reconcile the two images. “Can I talk to you for a second, Roberta?” He asked her.

“ _Ci_ ,” she said, nodding. “Walk with me.” She reached over and grabbed her pack, lifting it onto her shoulder.

“Come back to us, yeah?” Fang said to her. “Don’t give us a reason to come after ya.” She looked at Faith, who stood staring at the floor, refusing to see her leader out. “Don’t rightly think Remnant would survive that.”

Roberta rested a finger on Faith’s chin and lifted her eyes to stare at her. “Protect them while I’m gone. Can you do that for me?”

Faith swallowed back a sob. She couldn’t speak, so she simply nodded. She gave the woman a final tight hug, then moved over and threw herself down onto her bed, buried her face into her pillow…and wept.

Luna and Fang immediately swept over to comfort her. Of all of them, Roberta knew that Faith looked to _her_ for guidance. She loved the tall cyborg with all of her heart. Roberta was more than just her mentor. She was more than just the team leader. Roberta was, for that past several months, the big sister that Faith had never had.

And now she was leaving and it was even money in pick ‘em whether she would come back. The ex-mercenary knew what she was doing was dangerous. She knew that there was a really good chance that she would fail. She’d seen very little of what Adam Taurus was capable of. She knew he was gifted beyond comprehension and that he could reasonably defeat her in open combat. Her only advantage lies in her training as a tracker and killer. She was willing to go to lengths that most weren’t. The only problem that arose was, from what she’d gleaned from young Blake, was that Adam had no issue traveling the same roads as she did.

That legitimately worried her. But as she had said to Faith; she wouldn’t let anyone else in her team see who – _what_ – she truly was. She wouldn’t let that blood be on their hands. Hers was already stained beyond reason. A bit more crimson was as nothing in the grand scheme of things. So she would walk the path alone, as she always had.

Without another word, she turned and left the room with Mercury in tow. She closed the door and began walking down the hall. “You said you wished to speak with me.”

He took her arm and stopped her. “I wanna hear it from you.” He stared directly into Roberta’s eyes. “Why did you feel like you had to kill her?” He bit back a sob. “You tortured her and learned what you needed to. Wasn’t that enough?”

“You can believe this or not,” Roberta said, sternly. “I killed her as a mercy.”

“You can’t be serious,” Mercury snapped. “Killing someone isn’t-,”

“What do you think Cinder or Salem would have done if they’d learned she’d shared everything about their plans, hmm? You think they would have forgiven her?” She shook her head. “They would have killed her. The only difference is, with her power at the time, Cinder would have made it slow and painful. And she’d have made you _watch_. A lesson on why not to fail her. And even if Cinder let her live, which I highly doubt, Salem _wouldn’t_ have and you know that. She _would_ have made Emerald suffer. And she wouldn’t give a single fuck what you thought about it.”

Mercury didn’t doubt that at all, so didn’t even attempt to argue. “Why go after Emerald. Why not me?”

“Because pain is nothing new to you. I would have been able to crack you eventually but time was a factor. Emerald’s willpower wasn’t as strong as yours. Her semblance made her weak. She relied too much on it. You like to get in the thick of it. That proves that you’re made of sterner stuff. She sits back and tries to confuse and manipulate. That’s how I knew she would be the one. And it paid off.” She sighed heavily. “I want you to understand something, boy. We’re in a war. A war that, if it rages long enough, will _end the world_. All human life, all Faunus life. It doesn’t matter to Salem. She wants the world to burn. Nothing more, nothing less. Do you honestly,” she stepped closer staring deep into his eyes. “I mean deep, _deep_ down in your heart of hearts, believe she's going to keep her so-called _trusted lieutenants_ alive if she finally wins? Do you think she’ll find _any_ of you worthy?”

For that, Mercury had no answer.

“Didn’t think so.” Roberta turned on her heel and strode away. “Keep my team alive. Help us win this war…and I’ll give you what you want.”

He stared after her. He wasn’t really sure _what_ he wanted anymore.

 

Her eyes snapped open. It was pitch black. She lay on a very, _very_ cold metal slab. She swallowed and felt a burning, throbbing sensation in her throat. _“You didn’t think I’d really let you go, did you?”_ She heard a lilting voice in her head. She recognized it immediately. _Where am I?_ she thought.

 _“Come to me,”_ the voice said. _“We have much to talk about, you and I. And there are some…old friends that would like to say hi.”  
_

Cinder tried sitting up. Her head impacted with cold metal, resulting in a resounding _bang_. She cursed and gripped her forehead. She reached above her head and called upon her semblance. What was obviously a small gray steel door blasted away bathing the small enclosure in a dull yellow light. She pulled herself free and fell to the floor. She lay there a moment, drawing in deep, laborious breaths. She stood and looked around the room. She recognized a morgue when she saw one.

She slowly, reluctantly, peered down at herself. She could see the massive **Y** -shaped scare on her chest and stomach. That, in and of itself was frightening enough but what added to the terror were the dark black and red veins and marks that dotted her body. “What happened to me?” She croaked past her tortured throat.

 _“You’re still useful to me, Cinder. Now come to me. We have work to do,”_ her master’s voice called out.

 Cinder’s eyes flashed. “I’m coming, master…” She hissed again.

           


	28. Chapter 28

Roberta carried her pack along, detouring from the helipad to make one more stop. She entered the faculty dorms and rapped sharply on her love’s door.

Glynda pulled it open and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend. Her smile quickly faded as she saw the green, black, and brown camouflage clothing Roberta was wearing, the black bandana about the woman’s neck, and the large pack with her gunblade strapped to the side secured on her back. “You’re leaving,” She said, matter fact.

Roberta sighed and nodded. “Ozpin and Ironwood had a task for me.” She pulled the shapely blonde woman in and kissed her fiercely. Glynda immediately melted into the ex-mercenary’s powerful embrace. Their lips pressed together, their tongues danced as they held each other close.

Glynda found very few pleasures equal to that of the muscular woman’s kiss. Roberta always embraced her with such desire, such _need_. It was intoxicating. To the Venezuelan native, Glynda was the most exquisite beauty in the world. At least, that’s how she made the woman feel. Every kiss, every bite, every caress was a reminder that she was Roberta’s world. And she found that she felt the same about Roberta.

Before the soldier came into her life, she was the very picture of propriety. She walked with poise and dignity, carried herself with an air of authority and confidence. Even in her personal life, she ran a tight ship, kept a clean shop.

Then Roberta showed up at her door. A chance visit that led to this; the pair of them standing in the hallway of the staff’s quarters, plundering each others’ mouths with little or no regard for who might see them.

It was a bout that Glynda had been fighting for months. She cherished her reputation at Beacon as a woman of high moral standing and fastidious principles. But then, with a crash, all of that changed. After defeating the Grimm that had laid siege to Vale, Roberta tossed propriety to the wind and embraced Glynda full-on in front of the students and other staff of Beacon. At that moment, their love seemed to become _real_.

That night Roberta had taken Glynda home, then taken her proper. The blonde Huntress had never, in her life, been so thoroughly pleasured as then. Her voice had given out, her body had devolved into little save a spasming hot mess on her bed sheets. It was safe to say Roberta had ravaged her senseless. She wouldn’t be lying if she said the look in her counterpart’s eyes that night hadn’t scared her a touch. But even though Roberta was rather aggressive, she wasn’t rough. She brought Glynda again, and again, and again until the Deputy Headmistress begged her for mercy. The mere thought of those events was enough to send an impolite tingle to points low. 

Roberta drew back and stared into Glynda’s beautiful green eyes. “I am not sure how long I will be gone, _mi amor_. But I _will_ return to you. That is a promise.”

Glynda swallowed past the lump in her throat. “See that you do, _mi corazon_. See that you do.” She tapped Roberta’s nose. “If I have to come and get you, I will be _very_ cross.”

Roberta gave her sinister grin. “Then force you to come and find me, I just might.” She kissed the woman again. “I like it when you are _cross_.”

Glynda couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re incorrigible. Go. Good luck and hurry back.”

“ _Ci,_ ” Roberta said, nodding. She turned and strode away, confidently.

Glynda leaned against the doorjamb and rested her head against the wood. “Please, come back to me, love,” She said, softly. “Hale and whole.”

Roberta approached the waiting Bullhead Transport and stepped in as it sat ready. She stopped when she saw Blake Belladonna, clad in black clothing, similar to what Roberta wore, sitting with her arms crossed. “Took you long enough.” The younger student offered.

“What are you doing, _mi felina_?” Roberta asked her.

“What does it look like? I’m going with you,” Blake said.

“No, _mi felina_ , you are not," Roberta responded. "What I do, I must do alone."

Blake narrowed her eyes. “First, I don’t take orders from you. Second, you can’t do this without me. You don’t know Adam. You don’t know how he thinks, how he operates. _I_ do. Third, you don’t know Remnant for squat.”

Roberta, for her part, gave Blake a nod. The girl wasn’t wrong. “But there is a difference between us, Blake. We will be both be emotionally compromised when the time comes. Of the two of us, _my_ state will be beneficial. Yours will not.”

To that, Blake said nothing. “Are we going or not?”

Roberta sighed. “Do your teammates know you’re coming with me?” She asked as she sat down and strapped in.

“They know as much as they need to know.” Blake offered.

“What about the Vytal Festival?” Roberta asked her. “Your team will be a person down.”

“This is more important,” Blake said as she leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees.

Roberta shook her head and leaned back. “On your head be it, _mi felina_.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Blake said, softly.

 

Yang entered the room with a spring in her step. “Hey, Blake! We’re gonna head into town did you wanna…” She stopped when she saw the room empty. “Blake?” She asked, looking around. She checked the small bathroom and frowned. “Where did she-?” Yang saw the piece of paper sitting on her own bunk. She lifted it and saw immediately that it was in Blake’s own handwriting.

           

  _Dear Yang, Ruby, and Weiss;_

_I’m sorry I had to tell you like this. But I know you would have all tried to stop me and this is something I have to do. I’m not sure how much I can tell you. I am traveling with Roberta to help her with something she’s been tasked to do. I know things that can help her succeed._

_I’m not sure how long this will take. I know the Vytal Festival starts in a couple of days. I might not make it back._

_Again, I’m sorry. Please understand that you all are very dear to me and what I do, I do for the safety of not only you but of Remnant as a whole._

_Love,_

_Blake Belladonna_

 

Yang read the letter twice more before she sank to the edge of Blake’s bed. “She should have said something.”

Ruby and Weiss entered the room a heartbeat later. “Hey, Yang? Is she coming?” Ruby asked. She paused when she saw Yang, looking crestfallen, holding the letter in her hand. “Where’s Blake?”

Yang rose to her feet and stormed out of the room, thrusting the letter into Weiss’ hands as she passed by. She said nothing.

Weiss and Ruby watched her go. The white-haired heiress read the correspondence. “She went with Roberta on some mission.” She said, offering it to Ruby.

Ruby likewise looked it over. “Well, she’s not wrong.” She looked up at her teammate. “We _would_ have tried to stop her.”

Weiss huffed as she crossed her arms. “I don’t get it! Doesn’t she trust us? After everything we’ve been through together?”

“It isn’t about trust, Weiss. It’s that she _knows_ us. She knows we’d try to talk her out of it. Or we’d want to go with her. Blake is just looking out for us. If she says it’s something she has to do and doesn’t want us involved, there’s a reason.”

“But we’re supposed to be a _team_ , Ruby. We’re supposed to work _together_.” Weiss was incensed. “She needs to learn that. Friends don’t let friends go on dangerous missions alone.”

Ruby shrugged. “It depends on the mission, doesn’t it?”

Weiss had no answer for that.

Yang, for her part, stomped to the door of team Rifle. She pounded on it heavily. A heartbeat later, Fang opened it. “Hey, Blondie,” she said with a smile. “What’s up?”

"Where did Roberta go?” Yang asked as she pushed past the brunette. “And why did she drag Blake along with her?”

“What?” Fang asked as she closed the door. “Bob didn’t say anything about takin’ anyone with her.”

“If she had planned on taking Blake along, she would have told us.” This from Luna.

“Blake left us a note saying she was going with Roberta,” Yang said, dropping onto Faith’s bed.

“Like I said, she didn’t say anything to us.” Fang took her place beside Luna. “Have you tried calling her?”

Yang suddenly felt dumb. She pulled out her scroll and tried contacting Blake. She wasn’t necessarily surprised when she got no response. She then tried Roberta. Again, she was met with nothing but her messaging service. “Neither of them are answering.”

“Not surprising,” Fang said.

“Why? Where did they go?” Yang asked.

“Ozpin sent Roberta after Adam Taurus.” Luna offered. “Roberta was insistent about not wanting any of us with her. Faith was understandably upset.”

Yang looked around. “Where is she?”

“Probably laying next to Velvet somewhere, I’d imagine. Either that or down in the gym pounding the hell out of something.” Fang answered with a shrug.

"Gym sounds like a pretty good idea to me," Yang said, leaving the room. She stepped into the hallway and was stopped by her remaining teammates. “I’m going to the gym to-,”

“We’re going to talk to Ozpin,” Ruby said, taking hold of Yang’s arm. “You should come with us. He needs to know that Blake is gone.”

Yang gave her a quick nod and followed along behind them. Ozpin, it seemed wasn’t very surprised when he saw the three of them step out of the elevator into his office. “Miss Rose, Miss Schnee, Miss Long. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Blake left with Roberta.” Yang blurted as she approached his desk.

He sighed as he rested his elbows on the table and his forehead against his hands. “I had a feeling she would.” He looked up at the trio. “Miss Belladonna is quite accomplished. She can handle herself. And she’s in very competent company. This is the sort of thing Roberta is best at.”

“That’s not the point!” Yang growled. “She left without telling us! She just left us a note after the fact.”

“I’m assuming the note explains that she felt this a personal matter that needed attending? And that she left because she knew you would object and attempt to convince her not to pursue it?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Ruby said. “It just bothers us that she thinks she has to sneak around behind our backs.”

“She’s a Faunus, Ruby. And her previous years are filled with people whom she trusted that have usurped that trust. Learning to trust again is a hard road. And I’m sure she does trust you. But she also _knows_ you. And she knew that you would do your best to talk her out of this. More often than not, the old axiom is true. ‘Tis better to seek forgiveness than ask permission’.”

Yang snarled and flopped down into the chair. “Taking her just running off out of the equation, what about the Vytal Festival?” She looked at Ozpin. “We’re a girl down.”

“That does seem to be a problem.” He responded. “You might have to forgo the-,”

“I know!” Ruby shouted suddenly.

“Ruby? You have a suggestion?” Ozpin asked her.

“What about Penny?” Ruby asked, looking at her friends. “I mean, I know she’s from Atlas but maybe she can help represent Vale with us. I don’t think she has a team, does she?”

“Penny is a… _special_ case,” he said, shaking his head. “She’s not exactly like normal girls.”

“Oh, I know she’s a robot,” Ruby said, waving a dismissive hand.

“What?” “Seriously?” Weiss and Yang said respectively.

“Yep. She’s not a human girl at all.” Ruby shrugged. “Didn’t really bother me.”

“That explains _a lot_ , actually,” Weiss said, looking at Yang, who nodded in agreement.

“I think Penny would jump at the chance.” Ruby smiled. “She really likes us. When Blake took off for the weekend, Penny helped us find her. I think she’d be happy to fight alongside us at the Festival.”

Ozpin smiled. “I’ll speak with General Ironwood. It is ultimately up to him.”

"Okay. Thank you, Professor,” Ruby said, turning toward the elevator. “You coming, Yang?"

As the blonde rose, Ozpin stayed her. “I’d like to speak with Miss Long alone for a moment, if I may.”

Yang sat back down. “I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Ruby and Weiss nodded and left the room.

As the elevator doors closed, Ozpin spoke. “Does Blake know?”

Yang furled her brow. “Does Blake know what?”

“How you feel about her,” He said, matter of fact.

Yang was about to protest that she didn’t know what he was talking about but instead simply lowered her eyes and shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She sighed deeply. “I just, I really like her but I don’t wanna mess up our friendship by saying something to scare her off. She’s already so… _flighty_.” She looked back up at him. “I don’t know if she feels the same about me and that has me scared as hell.”

He got up from his seat and moved around, resting on the edge of his desk. “I can see your dilemma. What is your heart telling you?”

Yang groaned. “That I should say something before it’s too late.” She then smiled. “I mean, we did share that dance. It _was_ pretty nice.”

"I thought the two of you made a rather adorable pair, honestly," Ozpin said. “And the look on Glynda’s face when Ironwood asked her to dance was quite humorous.”

Yang sniggered. “Yeah, I saw that. It was pretty funny.” She looked up at him. “Who knew a clutz like Jaune could dance like that?”

“It was a surprise to us all.” He rested a hand on Yang’s shoulder. “You should trust your instincts, Yang. And trust in Blake. If she left without telling you face to face, it was for a very good reason. She didn’t do it to hurt you.”

She sighed again and nodded. "I know. But it still hurt just the same."

“I think she knows that. But she has a lot of history she has to fight through. The best thing you can do to help is to be there when she returns. She’s no doubt going to need someone in her corner.”

Yang smiled at him. “I will. Thanks, Professor.”

“You’re quite welcome.” He watched her rise from the seat and make her way to the elevator.

 

Faith stood, once again staring out over the forest. For several minutes, she said nothing. “What did you wanna say?” She finally asked her companion.

“Tell me about Roberta,” Mercury finally said. “I don’t know anything about her.”

The slayer turned and looked at him. “Why do you give a shit?” She snapped. “When, _if_ , any of us survive the war that’s coming, you just wanna kill her. Why would I help you do that?”

Mercury crossed his arms and stared at the woods below. “I already know everything I need to know about her semblance and her fighting ability.”

Faith snorted. “Pfff. Shows how dumb you are. She ain’t shown you _shit_.” She glared at him. “You’ve never seen her go full tilt. Ain’t but _one_ person has seen that and she ain’t around anymore to talk about it.”

Mercury gave her a nod. “Fair enough. But I’m not talking about what she can _do_. I just wanna know who she _is_. Where is she from? What is she like?”

“Again, I ask,” Faith said, turning fully toward him. “Why do you care?”

“Because I,” he sighed and lowered his head. “I loved Emerald. When we met, I just, I was captivated by her. She was the typical bad girl.” He smirked at Faith. “Kinda like you.” He stared out over the vista. “She was smart, funny, and serious wise-ass.” He shook her head. “But I’m not really sure she felt anything for me. We worked well together. That’s why Cinder brought us on. We were good at what we did. And we really didn’t care who we did it to, you know?”

Faith honestly _did_ know. Back in Sunnydale, she genuinely felt that being a slayer, she was above the law. She could do whatever she wanted as long as it was ‘for the greater good'. Since being in Remnant, and having spoken at length with Roberta, hearing and seeing firsthand where that kind of thinking could lead, she’d tempered herself, somewhat. It was pretty sobering. So she understood where the young martial artist was coming from. “I’ve been there,” she said in response to his remarks. “Roberta has, too. Probably more than any of us.”

“I know. I can see it on her. She’s damn near half robot because of the choices she’s made.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “I’ll probably never forgive her for what she did to Emerald.”

“Thing about Bob is she doesn’t expect you to. And she’d probably respect you less if you did. But you have to understand, she didn’t do what she did to be _mean_. It wasn’t to be cruel. To her, it was just part of the job. Just like hosing down the floor of the slaughterhouse after all the meat is cut up. It’s a dirty job but someone’s gotta do it.” Faith sighed. “And Bob has been doing it for a really, _really_ long time. She’s gotten very good at it.”

“There are people who say if you don’t enjoy doing it, you wouldn’t be good at it.”

“I’m not saying Bob didn’t enjoy it _while_ she was doing it. But the sheer thrill wasn’t her reasoning. It was because Emerald knew shit Bob needed to know. And there was no way she was gonna spill the beans without some coercion. You know Emerald was a tough chick. She was gonna be a hard nut to crack. But that’s Bob’s MO. That’s what she was trained to do.” Faith stared into his eyes. “If you two hadn’t thrown your lot in with Cinder, you wouldn’t have been on Bob’s radar.” She shook her head. “If someone like Roberta shows up at your door, chances are good you did something to bring her there.”

Mercury, despite how much he wanted to, couldn’t argue with the validity of Faith’s statements. “Where did she get her training at?”

“Not on Remnant.” Faith said, chuckling. “You have no idea where my team is from, do you?” Mercury shook his head. She motioned to the stone bench along the cliff. “Better sit down. It’s a long story.”

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a good friend of mine that has been my muse for a lot of works that I've put out over the years. His brainstorming efforts have given me some genuine gold to work with. He knows who he is. 
> 
> Thanks, bud. Would have given up on a lot of stories if not for you.

 

Faith was fighting to get down from the stone outcropping. It took everything Fang, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora had to keep the seemingly petite girl from rushing down the mountainside in a futile attempt to aid her beleaguered team leader.

Luna stood, her fingers in her hair, frantically belittling herself for her lack of foresight. “I didn’t see I coming! I should have! I should have been able to see it!” She turned to Ren, tears in her eyes. “Why couldn’t I see it?! Why?!”

For his part, Ren looked just as lost as his small blonde friend. He held her, doing his best to comfort her. “No one is without flaw, Luna. You did all you could,” he said as he held her tight, her tears soaking his green vest.

On the ridge below, Roberta’s rifle boomed out over and over. As it finally registered empty, the woman flipped to her blade and went to work with its razor edge. The tide of Grimm surging up the mountainside was nigh endless. A sea of black, red…and death. The ex-mercenary did her best to stem the burgeoning flow. Attempting to hold her own against ever increasing odds.

Pyrrha, though occupied with keeping Faith in check, noted the professionalism of the older woman; there was no sign of panic or desperation in her fighting; every stroke of her blade appeared measured, every stride calculated, even though it looked as if she could be overrun any minute.

“Let me go!” Faith yelled. “I have to help her!” She was fighting like hell to get to the taller warrior.

The four of them were being pulled down the path toward the cybernetic leader of team Rifle. “She’s gonna get loose!” Nora shouted, her shoulder beginning to throb as she pressed it into Faith’s gut, doing her level best to be the anchor of the group’s efforts. While by far the physically strongest of team Juniper, the stocky redhead was _drastically_ outmatched by the brunette. And at present, it showed.

Fang snarled and grabbed Faith by both shoulders. “You can't help her now!” She drew back and slapped Faith across the face. The younger fighter stopped struggling, much to the remainder of team Juniper’s relief. “Look down there, Faith! What can you do except get yourself killed?” Fang asked tears in her eyes. She turned Faith's face to look down toward the massing Grimm building on the slopes below Roberta's position.

Faith opened her mouth to argue but Pyrrha's quiet voice stopped her. “She's smart; she doesn't have time to set up killing shots now with how many there are, so she's focusing on cutting the closest one's legs out from under them.” When quizzical looks were directed her way, she explained; “It's faster to just cut legs…and each one that falls is an obstacle to those behind, slowing their ascent. She's buying herself, and us, time.” She looked at Faith, despite the professional assessment she was rendering, empathy and sadness were deeply etched into the look she gave. “But there are just too many,” she gravely told Faith. “They will eventually overpower her, no matter what she does.”

Faith gazed at her a moment, then, once again turned her attention to her team leader. Ever since arriving on Remnant, Roberta had been almost a surrogate mother to Faith. The gritty ex-FARC fighter had taken the scared, irrational, brash, and angry girl inside and refocused her into a person of worth. Faith was a pivotal member of a team, a _family_ because of Roberta. She owed the woman _everything_. _It’s Diana all over again_ , she thought sadly. A powerful sob worked it’s way through her. Her chest tightened. Breathing became hard.

As if the powers that be intended to torment Faith even further, she was made to watch as, finally, inevitably, the nightmarish tide of horror swelled and rolled over the Venezuelan mercenary, engulfing and hiding her from view. The members of team Juniper looked away in sadness as did Fang. Luna and Faith, however, continued to stare down at Roberta’s final resting place.

Suddenly, everyone's scroll came to life. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at their screens to see numbers counting down, but in a language, they didn't recognize:

_Doce…once…diez_

Faith on her knees continued to stare down at the roiling mass of fur, scales, and bone. “No,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

_Ocho…siete…seis_

“What is this?” Jaune asked, looking to his redhead lover. “I don’t get it.”

Pyrrha simply shook her head. She didn’t have an answer for him.

Faith’s spirits were temporarily lifted as she saw Roberta’s metal fist punch through the top of the amalgamation of Grimm, only to slowly be pulled back downward. The flutter of her heart caused her to cough. “Roberta…” Faith’s throat closed off as speaking became impossible.

_Cinco…quatro…tres_

Without warning electrical discharges surged around the ridge where Roberta had gone down, and the air above the ridge took on a strange, lens-like quality.

Luna's eyes grew wide and she yelled, “Everyone should get down now!” She shouted as she took hold of Ren and dove to the ground.

_Dos…uno…cero_

Fang leapt at Faith, slamming her to the ground, covering her with her body just as the air above the ridge seemed to compress. Then a blast of white light pierced outward and they all felt the shockwave over the top of them. The heat of it was indescribable. The cacophony was deafening. Their ears rang from reverberation.

Slowly, they were able to shake the cobwebs loose. When they came back to their full faculties, they were covered in a fine dust, and the surrounding trees had been burned down to just their main trunks. Many were still aflame. Looking down to the ridge, the landscape became more and more scorched the further down it went and the bodies of Grimm lay strewn about, contorted into tortured positions by the heat they were exposed to. Flames danced upon the ridge itself.

At the impact site's heart was little save a five-meter-deep crater. At the center was a pile of blasted and scorched stone. There was no sign of Roberta.

Faith again sank to her knees. She ground her teeth and shook her head. “No. Not again”, she said quietly as tears formed. “I can't lose someone I care about again.” She drove her fists into the rock below her, her gauntlets barely covering her hands in time. She punched again into the stone, shaking the entire mountain. “Not again!” Raising her voice this time. He slammed both her hands down onto the earth. Again, the entire hillside shook.

“She’s gonna bring this mountain down on top of us!” Jaune said.

But there was no consoling the teenage powerhouse. “NOT AGAIN!” Faith screamed, her voice echoed around the valley.

Suddenly Faith was shaking violently. A sound in the back of her mind was surging forward. “ _Faith_ ,” it was distant but getting louder. “Faith!” It was in her ears.

 

“Faith!” A sharp accented voice called to her. “Wake up!”

Faith’s eyes snapped open. She could see Velvet’s soft brown eyes looking down at her with concern and fear. “What happened?”

“You were having a nightmare,” she said, helping Faith to sit up. She sat behind the slayer and wrapped her arms around her. “You kept screaming _not again_ over and over.”

Faith looked around. They were both lying in the morning sun overlooking the Emerald Forest in their secret spot. They’d only been found once by Cardin Winchester of team Cardinal. He’d since left the group alone and hadn’t said a word about it. She closed her eyes and allowed the feel of her girlfriend to comfort her. “I dreamed that my team and team Juniper were trapped on a hillside with a whole shit ton of Grimm coming at us.”

Velvet, trying for levity, smiled. “That sounds like it would be paradise for you.”

Faith snickered, appreciating the Faunus’ attempt to lighten the mood. “Normally, yeah. But this was different. There were too many of them. I mean, it made what attacked Vale look like the Teddy Bears’ picnic, you know what I mean?”

 _That_ was astonishing. Velvet and her team had taken part in that battle. It was a harrowing experience. She’d desperately wanted to use her semblance but Coco, her team leader assured her that it wasn’t necessary. And, in all honesty, she’d been right. Velvet, despite her demure demeanor, was one of the premier hand-to-hand fighters in Beacon. As such, she’d managed to claim quite a few Grimm with little save her own rather considerable brute strength and fighting acumen.

“It was,” Faith continued past the lump in her throat. “I watched her die, Vel.” A sob rolled through her. “She sacrificed herself to save us.”

“You, you’ve said that you’ve had prophetic dreams before. Did this feel like those?” Velvet asked her.

Faith sighed and shook her head. “No. At least I don’t think so. It was mostly just, just a nightmare." She rested her hands over those of the slender woman. "It just scared me is all. No matter what, anyone that gets close to me gets taken away." She got to her knees and looked at the long-eared Faunus. "I don't wanna lose the people I love, Vel.”

Velvet cupped Faith’s cheeks and pulled her in, kissing her softly. “You won’t lose us, Faith.” She likewise got to her knees. “I won’t leave you. And neither will anyone else.”

“I just can’t-,” Faith began but Velvet’s soft lips stayed her.

“No. No more of this,” she said, easing Faith back to lay on the blanket. “I’ll not have you giving more power to a nightmare whose meaning is nothing more than you miss your friend and teammate and are filled with pessimism from a life of hardship.”

“What are you-?” Faith’s words were cut off as Velvet’s hand slid down her stomach and began manipulating her apex. She instead began letting out a soft moan.

“I much prefer this line of dialogue,” Velvet offered as she began kissing Faith’s lips, moving slowly downward.

 

Cinder was frustrated. It had taken her a long time to get here. Now, she stood stone still in the middle of the room as the bizarre woman slowly strolled around her. She was nude as the day she was born. It had been days since she had supposedly risen from the grave. Her naked body, a source of great pride to her once upon a time, was now scarred and imperfect. Her skin, once pale alabaster and flawless, was now gray, lusterless…and lifeless. Black veins and red markings littered her from neck to toe. Luckily, her face had been spared. _Small blessings,_ she thought, sardonically. Frankly, she looked exactly as she was. Dead.

It was safe to say that Cinder Fall was no longer human. But nor was she Grimm. It seemed Cinder was something alien. Something… _other_.

“It would seem my powers have limits,” Salem’s sensual deep voice offered. “You were so beautiful before.” She ran a finger along Cinder’s full breast. “Now it seems you’re…” She offered a sigh. “Oh well. It can’t be helped. The cyborg bitch and those fools in Atlas didn’t leave me much to work with, now did they?”

“I want her,” Cinder said, her voice still somewhat raspy. “I want to crush the life from her with my own hands.”

Salem grinned. “And you will. But in due time.” She shook her head. “You forget, you aren’t the Fall Maiden any longer. You wield none of her power. And, sadly you have no semblance. No aura to protect you.” She motioned up and down Cinder’s form. The raven-haired woman narrowed her eyes. “As little more than a dead Grimm you have nothing save your determination. _That_ , however, is enough. But before you can make use of it, we must prepare you.”

Cinder frowned. “What do you mean _prepare me_?”

Salem smiled at her. She moved her hands with a flourish. A beautiful red dress, with a large, wide opening up the right side appeared in the mother of Grimm’s hands. Along with it were a pair of long, black leather gloves, high heeled shoes, similar to those she wore previously and black stockings that rose to mid-thigh. “Put these on and follow me.”

Cinder stiffly dressed. “I can barely move,” she said, angrily.

“You’ve been dead for months. The stiffness and awkwardness will dissipate in due course.”

Once she was fully clad, Salem nodded her approval. “You look more… _human_.”

“Why did you bring me back?” Cinder asked, curiously. Salem stepped closer and ran a finger down the woman’s chest. “Because I recognize the value of an asset.” She leaned in and kissed Cinder fiercely. Earning a surprised expression, followed by the black-haired woman melting into the embrace. Finally, Salem pulled away, staring Cinder in the eyes. "And because I like to reward loyalty. You gave your life for my cause. Only seems right that I give a little something in return." She turned and motioned the woman to follow. "And the gifts will not stop with your resurrection."

Cinder walked along behind her. Her body felt as if it had been asleep and the feeling was slowly returning to her limbs. She stumbled a bit as she walked. She prayed that the sensation would pass soon.

She led Cinder into what appeared to be an operating theater. “You, of course, remember Arthur?” Salem indicated the well-dressed gentleman.

He cut a rather dashing figure in his gray waistcoat and slacks. “It is nice to see you up and about…for the most part.” He grinned smugly at her. He turned and opened one of two black cases sitting on the bedside table. “We’ve got a present for you,” he said motioning with a flourish at the contents.

Cinder moved over and peered inside. The contraption looked, for all intents and purposes, like the cylinder for an old revolver pistol, only significantly larger. “What is it?” She asked, looking at him.

“Well, given that you’re pretty much useless-,” his words were cut off as Salem cleared her throat harshly. “Sorry, _helpless_ ,” he corrected with another smug smirk. “Meet your new semblance.”

Cinder narrowed her eyes and glared at him. “What-is-it?” She repeated through clenched teeth.

He sighed and flipped open the second case, revealing row upon row of cartridges filled with various colors of Dust. “It is the repository for these.”

“The aim, my dear Cinder, is to give you back your power.” Salem moved up and ran her fingers along the vials. “We are going to open your chest and give you a brand new heart.” She pointed to the cylinder. “And that is it.”

“You’ll be able to channel the Dust through your body. You will be able to manifest its effects however you desire. With a little training, of course,” Salem said to her. She caressed Cinders’ cheek. “I will give your power back to you. The power that she _stole_ from you.”

Cinder slowly smiled and bowed graciously. “Thank you, master.” She quickly pulled the dress off and climbed onto the operating table. “Do your work, scientist. I have scores to settle.”

Salem leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Cinder’s lips. “As do we all.” With that, she left the room, leaving Arthur to his work.

“Was she really worth it?” A deep voice asked from beside her.

She turned and looked up at the visage of Hazel, one of her most trusted retainers. He stood with his massive arms crossed, staring in at the black-haired woman as Arthur began cutting her open. “Do you think she is not?”

Hazel shrugged. “She got killed,” was his only response.

“And that makes her worthless in your eyes?” Salem asked him.

“Makes her a failure.”

“Logical. Very much what I expected of you. But she is not without value.”

“Even a broken clock is right twice a day,” he said sternly. “Worthy or not, I’m glad she has returned to us just the same.”

“Do not think I didn’t see the sadness in your eyes when you learned of her death, Hazel.” She smiled up at him. “You were fond of her.”

He lowered his head and chuckled. “She always was easy on the eyes.”

“Seeing her like this, how do you feel about her?”

He stared long and hard at the woman. She still had the same pleasing shape. Her skin was no longer the milky white that it had been. It was now… _pale_. Her eyes glowed with a red intensity instead of their natural golden hue. Her veins were black and red marking littered her body like tattoos. But he couldn’t deny that she was still one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. “I’ve seen worse,” he said, softly.

“Perhaps, when Arthur is finished with her…” Salem turned and began walking away. “She could use a strong pair of hands to remind her that she is still, after all, a woman.”

Hazel looked at her as she moved off and turned back to the operation in progress. Cinder stared at him. Her lips curled into a smirk as he smiled at her, holding his hand up to the window.


End file.
